


The Path I Have Chosen

by bgn846



Series: Chosen Paths AU Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Caretaking, Chaptered, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gladnis, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ignis gets rescued, Ignis whump, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lunoct, M/M, Making Out, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Untagged Background Relationships, learning to trust a new friend, promqi, trials and tribulations of ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 115,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis grew up never knowing Noct, Gladio, or Prompto. He was raised in Tenebrea but an unfortunate event meant Ignis was forced to work for the government of Niflheim. Slowly burning out he managed to get an SOS to the prince of Lucis. Will someone he’d never met rescue him or will he be forgotten again?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU floating around in my head for a couple months and I'm really excited about it. Of course while I'm writing it I want to share it with everyone and now that I've finished chapter one I'm totally nervous! I hope you like the first installment and typical to me liking Ignis the best I've whumped him the most. Now to stop panicking and hit the post button!!
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!

Breathing normally was becoming difficult and Gladio’s heart was pounding so hard his chest almost hurt.  Having to maintain a neutral stone cold expression wasn’t easy but having to do so while lying through your teeth was quite another.    When Noct had begged for his help days earlier the task hadn’t seemed so daunting.  Now though as he watched the target of his feigned ire struggle to remain poised and keep from fidgeting it felt different.

The man in question was an aid with the visiting Niflheim delegation; a tall fair haired youth that at the moment looked so pale he could be mistaken for a ghost.  Gladio plowed ahead with his allegations despite the sickening feeling in his stomach.  He had to trust Noct would play his part or else this wouldn’t work. 

“What do you mean he defaced a statue!?” A senior Niflheim official blurted. “Do you have proof?”

“There were several witnesses and surveillance footage of the incident.” Gladio rumbled in response, trying to keep up his tough façade.

“Scientia!  You stupid boy, I bring you here and this is how you repay my kindness! We will handle this appropriately when we return tomorrow.”

Gladio barely noticed a small flicker of emotion in the aid’s eyes, the use of the word ‘kindness’ seemed to have upset up him.

Noct’s curt voice cut through the air.  “He must face charges here I’m afraid.  The rules of our kingdom demand it.  He must be remanded into our custody to face trial.”  

“For doodling on a statue?” The official scoffed.

“He broke off the hand of the tide mother’s commemorative statue in our garden.  Vandalizing a monument of that nature is a capital offence.” Noct continued with an icy glare directed at the aid.

The official didn’t respond right away, he turned and sneered at the young man.  Sighing heavily through his nose he continued.  “Very well, _I_ am still leaving tomorrow whether or not you figure out your sentencing.  I can’t be bothered to deal with this kind of incompetent behavior.” 

With that simple statement Gladio nodded to the collection of crownsguard standing on the side.  They marched over quickly and grabbed the aids arms and handcuffed them behind his back.  The tight feeling in his chest was getting worse.  The look of fear on the youth’s face was heartbreaking.   They had to get out of the meeting hall.

Staying in character, an easy task for a bratty seventeen year old, Noct spoke again.  “I will oversee the interrogation.  This kind of behavior is unacceptable and I will be making an example.  Forward!”  He yelled. 

Even knowing the plan Gladio had to force his body to not flinch at the prince’s orders.  Then suddenly they were all moving.  The meeting hall door had been thrown open and the guards pushed the aid into the hallway.  Taking a deep breath Gladio continued on and didn’t dare glance back to see the expression on the king’s face or that of his father.  Noct and Gladio had agreed to enact their plan first and then tell their parents.  If it didn’t work they could maybe take the blame all on their own.

However, the plan seemed to be working.  The next step was to ditch the guard and get the aid, Scientia, somewhere safe.  The small group worked their way into the depths of the citadel.  The interrogation rooms were sterile and located down a series of non-descript passages that would disorient most people. 

During the whole ten minute walk to the room Scientia didn’t utter a single word.  Gladio noted that he would nearly stumble but managed to stay upright somehow.  The simple shoes he wore scuffed the floor occasionally when the guards forced Scientia left or right.  The man was struggling to keep his composure and Gladio wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.  

Following from behind Gladio stared at the worn suit Scientia was wearing.  It seemed like the garment had been tailored to fit a slightly different person, the shoulders were slightly too big.  It was odd to witness, why was an aid to a wealthy dignitary dressed so simply. 

Finally they reached the room.  Noct entered first and announced his intent to watch from his private viewing room and left via another door on the other side of the room. Gladio then went in and leaned against the far wall. 

Watching the guards drag Scientia into the small grey room was making his head throb.  The space was empty save a single camera mounted in the corner near the ceiling and a waist height steel stanchion in the middle.   The stanchion had a ring at the top with a clip; it was meant for use in securing a prisoner. 

As unceremoniously as the room had bustled to life it quickly emptied once Scientia’s handcuffs were secured to the stanchion.  Gladio was almost alone with the aid.  That damn camera was the next item to overcome.   

When the door clicked shut Gladio began a slow walk to eventually stop directly under the camera.  Gladio wasn’t expecting his next action to elicit a response but he should have known better. 

Being six foot six Gladio was able to reach things most people weren’t able to, like pesky security cameras.  Reaching a long arm over his head Gladio slowly pushed the camera to one side.  He knew this would only buy him a couple minutes since the camera would slowly reposition itself. 

He had maintained eye contact with Scientia during this action and Gladio could clearly see the fear in his eyes.  The aid thought Gladio was going to hurt him when the camera was turned the other way.  Not wanting to waste time Gladio rushed to the center of the room. 

Scientia was visibly shaking and finally spoke.  “Please—no—“ He whimpered as his long limbs lost the fight with gravity causing him to sink awkwardly to the floor on boney knees.  Since Scientia’s arms were still attached to the stanchion they stretched out behind his back and the position looked painful.

Gladio couldn’t speak just yet; they had to wait until they were out of the room and away from the camera with a microphone.  Putting his finger up to his mouth Gladio tried to convey the message without seeming horribly threatening that silence was needed.   Working as fast as possible to detach the handcuffs from the stanchion Gladio eased the pressure on Scientia’s extended arms.  Needing to get out of the room before he was able to undo the cuffs Gladio quickly urged Scientia up again.  The Camera was almost back in place and Gladio nearly threw himself and the aid out through the second door.

Not wanting Scientia to lose his footing and fall Gladio kept a tight grip on his upper arms as they rushed down more unmarked corridors.  He could feel the aid’s body shaking and felt bad at being the cause, but if what Noct told him was true then they were doing him a favor. 

One more turn and there it was the door marking the private royal chambers, Gladio had made it.  He used the keypad to punch in his special code and bustled Scientia in the new space with him.      

“I’m so sorry!” He blurted out once the door had securely closed behind them. “I couldn’t say anything until we got here.” 

“What…” Scientia tried to come up with more to add but didn’t seem able. 

“Let me get the cuffs off just hang tight for a sec.” Gladio breathed excitedly as he patted his pockets for the keys.

“I—I don’t.” 

Gladio barely had enough time to hook his arms under Scientia’s, preventing his kneecaps from cracking on the marble floor when his legs buckled.  They managed a more controlled decent to the floor while the aid focused on breathing. 

“Noct!  A little help here!” Gladio shouted into the suite waiting for his friend to appear.  Concentrating on undoing the cuffs Gladio had a thousand questions he wanted to ask but the timing didn’t seem right.

Noct finally ran in the room.  “What happened!?  Why does he look worse! What did you do?” He hissed.

“I only did what you wanted me to do, which happened to scare the shit out of him!  Sorry for that by the way.” Gladio intoned while looking away shyly. 

A small choking noise from Scientia made both Noct and Gladio stop bickering and look directly at him. 

“Are there any other things we need to know about?” Gladio asked quickly. 

Scientia managed to point to his neck.  Clearly still at a loss for words he clumsily shoved his tie aside and pulled his dress shirt open a bit to show them the metal collar hiding underneath.

“What the hell is that?” Gladio growled.

“We need to get that off. Like now!  Can we look at it to try to remove it?” Noct asked. 

Taking a shaky breath Scientia was able to communicate. “It might shock you.”    

“I don’t care about what it does to me but it’ll most definitely shock you if we don’t get rid of it!”

Surprisingly Scientia allowed Noct and Gladio to undo his tie and top shirt buttons.  The man was overwhelmed and seemed to be fighting to stay lucid.  Gladio took a look at the horrid thing first.  It was a wide banded collar that hugged the aid’s neck.  There was a place on the side where a latch could be seen but Gladio figured trying to pull that would result in electric shock. 

“Noct you may need to magic it or something.” 

Grumbling Noct scooted closer to examine the collar and then looked at Scientia.  “I might hurt you trying to get it off, is that okay?”

Scientia nodded quickly his eyes wide with anticipation. 

“What if I held my hand here to shield his neck would that help Noct?” Gladio asked when he figured out what the prince meant to do. 

“Yeah, you’ll get zapped instead but it’ll work.”

“Do it, we need to remove it one way or another.” Gladio huffed.

Gingerly placing his hand near the latch and resting his palm on the side of Scientia’s neck Gladio could feel the aid’s pulse racing.  “Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Scientia didn’t respond but nodded and looked away.  He was ready, Gladio nodded to Noct and looked away hoping it would hurt less if he didn’t see it coming. 

It didn’t.

The blast of magic froze the latch, breaking it, and stung the back of his hand something fierce.  However the gasp of relief that Scientia breathed out distracted Gladio from the pain momentarily.  Noct quickly removed the collar and tossed it to Gladio. 

The easiest place to chuck the offending item was the roaring fire on the other side of the room.  All three men flinched when it started popping and crackling in the fire. 

“Was that a wise idea to throw that thing in there?” Noct asked incredulously.

“I didn’t want to study it or anything, thing needed to get destroyed.”

A timid, soft accented voice interrupted them. “Would it be possible… for the next collar to be a little looser?”

Noct stared at Scientia like the man had six heads. “Oh hell no!!”  Scientia flinched at the tone, his green eyes watering slightly.  “No more collars, you’re free!  This is a rescue; I got your hidden message!” The prince exclaimed. 

Not surprisingly the aid was speechless; he wavered where he sat in a heap on the floor.  Looking halfway between wanting to cry and shout for joy.

“I’m really sorry I put you through all of that but I had to come up with something that would make it impossible for them to take you back tomorrow.  That statue has had a broken hand for 7 years; I broke it when I was younger. No one knows but us and my dad.” 

“I may need to lie down.” Scientia meekly uttered while pointing at the sofa behind them.

Gladio sprang into action before the man had put his arm down.  “Can you stand? We can help you.”

“Please.” 

Noct got up and they both lifted Scientia into a standing position and walked him over to the couch.   

“Think you can stay upright for a few more minutes? You should drink some water.” Gladio questioned.

Swallowing hard Scientia nodded. He looked so tired and in desperate need of peace and quiet.  Forcing himself to turn away Gladio ran down the hall to the kitchen, the aid needed more than water.  Glimpsing his collarbones through the shirt earlier Gladio noted they were protruding more than normal.  It explained why Scientia lacked energy and had no markings of abuse.  The Niffs were starving the poor guy as a method of control.   

Grabbing a glass of water and a cereal bar Gladio hurried back into the main room.  Noct was quietly talking with Scientia, his voice sounded kind and Gladio was suddenly proud of his friend and future king.    Despite his age and off-putting attitude Noct did know how to act like a great monarch sometimes.  The look on Scientia’s face seemed to have relaxed, his nerves were calming.

“I brought a cereal bar too in case you needed something more than a drink.” Gladio tried to not get upset at the look of relief Scientia gave him when he handed over the items. 

“His name’s Ignis.” Noct stated, a look of worry etching his fine features. “For the past two years he’s been forced to work for them.” 

Watching Noct’s rich blue eyes grow dark with anger pulled at Gladio’s gut.  Lucis didn’t have these kinds of issues, the government worked fairly well and abuse wasn’t tolerated.  Seeing the results of such behavior first hand was unsettling.  Gladio wished he could shield Noct from everything but that wouldn’t teach him the lessons he needed to rule.  

Suddenly remembering something Gladio turned to face Ignis and warn him to eat slowly since his body would need time adjust.  However, the aid was taking his time and munching small bites from the bar. Gladio had a sneaking suspicion Ignis was going to turn out to be genius level smart once they got to know him better. For anyone to have survived two years as a Niff captive was impressive.  He had also managed to somehow get a secret message to Noct asking for help which couldn’t have been easy. 

Silence had fallen over the three as Ignis finished the cereal bar and sipped water with trembling hands.  Noct sighed and sat up straighter to say something when a door slammed further in the suite.  Gladio barely had time to reach out and steady the glass in Ignis’ hand before it crashed to the floor.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum make your presence known immediately!” A deep voice bellowed out from an unseen room. 

“Shit!” Noct swore under his breath.  “I’m in the great room dad!” He shouted in response. 

The speed with which king Regis and his shield moved into the room was not expected. Gladio almost didn’t have enough time to bolt up from where he’d been sitting on the coffee table to bow.  He had also unwittingly blocked the king’s view of Ignis.

“Noctis what is the meaning of this!  You cannot act in such a way in front of visiting dignitaries. Especially ones from Niflheim!”  Regis fumed.  “I know you lied, that statue was broken by you as a child.”

Clarus, the king’s shield merely glared at Gladio.  He knew his father would yell at him later for this incident and Gladio wasn’t looking forward to it.

Time stalled after the outburst and Gladio became aware of a presence near his side.  Ignis had managed to stand up and was attempting to bow to the king.  He clearly knew how but his body didn’t want to play along.  Ignis partially stumbled forward and Gladio had to reach out and grab his upper arm to keep the aid from face planting. 

Any sense of calm that had been gained was torn away by this brash entrance.  Ignis was shaking again and his legs were starting to waver.

“Oh gods! Is that!?” Regis hissed looking at Ignis.  “Noctis you have a lot of explaining to do!”   

The king addressed Gladio next.  “Gladiolus please take Scientia into the other room for a moment would you?” after Regis finished that statement he took a deep breath and looked at Ignis.  “Please forgive my outburst; I wasn’t aware you were here and not locked up in one of our dungeons.” Regis finished with a side glare at Noct.

Ignis whimpered and collapsed to the floor on his knees; Regis’ intended sarcasm at his last statement was unfortunately lost on the aid.  “Please I beg your pardon, I didn’t mean any harm.” Ignis rasped.

“Dear boy! No!” Regis winced realizing his error.  “I’m an old fool I didn’t mean to imply that’s where I _wished_ you to be.  I was merely throwing my son under the bus.”  Scrambling to mend the situation Regis rushed forward and knelt in front of Ignis.  The king reached out and grasped Ignis’ shoulders gently to try and calm him.  What had started as a formal attempt at greeting the king had failed miserably.

Speaking in hushed tones to Ignis the king offered words of encouragement until Ignis had stopped shaking. “Now why don’t we try this again?” Regis announced after a few minutes while Ignis composed himself.  “I suppose there won’t be a need to have you leave the room Scientia.  Gladio if you would be so kind as to help our guest to the sofa again.”

Ignis was losing energy fast, Gladio was holding most of his weight when he helped him up and directed him back to the sofa.  Biting his bottom lip Gladio took a risk and spoke up.  “Majesty, I think it might be beneficial if Ignis lies down, he’s suffering from malnourishment among other things.” 

Regis stopped moving and stared hard at Ignis as he leaned heavily into Gladio.  “Damn Niffs..” He muttered.  “Do you need something to eat, we can order food.”  Regis added kindly. 

Managing only to shake his head Ignis pointed to the cereal bar wrapper on the table. 

“I see my headstrong son and his bodyguard have already been trying to make you comfortable.  My intrusion into this moment has delayed that, I’m truly sorry, please rest and relax.  I promise you, Ignis.” Regis quickly glanced at Gladio for confirmation and then continued. “That you are safe and will be given any help you need while in my kingdom.”

The sofa creaked as Ignis sat down, he sighed weakly and slumped sideways into a throw pillow closing his eyes.  “Forgive my rudeness but I may lose consciousness at any moment, is there anything else needed from me?”    

“Heaven’s no! Please rest.” Regis urged. 

They all convinced Ignis to lift his feet on the sofa to be comfortable and Gladio kept a close eye on the aid as the concern melted from his brow.  Ignis finally fell asleep after ten minutes despite the noise of them all chattering away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed with Noct regaling his father with what little he knew of Ignis’ story.  The government officials from the kingdom of Niflheim usually visited once or twice a year.  Trying to keep up appearances since a peace treaty had been signed years ago.  Unfortunately certain human injustices that occurred before the treaty where still happening and there was little much to be done about it.

Ignis was a prime example, he was an aid to one of the dignitaries that visited and he’d been one of the rare ones to come back more than once.  Apparently he was smart enough to play along and not make a scene. 

The shock collar probably played a role in that submissive attitude. During the last visit six months earlier Ignis had somehow found a way to pass a secret note to Noct.  The prince hadn’t breathed a word to anyone about it, even Gladio. It took two months for Noct to finally decipher the note; it had been a simple request. 

_Please help me._

It took another month after that for Noct to work out a plan.  Then it was a waiting game.  Gladio hadn’t even known about the situation until a few days ago when Noct had pulled him aside after a training session and begged him to help.

Noct couldn’t explain his actions very well; he merely had a gut feeling that Ignis needed rescuing. He was going to be the one to act with or without assistance.   

Regis seemed satisfied that his son had acted nobly and plans were discussed to ensure Ignis’ stay would be a comfortable one.  Fake papers would need to be drafted and a job secured for the young man to make a living.   Until those things were acquired he would be allowed to stay in the royal suites. 

Given his haggard appearance Clarus suggested Ignis get a checkup from the royal doctor to make sure there were no lasting effects from the malnourishment.  The youth deserved to be happy and healthy.

Sighing heavily Regis stood and hugged Noct, hearing the story and seeing the effects of such cruelty sleeping soundly a few feet away was unsettling.  The king seemed resolute in his desire to help Ignis just as much as Noct.      They would all have to wait until Ignis woke again to ask more questions until then they all wished to give him some peace.

 

* * *

 

 

Pretending to be unconscious had saved Ignis so many times he’d lost count.  Hearing conversations not meant for his ears allowed him to plan ahead.  Or simply being too much trouble to punish because he’d blacked out was an odd way to exist.  This situation may be no different but Ignis couldn’t tell yet. 

His brain was trying to play tricks on him, sending messages of comfort and safety when he wasn’t able to get proof.  The day’s activities had started without much fanfare, readying his master’s luggage for departure the next day and following him around silently taking notes when needed.  That was typical.  He might have to endure a slight shock if he did something his master disliked otherwise he just needed to pace himself and not focus on his hunger.  His master had the key to Ignis’ obedience, that damn collar and when he decided to feed him.

It all changed when the prince showed up and made a scene.  Ignis thought he was going to die on the spot.  Ignis wasn’t even sure at that point if his message had been found.  Then when they’d told him he was safe, Ignis’ brain needed a reset. Hoping and wishing for something doesn’t make it come true until it does.  Ignis was having a hard time believing this was actually happening.

Now as he slowly awoke feeling the warmth of another body next to his Ignis couldn’t decide whether to open his eyes or keep pretending.  The collar was gone and he’d been offered food twice in one day.  This place was different. 

Focusing on listening to the hushed whispers of the two men in his company Ignis wanted to gather more information.  However, the one minor difficulty Ignis faced at the moment was not alerting the man holding him that he’d awoken.

Ignis had never been carried with such care in his life.  Strong arms supported his back and under his knees.  His head had even been positioned against a broad shoulder and neck.  Judging by the voice it was the man named Gladiolus that was holding him.   

“Which guest room do you think we should use?” Gladio asked as he followed Noct down the hall.

“I dunno, one’s really big and the other is small.” 

“Probably the small one then, we don’t want to overwhelm him when he wakes up.”

“What difference would the size make?” Noct hissed.

“Dumbass… big rooms can sometimes make people feel weird.  Forgive me, not all of us grew up in a palace!”

“Shhhh…. You’ll wake him up yelling at me like that.”

“Six, let’s just use the smaller room, it’s got a better view anyway.” 

The fevered whispering stopped and doors were opened and closed.  Ignis was making a plan of attack, he needed to wait until they’d left him in one of the rooms and then he could escape. 

Not the best idea he’d had to date but he was tired and needed to get away from all of this nonsense.

The events that transpired next where not expected and completely threw a wrench in Ignis’ plan.

Gladiolus had stopped walking and was shifting his weight, Ignis felt the world tilt as his body was laid on top of the most comfortable bed he’d ever felt. 

“Help me get him comfy.”

“He looks pretty blissed out already big guy.”  Noct retorted.

Ignis heard a smack and the sound of clothing rustling followed by Noctis’ giggle, Gladio must have hit him.  Then he felt a hand grab his left foot and carefully remove a shoe, Ignis wasn’t expecting this kind of treatment.  The other shoe followed shortly afterward and his legs were tucked into the bedding.  Oh gods it was so cozy. 

“What about his belt?” Noct asked.  “He could roll over on the buckle and that would be uncomfortable.” 

“You would know, prince of naps.”

“Shut up!”

At least with the heads up Ignis prepared his body for the removal of his belt.  Otherwise he may have flinched giving up his secret.  Assuming they’d leave him be Ignis focused on maintaining his slow even breathing.   

Then Gladiolus ruined all his hard work. 

“Oh shit, his suit coat.  We should remove it too.” 

A warm hand was squeezed in behind his back and Ignis felt his upper body being angled into sitting position.  So far so good, he could handle this or so he thought. Gladiolus’ next action was to use his other hand to gently shove the suit coat off Ignis’ shoulders and down his arms.  Honestly, it was the accidental back rub that made his resolve crack.  One single stroke down and then up as his coat was removed and he’d lost the game. 

That damn slothful mind of his, betraying him, and allowing the slightest of sounds to escape Ignis’ lips.  How could he continue on with the charade?  The sudden quiet in the room meant both Noctis and Gladiolus had heard the noise. 

“Oh sorry did we wake you?” Gladio asked hurriedly. 

“We weren’t exactly being quiet…” Noct deadpanned next to him.   

“Yeah well, being abused for two years will take it out of you! I figured he would be out for a while.” Gladio huffed.

Ignis slowly opened his eyes and raised his head figuring it would be ok.  Things had been getting better so the assumption that this pattern of activity would continue only made sense.  “It’s fine, no harm done.” He said wincing at the sound of his frail voice. 

Gladiolus moved his arm away to allow Ignis to sit up on his own but his body refused and flopped back down on the bed with a grunt.  “If I stay like this I’ll pass out.” He groaned.

“That’s the point.” Noct interjected.

“I have questions before I—“ Ignis was struggling and his eyelids fluttered shut again.  That stupid bed was so comfortable and begging him to let go and sleep. 

The bed dipped suddenly and he felt hands on his arms gently pulling him upright once more. 

“What questions do you have?”  The prince asked quickly.

“What’s next? After I wake up?” Ignis mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Um… we eat dinner… and then show you around the suite… uh… I dunno what do you want to do?” Noct asked confused.

“Six alive Noct.” Gladio sighed shaking his head. “We’re gonna set you up with fake papers, a job, and housing if you want to stay.”

Forcing his eyes open Ignis looked at Gladiolus with surprise.  “Why!? I could be a spy or a—“  Not being able to finish sentences today was a real problem and it was driving Ignis nuts.  Dealing with exhaustion was horrible.

Neither of them seemed to care as they both shrugged, Noct tried to give an excuse but there wasn’t a good reason.  He merely trusted his gut feeling about Ignis.

“This all seems like a really weird end game, to go to all this trouble just to get close to Noct and then off him.  Why bother, I’d rather like to think you’re just a guy that needs a helping hand.” Gladio stated. 

Ignis managed a weak smile, he couldn’t process anything else until he’d rested, and the day had been too hectic.

“So you wanna get some sleep and then we can come get you for dinner?”  Gladio asked.

Nodding and closing his eyes Ignis decided he’d received enough data to rest peacefully.   Leaning back into the pillows with the aid of Gladiolus and Noctis he fell asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio watched Ignis closely this time to make sure he had actually fallen asleep.  His face went slack and his breathing evened out, it certainly appeared as though he had passed out.  Noct was too busy looking around for a glass to hold water to notice the shield as he stared.  Without thinking Gladio took a few steps toward the bed and reached out to smooth the blanket over Ignis’ chest.  The aid let out a content sigh at the touch and Gladio ripped his hand back like it’d been burnt. 

What the hell was he doing?  He’d been in Ignis’ presence all of one afternoon and he was acting like they were best friends.   This guy had some kind of hold on Gladio that he couldn’t explain.   

Noct finally came back from the bathroom with a full glass and placed it on the bedside table. “Let’s go there’s nothing more we can do here.”

Gladio nodded and bent down to retrieve the suit coat from where it had slipped off the bed earlier.  As he folded it in half to drape over a nearby chair something fell out of the inside front pocket.  A pair of worn glasses landed near his boot and Gladio picked them up to show Noct.  “Check this out, I think he wears glasses normally.”

“Oh man those are beat up, and the lens look scratched.”

“I can bring them to doctor to get new ones made.  He might get headaches if he needs to wear these but can’t.”  Gladio mused.

Checking one last time to make sure Ignis was truly resting Gladio finally ushered Noct out of the room and they went back to the great room.  There were still so many questions, having to wait for answers seemed unbearable but they had no choice. Only Ignis could enlighten them all on his part of the story.  


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis still isn't sure of what awaits him in this new place so he decides to leave even if its cold and dark and the dumbest idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy stuff! :)

The second his feet hit the grass Ignis knew he had made the wrong choice.  His ankle hit the frozen ground at an odd angle and his muscles twinged.  Deciding to jump from the second story balcony in his room was a brash idea.  Ignis had quickly talked himself into doing it before reason caught up to his exhausted brain.

Standing up slowly he found that walking was still possible though now he had a slight limp.  Any progress he had hoped to make was seriously hampered now.  The clock in the room had read half past seven when he’d awoken from his short rest. It was dark and Ignis figured he would be able to remain hidden easier with the cover of darkness.  Donning his thin suit coat once more had revealed the loss of his glasses.  Great, now he could add migraines to his struggles.   

What Ignis hadn’t counted on as he dusted himself off was the biting cold and injuring himself.  Sighing in frustration Ignis huddled against the wall and cursed his stupidity.  He wanted to believe that Gladiolus and Noctis would help him but there was doubt.  The Niflheim delegation hadn’t left yet and they could still take him back.  That simply wouldn’t do he had to get away.  He refused to be a slave to those arrogant pricks and if that meant running away then so be it. 

The sooner Ignis was able to leave the citadel the sooner he could find shelter.  Pushing himself into standing position Ingis winced as he put pressure on his foot.  Maybe he would freeze to death out in the garden and no one would be the wiser, just another statue to maintain. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Requesting exterior patrol duty was a little daft but Nyx didn’t care, he enjoyed the fresh air despite the temperature.  Plus there were less people to deal with, especially during the night shift.  Regis normally requested his presence when there were government officials from Niflheim visiting.  Nyx never questioned the king but it seemed to put him at ease to have the trusted soldier nearby.  

Nyx chose to briskly walk the grounds in an attempt to stay warm, the first cold snap of winter had blown in that night and it was nasty.  He’d been outside for about an hour when he noticed something, a shadow moving along the garden wall.  The citadel was already on edge from an earlier incident involving the crown prince.  Noctis had apparently accused one of the visiting niffs of something and had the man arrested.  The thing was the footage from the interrogation room was useless. The camera had been moved and when it automatically repositioned the room was empty.

Anyone that had questioned the whereabouts of the niff was told to drop the subject.  The prince had been sequestered in his royal chambers for the remainder of the afternoon and no one dared to ask why.  Nyx had debated about calling Gladio to check in but he figured the shield would have reached out if he needed help. 

Now back to that shadow on the wall, he needed to stay warm and tracking down the source of this shadow would do the trick.  After ten minutes Nyx was able to finally catch a glimpse of a man slowly limping along next to one of the garden walls.  Crazy guy didn’t even have a coat on, just a dress suit.  Despite his handicap the intruder was doing a good job of avoiding the guards stationed at the doorways. 

With no bags or apparent weapons the stranger was a puzzle.  He also seemed to be heading away from the main buildings.  If this guy wanted to steal something he must’ve already done the deed and was trying to escape.  Aside from the disappearing niff there were no prisoners reported missing.   The odds were too good for this guy to be the niff but stranger things had happened.

Nyx spent another fifteen minutes trailing the stranger.  The poor guy was desperately trying to find a way out of the citadel without having a single soul see him.   Aside from Nyx no one else had noticed him; he was good at staying out of sight.  

Finally the stranger stalled at one of the outer garden walls and sat down.  He was rubbing his arms trying to stave off the cold.  Things were at an impasse, the guy needed to keep moving or Nyx needed to approach him. 

Deciding to go talk with him Nyx purposefully stepped on as many twigs and leaves in his path as possible.  He wasn’t stupid though and summoned his dagger in case of an attack.    

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cold was horrible; Ignis was shivering uncontrollably at this point.  Maybe he could turn back and throw rocks at the windows to get the prince’s attention.  His choices were dwindling if he even had any.  Get caught by the guard and risk real imprisonment or being sent back to his master.  Gods that was terrifying he couldn’t handle that.  Death was even and option, sometimes people were killed for trying to run away.  The guards could shoot him first and then decide to ask questions to a corpse later. 

A noise snapped Ignis out of his despair and he looked around searching for the source.  He saw a hooded figure slowly approaching him.  The man seemed to be making noise on purpose to alert Ignis to his presence. Unsure of how to go forward Ignis stayed where he was huddled against the wall.  Then he saw it, the shiny blade the man held in his hand. 

This was the end. 

At least he would die a free man. 

Out of reflex Ignis raised his hands palms outward in a sign of submission.  He didn’t think it would matter much; the hooded man was going to murder him.  Then in a surprising move the blade in the man’s hand vanished in a flash of blue light. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.  I just want to talk.”  He breathed out in hushed tone.

Ignis was shocked, for the second time that day he’d thought he was going to lose his life.  “Why?” was the only response he could muster.  No one today had been able to properly give Ignis a good reason for all this niceness.

“You seem to be in a bit of a bind and I figured I’d check to see if you need help.”

“D--do you have an e--extra coat? F--food? A p--pass to get by all the d--damn guards?” Ignis retorted through chattering teeth, he was angry and tired; the cold was taking its toll. 

Nyx snickered and flashed a toothy grin at Ignis.  “Nah, but I know who does.” 

“S—sorry I d—don’t mean to b-be a jerk.”  Ignis sighed.  He never usually snapped at people.

The soldier shrugged.  “Doesn’t bother me, you may want to make a choice about what you want to do soon though.  If you stay out here any longer you’ll freeze to death.” 

“I—I have a choice!?” Ignis stammered.

“Sure, stay out here and I’ll get you past the guards and then you’re on your own.  Still no coat, no food, and no place to go or I can get you back into the royal chambers.” 

Ignis grunted in response, he knew the smart option was to go back inside.  He was still afraid though.  “I—I c—can’t.”  He finally uttered.

“You’re worried about something specific aren’t you… what is it?” Nyx asked.

“I can’t go b--back to Niflheim.” 

With that simple phrase Nyx’s face took on a look of surprise.  “Holy shit, you’re the missing niff!”

Ignis shook his head vehemently.  “NO!  Those b--bastards kidnapped me and f--forced me to w--work for them!  I’m not a n--niff!”

“Whoa!  Sorry I didn’t realize!  Calm down, I didn’t mean it in offense.” Nyx spit out hurriedly.  “I have an idea, but we really need to get you inside first.”  Offering his hand Nyx waited for Ignis to make up his mind.

There were worse things than this Ignis supposed but right now he couldn’t think of any.  Deciding to give it one more try Ignis accepted Nyx’s help up and limped his way back towards the main buildings.    

Neither one spoke on the journey back only stopping occasionally to let a guard pass.  Nyx seemed to understand that no one else could find them without causing more questions to be asked. Finally a rusty service door with no handle came into view.  Nyx used his security badge hidden under his thick coat to pop open the door. 

The difference between the outside and the unadorned metal corridor they now stood in was monumental.  No wind, no biting cold.  Ignis stumbled into the space and leaned heavily against the wall shaking like a madman.

Nyx motioned for them to move further in and away from the door.  A small niche in the hallway allowed them to both stand out of view.  “Let’s wait here I’m gonna call Gladio and ask him a few questions.   That might help you make up your mind.” 

Ignis nodded and hugged himself tighter in an attempt to create warmth. 

“Ah, I might embellish a few things so don’t have a panic attack okay?” Nyx added with a smirk.   

Not quite understanding what the soldier meant Ignis nodded again and hoped he wouldn’t be spending the remainder of the night in dark cold cell.   Pushing those feelings aside Ignis watched as the soldier pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Gladiolus, the call was on speakerphone.

The man in question answered after one and a half rings.  “Ulric.”  Then there was silence.

“Gladio.”  Nyx responded. “Everything okay?”

“No.”

“You missing something?”

“Why?”

“I might know where it is.”

“Where are you?”

“Nope, not gonna work like that.” 

“Ulric!  I swear to shiva what the hell are you playing at?  I’m not in the mood!” Gladio growled from the other end of the phone. 

Ignis’ heart was racing, the man was angry but he wasn’t clear yet on the exact reason. 

“You prepared to fight for it?  The original owner is expressing interest.”  Nyx questioned while looking at Ignis and winking. 

This must be the embellishing part he was referring to.  The wink didn’t really help dispel the butterflies in his still frozen stomach.

“The original owner can go fuck themselves!” Gladio hissed.  “Seriously Nyx this is wasting time! Where the hell are you?”

Ignis suddenly nodded to Nyx and hoped he would understand.  He’d heard enough, they weren’t going to give him up. 

“That place where Noct fell on his butt and broke his tail bone.”

“Be there in five.” 

The phone went silent and Ignis finally stared at the soldier in front of him.  He looked familiar and Gladiolus had named him, Nyx Ulric.  This was the hero, the legendary soldier that Regis spoke so highly of.  He had been wandering around in the freezing cold chasing him through the dark.   What were the odds to have been found by such a man?

“Forgive the bizarre conversation; I needed to make sure no one could figure out exactly what we are talking about if the call is reviewed later.”

“Mnnn” Was all Ignis could manage.  He was still shaking and suddenly felt like a complete idiot for putting everyone through all this trouble. “Sorry.”

“Don’t beat yourself up kid.  Next time you try and do a runner maybe plan ahead better.  I have a feeling you’d be really good at that shit.”

Gladiolus showed up three minutes later.  Nyx heard his footsteps and leaned out of the niche so he could see him.  Ignis stayed in the shadows and suddenly became afraid all over again.  The look on Gladiolus face as he approached them was pure anger.  He hadn’t seen Ignis yet and maybe if he whispered to Nyx he could make him stop walking the rest of the way. 

Time wasn’t in his favor and a split second later Gladiolus was standing there next to Nyx glaring at the soldier. 

Then he noticed Ignis and Gladiolus’ expression softened instantly. 

“Thank the astrals.” Gladio breathed out as he ran his fingers through dark hair.  “Nyx what the fuck, that was cruel.” 

“I couldn’t risk telling you over the phone.” 

“Ignis are you okay? Shit you look frozen, here take my coat.” Gladio began unfastening his knee length leather crownsguard coat. 

Ignis didn’t want to impose any more and couldn’t find the right words to tell Gladiolus not to worry.  All he could do was watch as the prince’s shield shrugged out his coat and gracefully swung it over Ignis shoulders.  It was warm; Ignis simply closed his eyes for a moment to soak up the new comforting feeling.

Opening his eyes a second later he noticed that Gladiolus was only in a short sleeve shirt.  “What about you?  I’ll be fine; you should have your coat.”   All Ignis heard in response was ‘human furnace’ from Nyx and Gladiolus simultaneously. 

“He’s always warm, enjoy the gift.” Nyx added with a smile.   

“Do you want to come back to the suite? Noct would enjoy getting to see you.”

“I’ll walk back with you part of the way, but I need to continue with my shift.  We can’t keep having people disappear randomly.” Nyx responded with a sly grin.  “Besides I think I want to personally ensure that a certain delegation of people have a nice sendoff tomorrow morning.”

“Text me when they’ve driven past the main gate.” Gladio added quickly.  “I wanna know when their gone.”

Nyx nodded in affirmation.  “Don’t get angry or anything big guy but this one over here has a limp.” 

“Damn it, I have a potion in the suite, can you make it back without too much pain?” Gladio asked.

Still shaking slightly from his exposure to the cold Ignis managed a weak nod and walked a few steps to prove his point.  That seemed to placate Gladiolus and the three of them began the slow walk back to the suite.  At a junction in the corridor Nyx bid the pair farewell and walked back towards his post. 

“Sorry for causing all this trouble.” Ignis quietly added once Nyx was out of sight.

“It’s no trouble, I’m glad you’re okay.  We ordered food and went to wake you up but you’d gone.”   

Clutching Gladiolus’ coat closed over his chest Ignis lost himself thinking about what would have happened if Nyx hadn’t found him. He’d come so close to inflicting serious injury.  Nyx was right he would have frozen to death outside. 

“Um… Noct might get weird.”  Gladio started as they approached the suite door.  “He feels responsible for you since he orchestrated the whole rescue.” 

“What will he do?” Ignis asked worriedly.

“Nothing bad” Gladio added with a kind look. “I just wanted to prepare for you a possible hug is all.  I didn’t know if you were okay being touched like that.”

The memory of being carried by Gladiolus suddenly flooded Ignis’ senses, such warmth and care.  No, he didn’t mind they could hug him as much as they wanted.  “I believe I’ll be fine.” 

“Good.”  Gladio offered as he pushed the door open. “Noct! Found him, he’s fine but he needs a potion.” Gladio called out in hopes of assuaging Noct’s fears as quickly as he could. 

Two seconds later the prince came running into the hallway.  “Thank the six!  I was so worried, I’m so sorry Ignis I didn’t explain things well enough or you wouldn’t have run away.”  He finished his rambling statement by awkwardly slamming into Ignis and hugging him. 

With his bad ankle Ignis faltered and started to tumble backwards from the momentum.  Noct had pinned his arms down so Ignis couldn’t reach out to balance himself.  Tensing his muscles and preparing to hit the hard marble floor, they were suddenly enveloped by two strong arms.

“Noct!  Watch it!  I told you we needed a potion, did you think it was for my general health!?”  Gladio grumbled as he held the two upright.   

“Sorry!  I’m just happy Ignis is okay.”  Noct sputtered as he tried to squirm his way out of Gladio’s grip.

“ _I’m_ gonna go get one, _you_ can help Ignis to the table so we can sit and have dinner.”  Gladio instructed with a mocking tone specifically directed at Noct. 

“I’m not twelve anymore.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.”  The shield huffed as he released the pair.

Noct stuck his tongue out at Gladio as he walked away and turned his attentions back to Ignis.  “Seriously though I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d just leave.” 

“I believe I should offer my own apologies.  I acted foolishly.” 

“No. no, no no we’re good.  No more saying sorry.  I’m glad you’re okay.  Where were you though? Why are you wearing Gladio’s coat?”

“Outside.” Ignis offered with an embarrassed look.  Still not his brightest choice but he’d made it back inside.  

Noct looked at him dumbfounded. “Gods really!?  It’s so freaking cold tonight that must have been miserable.” 

“It was.”

Gladio came back into the hallway and raised an eyebrow at Noct. “You know he’s injured right?  That’s why I asked you to help him to the table.”

“Gimmie a break I was asking him why he’s wearing your coat.  What do you mean injured? Where?” Noct asked as he stepped back a bit to examine Ignis.  “Did you know he was outside?”  He added incredulously after a second staring at Gladio. 

Sighing loudly and ignoring the prince’s comments Gladio offered a glass bottle to Ignis. “I was going to wait until you were sitting down but that may never happen.” 

Ignis reached out and took the bottle.  He had heard of potions before but never seen one in person.  Now with one being offered to him it seemed like a dream.  He must have paused for too long because Gladiolus extended his hand wrapping it around Ignis’ own and crushed the bottle. 

Gasping from the sudden overwhelming feeling of energy pulsing through his body Ignis realized his ankle had healed.  He felt more alert and the ache from the exposure to the cold had diminished. 

“Think you could eat?” Gladio asked.

Nodding and still trying to understand what had just happened to his body Ignis followed Gladiolus and Noctis towards the dining room.       

Even though the potion had made him feel slightly more alert his body was still tired.  Sitting at the table with a sigh Ignis was thankful to be back indoors and safe again.  He remained quiet as the other two men brought dishes and food in from the adjoining kitchen.  Still wearing Gladiolus’ coat he hugged the garment closer in hopes of containing as much heat as possible.

“We ran the staff off for tonight to keep things private.”  Gladio offered as he finally sat down. 

Noct plopped down into his chair a moment later.  “Yeah, people talk and we figured it would be better to send them away.”

Ignis nodded once more as he was unable to come up with any topic of conversation.  He’d gotten distracted by the food on the table and his mouth had started salivating.  Ignis knew he couldn’t eat everything; otherwise his stomach would get upset.  But the mere fact that were options was enough to make his heart swell.   

“Oh, before I forget!” Gladio announced suddenly. “Check my right jacket pocket there’s something in there for you.”

Ignis stared at Gladiolus, how could the man have possibly gotten him something in such a short time period.  Using his left arm Ignis fumbled with the pocket opening and pulled out a black oblong case with an I.S. engraved in one corner.  “What –“  Ignis was back to not being able to finish his sentences.  Though it seemed this occurrence happened a lot around Gladiolus.

“I tried to match the original style but I hope you’re not mad, we can always visit the doctor tomorrow to get a different pair if you want.”  Gladio added sheepishly. 

“You got my glasses fixed?” Ignis asked in disbelief as he opened the case and examined the completely new unscratched pair of eyewear. 

“They fell out of your jacket earlier and I was able to catch the doctor before they left today and got a new pair made.”

“That takes time, things like that don’t happen in a few hours.”

“He’s a buddy of mine and owed me a favor.”  Gladio smiled. “It’s okay.  Can you try them though and make sure the prescription is good?”

Ignis was still in awe at all that had transpired in such a short period of time.  He carefully pulled the glasses from the case and tried them on.  His world became sharp again.

Noct spoke up suddenly.  “Nice specs!  You look so different with them.” 

“They seem perfect. Though I’m unable to pay you, I’ll have to start a tab, I guess.”  The sudden realization of how he was going to make a living threw Ignis off.  He was educated but how public could he be with fake papers. 

“You don’t owe us anything!” Noct all but yelled.  “Seriously we just want to help you, not make you rack up debts.” 

Staring across the table at Noctis he could tell the prince wasn’t kidding.  Perhaps he could just put his fears and questions aside for a moment and accept the care he was being offered.  ‘I’m not going to lie; I don’t understand why you all are being so nice to me.”  Ignis held up his hand quickly to silence Noctis as he opened his mouth to say something. “However, I will go along with this and see what happens.”

The prince narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Okay, but can you promise to not like jump out of windows anymore.  You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Me too.” Gladio chimed in.

“My apologies, I’ll work to not do that again or I’ll at least wait until its warmer or I get a rope.”

Noctis sat unblinking staring at Ingis debating about whether the man was joking.  Gladio finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence.  “Let’s eat before our guest falls asleep in his chair.”

“No jumping.” Noct countered.

“Promise no jumping.” Ignis added with a small grin.

Finally all three dug into the meal on the table and a comfortable silence developed.  Ignis took a little bit of everything just to have a taste.  To have that choice felt so liberating, he knew he was smiling like an idiot but this simple thing meant too much. 

Noctis broached the subject first while Ignis was lost in his own thoughts. “So what happened to you anyway?  Why were you kidnapped by the niffs?” 

Gladiolus spoke up before Ignis could process the question. “Noct, I don’t think now is a good time for that conversation.  Ignis is probably really tired and talking about that might not be the best idea.  Think you’d be willing to take a rain check on that?” He finished looking at Noctis. 

“Shit, sorry you’re right.  I’m just so curious.”

Secretly thankful that Gladiolus interjected Ignis nodded and murmured his thanks at being excused from that topic of conversation. “I will tell you all what happened, I promise, but Gladiolus is correct I need a proper rest before I dive into that story.” 

Noctis nodded.  “Anything you need you let us know okay?”

“Thank you, I will.” Ignis replied. 

“You can call me Gladio by the way.  My dad only uses the full name when I’m in deep shit so don’t feel obligated to be so formal.”   

Ignis bit his lips before responding. “If you’re sure?”  Gladio merely nodded and went back to eating. 

Noctis was the next to amend his title as he piped up.  “You can call me Noct.  No need for the fancy title with me.”

Nodding his head in confirmation Ignis took a deep breath, his life was changing and it still felt so surreal.  He had to trust his instincts, Gladio and Noct sincerely seemed to want to help him.   Not being able to fathom how the situation could get any worse Ignis decided to relax a little.  Ignis had a long way to go before he would feel completely comfortable but this was a start.   

The next thirty minutes passed easily with idle chit chat about the weather and gossip.  Ignis had eaten enough to finally feel full, a sensation he hadn’t experienced in a long time.  Assuming he would go back to his room for the remainder of the evening Ignis was surprised when Gladio suggested they all gather in the den. 

Noct jumped up from his seat and immediately ran off to his room, shouting about changing into something more comfortable and gathering blankets. 

“Since it’s so cold out I was going to get a nice fire going in the den and probably spend the night in there.  You’re more than welcome to join us.” 

Ignis didn’t know how to respond.  A part of him wanted to be included in their little crew but he couldn’t help but wonder if Gladio wanted to keep an eye on him.   Ignis without thinking blurted out his last thought; he cursed his exhaustion for being so loose lipped. “Are you concerned I’ll run away again or cause harm to the prince?” 

The expression on Gladio’s face gave away his utter shock at the accusation. Ignis felt bad instantly and before he could add more to the conversation Gladio answered him.

“Um well… yes I’m worried you’ll run away again but only because I don’t want you to get hurt or kidnapped again.  I was trying to not think of the possibility of you hurting Noct.  I still don’t see why you would want to, I can’t figure out what motive you would have.  I just figured since its cold you might like to hang out with us by the fire.”  Gladio looked almost hurt as he finished his statement. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.  This is all so sudden and different for me.  Being deprived of the ability to speak one’s mind has caused me to overstep my position.  I hope you forgive me.” He finished finally looking over to Gladio’s face. 

“I’m not going to forgive you because you didn’t do anything wrong Ignis.  Noct and I want you to feel safe; please don’t worry about upsetting us.”

“I’m not used to being so overwhelmed.”  Ignis admitted. 

“Why don’t you go take a nice hot shower and join us afterwards?  I know Noct would feel better if you did.”  Gladio offered with a kind voice.  “I would too.” 

Smiling weakly Ignis nodded his head and stood up from the table.  Gladio didn’t seem angry at his comment and still wanted him to be in their company.  “I shouldn’t be too long then.” 

Excusing himself, Ignis went back down the hall towards his bedroom and was yet again surprised when he found a new set of clothes waiting for him.  These two had thought of everything, first the glasses and now sleepwear.

The shower was the most blessed thing he’d felt all day, it was close to how he’d felt when Nyx had let him back into the building after nearly freezing.  The rush of warmth through his body soothed his nerves and made his skin flush. 

That same flush renewed itself as he stood just outside the door to the den twenty minutes later.  He’d been invited all he needed to do was open the damn door.  Finally pushing his fear’s down Ignis opened the door and was greeted with a roaring fire and two relaxed occupants. 

“Oh good the pajamas fit!” Noct exclaimed.  “Gladio brought out one of his fuzzy hoodies in case you need it as well.”

Ignis remembered Gladio’s coat all of the sudden; it was still draped over the back of a chair in his room.  “I forgot your coat Gladio.” Ignis stopped and turned to retrieve it but was stopped by the man himself.  

Gladio had rushed up from his seat and was standing next to Ignis.  “Whoa… it’s okay I don’t need it right now.  Stop being such a busy body right now and take a break.” He added with a kind smile as he directed Ignis over to one of the couches. 

The sofa had been crafted into a makeshift bed with a large comforter.  Based off the bedding arranged on the other couch Gladio and Noct already had their places.  Gladio was on the chaise lounge and Noct took up the remaining space on the couch.   

Without even thinking about it Ignis sat down and unfolded Gladio’s hoodie putting it on.  The already warm sleep pants he was wearing combined with the new hoodie was making Ignis’ eyes droop.  He carefully shoved his long legs under the comforter and pulled the rest up to his chin.  “Why is everything so gods damned comfortable in this place?”  He uttered softly as his body truly relaxed.    

“Hey Specs, you comfy over there?” Noct asked from his own blanket cocoon. 

“Mnnnn yes….” Ignis answered not even picking up on the new nickname.  He was too distracted by the overwhelming feeling of warmth that was enveloping his senses.   The sound of the fire crackling and the weight of the blanket on his body pulled his mind towards slumber.  He thought maybe he could hear Gladio and Noct bickering about something.  It sounded like they were arguing over spectacles? Ignis didn’t really pay it much attention since he was falling asleep and finally feeling safe.      


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is still working through his feelings about his new situation. Clarus and Cor show up to ask him a few questions in hopes of shedding light on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but see Clarus and Cor as nice guys, so I generally write them that way. This is that chapter that attempts to fill in some gaps. Enjoy.

Clarus furrowed his brow in concentration as he listened to Cor’s report.  “So he’s not from Niflheim?” 

“No, as far as we can tell he grew up in Tenebrae and his parents both died when he was very young.  The only surviving family member, an uncle, took care of Ignis after that.”

“What the hell happened to him then?”

Cor shifted in his seat before he continued. “It appears that the uncle died when Ignis was seventeen and then the records get sketchy after that.”

“What did the uncle do?”

“He worked for the government of Tenebrae as a tactician.  I’m assuming Ignis is probably similarly minded.”

“They forced him to wear a shock collar.”  Clarus added smugly. He was incensed by that, Ignis was only nineteen and had been suffering under the niff’s control for almost two years. “He’s probably been trying to escape for a long time.”

“That fits with Nyx’s report I got earlier this morning.  He commented that Ignis got extremely defensive when called a niff.” 

“Can you believe he jumped out a window, with no coat on the coldest night of the year?  Hopefully he doesn’t get sick on top off all this.” 

“Are you going to check on them, even though it’s still early?” Cor asked with a raised eyebrow.  

Clarus nodded and stared off at a corner of his desk lost in thought.  Ignis was only one year younger than his own son and thinking about Gladio going through something similar was making his insides churn.  “Anything else stand out on that report? I know you only had half a day to find something but this whole ordeal was unexpected.” 

“I think that Ignis is lucky that collar of his didn’t shock him to death as he was being arrested.  The delegate he was assigned to works for the military and I have no doubt he was trying to activate it.” 

“So installing signal disrupters inside the citadel meeting halls finally came into use.”  Clarus pondered.

“It appears so.  Hopefully he thinks that Ignis is dead and won’t pursue the issue further.  I’m willing to bet gil Ignis has information they don’t want us to have.” 

“He may have to stay at the citadel for a little while until we can confirm his safety.  I’d hate to send him away only to find out he got killed.” 

“Will you be asking him questions today?”

Clarus took a deep breath.  “I don’t want to tire him out but we may have no choice.  I’ll let you know how it goes; you may need to swing by later when Noctis and Gladio are at the council meeting.  I don’t think he should be alone.” 

Raising an eyebrow at the statement Cor leaned forward in his chair. “So you want me to do what exactly?”

“Pretend to be a dad or something, be supportive.  Gods Cor I don’t know, you’re the immortal figure it out!”  Clarus smirked after he was finished hoping to ease Cor’s nerves.  It didn’t, the man in question merely huffed and glanced away towards the wall.  “Come on it can’t be that bad.” 

“What time you want me there?”

“Around noon should work fine, you might luck out he may just sleep the day away.” Clarus laughed as he watched Cor grumbling in his seat.  The man hated having to be sociable. He was a soldier pure and simple. 

Cor excused himself and Clarus was left to his own thoughts as he began the trek across the citadel to the royal suites.  He hadn’t heard anything else from Gladio since they’d retired around midnight.  Hoping that the continued silence was simply due to sleep and nothing sinister he continued on his way.

When Clarus let himself in to the suite the place was deadly quiet.  He’d remembered his son mentioning them all being in the den so he went there first.  The royal suite was divided in half, one side for the prince the other for the king.  Each section had a rather large foot print with a mix of private and semi-private spaces within.  The den was in the more accessible area of the prince’s suite so Clarus didn’t have to worry about invading anyone’s room. 

His concern melted away the minute he opened the door.  All three occupants were still sound asleep.  The astrals even decided to bless Clarus with the perfect photo opp.   Noctis was using Gladio’s stomach as a pillow.  The two looked peaceful and Clarus ever so carefully dug his phone out to take a picture. 

The two hadn’t always been such good friends; Gladio had been quite put off by the young royal for a short time.  Noctis had redeemed his image by assisting Iris, Gladio’s younger sister, when she got lost one day on the citadel grounds.  That simple act seemed to reset things and now if they didn’t look so dissimilar one would even think they were brothers.  

His son slept rather light, a pitfall of being a human shield.  Clarus suffered from the same affliction, as he had trained to keep his senses sharp.  Surprisingly the imitation shutter noise on his phone didn’t cause Gladio to wake.  However, it did wake up Ignis.

A small hitched breath was all that Clarus needed to hear to know that the aid had been disturbed.  Turning towards Ignis to talk, Clarus was shocked to see the younger man staring at him in complete fear. 

Racking his brain to determine the cause Clarus couldn’t figure out what had gotten Ignis so scared.  He gave up guessing and asked. “What’s wrong?  I’m not going to hurt you.”  He whispered. 

Ignis relaxed slightly but not enough.  “Please don’t make me go back.” 

It was only then that Clarus had an idea, he hadn’t spoken much if at all during their last encounter so Ignis probably had no clue the role Clarus played.  He merely saw him as a soldier.  “You’re safe, no one will make you go back. Please relax.”

“Why are you here?” Ignis asked in a hushed tone. 

“To check up on you all, I heard what happened last night and wanted to make sure you were feeling better.  Being stuck out in the cold can take its toll.”

Blinking slowly Ignis seemed to be deciding whether or not to believe Clarus’ statement. “Did they leave yet?”

Clarus could only assume he meant the Niflheim delegation.  “Yes, about an hour ago, your old –.” He paused not sure of what to call the man. “Keeper -- seemed to be in a great hurry to leave.”

Ignis released a breath he’d been holding and then suddenly as if a switch had been flipped started crying.  Clarus never moved faster in his life, rushing towards the couch he sat down on the edge and tugged Ignis up into a hug.  The Amicitia’s where a family of huggers and despite the small nagging voice that questioned this move he continued.  Ignis was clearly distressed and needed some comfort. 

Thankfully he responded well and wrapped his arms around Clarus clinging to the back of his formal robes.  They stayed like that for several minutes, Clarus squeezing tighter every time Ignis shook with a sob.    

Finally after so many minutes of silence Ignis managed to speak. “S—sorry… I – uh…” 

“No explanation needed Ignis, I understand.  Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.” Clarus admitted as he gently pushed the aid back by his shoulders.

Ignis shook his head.  “It was good, I’m glad you went with your first instinct.  It’s been so long since…”  He trailed off unhappily by the rest of the thought. 

It pained Clarus to see the sadness in Ignis’ eyes, the youth deserved so much more.  “Is there anyone you need to contact? Anyone that’s been missing you?”

“No.  Just me.  After my uncle passed on there was no one left.”

Clarus was about to add more when a faint rumble from Ignis’ stomach distracted him.  “Would you like to eat some breakfast? I’m not sure how your body is feeling regarding food.”

Nodding Ignis took a deep breath and patiently waited while Clarus stood up.  He could feel Ignis’ presence behind him as they walked in silence to the kitchen.  Clarus had to learn how to cook in a hurry when his wife had passed after Iris was born.  He knew he could handle breakfast but was surprised when Ignis began opening cabinets and checking for ingredients.

“May I try something?” He asked meekly. 

“Of course!  I was going to but you are more than welcome.” 

Clarus had to check his reflexes as he watched Ignis prepare things.  The looks the aid was giving basic items of food where hard to handle and Clarus just wanted to pull him into a hug each time.  His fatherly instincts were kicking into overdrive.  Partly grateful that Ignis’ parents hadn’t had to go through the pain of losing their son he hoped that the aid would be able to move forward and heal. 

“I know this might not be such ideal timing but are you up for talking about what happened?”

Briefly stopping his prep work Ignis looked to Clarus and gave a weak nod.

“How did you end up in Niflheim?” 

Swallowing hard Ignis wrung his hands for a moment before starting. “Do you mind if I give you the short version, I don’t think I can handle the full story at this time?” 

“Certainly, you can opt out of this right now if you wish.  I don’t want to force you.”

“It’s o.k. I assume you all are trying to gather information on me and there are some gaps.” 

Clarus was a little surprised at Ignis’ frankness.  Clearly he was a thinker. 

“My uncle had a military project he was in charge of for Tenebrae.  For reasons I am not aware of he was requested to visit the kingdom of Niflheim.  I can only guess it was for consulting purposes.  He invited me as I hadn’t been out of Tenebrae up until that point. I believe he figured I could take a vacation of sorts, odd since Niflheim isn’t exactly a vacation spot.”  Ignis seemed stuck on that detail it was bothersome to him. 

“My uncle and I traveled there and on the third day he had a heart attack and died.  I never doubted that it was natural causes; the man had a known heart condition.  I was preparing to leave and travel with his remains back to Tenebrae; it took several days to sort out things.  However on the scheduled day of my departure the military showed up and –.” Pausing Ignis seemed as if he was reliving the moment.

“They never explained anything, just gave me that awful shock collar and tried to break me.” 

“Do you have any idea why they detained you?”

“My only assumption is they figured I knew things about what my uncle was working on.  I was only seventeen at the time and too rattled to understand what was happening.  I told them everything I knew, which wasn’t much, and they eventually gave up.  I was assigned to the man you saw yesterday and that’s been life for two years.” 

“Did they torture you in any other ways besides the starvation and shock collar?” 

“Oh.”  Ignis stared off distantly. “I never really wanted to admit that it was torture but you’re right.  I suppose I should be grateful they didn’t do more, they never beat me.” 

“Still isn’t right.” Clarus grumbled.  “I don’t need to know any more unless you want to add anything.” 

“I rather move on.”

“Wise decision, we have several therapists on site if you should wish to talk with someone more qualified.  I was also hoping you’d be willing to see the royal doctor, just to make sure you’re recovery goes smoothly.”

The look of confusion on Ignis’ face made Clarus frown.  “I can’t pay for any of those services; perhaps if I am able to secure work I can research it at a later date.”

“I don’t think you understand Ignis, we don’t expect you to pay for a damn thing.  You are a victim in this mess and we are all working to right the wrongs committed against you.  That includes basic services like doctors and food and shelter.   I could keep adding to that list but I would miss my next meeting.  Please relax and rediscover how you wish to live your life.”

Ignis was rendered speechless, Clarus watched as he opened his mouth a few times to attempt a comeback but failed each time.  “Thank you.” Ignis breathed out eventually. “I’m still getting used to people being nice to me.”

The statement made Clarus’ blood boil.  Ignis seemed polite and kind, the fact that he’d been put in such an awful position was unfair.  ““So what are you making?”  Clarus asked finally to change the subject and partly to stop his brain from imagining the hurt he could cause to Ignis’ old master.

“I’m making pancakes.  I know it’s simple but I haven’t had any for a long time.”

“Creature comforts, I get it.”

Suddenly a noise from somewhere in the suite caught Clarus’ attention and Ignis looked up to ask what was happening when the kitchen door opened and Gladio appeared. 

“Shit!  I thought you ran away again.  You okay?  My old man isn’t grilling you is he?  Gladio asked with a relieved voice.

Ignis’ rapidly looked from Gladio to Clarus several times and finally sighed. “Father and son, I don’t know why I didn’t see the resemblance.”  

“We’ve all been fairly rude given the circumstances.” Clarus muttered as he stood from his seat at the bar.  “I’m Clarus Amicitia, shield to the king and as I’m sure you already know this is my son Gladiolus shield to the prince.” 

The mood quickly lightened when Gladio noticed what Ignis was making.  “Can I have some?”

Ignis smiled and nodded.  “I will most likely be able to eat only one so you are more than welcome to the others from the batch.  Should we wake his highness?”

Clarus snickered and Gladio rolled his eyes.  “Good luck with that, princess usually sleeps the morning away unless someone sits on him.” Gladio retorted.

“Oh.” 

“Maybe if you put the plate under his nose he might stir but no guarantees.” Clarus laughed.

“Very well we shall partake without him then.”  Ignis offered with a slight shrug. 

Clarus relaxed and watched Gladio tell Ignis every silly thing he could think of regarding Noctis.  His son was clearly excited at having someone else in their group.  Being with Noctis as his shield meant Gladio couldn’t exactly live the life of a normal teenager.  Granted he was twenty and a young adult there were still experiences he had missed out on.  Secretly hoping that Ignis might decide to stay on as a member of the royal retinue Clarus wondered what jobs he might be able to perform.     

After about five minutes of both Gladio and himself pestering Ignis the aid finally agreed to relax in the den after breakfast.  The fire was re-stoked and he was once again installed under the warm comforter on the couch.  Noctis had roused enough to be reminded of his meeting with the council in one hour. 

Clarus informed Ignis that Marshal Leonis would be stopping by during their absence and if he needed anything to let the man know.   By the time Noctis was ready Ignis had fallen asleep, a full stomach and warmth from the fire had done the trick. 

Cor was already waiting at the door when they party of three exited the suite.  “Go inside, he’s sleeping.  This will be over before you know it.”  Clarus said to Cor as he patted the man’s shoulder.   

 

* * *

 

 

Sighing heavily Cor entered and took up residence in one of the many comfortable chairs in the massive foyer.  Hopefully the council meeting would be a short one and he could get back to work soon. 

His wishes weren’t granted. 

Cor had been sitting for barely five minutes when a door down the hall opened slowly and a tall, skinny young man wandered out.  He seemed confused for a moment until he spotted Cor, his expression changed to something closer to trepidation.  It melted away when Cor made no attempt to get up, perhaps this, Ignis, figured out who he was. 

Ignis approached Cor slowly and spoke.  “Should I be alarmed or flattered that Cor the Immortal is babysitting me?”  He asked with wide eyes.

That was not expected. 

Cor recovered quickly though. “I wouldn’t go so far as to call it flattery but you don’t have to be alarmed.” 

“Lord Amicitia only said Marshal Leonis would be stopping by; I didn’t know he meant you.” 

“I wasn’t aware my exploits were known outside of Lucis.”

Ignis simply nodded and shifted on his socked feet.  Cor could see a pink flush rising in his cheeks. “You alright?”

“I’m meeting the immortal and I’m wearing pajamas and a hoodie.  It’s overwhelming.” 

“Well at least one of us is comfortable.”  Cor retorted. 

“I understand, watching wayward stragglers probably isn’t in your job description.”

“That is true, but I was referring to your clothing mostly.” Cor waved a hand dismissively as Ignis went to add more. “Don’t worry about it; you’ve got enough on your plate.”

Ignis smiled finally. “We can sit in the ah –.” The aid looked around for a moment and then turned back to Cor. “You might have a better idea than me.  I just got here yesterday.”

“We can go back to the den, if you’re hungry we can order food.   I don’t hang out enough with Regis these days to get royal catering anymore so that could be fun.”

“Only if you don’t mind the mess, we all camped out there last night due to the cold.”  Ignis added.

Cor stood up and motioned for Ignis to lead the way.  “I don’t mind, I’m a soldier I don’t even notice things like that.”   

The room could hardly be considered messy; Cor had the misfortune to have seen Noctis’ room one day and _that_ was a disaster. Pushing the thought out of his head he sat in one of the armchairs next to the fire and crossed his legs.  Ignis followed suit and took up residence in the matching chair. 

Cutting to the chase Cor asked. “Do you know what your master worked on for the empire?”

Ignis was a little shocked at the abrupt question but it was to be expected from a military man like Cor.  “They did a good job of hiding things from me, but I know it was something big.  I’m surprised he didn’t try and kill me yesterday.”

“He may have, we have disrupters installed in the meeting halls so that is a possibility.” 

“That would explain why he left so early this morning.  He didn’t want to be detained and leaving immediately yesterday would have been suspicious.”

“I doubt he’ll come back here but if he does, he won’t be getting past the main fucking gate.”  Cor spat out as he frowned.

“I fear the empire may be planning something large.  The bits and pieces I picked up were about armies and spies.” Ignis added solemnly.   

“Think you could identify anyone involved?” 

“Not by name but I may recognize voices if I met them.” 

“Fair enough, so this might be way too soon to ask but any ideas on what you want to do for work?” 

Ignis blinked slowly a few times.  “Uh – I really hadn’t given it much thought yet.  I’m still figuring out who’s who.” 

“I’m warning you now that once people figure out who you worked under and what information you may or may not be privy to they’ll want to keep you close.”   

“Against my will?” Ignis asked concerned.

“No, not like that, I meant you might be getting some pretty crazy job offers in the coming weeks.” 

“No one will force me to take them though right?”  The aid asked with a furrowed brow. 

“I promise no one will force you.  You may not realize it yet, but there is a mighty strong defense team behind you already.  Clarus Amicitia the shield to the king asked me personally to keep you company.  The man never does that.  Noct and Gladio gave me the third degree before they even let me past the front door.  I’d say you’re in safe hands.” 

Ignis hummed thoughtfully.  “Why though?  I still don’t understand no one knows me.” 

“Guess you’re just a likeable guy Ignis, stop fretting about it and accept the help.” 

The discussion ended there and the two talked about Tenebrae instead.  Ignis was able to share some of his happier memories with his uncle before tragedy struck.  They lost track of time and soon enough the fire was dwindling.  “Should we add more logs?”  Cor inquired.

“Won’t we have to call someone?” Ignis asked. “There doesn’t appear to be any more logs in the holder.” 

“Ah but this room holds a secret.” Cor responded as he got up and walked over to a bookcase against the wall.  With a few careful twists and turns of wooden ornaments adorning the bookcase it had popped open to reveal a passageway.  “Behold all the firewood you could ask for.”

Ignis was up in a flash peering over Cor’s shoulder at the plain concrete access hallway.  Sure enough there was a giant stack of cut wood sitting piled along one of the walls.  “It’s only accessible from the inside so no one can break in even if they get back here.” 

About to add more to the history of the seemingly boring hallway Cor was interrupted by his phone ringing.  He answered but the reception was bad so he walked out into the den. 

“This is Leonis.” He barked.

“It’s Clarus, this council meeting will take a little bit longer.  They found out about Ignis and are asking questions.” 

“Do I need to make him disappear?” Cor was greeted with silence.  “I meant – do you need me to hide with him somewhere so the council can’t talk to him?” 

“Shit Cor, no it’s not like that.  That’s not even funny.” 

“I wasn’t there to see your face, so no it wasn’t funny for me either.  Had I been --” 

Clarus cut him off with a loud sigh.  “Did he wake up yet?”

“Yes, we are doing fine, talking and being normal.  The kid is nice, I might offer him a job before you lugs get around to figuring one out.”

“If I get back from the meeting and you two have gone on some field trip so help me –.”

“Nah, we were about to order lunch.  Calm down.  I like him, unless you call me again and tell me we need to creatively hide then we are good.”

“Told you it would work out fine.” 

“You still owe me Clarus.”

Cor heard the other man huff on the phone and then he hung up.  Turning around to let Ignis know they still had time he discovered the room was empty. 

Shit. 

“Ignis?” 

No answer.  Dear gods what had he done.  He ran towards the secret hallway and still no Ignis.  Great he was doing a runner again.  Clarus was going to murder him.  Cor hurried down the corridor until it turned a corner and had to stop before he toppled into Ignis.

“Sorry!” Ignis blurted.  “I got distracted.”

“Six alive.”  Cor breathed out as he composed himself.  “What distracted you?”

“Who’s R & A?”  Ignis asked pointing at a crudely carved heart and initials on the concrete wall. 

The old doodle instantly calmed Cor, he’d forgotten about it honestly and the memories that came flooding back with it were happy ones.  “This is the secret passageway the king and his wife would use to slip away sometimes.  They wished to have private time in the gardens without prying eyes.  So the R is for Regis and the A is for Aulea.”

“That’s lovely.  Was she nice?”

“Very, Regis was a lucky man.”  They both stared at the profession of love forever etched into the wall for several more minutes.  “Shall we go back?  I can order food?” 

“Yes, please.  Sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you.  I was curious as to how far back the passage went and then I saw the heart.”

“Don’t tell Clarus.” 

Ignis snickered.  “It’s my fault.”

“Doesn’t matter, the man will still murder me.  I pick on him all the time and he would love an opportunity to get me back.”

“If it’s any consolation I’m not planning on running away anymore.  I don’t exactly see how anyone can get out of the citadel grounds unseen.  I’d have to ask for help.”

“Ignis, that doesn’t exactly ease my mind that just means you’d ask Nyx to bust you out.”

“He’d do that?”

“Astrals!  Stop.” Cor’s threat was weak as he was grinning from ear to ear.  Turning Ignis by the shoulders and gently pushing him back toward the den they left the cold hallway. 

“I’m going to order steak because I can.  What do you want?”

“Everything.”

Cor stared blankly at Ignis, the kid seemed serious.  “You are only sticking around because we keep feeding you.  I’ve figured you out.”  He narrowed his eyes and wagged a finger at Ignis.  “How about soup and a sandwich?  I would order something heavier but I think your stomach would explode.”   

Ignis nodded.  “Thank you.” 

The food was delivered twenty minutes later so Cor and Ignis set up at the dining room table and had an extravagant lunch.

Clarus had been serious when he said the meeting would go long.  It had been two hours since his last phone call.  He assumed they would be back soon. “Shall we burn more wood?” 

“Mmmm…  Yes.  I might pass out though, that was a lot of food.” 

“Good you need it.”  Cor went to add more but his phone started ringing again.

“Leonis.” He sighed.

“You might have to do that thing you joked about earlier.”  Clarus practically whispered.

“Excuse me?”  Cor uttered with confusion.

“Almost half the council is en route over to the royal suites right now.  They want to meet Ignis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok readers I need your opinion.  
> I'm undecided about other future pairings in this fic (I love them all) So let me know who you rather see together. Nyx/Luna or Noct/Luna. (Noct will probably be with sunshine boy if he doesn't end up with Luna) *update* I think I got it figured out but I will definitely be working on some more side stories featuring the pair that didn't show up in this story. (sorry for being cryptic I don't want to ruin the fun later) :) 
> 
> There isn't a thing as too much whump right? Cause it's coming.


	4. Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets with the council and some unknown people start to take notice of the new arrival at the citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First plan was fit two main plot points into one chapter. Oops chapter is getting too long maybe I'll make it two. Then I would have a cliffhanger on my hands so I decided to stay up way too late and make a slightly longer chapter to spare you lovely readers from going WHAT! at the end. :) Hope you all enjoy!

Ignis watched as Cor’s facial expression changed, hard lines were forming on his already chiseled features. Whomever he was talking with on the phone didn’t have good news.  Only being able to listen to one half of the conversation was just as bad.  Cor suddenly asked what they should do and then suggested hiding. 

Oh, this was something very bad indeed.  Unfortunately, Ignis had to wait until he was off the phone before he could find out what was happening.  His mind was racing.  Did the delegation come back?  Did someone see him on the grounds last night other than Nyx and report back to Niflheim?  He hoped Cor would help him run away but that was not guaranteed. 

“Ignis!  Are you alright, you look like you saw a ghost.” Cor suddenly exclaimed. 

Ignis was having a mini panic attack and had failed to notice the call had ended.  “Hide me from whom?  Did they come back?  I can’t go back there. Please.”

“Gods no Ignis the niffs aren’t coming back.” Cor hurriedly said trying to calm Ignis down. “I told you already they’d have to get through me among a few other people.   Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think that.  It was Clarus on the phone; apparently half the council is heading over here to meet you.”

“They can’t do anything to me can they?”

Cor frowned and tilted his head before responding.  “Technically they could do a lot of scary stuff but in reality the king and his stubborn son would overrule them.  Clarus didn’t indicate that they were out for blood.  I think they honestly just want to meet you.  I was checking with Clarus to see if we should hide and wait until they leave.”

“What did he say?”

“Told me to ask you and see what you wanted to do.  Meet the council or hide with the logs.”  

“Oh.” Ignis muttered.  He was still trying to slow his heart rate down.  Working to get over this fear of being taken back to Niflheim was hard.  Ignis supposed that was why Clarus had mentioned therapy.  Some daemons are harder to kill than others.   “I get to decide?”

“Might want to make a decision soon, I believe they will be here any minute.”

“Would you be able to wait with me if I chose to hide?”

“Of course, wouldn’t want you getting lost back there.”

“Right, Clarus would murder you.”

“See, you’re catching on.” Cor responded with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly remembering how he was dressed Ignis stood up from the chair and was debating about what to do.  “What if I meet them and I need to ah – stop?”

“Pretend to pass out, unless that goes against your sense of pride.”

“Astrals no, not after what I’ve been through.” Ignis breathed out with a distant look.  “I must go change; I can’t meet them like this.” He said running out of the room.   He managed to find the bedroom he’d slept in the first day.  The worn out and slightly filthy suit was still draped over the back of a chair.

Discarding his warm comfy clothing and stepping back into the suit did something to Ignis’ psyche.  He was starting to feel short of breath and shaking.  This simple article of clothing was a link to the life he’d led only two days before.  In that moment Ignis wanted nothing more than to rip it from his broken body and burn it.   

A knock on the door startled Ignis out his thoughts and he managed to speak.  “Yes.” 

“It’s just me, they are here and waiting in the formal living room.” Cor announced from the other side.

“Ignis?” Another voice asked, it was Clarus.  “Can we talk?” 

Opening the door required an internal pep talk of monumental proportions.  They weren’t going to sell him out.  He was safe.  Finally after a long two minutes Ignis grabbed the handle and swung the door open.  Clarus was next to the door and Cor was behind him facing down the hallway.  The soldier was standing guard and ready to fight. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“Not meeting them now will mean I have to do it later.” 

“True, but you could at least have more energy to deal with them later.”  Clarus sighed. He clearly wasn’t happy about the new development.

“It will be more believable if I feign passing out in this condition then if I wait.”  Ignis lamented.  

Clarus looked confused for a moment and then glared at the back of Cor’s head.  “You should have heard the hair brained schemes he planned when we were younger, _disastrous_.” Shaking his head and taking a deep breath Clarus continued.  “Please let us know if you would like to stop, there should be no need for theatrics.”  

Nodding weakly Ignis followed the two men towards his fate.  The hallway seemed to blur a bit as they walked towards the formal living room.  Ignis had been assured that they would all be in attendance and he wouldn’t be alone with the council. This still didn’t prepare Ignis for what was coming. 

Following Clarus into the space with Cor behind Ignis hoped he would be able to sit down for the actual meeting.  He wasn’t sure how the council would view his status.  Making him stand would be a great way to exert their power over him.  It’d happened to him many times before.

“Ignis Scientia.”  Clarus spoke in a clear voice as he stepped aside and revealed the youth. 

The five members from the council that made the trip nodded their greeting and waited.  Ignis didn’t know what they wanted.  Here he was, why were they not asking questions.  A slight pressure on his back alerted him that Cor was ushering him towards the couch.  The same couch that the king was currently sitting on, oh heavens, they all meant for him to sit next to the king. 

He looked like a pauper compared to everyone in the room already and sitting next to the king would only severely highlight this fact.  Regis caught him staring in horror at the empty seat and patted it as a silent invitation.  This did little to assuage his concerns but he forced himself to plant one foot in front of the other and somehow Ignis remembered how to sit properly. 

“Gentleman and lady, I am sure you all understand the circumstances that Ignis came to be residing with us.  I would hope that you will act kindly and be respectful of his wishes should he desire to stop this meeting.” Regis announced. 

Ignis had missed it before but there was a single woman in the room, dressed in council robes.  He wondered if she was the only one, he would have to wait until he was able to meet the other missing members of the council to get an answer.    

A light touch on his shoulder caused Ignis to flinch; the king had placed a hand there to get his attention. “Please lean back, try and calm down.” 

Taking a deep breath Ignis forced his body back into the couch more until he felt a cushion.  How could he be calm, these council members were about to grill him for who knows what.  He hadn’t done anything wrong!

The questions came slowly at first, they were simple.  Where was he from specifically? Who were his parents? What kind of man was his uncle?  Then the questions took a turn. 

The council members clearly wanted to know if he had any information regarding Niflheim.  Ignis answered as best he could but the truth was he didn’t have solid data.  Only theories and speculation, none of which were helpful when trying to avoid war. 

The meeting had to be briefly paused twice when a few of the council members started talking over each other.  This new possible mine of untapped information was too good to be true and they couldn’t contain their questions. 

Ninety minutes passed with the slow ache of a migraine developing in Ignis’ head.  It was almost becoming painful when one of the council members stopped mid question and asked Ignis if he was feeling unwell. 

He was feeling horrible but he wanted to complete this task and move forward.  He didn’t want to return to this at a later date.  “I would prefer we finish the interrogation now, if you don’t mind.” 

Apparently his choice of words sent the whole room into a tizzy.  Apologies were thrown at Ignis faster than he could register them. 

“Dear boy we didn’t mean to make you feel that way, we are simply excited at the prospect of being able to one up the empire for once.  Forgive our tactics it was not intended.”  One of the senior council members uttered with a kind face.  “Let’s stop for today, perhaps we can devise a different method of discussing the subject for the future, one that doesn’t cause you such anxiety.” 

Another council member spoke up next. “I agree with the others I think he would fit in well here at the citadel.  Ignis, we will be drafting up several proposals for you to review in hopes that you might choose to stay here and work with us all.” 

The room plunged into silence the only noise to be heard was a small cough from the back of the room that Ignis was sure belonged to Cor.  The man had been correct; they were going to make him job offers.  At least they were being nice about.  

“What will happen if I don’t wish to accept any of the proposals?” Ignis asked quietly.

“We would work to change your mind but if in the end you don’t desire to stay here then we would accept our losses and move on.”  A council member offered. 

“I’ll be waiting then, for your proposals.”

The council members seemed happy at this development and all stood to leave.  With a few proper bows and head nodding the group left the suite.  It was now only a king, his shield, the king’s son, his shield, and Cor left in the room. 

“Told you.” Cor piped up once he was sure they were all gone. 

“What exactly did you predict oh wise and wonderful Cor?” Regis inquired. 

“That the council would be tripping over themselves to give Ignis a job.”

“That assumes he will still need one by the time they get their act together.”

Ignis was slowly catching on and looking between Regis and Cor trying to figure out the details.  Cor grinned widely and shook his head.  “I was going to try and offer you a job first but I think I may have lost that race.”  He said looking to Ignis with a shrug.

“Ignis? I would rather like to think that your skills and work ethic would make you a suitable candidate to be my son’s royal advisor.”  Regis proclaimed. 

“Are you sure that is a wise idea? You have nothing to base my character on.  We’ve only just met two days ago!?” Ignis was perplexed; everyone seemed to have already figured him out.  Was he that transparent?

“I have a feeling you’ll prove yourself worthy.” The king offered with a sly grin.  “So what do you say?” 

Ignis looked around the room, all eyes were on him.  Talk about pressure.  He did note that Noct was fighting to hide a smile on his face.  He seemed excited about this idea and probably already knew it was coming. Gladio also had a twinkle in his eyes; the pair of them wanted this. That much was obvious. 

Clarus was stone faced as he’d been on the first day of Ignis’ rescue.  But Ignis knew that he would have voiced his concern ahead of time if needed.  The king wouldn’t look so at ease with this offer if Clarus hadn’t liked it as well.  Cor was an easy one he liked the soldier and it seemed the immortal saw potential in him too. 

Starting life all over again seemed like a daunting task and one that Ignis wasn’t entirely sure he was up for at this time.  His potential new charge Noctis, the prince, seemed like a normal teenager.  The few times they’d spoken it was easy and comfortable.  Noct had been the one to act on his desperate plea for help.  Perhaps he owed the group of people before him something.  He knew they’d tell him otherwise but that didn’t change the circumstances. 

Taking a deep breath and forcing the numbing pain of his headache aside Ignis answered. “I shall endeavor to do my best.  You have my sincerest thanks for the opportunity.”

A collective sigh was heard throughout the whole room.  Apparently they all thought Ignis would turn them down.  “You look rather exhausted; perhaps a quick nap would help?” Regis offered. 

Nodding Ignis stood up from the couch but the room started to spin.  He snapped his eyes shut and focused on standing.  His headache was tired of being ignored.  A gentle grip on Ignis’ arm was encouragement enough to open his eyes again.  The room was still moving but he at least hadn’t fallen over. 

“I can walk with you to the other room.” Gladio suggested as he kept Ignis from swaying.   

“Yes, thank you.  I wasn’t aware of how tired I was.”

Thankfully the walk to the bedroom wasn’t too difficult.  Ignis had enough strength left to stay upright and walk on his own. Gladio’s hand proved a stable aid so he didn’t stumble.  Noct had tried to leave with them but the king called for his son.  The look of outright annoyance was comical.  One should treat a king with respect but clearly no one had bothered to tell Noct.

“Do you want to go straight to bed or take a bath first?”  Gladio asked.

“I should probably keep it simple, I have a limited wardrobe and I don’t wish to be clean while wearing dirty clothes.”  Ignis huffed, he really wanted a bath but that would wait until a later date.  He would, it seems, have time for that now.  Gladio had walked them over to the bed and Ignis sat down on the edge.    

“I didn’t have a chance to tell you yet but there are more clothes coming.  I think they are supposed to be delivered sometime this afternoon.”

Humming thoughtfully was the only response Ignis could muster. 

“Simple items until you are able to go shopping for yourself.” 

As if the astrals were watching and playing a game with them, Noct suddenly burst through the door holding a garment bag and several other shopping bags.  “Check it out your stuff arrived!” 

Noct was excited and based off the look on Gladio’s face it didn’t happen often. “You wanna keep your voice down princess.  Ignis has a headache.”

Noct only mimed Gladio’s response to him in a mock tough voice and dumped all the bags on the bed. 

“Might there be a another pair of sleepwear in there?” Ignis inquired as he watched Noct and Gladio dig into the bags and display some of it for him. 

The garment bag it turned out had a suit in it.  Thank the gods, once Ignis was able to shed the one he was currently wearing it could be trashed.  The other packages contained multiple pairs of dark slacks, white dress shirts, sweatpants, and at least 10 black t shirts.

“The royal color of Lucis is black so I figured you could never have enough black t shirts.” Noct said with a smirk.  

“This is excellent, thank you very much.  Did you locate any other pjs? Otherwise, I’ll use the other pair.” 

Noct looked like a man possessed; he began rummaging through the bags until he produced a pair.   Ignis had never been gifted such a nice set in his life.  These were solid black, ridiculously soft, and finely crafted.  Carefully shuffling off the bed Ignis noted the Gladio kept a hand hovering near him in case he needed it.  The bathroom was only a few feet away so there was no need for assistance. 

Closing the door Ignis looked at his reflection in the mirror.  There were bags under his eyes and his skin had a pale hue to it.  He looked sick. Sighing loudly and looking away Ignis began to remove the suit he now hated with a passion and discarded it on the floor.  If it got purposefully stepped on then so be it.  He was hoping he could throw in the big fireplace in the great room later.  Maybe no one would notice.

Checking his reflection one last time after he’d changed Ignis noted that the pure black fabric made him look even paler.  He could have been a vampire all he was missing was castle. 

Wait.

He had one of those now.  Or at least his employer did, sort of.  The massive citadel could be considered as such, it was a modern take on the fortified house.  Pushing the thoughts out of his head Ignis finally exited the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised with a cleaned and turned down bed.

Noct was standing by the balcony window with his arms crossed. “Please don’t jump out the window again.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Ignis said as he climbed into the bed.  It suddenly dawned on him how odd this was, how childlike it all seemed.  Like some long forgotten sleep over with Noct and Gladio being his best friends.  Ignis secretly hoped they would all get along, only time would tell.   

“Well we got a real coat just in case you decide to go crazy and try one more time.” Noct said as he indicated a nice knee length heavy looking wool coat draped over the back of a chair.

Gladio then noticed Ignis’ suit on the floor in the bathroom. “We could have that cleaned if you’d like?”

Pausing Ignis was deciding how to phrase his next statement.  “It actually gives me anxiety.  I would prefer to destroy it.”

“Huh.  We can arrange that.” Gladio said with surprise. 

“I could burn it!” Noct offered with a wicked grin.  “With magic.” 

“The last time you tried that the drapes caught on fire and you had to figure out an ice spell in a hurry.  What do you say we try again but outside.” 

“Chicken.” Noct muttered.  “He’s no fun sometimes.  Maybe you can get him to lighten up.”

“Why don’t we pick this discussion up later?  I think poor Ignis just wants to take a nap.” Gladio offered.

Nodding emphatically, as much as his lingering headache would allow, Ignis got a smile out of the two as they waved goodbye.  Finally he was alone.  What a crazy day, he had no idea how to process everything that had happened. 

Lying down in the bed provided one answer as he felt the pull of sleep on him almost instantly.  He would have to ask the prince later, why the heck everything in this damn place was so comfy.  How did anyone get work done with furniture like this in every room?

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark outside the next time Ignis opened his eyes.  The clock in the room indicated it was eleven thirty at night.  Clearly his nap had turned into something else; it shouldn’t have been surprising given all the things that had occurred.  Rescue, failed escape, rescued again, and then what ever that meeting with half the council was.  Exhausting was an appropriate term.

Unsure of whether to venture out into the rest of the suite Ignis remained in the bed.  His stomach had other plans and gurgled loudly.  It was getting used to more frequent meals and Ignis decided it was a good enough excuse to leave his room. 

Finding the kitchen was easy enough and within thirty minutes Ignis had crafted a snack.  As if guided by the astrals he found himself going into the den.  So far that room had good memories, it seemed a good place to sit and eat. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a sleeping giant.  Gladio was sprawled out on the long sofa fast asleep with a book on his chest.  He hadn’t even changed.  Ignis suddenly worried his presence would wake Gladio and he tried backing out of the room. 

“S’there?” A groggy shield questioned. 

“Just me, sorry for waking you.”

“Huh?” Gladio was still trying to get his bearings and Ignis’ voice hadn’t registered with him yet.  Sitting up and looking over the back of the sofa he seemed more alert.  “Hey Iggy, s’all good.  I just fell asleep reading.”  He finished with a yawn. 

Ignis waited for Gladio to acknowledge the new name but he leaned back down again.  Perhaps he was unaware he’d let it slip out.  “I can leave if you’d like to go back to sleep.”

“Nah, don’t do that.  I’ll eventually make it to my room.” He added with a smile.  “Sit, make yourself comfortable.  Eat.”

Taking a seat in one of the comfy armchairs Ignis started his snack and watched Gladio wake up.  He noted the book he was reading seemed to be historical literature.  Ignis would have to file that tid bit of information away for later.  Perhaps they could have discussions in the future.

“Do you live in the royal suites?” Ignis finally asked after he’d finished chewing a bite.

“Hmm – oh – no I don’t, I live at home with my dad and sister, but with all the craziness happening I decided to use my room here.   I love Noct but I’d kill him if we worked and lived together twenty four/seven.  He typically doesn’t need me shielding him all the time so I can go be somewhat normal at home.”

“I see.  How old is your sister?” 

“The real princess, according to her, is twelve I think.  It’s hard to keep track since she’s at the age where she’s pretending to be an adult.” 

“You dote on her though don’t you?” 

Gladio winced.  “She’s my little sister; I gotta make sure she grows up right.  Our mom passed away shortly after her birth so I guess that makes my dad and I a little more uptight about those things.”

“Understandable.”

“Can I ask you something off subject?” 

Ignis nodded and waited.

“My dad wanted me to find out if you wanted to see the royal doctor tomorrow.  I think he had an opening in the morning so they booked it just in case.  We can always cancel if you don’t want to go yet.” 

“To what end?”

“See if there is anything they can do to help with your recovery, proper diet, exercise, all that jazz.” 

Ignis hummed thoughtfully.  “I believe that will be fine.  I suppose I’ll need directions, this place is rather daunting.  Though I would feel more comfortable if someone could escort me.”

“I was planning on going with you.  Noct has to attend another council meeting so my dad can watch him.”

“Does he get up to much mischief when left unchecked?”

“You don’t even want to know.  He recently made a good friend at school and they are always getting into trouble. Nothing horrible but it’s irritating as shit!” Gladio laughed.

Smiling Ignis finished his snack and the two spent the next hour talking about Gladio’s childhood and experiences with Noct.   It was nice to listen to someone else’s story for a change.  He’d spent all day talking about himself and it was tiring.  

The fifth time Gladio yawned mid-sentence; Ignis interjected and suggested they go to bed.  The aid could tell Gladio was fighting the urge to shut down.  He seemed to enjoy talking to Ignis and didn’t want the conversation to stop. 

“See you in the morning Ignis.” Gladio said sleepily as he waved good bye in the hallway.

It took a while for Ignis to fall asleep again.  He was happy and not sure of how to handle it so he counted to one hundred a few times until sleep claimed his over active brain.

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio kept a close eye on Ignis as they walked to the doctor’s office.  He carried himself well and hid the fact that he was slightly flustered.  Gladio was starting to pick up on his body language.  It mostly had to do with when he adjusted his glasses.  Having witnessed it several times during the odd council meeting and when his dad spoke to him.

Hopefully with more time together he would be able to tell if Ignis was uncomfortable before a situation escalated.

Entering the doctor’s office Gladio breathed a sigh of relief it was empty.  He suspected his father had something to do with that.  He’d probably booked all the appointments.   Ignis was shown into an exam room after some paperwork was placed on a clip board and handed off.  Typical tell us your life story before we look at you. 

“I’ll be waiting here for you, just holler if you need anything.” Gladio offered with a smile. 

“Thanks, hopefully it won’t take too long.” 

The waiting room was quiet save for a small tv in the corner playing the morning news.  He spaced out and listened to reports of traffic and other normal everyday things that other people had to deal with.

A yell from one of the exam rooms broke his train of thought.  It sounded like a man, as Gladio was getting up he heard it again this time louder.  His first thought was Ignis as he ran the short distance down the hall to the room Ignis had gone in. 

The doctor burst out of the room adjacent to Ignis’ with a panicked look on his face and stopped Gladio.  “The nurse has been drugged.” He spit out in between breaths.

Gladio pushed him aside and ripped open the door to the room Ignis had gone into. 

Empty. 

The only sign of life was a pair of glasses neatly folded on the exam table and a pair of sneakers placed off to the side.  “Ignis isn’t here.  Is the nurse lucid?”

“I need some help with her.”  The doctor pleaded and he pulled at Gladio’s arm to have him follow.

“Is her life in danger?” Gladio asked quickly.

The doctor floundered and didn’t have an immediate answer. “No.” He finally uttered.

“I’ll be right back, stay with her.” Gladio ordered as he went into the exam room to take a second look.  There was another door into the space.  This one lead to the room the nurse had been found in.  The doctor looked up with a start as Gladio barged in. 

He tried to talk to Gladio but he kept on going and discovered an exit in that room leading to a back hallway.   The hallway smelled of chemicals and Gladio scrunched his nose up.  Not knowing what way to go he took off running in the direction the smell seemed strongest.

When Gladio was out of ear shot of the doctor’s office he called his dad.  The man didn’t pick up his phone until the fifth ring.

“I’m in a meeting with the council.”  Clarus said coolly.

“Ignis is missing or kidnapped.  I don’t know.” Gladio said hurriedly.   “I’m running around in the access corridors near the doctor’s office and --  Dad!” Gladio asked suddenly since the man hadn’t responded again.

“I’m listening.” His voice sounded hushed. “I’ll call the security office and tell them to lock down the gates.  Absolutely no traffic out, and Gladio be careful.  Call Nyx for backup.  I’ll check back with you in ten minutes.”  Clarus then hung up. 

Gladio had lost the smell of the chemical and wavered.  Should he go back or keep trying.  There were no signs of people or Ignis so far.  Deciding to back track he tried the other end of the corridor and it ended with a door to the garden.  Out in the open and right next to a camera. 

Damn it he’d lost who ever had taken Ignis. 

He pulled up Nyx’s number and dialed.  The soldier answered right away.  “What’s up?”

“I need your help, Ignis is gone.”

“Where are you?” Nyx asked concerned.

“Doctors.”

“On my way.”

Gladio was beside himself with worry; every minute that passed got them farther away from finding Ignis.  Clarus had checked in with him again as promised and asked Gladio to keep things as quiet as possible.  His fear being that someone had known to target Ignis at the office and not many people knew about that appointment. 

The list of people they thought they could trust was dwindling.  Ignis’ suspicions of spies were turning out to be true.  The aid must have some information that put him at risk but wasn’t aware and it was clear that someone wanted him gone. 

Nyx arrived and the two interrogated the doctor, the only useful thing he could offer was that the nurse had been chloroformed. That would explain why Gladio hadn’t heard noise from Ignis’ room.  Whoever took him must have come from behind and surprised Ignis.

“What should we do?” Gladio asked Nyx when they had left the doctor’s office.  “Time isn’t in our favor.”

“We know he’s still on citadel grounds.  The exits have been sealed.  Traffic can come in but not leave. I do know if we keep it blocked for too long then people will start to ask questions.”

“There was a camera at one exit to the corridor; we need to check security footage to narrow down the options.” 

“Let’s hope there is something.”  Nyx breathed out as they briskly walked towards the security office.

Gladio’s mind was racing, poor Ignis needed to catch a break.  Anytime it seemed like things were going to be okay they spiraled out of control.  Now if they found him he might really want to leave.   How many times could you be endangered and stay at a place?”

“Gladio!” Nyx huffed under his breath to catch the younger man’s attention.  “I’ll stand guard at the door you pull up the tapes to review them.  When you get tired we’ll switch.” 

Reviewing the surrounding camera footage near to the doctor’s office was leading nowhere.  Gladio had been scrolling through recordings for over an hour.  He had to find Ignis; this was not going to end this way.

Nyx suddenly piped up from where he was standing in the doorway reviewing documents on his phone.  “So if they left that corridor they’d need a place to hide. This old map of the citadel shows that there are unused storage rooms near the kitchens.  Did you check footage near there? It’s a long shot but maybe the gods are on our side today.”

Gladio quickly started looking for footage in the area Nyx described. Seventeen cameras in total were available for review and it took another thirty minutes to pull each file and check them all.  The gods may have been on their side but they weren’t making it easy.  Gladio only discovered something when he was reviewing the last camera file and it wasn’t much.

“Look at this do you see anything?” Gladio asked quickly as his heart pounded.  He hoped he wasn’t seeing things.

“Shadows on the far wall right?  Where is that camera?”

“Near sub storage B35.” 

“We can update Clarus on the way, let’s go.”  

The two crownsguard soldiers on duty at the security office looked put out that they’d been barred from their own office.  The importance of keeping their mission a secret could be life or death at this point. 

Gladio pulled out his phone and called the king’s shield.  This time he picked up on the first ring.

“Update?”

“Might have found him, going to check.” Gladio said.

“Be careful.  Nyx is with you still right?” 

“Yes, if we find anyone should we bring them to a holding cell?” 

“Not sure that would work in our favor.  Call me again to check on that after you’ve got more answers.” 

The conversation ended and Gladio ran after Nyx who was already running full tilt down the hall.  He hoped this would lead somewhere; it had been two hours since Ignis had been taken.  So much could have happened in that time.  Trying to push that idea out of his head Gladio prepared for what was to come. 

Things were looking hopeful as they approached the storage room.  The area was off the beaten path and hadn’t been added to the new maps of the citadel.  Nyx had been able to scour the older recently digitized plans on his phone.  Technology for once was coming in handy and had provided them with the only lead they had. 

Nyx crouched down at the entrance door to the room and listened.  Gladio kept watch in case they had been followed. 

“I hear two voices talking, they might be arguing.” Nyx whispered.  

“I defer to you, what do you want to do?” Gladio whispered back. 

“By force seems the only way right now.  You bust open the door, I’ll warp in.” 

“What if they have guns?”

“I can warp away you stay behind your shield.”

Gladio grabbed Nyx’s shoulder.  “Be careful.  I think we are dealing with something way bigger than we understand.” 

Nyx nodded and took his position next to the door.  Gladio summoned his shield and took a few steps back from the door.  This was going to hurt so best to get it over with.  Gladio rushed towards the door and it flew open making the most horrific noise.

Nyx had heard correctly there were only two men in the room.  Unfortunately, they were both wearing crownsguard uniforms, this plot was worse than anticipated.  Gladio couldn’t see Ignis in the room but stuck with the plan when he heard a crackling sound signaling Nyx’s warp. 

Gladio watched as Nyx reappeared in mid-air directly in front of one of the men, the one who was trying to level at gun at them.  He kicked him in the guts and rolled off once the man had fallen down.  The second man was spooked and tried to make a run for it past Gladio. 

Being body checked by a six foot six muscle wall holding a heavy shield will hurt.  The second man slammed into the wall from the force and groaned as he slumped over.  Turning around Gladio saw that Nyx was already securing the other man’s arms behind his back. 

“Whoever planned this did it in a hurry.  These two are barely out of the recruitment office, clearly expendable.”

Dismissing his shield Gladio took in the storage room.  It was empty.  Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked again.  There were some lockers built into the far wall maybe just maybe… then he heard it, a muffled cry. 

“Nyx did you hear that!?” Gladio exclaimed as he ran over to the built in lockers.  Each locker door was about four feet tall and three feet wide. They probably held rolling carts at one time and the wall was lined with about five.  Gladio started throwing open the doors one after the other until the third one opened to reveal a very squished Ignis. 

“Ignis!  Thank the six!  Nyx a little help!”

Ignis was gagged and had his hands bound behind his back as well as his ankles tied. His body was in sitting position on the floor of the locker with his knees tucked under his chin.  The look of pure relief in his eyes was making Gladio’s heart ache.  “You’re safe, we gotcha ya.”

“Mphfffm.” Was the only sound Ignis could muster as Nyx and Gladio gently pulled him out from the locker. 

Gladio worked on the gag while Nyx summoned his dagger and cut the ropes from his bound wrists and ankles. 

Gasping for air once the gag was gone Ignis sat on the floor and started to shake.  “I – I couldn’t stop them.”  He whispered.

Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms and hugged him tight.  “You’re safe now, let it go if you can.” 

“They both came in and one pointed a gun at me, the other one put something over my mouth.” 

“Chloroform.” Gladio announced.    

“I woke up in that – .” Ignis looked around to see what on eos he’d been extracted from. “Dark locker and then I – uh.  I – can’t.” 

Gladio shushed Ignis gently.  “Relax, let’s get out of here.”

“Can you walk?” Nyx asked.  “I see you are lacking some footwear.”

Ignis nodded weakly from where he was still huddled in Gladio’s arms and with help he managed to stand up.  “I might be a little dizzy from the chloroform still.” Ignis admitted.

Gladio refused to release his hold on Ignis once they were all standing.  He hugged him close and kept an arm around Ignis’ waist to help support him.  Nyx called Clarus and reported the good news.  They were on their way back to the suite and once there Clarus and Cor would decide what to do with the two men that were now tied up in the storage room.

“How are your feet holding up?  Your glasses and shoes are back at the suite.” 

Ignis was still shaking and leaned into Gladio for more comfort.  “How much farther?  I’m losing steam.” 

“A few more minutes.”

“Just carry him will you.” Nyx offered.  “I don’t think he’s gonna ask directly.” 

Gladio looked down in time to see a faint tinge of pink on Ignis’ cheeks.  “You’re going to have to tell me to stop if this isn’t what you want.” 

Ignis didn’t protest and Gladio easily scooped him up.  The aid instantly wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and hid his face. 

Once they were all safely in the suite Gladio bee lined it for the den.  Noct was waiting for them, he looked terrified.  “Is he hurt?” 

“Loaded question Noct, I don’t think physically but…” Gladio trailed off.

“I’ll survive.” Ignis mumbled from Gladio’s neck where he was still clinging on for dear life. 

Nyx had been delayed as he had stopped in the great room to update the king, Clarus, and Cor. 

“Your dad wants to see you too.” Noct added as Gladio went to place Ignis on the couch. 

Only problem was that Ignis didn’t release his hold on Gladio’s neck.  “Please don’t go.” 

Noct flinched at the tone of his voice, it was heart breaking.  “Um – I’ll go tell Clarus he needs to come in here if he needs you.”  The prince ran out of the room to deliver his message.

“I’m not going anywhere Ignis, let me rearrange us on the couch.” Gladio waited patiently as Ignis slowly released his grip.  Removing his coat and sitting on the couch Gladio pulled Ignis over.  Within a few minutes he had Ignis tucked under his arm and leaning against his chest.  Gladio used a blanket that Noct had brought in and wrapped Ignis up tight.  “You probably want to take a bath or something, don’t ya.” Gladio mumbled near the top of Ignis’ head. 

“Later.” Ignis sighed.  “I need this right now more than I need a shower.”

“Anytime.” Gladio replied as he wrapped both arms around Ignis’ still shaking frame and squeezed.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see fluff in the future. Going to try and upload one more chapter before the holidays. Otherwise I won't be able to update until the new year! *kinda freaking out* Thanks for sticking with this crazy story so far. I appreciate all the comments and kudos. :)


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets a chance to recuperate from his ordeal and Noct notices something interesting about his shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a fluff chapter! So I had plans to introduce Prompto but this chapter kept going so I decided to have sunshine boy show up in the next installment. I hope you all enjoy. :)

Ignis could now legitimately reason that he’d been kidnapped twice in his life.  First the niffs refused to acknowledge his freedom and now he’d been quite literally tied up and stuffed in a locker.  The therapist that Ignis knew would be in his future would most likely have their work cut out for them.  

Unable to decide if his already unbalanced sense of normal was helping or hurting his current metal state Ignis pushed back further into the sofa.  The solid feeling of Gladio’s side and chest were a welcome reminder that he was safe again. 

Gladio’s vice grip had pinned Ignis’ arms in place under the blanket he was wrapped in, but he didn’t care.  The simple connection was doing wonders. 

Unsure of how long the peace would last Ignis let his eyes slip closed and he tried to clear his mind.  The sound of a door opening a few minutes later caused him to crack an eyelid.  Noct was slipping back into the room with water and his glasses. 

“Hey sorry to bother you, wasn’t sure if you needed a drink or wanted to see better?” Noct asked as he scooted around the sofa to sit next to the pair. 

Before Ignis could respond he felt Gladio loosen his grip and slide his hands up to Ignis’ shoulders.  Finding the edge of the blanket Ignis reached out a hand and took the glasses and then the water.  “Thank you Noct.” 

“Everyone else wants to come in and check on you but they sent me in first to make sure you were okay with that.” 

Ignis blinked a few times surprised by the statement.  “I don’t mind.  Not sure what kind of company I’ll be though.”

“Great company.” Gladio interjected from behind Ignis.

Noct smiled and bounced off the couch to go tell the others. 

“Thank you for rescuing me… again.  I’m going to have to keep tally if things continue in this fashion.” Ignis quietly added once Noct had left.

“I wasn’t counting.  Besides I have a feeling that Cor will want you to sign up for the crownsguard as soon as you’ve been cleared by a doctor.  Then you’ll be able to fight back a little easier.”

“They’ll let a foreigner in like me?” Ignis asked astonished.

“Yeah of course!  Ask Nyx where he’s from, cause it isn’t from here.”

“I’d have weapons and get fight training?”

“Mh hmmm plus since you’ve just been appointed the royal advisor to the prince you’ll get access to the armiger.” 

“The armiger?”

“It’s like a magic floating toolbox with – well --  whatever you want to put in there, but mostly right now it’s weapons.”   

“Fascinating, so when I was confronted by that awful soldier with the gun I could have -- .”

“Summoned a shield and probably rushed him.”  Gladio finished when Ignis stalled.

“Oh. The other man with him wasn’t armed.  I could have dismissed the shield and then summoned something else.” Ignis was excited by this development, being able to defend one’s self was truly freeing.  “How quickly can we schedule another doctor’s appointment? I want to start training as soon as possible.”

Gladio seemed a little lost for words but recovered after a minute. “We are never going back to that doctor’s office again, it gives me the creeps but we will find you another one, really soon.  Have you had any fight training before?”

“I used to take gymnastics when I was younger, actually right up until that fateful trip to Niflheim.” Ignis sighed.  

“Gymnastics… nice, that’s a good base to have for fighting.  You should do really well once we get started.” 

The sound of raised voices filtered in from the hallway and stopped their conversation.  “We need to ask him!” Clarus yelled. 

“I know that, but he may not have an answer and I want to make sure you are prepared for that.” Cor snapped back. 

A minute later Regis pushed the door open and Gladio quickly wrapped his arms around Ignis pinning him in place again.  “You don’t have to get up and bow _every_ _time_ Ignis!  I’m sure the king will understand.”  He fake whispered to the squirming aid who had clearly been trying to stand up. 

“It’s not respectful.” He rasped since Gladio was squeezing so tight. 

Regis smiled and came to sit in the chair nearest to them. “Gladio’s correct, rest and be at ease.  I fear you have been targeted for some reason and you are suffering the consequences.”

Giving in Ignis relaxed once more and relished in the warmth radiating from Gladio.  Their discussion had been a good distraction from how he was feeling.  However, the king had picked the right word, targeted.  Now if Ignis could only figure out what he was supposed to know? 

Noct came into the room next with Clarus and Cor trailing behind.  Whatever they’d been arguing about had not been resolved.  At least it didn’t look that way given the scowls that adorned their faces. 

Clarus spoke first once they had all been seated.  “Forgive me Ignis, but I need to ask, do you have any idea why those men where after you?” 

Ignis shook his head. “Sorry I don’t know, perhaps they think I know more than I do.”  He sighed desperately wishing he could give everyone an answer.

“It’s okay Ignis, I’m just grateful Nyx and Gladio were able to find you in time.  We will need to stay alert for the next few weeks to determine the source of the real threat.”

Noct interrupted. “Where is Nyx right now?”

“He is going back to the storage room to deal with those traitors.” Clarus huffed. “He didn’t go alone; we still have good soldiers behind us.”

“Did you hear the men that took you talking about anything?”  Cor asked.

Ignis knew this moment was coming, he’d secretly hoped he wouldn’t have to share this information but it was important. Swallowing hard he continued. “I woke up to them arguing – over me.  They apparently had orders from their handler to kill me, but one of them didn’t want to.”  Ignis noticed that Gladio’s grip got a hair tighter once he finished talking.

“Did they think the handler was a man?”

“That is the pronoun they used but they didn’t know who he was.” 

“That’s enough for now; I believe we have what we need.” Clarus finished with a frown.  “I would recommend you stay in the suite for the next few days.  We need time to question those men and check the doctor’s office for any other clues.” 

“I thought you were seeing my doctor?” Noct asked confused.  “You actually went to the big office?” 

“Noctis makes a good point.  I shall have our private physician stop by tomorrow to offer an opinion.  Would you be alright with that Ignis?” Regis asked from his chair.

“Yes, that would be ideal.  I wish to get started on training so I can join the crownsguard, the doctor’s approval would be very helpful.”

Noct fist pumped from his seat next to Ignis and hissed a quiet ‘yes’ under his voice.  Cor also seemed pleasantly surprised by the request as he sat with a cheeky grin on his face.  

“Hmfff.  You’re unique Ignis, I’ll give you that.  Will you be alright here with just Gladio and Noct?  I would like for the rest of us to resume our regular duties.  Not arising suspicion would be to our benefit at this time.” Clarus responded.

Ignis nodded. “Can anyone just barge in?”

“They shouldn’t, I’ve got extra guards stationed at the doors and they’ve all been personally selected by Cor and myself.”

“Thank you all for helping me.”  Ignis offered with a sincere smile.  “I hope these new developments aren’t too much of a burden.” 

Regis sighed from his chair and leaned forward.  “We will continue to provide support for you, Ignis, despite any obstacles that arise.  However, I do have the distinct feeling that something rather large is underfoot and we should all be wary.” 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.  Clarus stood first and announced that the king had a meeting he needed to attend.  Cor left with intentions to catch up with Nyx and get more information.  They would all check in later that evening but until then they were instructed to call if anything happened.

Gladio kept Ignis from standing one more time as the king stood and left.  Kindly whispering in his ear to let it go, he would have plenty of times in the future to make up for it.  Once he was sure all the adults had left Ignis let out a huge sigh lolling his head back against Gladio’s shoulder.  “Can we never leave this room again?  Bad things don’t happen in this room.”    

Noct was the first to respond.  “Oh like camping.  I’ll go order food, Gladio you need to get more blankets and stuff.”

“Yes highness, your almightiness.” Gladio shot back with raised eyebrow. 

“What about me?” Ignis asked.

“Relax.” 

Gladio then added. “If you think you’re up to it I can draw a bath in your room.  By the time you finish the food should be here.”  Ignis thought he might be ready for that now. He’d managed to calm his nerves enough that being alone in the bedroom would hopefully not give him anxiety.

The comforting vice that was Gladio’s arms finally released him and Ignis leaned out of the way.  Gladio left and promised to come back for him.   

Noct had enough sense to stay.  “If we are moving too fast with all this new life stuff let me know.  I want you to be happy not stressed out.” 

“I don’t believe I’ll be able to avoid stress when dealing with the details of a new life Noct, but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“You aren’t in any pain are you?  I can get you a potion.” 

Sitting and thinking about how his body felt Ignis decided he wasn’t in pain just sore.  Shaking his head to Noct seemed to calm the prince.  They chatted about what to order for food and the time passed easily.  Gladio came back in and announced the bath was ready. 

The adrenalin had long since worn off from his terrifying adventure earlier but Ignis still worried that his knees might buckle.  Standing up slowly proved they were still capable of carrying his scrawny body down the hall.  Reaching the bedroom door Gladio told Ignis to yell if he needed anything.  They had planned to leave him to it.

Alone.

He smiled and closed the door with the full intent of taking a bath.  However, three steps into the room.

Completely by himself.

He rushed back to the door and ripped it open.

Gladio and Noct suddenly stopped from half way down the corridor and looked back with alarm.  Ignis had stupidly decided he would lean up against the door frame in an attempt to look casual.  “Noct, don’t you want to place that food order while you wait in _my_ room?”

Thankfully neither asked him why and Noct eagerly walked back.  “Gladio go find as many blankets and pillows as you can.”

“Yes your magnificence.”  He grumbled but the tone didn’t match the grin he was sporting.

The tight feeling that was starting to creep back into Ignis’ chest diminished as he and Noct reentered the bedroom.  Noct surprised him by gently herding Ignis towards the bathroom where comfortable clothing had been laid out already.   

“If you’re okay with me sitting outside the door we can still talk.” 

“Thank you.”  Ignis breathed out as he walked into the small steam filled space.  He left the door ajar and could hear Noct’s body hit the floor as he took up a position out of sight on the other side.

The water felt divine and he probably sighed a little too loudly once he was submerged.  Noct quickly asked if he was okay, most likely worried he hurt himself.  It was a good thing the prince was there talking to him otherwise the hot water would have lulled him to sleep.

Soon enough the water had started to grow tepid and he reluctantly drained the tub.  He felt better though considering what he’d endured that day.  Dressing in dark sweatpants and one of the many black t-shirts Noct had given him Ignis exited the bathroom. 

Noticing the hoodie he’d worn on the first day draped over a chair he put that on as well.  Turning around to face Noct he took a deep breath and smiled.  “Thanks for staying with me.  I’ll get over this soon but I don’t have the energy to handle it now.” 

“Anytime Specs.”  Noct’s eyes went wide right after the words left his mouth. “Shit. Sorry is that okay for me to call you that?”

Ignis was distracted by his recollection of the conversation he’d heard Gladio and Noct having the first night.  They’d been arguing over a word.  “You called me that already didn’t you?”

Noct turned a wonderful shade of pink at the accusation.  “Yeah, but you didn’t hear me so Gladio yelled at me to get your permission first.” 

“Oh.  I don’t suppose it’s a bad nickname.”

“So can I call you that?” Noct asked excitedly.

“Sure, Gladio called me Iggy already, but I don’t think he realized it.”

“Iggy’s a good name too!  Now I have two to choose from, unless you don’t like that one either.”

“I’m fine with both.”  Ignis really was, he hadn’t had a nickname since grade school and if his new friends wanted to personalize his name than he was all for it.  He and Noct ambled back towards the den and Ignis was rendered speechless when he walked in.

 

* * *

 

Noct watched as Ignis’ eyes lit up as he looked around, Gladio really had brought every pillow and blanket from the suite in there.   The reality of the situation kept nagging at the back of his mind though. He couldn’t imagine what Ignis had gone through, gods what an ordeal to have woken up only to hear people talking about killing you.  Hopefully he and Gladio could ease his nerves for the rest of the day and help him cope.  Noct really was excited at having a new friend in his life, not that he didn’t adore his best friend Prompto.  He and Gladio were practically brothers so he didn’t have a neutral adult to bounce things off of.  Maybe Ignis would fill that role, someone to help him navigate life better.

Following his new advisor into the room Noct had to stifle a laugh when Ignis dramatically collapsed on a mountain of pillows near the fireplace. 

Gladio had missed the setup and didn’t realize Ignis had done the move on purpose and actually vaulted over the sofa to check on him.  Come to think of it his shield had been behaving extra clingy with Ignis.  He would have to ask him about it later. 

Ignis completely missed Gladio’s display of acrobatics and Noct could barely hear him respond when asked if was okay.  His body was buried in so many pillows that the prince could only see the top of his head and a leg sticking out.  “How long did it take you to bring all these in here?”

“Not as long as you’d think, I just grabbed a sheet threw _all_ the pillows from your room in the middle and drug the whole kit and caboodle in here.”  Gladio responded from where he’d stayed on the floor after confirming that Ignis was in fact alive, whole, and possibly falling asleep. 

“This is heaven.” Ignis mumbled a moment later.          

“Don’t fall asleep yet, we still have lunch coming!” Gladio added reaching out and gently shaking Ignis’ shoulder.

Lunch did show up fifteen minutes later.  However, getting Ignis up from the nest he’d made of the pillows, near to the fireplace, was not an easy task.  Even though the food was set up a few feet away on the coffee table it took them both to ply Ignis upright. 

Noct was starting to suspect Gladio liked Ignis a lot based off the way he was acting.  Taking extra care to make sure he was comfortable and staring.  Not creepy or anything, more like he was in awe of the man.  Noct was definitely going to bug him about it later.

All previous engagements had been postponed for the remainder of the day so Noct was able to truly be lazy for the rest of the afternoon.  They had at least four more hours to go before his dad came back to check on them so what could they do? Then he remembered the item he’d secured while Ignis was supposed to be having a normal doctor’s appointment.  Nyx had actually gotten it for him because he didn’t get up that early.  He would gift it to Ignis after lunch.

As they ate Noct decided to test his theory about Gladio.  Ignis had Gladio on his left side while they sat on the floor and ate the spread of food on the coffee table.  Noct took a place on his right and waited to see what would happen.  Sure enough not five minutes into the meal Gladio’s hand was casually resting on Ignis shoulder.  It never stayed long but it happened more than a handful of times.  Funny thing was Ignis didn’t seem to notice or care.

His advisor obviously liked the contact; Noct could tell he was leaning a little towards his shield when it occurred.  Not being very touchy feeling himself Noct didn’t feel like testing the same style on Ignis.  He stuck with his normal arm bumps and light fist punches.   

Ignis sighed heavily and listed to the side coming to rest on Gladio’s shoulder.  “I’ve eaten too much.  I will be a lump for the rest of the day.”

“We have no commitments for the rest of the day, so eating too much is acceptable.” Gladio countered.

Noct thought it was good time to surprise Ignis so he got up quickly and went to retrieve a box sitting on a nearby table. “I got you something, thought it might help with your new job and getting started with life all over again.” He smiled and held out the box for Ignis to take.

“Seriously you all need to stop giving me things.  I’ve done nothing since I got here.”  Ignis lamented.

“Not true, you seem to be at the center of a rather scary, traitorous sub plot that could boil over at any minute.”  Gladio added with a serious face.  “We would have never known about it unless you came along.  Your presence alone may have saved the king and Noct form some yet undiscovered assassination scheme.”

“Shit Gladio that was a little harsh!” Noct exclaimed.

Ignis held up his hand to interject.  “It’s a harsh reality, true, but it does make me feel better.  I had not looked at the situation in that light until now.”   

Noct was still slightly shocked at the statement possibly because it involved his own well-being.  Gladio did make a good point, the kidnapping scheme appeared quickly thrown together.  The people responsible were acting rashly and that’s when mistakes happen.  He could only hope that they would be able to defend themselves better against the next attack.  It was coming there was no doubt about it. 

Noct didn’t realize he’d gotten sucked into his thoughts until Ignis reached out and touched his arm. “Sorry Ignis, I – was – never mind it’s not important.  Here open your gift.”  He said as he thrust the package in Ignis’ waiting hands.

Once the box had been opened Ignis seemed to have short circuited.  He stared at the item inside and kept opening his mouth to speak but nothing ever came out.  Suddenly Ignis came back to life and he reached out tugged Noct into a fierce hug.  “Thank you.” He rasped.

“Did I do the right thing?” He asked once Ignis released him.

“It’s silly that a simple thing such as a phone would have such an effect but _this_ is part of my liberation.” He uttered as he took the phone out to turn it on.  “You have my thanks.” 

“Thank the six, I thought I’d made you upset.” Noct breathed.  “I hope you don’t mind but I already got it setup for you with every body’s phone numbers and kings knight.” 

Gladio laughed at that one.  “Really Noct!”

“It’s a fun game, if Specs is gonna fit in here he will need to be up with the current games.” 

That’s how it began, a harmless round of kings knight.  Two hours later and the competitive side of Ignis Scientia had come to light. To his credit the man did rather well for having never played.     

“I don’t think I can see clearly any more highness.  I may need to take a break.” Ignis sighed from where he was leaning against the sofa.

“Sure thing, did you enjoy the game?”

“Well enough, it seems a good way to pass time.”

Noct mouthed a ‘told ya’ over to Gladio who had been giving tips to Ignis on how to play since the start.  “Take a nap if you want.” Noct added with a yawn. 

“Beware of this one Ignis, he likes to sleep.  You have a good reason, he does not.”

Noct had the decency to look offended.  “I have a back injury that makes me tired.”

“You’re lazy, that makes you tired.” Gladio shot back.  The war of words degraded into an actual shoving match that only ended when Noct was in a head lock.  When they broke apart Ignis had lay down on the cushion of pillows by the fireplace and closed his eyes. 

Flopping down near to Ignis on the floor Gladio huffed and took out his phone again so he could ignore Noct.  Following suit Noct stretched on the other side of Ignis and waited at least another fifteen minutes until he thought he was asleep.

Checking on Ignis to make sure he was sleeping peacefully Noct noticed it again, Gladio longingly staring at his advisor.  Okay this had to have an explanation.  Remembering that Ignis was good at pretending to be asleep Noct opened messenger so he could text Gladio his questions.  

 **Noctis 5:34pm:** _What’s with all the looks?_

Noct waited as Gladio opened the message and stared at him with confusion.  He went to open his mouth but Noct quickly pointed to Ignis.  That seemed to be enough to make Gladio pause, he began typing on his phone and Noct waited for a response.

 **Gladio 5:35pm:** _What looks?_

 **Noctis 5:37pm:** _Don’t play stupid I see you staring at him._

 **Gladio 5:40pm:** _I am not!_

 **Noctis 5:41pm:** _You like him, admit it!_

This seemed to rattle Gladio; he looked at Noct with such an expression of guilt the prince almost caved on his questioning. He began typing and after a few minutes Noct got a response.

 **Gladio 5:45pm:**   _Is it that obvious?  I can’t explain it honestly, now I’m freaking out what if he noticed and doesn’t like it and doesn’t feel like he can say anything._

Noct didn’t think that was the case. He’d seen too many times that very afternoon where Ignis was happy to accept the attention. 

 **Noct 5:48pm:** _It’s obvious to me but I know you really well.  I don’t think he minds. He might actually like it.  You should ask when he wakes up._    

 **Gladio 5:50pm:** _I can’t believe I’m accepting relationship advice from you._

That response confirmed it; Gladio was falling for his new advisor.  Noct was going to have to work so hard not to let it slip.  Grinning like a Cheshire cat Noct reached over Ignis’ sleeping form and playfully shoved Gladio in the arm. 

“Don’t stress out about it big guy, I have a feeling it will all work out for the best.” 

Gladio sighed but smiled back.  He glanced down at Ignis once more; he was passed out on a bed of pillows and looked at peace.   If only he could figure out how to spare Ignis from any more pain he would but that was an impossible task.  King Regis had been correct, larger things were in motion and they had only just become aware of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I won't be able to update for another few weeks due to the holiday break but I appreciate everyone who has stuck with this story so far. <3 I've got a bunch of stuff planned for the next few chapters!


	6. Sunshine Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis thinks that he's found a way to deal with his daemons but it might not be the best solution. Meanwhile Noct invites Prompto over for movie night. What could possible go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep having this great idea about Ignis/Prompto content but the chapter keeps getting away from me! Sunshine boi shows up but I'm hoping to get more in the next installment with him as well. Hope you all enjoy!! :)

The phone pinged on the bedside table and Gladio instantly worried something was wrong.  This was steadily becoming a new habit since Ignis had come into his life.  It had been three weeks since that fateful day when he’d falsely accused Ignis and had him arrested.  That act had set off a chain of events that no one could have predicted.

Ignis trying to run away was not surprising; he’d been trying to secure his future as a free man.  The kidnapping however had been a shock.  Gladio continued to thank the astrals that Ignis had been found mostly unharmed from that calamity.  However, the new threat the incident revealed was still unidentified.  When Nyx and gone back to the storage room the two traitors were still there but had been stabbed through the heart. 

It’d taken a lot of discussion between Nyx and Clarus to determine whether or not to tell Ignis the news.  They had only been absent for twenty minutes tops but someone still knew more than they did, it was disconcerting.    

Heaving a heavy sigh Gladio reached out for the phone and prepared for the message whatever it was.

 **Noct 11:38pm:**   _He’s doing it again.  Can you please try talking to him?_

Shaking his head Gladio felt a pang of guilt.  He knew Ignis’ new behavioral patterns were a coping mechanism but it still didn’t stop him from feeling partly responsible.  They had been unable to figure out who was behind the kidnapping and were no closer to having answers. 

Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to try and chat with Ignis _again_ Gladio wrote back a short message.

 **Gladio 11:40pm:** _I’ll give it another shot but don’t get your hopes up._

 **Noct 11:41pm:** _He’s gonna get sick if he keeps this up._  

 **Gladio 11:42pm:** _Promise tomorrow I will._

Ignis had taken the news of the kidnapper’s deaths rather well, or so everyone thought.  It wasn’t until a few days later that he and Noct realized that Ignis was attempting to bury himself in work as a distraction. 

When questioned about it the advisor had merely stated he was working to catch up to perform the duties of his new job.  Learning about a new position was understandable but filling every waking moment bent over books and reports to the point of exhaustion was not necessary.

Gladio had stayed in the royal suite for four days after the kidnapping, they had all camped out in the den to help Ignis relax.   On the fifth day Ignis finally admitted he was ready to attempt sleeping in his room again.  Noct had gone to bed in his room and Gladio had stayed up reading in the den.  The first couple of hours were touch and go; Ignis had called Gladio on his cell a few times to work through his fears.  Usually a short conversation about nonsense topics seemed to work and Ignis eventually stopped calling. 

Gladio felt confident enough after that night to go back home for a few days.  Iris had actually cried when he got home, she had missed him a lot.  Gladio’s scheduled had evolved into spending every other night at the royal suite.  Not being there twenty four seven meant he missed some details like Ignis clearly over working himself.

Enough was enough, Ignis needed to recover and working too hard was not helping.  Noct’s personal doctor had stopped by the day after the kidnapping and given Ignis a checkup.  The advisor now had a plan for how to properly regain weight and a time frame to start training.  Overall his body was expected to make a good recovery and not suffer any lasting effects from being abused.  

Ignis didn’t deserve any more bad news, he’d been through enough already.  Hoping the advisor would take his concern well Gladio slipped his phone back on the bedside table and turned off the light.  He’d have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

 

* * *

 

Sun was filtering through the curtains and casting soft shadows around the room when Ignis woke up.  Looking around at the luxurious room he’d pondered how far he’d come in such a short time period.  The days after the kidnapping had been hard, working to not live according to his fears was not an easy task.  The royal therapist Ignis met a week ago seemed to be helping.  She was a kind older woman who had already personally visited him at the suite twice. 

Ignis had complained during their first session that he couldn’t understand why he was being targeted.  She’d recommended he start a journal, something to write notes down about his past experiences.  Doctor Credo hoped trying to remember little details about his captivity would enlighten Ignis.  The assignment came with a warning; he needed to be careful about how he mentally handled his writing.  Merely retelling events and lamenting bad incidents might not help.  Suggesting Ignis attempt to work through why they had happened with the goal of gaining an overall understanding would be more beneficial.

He’d taken to this idea well and began pouring his thoughts out on paper almost immediately after the first session.  They weren’t in any particular order but after a few days he was remembering more and more.  Any detail he deemed possibly important would get flagged with a dog eared page with hopes of sharing later. 

So far the only item of interest he had re-remembered was a project he’d caught a glimpse of regarding possible clones.  It had been a split second peek at a folder containing an old photo of a soldier.  The thing that stayed with him about that photo was the title.  _Original parent cell donor – clone TBD._

The meaning of it all was yet to be discovered.  Why would the empire be experimenting with cloning?  They were technically at peace right now but war was always a threat.  Sighing in frustration Ignis got up and started his new regime for the day. 

Fix breakfast and eat with Gladio if he was there, make breakfast again for Noct when he woke up, bury himself in reading reports until lunch, and then take a break.  Anything to keep his mind occupied for as much time as possible.  When his thoughts wandered Ignis had a harder time controlling his fears. 

It was his break for lunch that brought a new distraction.  Gladio had come to visit him and the look of concern on his face didn’t bode well.

“Hey, how you doing?” He asked sitting down at the large dining room table currently covered in reports.

“Well enough. What brings you by? I didn’t think you would be arriving until much later.” Ignis asked.         

“Um – I wanted to talk to you about maybe taking a break. You are working really hard and you still haven’t fully recovered.”  Gladio stopped talking and bit his bottom lip.  They’d had this conversation before and it didn’t change anything.

“I understand your concern Gladio but I really need to catch up. I’m afraid this is the only way.”

“No one would hold it against you if you waited a little more.”

“I’ll consider it, but I’m fine. Really, you don’t have to worry.” Ignis insisted.

“Will you at least let us know if you need any help? I know you are kinda stuck here in the suite until we can address this threat and it must feel like you’re a prisoner all over again.”

“I don’t feel that way, I feel safe.  Please trust me I’ll be fine.”  Watching the expression on Gladio’s face was hard.  He clearly wanted to say more but didn’t feel he could.   After a few moments of silence Gladio reluctantly excused himself for a meeting.  He promised he’d return that evening. 

Perhaps Gladio was correct and he should dial it back a bit.  However when he tried that tactic he would get overwhelmed with ‘what if’ thoughts.  Ignis had no choice but to dive back into something distracting.  Noct had been unable to stay with him during the day.  The king had to practically order him back to school.  Clarus still believed they needed to keep up appearances and Noct missing more than a few days of school was a problem.  

Ignis still felt safe in the suite, it was guarded twenty four seven by trusted soldiers.  Nyx had even been by a few times to visit him and that helped pass the time.  The advisor found he liked the soldier a lot; he was easy going and spoke his mind, a trait that Ignis appreciated.  

However, today was one of the days he was mostly alone.  Aside from Gladio’s brief visit Ignis had the whole day to fill.  Gladio’s words rang clearly in the back of his mind making him feel slightly guilty as he dove into more reports on the dining table.  Nothing wrong with being educated, it was how he had made it this far.  

 

* * *

 

Gladio’s phone vibrated aggressively several times in a row as he sat in the final meeting of the day.  It was running late and draining his energy every minute it continued.

The second he’d graduated from high school he’d been thrust into his new role at the crownsguard and now his day consisted of sitting in meetings.  How this was meant to protect and serve the king and his son was beyond his comprehension.  Training with Noct was still a weekly occurrence but the time he wasted sitting listening to people drone on about useless topics was insane.   

Happy for a reprieve he pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked it.  Four messages from Noct oh joy. 

 **Noct 6:48pm** : _WHAT THE HELL!_

 **Noct 6:48pm** : _I thought you said you would talk to him!_

 **Noct 6:49pm:** _He is still doing it!!!_

 **Noct 6:50pm:** _[IMG Attachment] SEE!!!_

Gladio opened the photo attachment and was greeted with a picture of Ignis slumped over his paperwork passed out on the dining room table. 

Sighing heavily he typed out a response.  He had to wait for the meeting to end before he could do anything.

 **Gladio 6:58pm** : _In a meeting, it’s almost over.  AND I DID TALK TO HIM._

Noct didn’t write back after that.  Gladio would just have to wait.

Working to catch his breath as he neared the suite Gladio pushed the heavy ornate door open and walked in. He’d run all the way from the meeting hall once he could leave.  Unsure if Noct had tried to wake Ignis or just let him rest he slowly walked into the dining room.

Ignis was still out like a light and Noct had taken up residence in one of the chairs with a look that could kill. 

“This has to stop.” He muttered.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Gladio questioned softly.

“No. I thought he might actually listen to you.  Maybe he doesn’t like you after all.” Noct hissed.

Gladio frowned, he didn’t like that thought, maybe Noct was right and he was merely playing nice but didn’t care for the attention.

A sudden movement from Ignis caused Gladio to look over to him.  Here it comes, Ignis must have been awake the whole time and was about to tell them all the truth. 

“Apologies – I.” Ignis mumbled as he attempted to right himself in the seat.  “What did you say Noct?  Do you require anything?” 

“I require you to get some fucking rest! What are we doing wrong that you feel the need to over work yourself?”  Noct shouted.  The prince was angry and having a hard time controlling his emotions. 

The response flustered Ignis and he seemed at a loss for words.  He was still groggy from waking up; finally after a moment he spoke again.  “As I told Gladio, I’m fine.  Please don’t worry.”

Noct stood up from the table and turned to face Ignis fully.  “NO! I will worry.  Please tell us what we are doing wrong!  I can’t handle this anymore.  You understand that I feel responsible for helping free you and now I want to make sure you are happy.  But all I see is you working too hard and – and.”  Noct trailed off he was too riled up to continue. 

Ignis looked absolutely pained at the outburst.  “I’m so sorry highness I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The prince cut him off.  “That’s not the point, don’t worry about upsetting me!  I just want to know what we did wrong.”

Sighing loudly from his seat Ignis looked up at Gladio and Noct with a pleading expression.  Gladio wasn’t sure what internal battle Ignis was waging but he looked distressed. 

“You aren’t doing anything wrong.”  Swallowing hard Ignis took another breath and continued.  “I want to be useful.” 

Gladio expected Ignis to add more but he stared down at the floor and looked defeated. Noct seemed to be out of things to shout about and peered over to Gladio for help.  Still not totally understanding the importance of Ignis’ statement Gladio had to ask for more information. “What does being useful have to do with over working yourself?”

Ignis shoulders slumped further and he bowed his head even more.  “I’m afraid of the consequences of not being useful to his highness.” 

Finally with that small utterance Gladio understood.  Ignis didn’t know what his fate would be should he be unable to perform the duties of his job.  Almost immediately the shield sank to his knees so he could see Ignis’ face.  “There won’t be any consequences Ignis.  We would all help you find a different job that you liked better and that would be it.  If you didn’t like that job we’d help you find another one and so on.” Pausing Gladio reached out and placed his hands on Ignis’ knees.  “You are not a slave anymore. You can have days off and call in sick if you want.  You can say no to people and not fear the repercussions.  You don’t have to prove anything to us.” 

Looking up into Ignis’ face Gladio could see him thinking through what he’d said.  Then suddenly a slender hand came up to remove his glasses and hide the streaming tears.  The shield could hear Noct behind him quietly yelp.    

“Why have the gods deemed me worthy of this?” Ignis sniffled.

“Does it matter? Like Noct said we want you to be happy, it’s as simple as that.” Flinching slightly as Ignis sucked back a loud sob Gladio leaned forward and pulled him into a hug.  The action seemed to have the desired effect and the advisor latched his arms around Gladio’s midsection squeezing his coat with clenched fingers. 

Hugging Ignis tightly for several minutes Gladio waited for the man to calm down. Feeling another person trembling in your arms was quite an experience.  He hoped it was helping and Gladio kept up a constant pressure as he rubbed Ignis’ back.  Finally the death grip Ignis had on Gladio slowly relaxed and they both pulled away. 

“Guess I had that pent up for a while.”  Ignis murmured quietly.  

“We’re here anytime you need to destress.  Don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Um wow.  So are you still going to work too hard?” Noct asked tentatively.

“I’ll try to pace myself Noct, though I do need to fill my time so I can keep my thoughts in the right place.” 

“Wait what?”  Gladio asked with concern.  “You can call us during the day to talk ya know.  I didn’t think about how you would want to clear your mind of bad thoughts.”

“Just fears -- the therapy is helping but its early days yet and I am trying to achieve a normal balance in my new life.” 

“We are having movie night and ordering pizza.” Noct announced suddenly.

“Ok -- Mr. Inappropriate Timing --  wanna cool your jets.  Maybe Ignis doesn’t want to have movie night.” 

“That sounds wonderful Noct.  Please make sure you avoid any plot lines involving kidnapping or traitors.”  Ignis added.

“Astrals!” Gladio breathed. 

“Of course Specs I wouldn’t do that to you.  Let’s go.”  Noct held out his hand waiting for Ignis to accept it.  Gladio leaned out of the way so Ignis could stand and watched as the two of them trudged out of the dining room hand in hand like a pair of troublemakers.  That meant it was up to Gladio to order pizza since he was certain Noct was attempting to make Ignis as comfortable as possible in the den.  Those two were going to be a problem for him he could tell already.    Still he was grateful that Noct seemed to be enjoying the new addition to their crew. 

Later that evening as Gladio sat on the sofa sandwiched in between two sleeping bodies he felt at ease, happy even.  Noct surprisingly had been the first to conk out.  Gladio had felt a slight pressure on his left shoulder and looked over to see the prince with his mouth slightly open.  The movie was barely at the half way mark.

Ignis was sitting on his right side still awake and during a quiet part of the movie he leaned over and whispered into Gladio’s ear.  “What Noct said isn’t true, I do like you.” 

Not wanting to make things awkward Gladio smiled and turned slightly towards Ignis to make sure he saw his reaction.  Ten minutes after that he felt the same pressure on his right shoulder.  Ignis had joined Noct in the land of slumber.  Now to finish the movie and figure out a way to get them both to bed without waking them, if only life could be this simple all the time.   

 

* * *

 

Ignis had memories of being carried to bed by Gladio, the man was becoming an expert at relocating him.  Thankfully he’d slept well and only had to decide how to fill his time for the day.  This was a new challenge since the talk last night he had to be mindful of not over doing it. 

Gladio seemed slightly wary as Ignis fixed breakfast and even asked if he should cancel his meetings for the day in case Ignis needed the company.  Finally he left and Noct followed suit not an hour later.  Easily slipping back into his seat at the dining room table Ignis shuffled some papers around and lost track of time.  Cursing under his breath when his phone alarm pinged signifying lunch, he’d failed at staying away from work so far.  He had to find something else to do for the afternoon or Noct and Gladio would surely yell at him. 

However, two hours later after the discovery of a lone cookbook on a library shelf, the kitchen was bustling.  Ignis was baking at least three different recipes out of the book.  The time was flying by and he felt more relaxed then he had in weeks.     

Concentrating on creating an intricate pattern of frosting on one of his new desserts Ignis didn’t even hear Noct enter the suite.  It wasn’t until he heard Noct shouting his name did he realize he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“I’m in the kitchen.”  Ignis yelled back hoping the prince would be satisfied with this new activity.        

Noct slowly pushed the door open the space and took in the sight of the kitchen in full use.  “You can bake too?”

“I won’t know how good it turned out until it’s been taste tested but so far so good.” The smile that was beamed at him was well worth the change of pace.  Perhaps taking things a little slower was a good thing.

“Hey I hope you don’t mind but I wanted you to meet my best friend Prompto today.  He’s coming over in a few hours for dinner and maybe we can all have another movie night or something.”

“Will anyone else be joining us?”

“Don’t think so.” The prince paused and continued a moment later.  “I mean there’ll be Gladio obviously; he likes you so he’ll be over as much as he can.”  Noct stopped talking with pursed lips after realizing what he’d said.

“I’ve already gathered that information myself Noct, no need to fret about spilling the beans.”

“Thank the six; Gladio would have made my life a living hell in training if he thought I’d snitched on him.”

Ignis pondered his prince, the teenager seemed to roll with the punches. He had inadvertently grazed over the major fact of Ignis already being aware of Gladio’s affections.  Waiting a few more minutes produced the desired response. Clearly Ignis had to simply wait for Noct to process everything else first. 

“Uh – wait a minute you already know! Since when?” Noct asked.

Now that was a bit of information Ignis wasn’t sure he wanted to share.  He’d had his suspicions for a long while but what would it hurt to tell.  “I had a inclining since the first night I stayed here.”

“Seriously!  What did the big guy do, he must have done something to tip you off.” 

Smiling at the memory Ignis told Noct his version of the story. “I wasn’t fully asleep when you were both leaving the room and I felt a comforting touch smoothing out the blanket.  I wasn’t sure which one of you it was but I believe now it was Gladio.”

“That was most definitely Gladio I was looking for a glass to put water in and he was standing next to the bed making sure you were okay.  I guess he must have reached out or something.  He didn’t freak you out did he?” Noct asked concerned.

“Oh heaven’s no, It felt nice.  I just started paying attention to how he behaved around me after that and it seemed he was taking special care with me only.” 

“You going to tell him you know?”

“Perhaps.  He knows I don’t dislike the attention but I’m not sure what else to tell him.”

“That you like – like him.”

Sighing with a rueful look Ignis wagged a finger at Noct. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. I need to remain focused while I get used to all the new comings and goings in this place.   I also have to stay alive.” The last statement seemed to darken the mood considerably. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you and I’m damned sure Gladio would move heaven and Eos to protect you as well.” 

“Do you think I should tell him?” Ignis asked after a moment of silence.

“Why not, I know it would make him happy.”

“I’ll consider it, but if you are able to keep our little secret I would be most appreciative.”

“I’ll try, sometimes I can’t help myself.”

Both men stared at each other for a minute before dissolving into a fit of laughter.  The remaining hours up to dinner passed quickly enough.  Noct and Ignis lost themselves while telling tales of growing up and stupid things they’d done as children. 

It was easy for Ignis to convince Noct that he should make dinner.  The prince had wanted to order food but the advisor insisted.  Cooking was a good way to relieve stress and he was enjoying figuring out what Noct like to eat. 

It didn’t take many days of fixing breakfast to determine the teenager had an unhealthy aversion to vegetables.  Ignis would have to see if he could fix that.  Had Gladio been in the room he would have laughed at him.  It was a battle that no one had won to date.

Focusing on cutting carrots and other items for a salad Ignis looked up when Noct shouted hello.  He watched as the prince ran out of the room to greet his friend.  Already aware that Gladio would be arriving with Prompto, since he needed an escort with all the increased security, Ignis patiently waited for the party to enter the kitchen.    

Hearing the door swing again Ignis turned around and promptly dropped the empty glass salad bowl he was holding.  There was a pale skinned, fair haired youth that was standing in the doorway and he was a niff. 

Before Ignis could register what the hell was going on the niff instantly started spouting apologies and rushed towards him.  Cursing his shock Ignis was unable to move away and simply stared as the young man kept apologizing for scaring him.  Oh this poor niff, he had done far more damage than that.  Did Gladio and Noct know about this?    

The niff was the spitting image of the man from the old photo he’d seen while in captivity.  Could he be the same person or could he possibly be the clone.  He had to get away first before he could process anything else.

His brain had other plans though and perhaps out of sheer curiosity Ignis followed the niff as he bent down to the floor.  They were both hunched over, the niff was picking up the glass shards and Ignis was staring at the image before him.  Suddenly overcome with emotion Ignis stood up and reached for the kitchen knife. 

Thankfully the niff seemed blissfully unaware of the whole situation and kept babbling on about how he didn’t mean to upset Ignis and that he was prone to being slightly clumsy.  What should he do?  Ignis needed to protect the prince from any threats but was this seemingly awkward boy one? 

The door opened once more allowing entrance for Gladio and Noct. 

“Shit what happened?” Noct asked quickly as he rushed towards Prompto. 

“I scared the junk out of your new advisor and he dropped the bowl.  I’m really sorry Ignis.”

Gladio was the only one in the room who had figured out something else was going on.  He was staring at Ignis with wide eyes and approaching slowly.  His line of sight was going between the prince on the floor, Ignis’ face, and the white knuckles of his right hand clutching the sharp kitchen knife.    

Without a single word Gladio made it over to Ignis and shuffled in-between him and the prince. The boys were so focused on cleaning up that they missed the entire exchange.  Ignis went to open his mouth to speak but Gladio put a finger up to his lips.  Next he pointed to towards the kitchen knife, Gladio clearly wanted Ignis to let go. 

If it weren’t for the pleading look in Gladio’s rich amber eyes Ignis wouldn’t have done it but he did trust the shield.  Taking a deep breath the advisor slowly relinquished his hold on the kitchen implement and let Gladio push him back a few steps. 

“You both done getting the big pieces?  I’ll grab a broom and take care of the rest okay.” Gladio finally spoke.

“Yeah I think so.  You okay Specs?  Sorry I didn’t think that would happen.”  Noct added sheepishly. 

Ignis could only nod and smile.  He didn’t know what else to do.

“Why don’t you two go get the den set up for our movie marathon later? I know that Prompto brought some good flicks.” 

The two young men smiled eagerly and left the kitchen a moment later. 

“He’s a niff -- please tell me you at least know this much.” Ignis rasped once they were gone.  He was desperately looking to Gladio for some kind of acknowledgement.  He’d just let a niff go and he was alone with the prince. 

“Prompto’s adopted Ignis.  We all have our suspicions about his origins but he’s been through very thorough background checks, he won’t hurt Noct, he practically worships the ground he walks on.”

“How old was he do you know?” Ignis asked hopeful. 

“A baby.” 

That was all Ignis needed to hear.  The tension that had been building up in his body started to ease.  If Prompto had been found as a baby his chances of growing up normal were vastly increased.  The empire hadn’t had time to do anything to him.  Thank the gods!   

“I’ve seen his face before Gladio.” He admitted.

“Huh?”  This caught the shields attention. 

“I saw an old photo of a young man that looked exactly like Prompto.  I don’t know what it means but he must be important somehow.” 

“Do you trust me when I tell you he’s harmless?” 

Ignis thought for a moment, he did trust Gladio.  “Yes.” 

Gladio visibly relaxed at that admission.  “You scared the shit outta me the way you were holding that knife.”

“If you’ll believe me I was merely trying to be prepared for the worst.  I had not intended to take action unless he made the first move.  I hope you forgive me.”

“Iggy, you’re amazing you know that? Of course I’ll forgive you.”  They both smiled at each other and Gladio reached up a hand to rest on the advisors shoulder. 

“Have I ruined dinner?”

“Nah not even close.  Think you’d be up to actually meeting Prompto without trying to run him through?”

Sighing heavily and adopting a rather guilty look Ignis nodded his head yes.  Gladio cleaned up the remaining broken glass first.  Right before he left to retrieve the boys Gladio looked to Ignis and asked if he needed a hug.

This of course resulted in a bone crushing three minute bear hug that seemed to squish out any remaining angst stuck in Ignis’ body.

“I think we should meet with Clarus and Cor tomorrow so you can fill them in about this new development.  I know it would be helpful.” 

“Ok.  I’ll find another bowl and continue on then?” 

Gladio nodded and left the room.  Of all the things Ignis expected to deal with running into a piece of living history was not on his list.  He would have to push his fears aside and work to actually get to know Prompto. 

Noct clearly like his best friend considering the amount of times he’d heard the prince regale tales of their adventures. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.  They were on the third movie of the night and usually he would have already fallen asleep but Prompto changed that.  Not because he was afraid of the boy but because the hyper blonde was a human movie database.  He would have a factoid to share for every character, scene, and plot development in the movie.  It made for an interesting evening. 

The freckled youth truly was sunshine personified.  Ignis could understand why Noct enjoying hanging out with him.  Looking to his right Ignis noted that Gladio had been unable to stay awake.  How ironic, perhaps the incident from earlier had drained his energy. 

It was a welcome occurrence since that meant the advisor could heavily lean into Gladio’s side and use his warm body as a cushion.    He caught Noct looking at him once with a sly grin.  Rolling his eyes in response seemed to placate the prince and he turned back to the movie. 

Ignis was looking forward to getting to know Prompto better; he seemed to have a positive effect on Noct.  And if he truly was from the empire then they shared something more than the same friends.  They had a bond that ran deeper, one that the empire created when they attempted to destroy innocent people’s lives. 

Yes, he was going to figure out Prompto’s story while he was rewriting his own.  Finally Ignis was feeling a little closer to having a better understanding of what the empire might be after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a happy and safe New Year! Thanks for reading and commenting if you choose to.


	7. Know Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis shares his news of Prompto's possible origin and then struggles with how to tell the sunshine boy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talk in this chapter. I inadvertently made a side plot, I didn't plan it that way it just happened. (more work for my brain to figure out! lol) Hopefully you all enjoy. I do have to admit I finally figured out the ending to my big story. I'm super excited, it's going to be full of fluff. XD For now I have to focus on all other stuff in between.

“A clone!?” Clarus sputtered.  “Are you sure?” 

“I’m afraid so, he has such distinct features they are hard to forget.” Ignis admitted slowly.

Clarus, Cor, Gladio, and Ignis had been sitting in the living room in the royal suite for almost fifteen minutes, discussing the events of the previous night and Ignis’ shock at seeing Prompto.  The immortal had not uttered a single word since the start of the meeting but finally broke his silence to request a private chat with Ignis.   

Clarus looked a little put out.  “Why may I ask do you need to speak with Ignis in private?”

“Cause I do.  Get out.”  

It was obvious that nothing would change Cor’s mind and Clarus got up nodding for Gladio to follow.  “Fine but if whatever you tell him comes back to bite us in the ass I will personally punch you in the face.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

Ignis sat a little bewildered as the other two left the room.  “Have I done something wrong?” 

Shaking his head no Cor took a deep breath. “Nope, I’d just rather keep the list of people who know what I’m about to tell you short. Clarus has an idea but I’ve never truly clarified any details and Gladio doesn’t know any of it.” 

“Oh.” Ignis began to wring his hands together hoping he hadn’t just gotten the bubbly blonde into a huge mess.  “I have done the right thing by telling you all right?” 

“Of course!” Cor added quickly.  “I don’t think Prompto would hurt the prince, he’s a normal teenager aside from the fact that I stole him from a laboratory in Niflheim sixteen years ago.”   Cor watched as Ignis stared dumbly at him for a minute. 

Finally the advisor seemed to have collected his senses and opened his mouth to speak. “Why?”

“You’ve seen him; the kid had all those adorable little freckles all over his chubby little baby face.  He was the only one in the bunch that had them.  Maybe the astrals were messing with my head that day but I just went and lifted him out of the incubator and didn’t put him back.”  

“The bunch?” Ignis breathed.

“Mm hm, so your clone statement didn’t really catch me off guard if you get my meaning.” 

“Sweet shiva.  How many do you think there were?”

“No clue, but I wouldn’t do anything differently if given the choice.  Prompto is a good kid with a heart of gold.”

“Why didn’t you raise him?” Ignis asked suddenly.

“A work obsessed single soldier, he wouldn’t have had a very fun upbringing.  I already had a couple in mind to raise him anyway.  A pair of government employees that had some rough experiences with Niflheim themselves seemed to make a perfect fit.  They love him and treat him as he was their own.” 

“They weren’t afraid of him being from a lab?”

“No.  The barcode didn’t seem to faze them either.” Cor added with a piercing gaze.

Ignis narrowed his eyes and stared back. “Top of his right wrist correct?”

Cor simply hummed in agreement. 

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Part of me is hoping you may be able to talk to Prompto and give him some of this information.  He doesn’t know that I found him or that Clarus is aware of some things.  As far as he is concerned his parents and maybe the family doctor are the only ones aware of his odd tattoo.”

Ignis sat in thought he did want to help Prompto, but would telling him this piece of information actually do that?  “What makes you think that will help?”

“All I know is that I would want as much information as I could get should the position be flipped.”  Cor answered solemnly. “You’ve actually seen evidence with your own eyes.  That is something he can’t argue with.” 

“Do you believe he’s in denial about something?” The advisor asked concerned. 

“No, but he has little to no data about his history.  He was adopted as a baby and has a weird tattoo even his parents can’t explain away.” 

With a furrowed brow Ignis considered his options.  He did want to help but the minute he left this meeting Gladio would be asking questions worried that something bad had occurred.  “What do I tell Gladio?”

“Worried he’ll think you don’t like him if you don’t tell him?” 

Wincing Ignis spoke.  “Is it that obvious?”

Cor laughed for the first time since they had all met.  “Nah, I just see Gladio pining from a distance and can’t help but notice you don’t rebuff him.  Don’t forget I’m his training mentor, we’ve spent quite a few years together fighting.” 

“Wouldn’t his own father be onto us then?” Ignis questioned.

“Not necessarily sometimes Clarus can be more than a little distracted by his little princess at home.” 

“Still what should I do?” 

“If he truly does like you then asking him to be patient with you should be sufficient.  If he doesn’t wish to wait and gets mad then perhaps it’s not meant to be.” 

“I’m beginning to think your single due to your own design.”  

Smiling Cor shook his head.  “I really don’t have time for a relationship.”

“If you say so.” Ignis quickly thought of one other question for Cor before he finished. “Is there any particular time frame you wish me to talk to Prompto in?”

This seemed to catch Cor by surprise.  “Uh – no not really.  You could never talk to him but I figured it was worth a shot to ask.” 

“Very well, I shall consider my options.” 

Standing up and leaving the room meant that both Cor and Ignis were greeted with diametrically opposing looks from the king’s shield and his son in the hallway.  Clarus glared at Cor and Gladio had such a look of concern that Ignis couldn’t help but smile. 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud Clarus!” Cor said loudly as he walked over and slapped the other man on the shoulder.  “Come on lets’ go get some lunch and you can be less of an asshole afterwards.” 

Gladio stayed behind and was shifting his weight uncertain of how to proceed. “Are you alright?” He asked finally.

“Yes, Cor wished to tell me something that at the moment is best to remain private.”

“But you’re ok right?” Gladio pressed again not satisfied with Ignis’ first statement.

The raw look of concern on Gladio’s face had not dissipated and Ignis had to fight the urge to run the short distance between them and hug him.  “Yes, I am.  Thank you for checking.”  He added with a smile. 

“Good, I love Cor like a brother but if he told you something that upset you I was gonna have to talk to him.” 

That was how it ended, the conversation was easy and Ignis had worried for nothing.  Now to figure out what the best time was to try and approach Prompto. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Cor had talked to him earlier that day Ignis figured his talk with Prompto would happen much later, perhaps never.  What the advisor had not considered was talking to Noct’s best friend that very afternoon.  The effervescent blonde surprised Ignis by walking into the kitchen a full hour before Noct was scheduled to arrive, subsequently throwing all of his plans out the window. 

“How did you get in?” Ignis queried.

“Nyx was around talking to Gladio right before Noct’s training session, he was able to bring me by so I didn’t have to wait for him to finish.”

“Ahh… wonderful, you can help me then.”  Ignis said even though he was distracted trying to think of different ways he could broach the subject of having a tattoo from an enemy kingdom etched in your wrist.  However none came.  Instead he instructed Prompto on what tools he needed for the baking project he had started. 

Some pastry dessert he’d found on line that looked yummy, he was distantly hoping that Noct would enjoy it.  The previous night’s activities kept playing on repeat in Ignis’ head.  He was still embarrassed by his gut reaction.  The more time one spent with Prompto the more obvious it was he was a good soul.

Even only after spending one evening with the teenager Ignis was certain they would become friends.  Prompto was so easy going and happy about the world.  It made Ignis’ decision about talking to him that much harder. 

Suddenly without warning a puff of flour exploded somewhere near Ignis on the counter. Ignis had only just given Prompto the seemingly simple instruction to open the bag of flour.  This was apparently not a Prompto appropriate task. 

“Sorry!  The paper got stuck together and I pulled it open too hard.  I’ll clean it up.”  The blonde added sheepishly. 

“Not to worry Prompto, flour can get everywhere.”  

Ignis watched as Prompto made a valiant attempt at cleaning the escaped flour on the counter.  It really wasn’t doing much; Noct’s friend was sort of mushing it around trying to scoop some up in his hands.  Had the boy never seen flour before? 

Thoroughly distracted by the scene Ignis bit his lips to keep quite.  The blonde was transferring tiny amounts of flour from his hands to the trash and then finally when he’d deemed he done enough he stopped.  The final act in the play was when Prompto forcefully put his hand on top of the bag of flour and it sent another plume of white powder straight towards Ignis’ face.   

“Ahhh sorry!  That was an accident!” Prompto blurted.  “You’re gonna hate me by the time this project is over” 

“Nonsense Prompto, may I have the bag?” Ignis asked as he began wiping flour from his face.  Once Prompto had slid the bag over on the counter he reached in and grabbed a fist full. 

The squawk that Prompto made when Ignis unloaded his store of flour in the blonde’s general direction was cute.  “HEY!! I told you it was an accident!”

“So I heard.  Are you admitting defeat so soon?”

“Wha?” Prompto stood mouth hanging open working to come up with a plan.  “Not fair.” 

Ignis reached in the bag again and repeated the action.  This move finally got the blonde moving.  He ruthlessly snatched the bag off the counter and reached in to unload a flour bomb at Ignis.  The utter destruction of the kitchen had officially begun. 

Gathering whatever was near him Ignis started throwing hand fulls of sugar at Prompto for every flour missile he launched.  Things took a turn for the worse when Ignis decided that using the two eggs resting peacefully on the counter were a good idea.

The first one missed because Prompto managed to duck behind the island.  The second one though landed squarely in the side of the blonde’s head.  “Uncle!!! I’m out of ammo.”  Prompto squealed from the floor. 

“No more?” Ignis asked to be sure.

“Promise I’m done.” 

That was it, the fight was over and things went back to normal aside from the completely trashed kitchen.  “Come over here and I’ll help wash the egg out of your hair.  Unless you want to try a punk look for later?” 

“Ewwww no.” Prompto said with a grimace.  “I would prefer to just have fluffy hair for the rest of the day.” 

Ignis helped Prompto rinse his hair in the sink and they both started the painful process of cleaning the mess they’d made. 

The blonde was the first to break the silence.  “So why did you do that?”

Thinking for a moment Ignis responded.  “It just seemed like fun.  Haven’t you ever wanted to be silly for no reason?”

“All the freaking time dude!  I just thought with you being older and so like put together that you wouldn’t want to do stuff like that anymore.”

“Noct did tell you how I came to be here at the palace and with a position such as royal advisor?”

Slowly shaking his head no Prompto looked at the floor a minute later.  “No he just said you weren’t from here and that he was helping you start a new life in Insomnia.”

Ignis paused his cleaning efforts and sighed deeply.  Retelling his story was exhausting but necessary for what he hoped to do for Prompto.  Ignis didn’t realize how vibrant colored Prompto’s eyes were until they were wide eyed and boring into his skull from across the island.  The story had been told right up to the kidnapping and Ignis had stopped waiting for Prompto to catch up. 

“I feel so bad for scaring you yesterday; I had no idea what you had gone through.  Noct didn’t really tell me anything.”  He lamented.

Now was the time for Ignis to spill the beans but could he do the deed.  “Prompto that wasn’t exactly the reason I dropped that bowl yesterday.  True you scared me but not for the reason you think.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I – uh – the person, my master--” Ignis paused wincing.   “Who I was assigned to worked on a lot of military projects and I was able to see something I wasn’t supposed to see one day.”

“What was it?” Prompto croaked out, his eyes starting to collect water in the corners. 

“A picture of someone who looked just like you, I think a relative.”

“Like someone with blonde hair like me?” He asked hopeful. 

“Not quite, they shared more similarities than that.  The person could have been your father.” 

“How? I thought maybe I was from Tenebrae but Niflheim?  What if Noct finds out? He won’t want to be friends with me anymore!”  Prompto was really starting to panic now. 

“Prompto.” Ignis said sternly as he walked over to grasp the blonde’s now shaking shoulders in his hands. “Have you forgotten already what I just told you?  I came here from Niflheim too, remember?  Your best friend, who talks of nothing but the fun times he has with you, readily accepted me as his royal advisor.  Do you think he would have done that if he didn’t want to be associated with people from Niflheim?”           

“But you’re not from there originally!” He wailed.

“But I spent enough time there to be considered a threat. Do you not agree?”

“You’re not a threat though – Noct talks so highly about you even though you’ve only been here for a few weeks.” 

“Exactly Prompto, so why on Eos should you be a threat either?  Do you have memories from before you were adopted?”  Shaking his head no Prompto looked at the floor again.   “Nothing ties you to that place aside from a person that looked like you.” 

“No no no there’s more than that.  I have a mark.  A tattoo!”  He blurted instantly covering his mouth with a shaking hand a second later.

“What tattoo?  Did you get this while you were living here in Insomnia?”  Ignis already knew the answer but this new development was encouraging.  He hadn’t been expecting Prompto to bring up the tattoo on his own.  This was better. 

“No!  I’ve had it since forever.” Prompto mumbled with fear in his eyes.

“Does this tattoo make you behave differently? Does it control you?” 

That caught Prompto off guard.  “Wha … No of course not it’s just ink in my skin.  That’s impossible!” 

Ignis didn’t respond right away, he looked at Prompto hoping what he’d just said would click. 

“But I still don’t know what it means.” He finally added. 

“Whatever it meant has lost its meaning Prompto, you just told me it doesn’t control you and you have no use for it in your current life.  So why does that mark matter so much?”

“What was I supposed to be?  I have a barcode on my arm.  That’s messed up Ignis.”  Prompto lost his battle with his composure and started crying. 

Quickly pulling Prompto into a hug Ignis held onto the blonde while he cried.  “You were set on a different path in life Prompto.  One that doesn’t include that barcode, perhaps the astrals saw your pure heart and decided you should be here instead.” 

It took a long few minutes before Prompto finally stopped sobbing and acknowledged Ignis’ statement.  He was still engulfed in the advisors arms when he spoke.  “Do you really believe that?” 

“I believe that you are a wonderful and dear friend to the prince and that you would bend over backwards to help your friends.”    

“You’re not going to tell Noct and Gladio are you?  Or anyone else?” 

“That you’re from Niflheim?” 

Prompto nodded and pulled away from Ignis.  “Please.” 

“Prompto I would never put you in harm’s way.  I won’t tell Noct or Gladio.”  It was the best he could promise without actually lying. Ignis couldn't help what Gladio already knew. 

“Ok thanks.”  He mumbled. 

“Prompto? I had hoped that since you and I share a link to Niflheim that perhaps we could share some of our burdens with each other.  We have been both been setup by the empire in ways we don’t understand it would be nice to have someone else to talk with about it.”

Again Prompto seemed stunned by the statement.  “Really? You think I can help you?  But what if the others hear us talking?”

“I would only speak with you in private.  What do you say?  Are you up for trying to work together?” 

“Can you help me figure out what it meant?  The barcode?” Prompto asked tentatively.  

Smiling down at the blonde in front of him Ignis answered kindly. “Of course Prompto, we will get through this together.”            

 

* * *

 

 

They were nearly done cleaning up the mess when Noct barged into the kitchen with a disgusted look.  He stopped and narrowed his eyes scanning the space.  “Why is there a dusting of white powder all over everything?”

“It’s flour!  Ignis and I had a food fight.”  Prompto offered with a smile.  He’d recovered from his anxiety and enough time had passed to hide his puffy eyes. 

“A food fight?  Yeah right I don’t think ‘follow the rules’ Scientia would do that.”  Noct shot back. 

Prompto stopped sweeping for a moment and stared at Noct.  “Seriously dude we chucked flour and eggs at each other, well Ignis only threw eggs at me.” He paused ruefully staring at Ignis.  “If I was on the other side of the counter man you woulda had a problem.” 

“Where’s Gladio?” Ignis asked a moment later.

“Being an ass.” Noct answered with a pout. 

“May I ask why?” 

“He had some meeting this morning with his dad and Cor and he won’t tell me what it was about.”

“Have you asked your father about it Noct?” Ignis politely inquired.

“Yes!” He sighed.  “He doesn’t know anything either and told me to drop the subject.”

“So are you going to stay mad at your shield for the rest of the evening?”

“Wha?  Uh – nah I guess not.  He just gets so grumpy when we fight.” Noct stopped talking and seemed to be having an internal dialog about something.  Then he raised his head with a smirk.  “I’ll go tell him you need help in the kitchen; he can’t stay grumpy when he’s talking to you.”   

Before Ignis could protest Noct ran out of the room. 

“Uh does the big guy like you or something? Is this something else I didn’t get the memo on?” 

That made Ignis laugh out loud.  “Sorry Prompto, yes, I think Gladio likes me.  Don’t fret about not knowing Noct was tasked with not telling anyone.  Clearly he can’t handle that directive very well.”   

“Kay.  Hey when should we meet about you know what?” 

“Perhaps during Noct’s training sessions, both he and Gladio are busy during that time.  I can make sure Nyx is around to escort you here.” 

Nodding enthusiastically Prompto walked over to Ignis and gave him a hug.  “Thank you.”

“Any time Prompto, we should exchange phone numbers so we can chat as well.  I don’t want you to ever feel alone in this.” 

They were still hugging  when Gladio lumbered in.  “Hey what’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asked concerned.

“Uh – Ignis told me his story so I was giving him a hug.” Prompto sputtered hoping to direct attention away from the real topic of conversation.

“Aww, you okay Iggy?” Gladio asked as he closed the distance between them and engulfed them both with tattooed arms. 

“Ooof!”  Ignis squirmed a little adjusting his body so he could breathe. “I’m doing well, I have plenty of things to help distract me and lots of new friends to talk to.” 

Noct’s voice whined as he came back. “What are you all doing?”

“Watch it princess or I’ll let go and try and hug you too.” Gladio quipped. 

“See I told you he would be less grumpy if he saw you!”

“Noct!!” Gladio yelled as he let go of Ignis and Prompto.  “You are so gonna get it.  Come over here.” 

Ignis watched with a smile as Gladio chased Noct around the kitchen.  Things had gone better than he’d expected.  There were still a lot of questions about that tattoo and Prompto still didn’t feel confident enough to share his story with Noct and Gladio.  Ignis hoped that they would reach that point without too much difficultly.  Only time would tell.   


	8. The Fluff Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio wants to do something special for Ignis. *fluff alert*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lamenting the fact that I wanted more fluff and then I remembered I could fix that by just writing it. DUH. *Face palms* So shameless fluff is here cause I love fluff. Hope you all enjoy. :)

“So he knows right?” Gladio questioned as Noct was leaving the council meeting. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure though I’m supposed to not tell you that he knows, but he knows.” 

“Remind me to never trust you with a secret.” The shield grumbled.

“Hey! I kept a really good one not too long ago involving your current love interest.” Noct pouted walking down the hall back towards the suite. 

“I want to take him out somewhere but it’s not safe. I even got him a gift!” Gladio lamented trudging beside Noct.  “He deserves some relaxation.  He’s practically a prisoner in the suite.”

“I’m not exactly the right person to be asking about what to do on a date.  Remember I’m not into that kinda stuff.”

Smiling Gladio bumped shoulders with the young prince.  “That’s ok, there are other ways to show someone you like them.” Noct looked a little distracted by that statement but kept his mouth shut.  They continued the walk to the suite in silence. 

The evening passed easily, Ignis made dinner, they watched a movie and both prince and advisor retired early.  This was not Gladio’s night to stay over so he grabbed his coat and was about to leave when an idea popped into his head.  It was cheesy but he had to try. 

 

* * *

 

Waking before the sun Ignis got ready for the day.  He’d been safe in the royal suite for nearly four weeks but there was still no news on his kidnapping.  The threat was still at large and that thought was always ever-present in the back of his mind.  An idea had come to him about what the next move should be but Ignis wanted to get Gladio’s opinion first.  

Dressing each morning had gotten easier as the days ticked by.  A healthy diet and proper rest had started to fill his achingly lean frame in.  The prospect of training got him really excited and he was looking forward to that day.  With luck he would be able to start in another month. 

When Ignis walked towards his bedroom door a small ivory colored envelope caught his attention.  It appeared to have been shoved under the door during the night.  Opening it revealed a short hand written note. 

_Meet me in the library at 6pm tonight.  – Gladiolus_

Ignis was slightly worried; he wondered what Gladio would need to talk to him about that he felt the need to leave him a note in this fashion.  Carefully placing the note in his shirt pocket Ignis started his now regular daily routine.  Read reports and review the rules of Lucis until lunch and then explore. He couldn’t go anywhere but he’d started cooking and baking almost every day, it felt nice and helped him relax.  Being left alone in the royal suites was quite an adventure the place was rather large and had many, many rooms to peek inside of.  Granted most were guest rooms for guests that never visited or some unused office or library. 

Ignis never seemed to find any trace of the king, it was like he lived in a different part.  Unsure if the relationship that Noct had with his father was strained in any way he didn’t want to broach the subject.  Maybe he would ask Gladio later providing whatever item he wished to discuss didn’t ruin the mood.

The day passed and Noct finally appeared.  Done with school and whining about some stupid report he was supposed to read for the council.  Smiling Ignis offered him assistance should he need it as they both wandered into the kitchen. 

“Can you just read it and tell me what it’s about?” He asked with a pained look.

“I’ve actually already read it and I will give you my notes so you can be aware of the topic for the next meeting.”

Sighing heavily Noct flopped down in the bar stool in the kitchen. “Thanks Specs, its nice having someone to help with that stuff.” 

“What would you like for dinner?”

“Oh!  Hey I forgot to tell you but Prompto’s coming over later and we’re gonna binge play this new video game that came out.  Ya know since it’s Friday and we don’t have school tomorrow.  We were gonna order pizza so you don’t have to worry about us.”

“It’s no trouble Noct.  I have to feed myself as well, don’t forget.” 

“I can order enough pizza for you too, come on take a break!” Noct pleaded.

“I suppose I could.  What time is Prompto coming over?”

“Another twenty minutes maybe?  We could go over that report I’m supposed to be reading.” 

Ignis would later recognize this tactic of the prince’s for when he wanted to stall someone or something.  Unfortunately the advisor hadn’t figured that out yet so he went along with the suggestion and they both sat at the dining room table working.

Time got away from them and soon it was almost six.  “I’m afraid I have to take care of something in a few minutes Noct, can we call it quits?  Hopefully I’ll be able to join you and Prompto before the food arrives.”

“Yeah sure!” Noct smiled and got up from the table.  “Thanks for helping me.”

“Of course anytime highness.” Ignis responded as Noct grinned wide and turned to leave the room.

He could hear Noct ordering his food as he setup the den for their gaming night. However, Ignis couldn’t help feeling nervous as he slowly walked down the hall to the library.    What did Gladio wish to discuss with him?     

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio had snuck in with Noct earlier but stayed hidden waiting for the prince to take Ignis into the kitchen.   Then he could enact his plan and hope that Noct would be able to keep Ignis distracted for the next hour. 

The previous night Gladio had quietly gathered supplies for his idea and stashed them in the library closet.  Now he just had to order food, decorate, and pray that Ignis would appreciate his efforts.  It had only taken Gladio about half an hour to set the table for eating and light a ton of candles he’d found the night before.  The ambiance looked decent he simply had to finish stuffing the large window seat in the room with pillows and blankets. 

Expecting to have Ignis barge in on him at any moment was nerve wracking.  He’d even locked the door so Ignis would have to knock to gain entry.  Gladio really hoped he hadn’t misunderstood the signs Ignis was directing at him.  The smiles and hugs, leaning into his casual touches, it all had to mean something.  Even Noct thought the man liked him.    

Ignis had commented just a few days ago that he liked Gladio.  Whether that meant as a friend or more he wasn’t sure.  This gesture would definitely answer that question.  It would also give Gladio an excuse to give Ignis the gift he’d been hoarding for weeks. 

Ever since he and Nyx had rescued Ignis from the storage room Gladio had been surprised to discover the advisor had a charm tied to his ankle.  It was a little black metal skull carefully threaded through a worn cotton string.  He’d chickened out asking about it due to the circumstances.  Ignis needed rest and care not fifty questions about his jewelry choices.  

The shield had assumed it’s placement meant Ignis was trying to hide it, hoping it wouldn’t be taken away.  Those days were steadily becoming nothing but bad memories and Gladio’s sole desire was to allow Ignis to heal and grow.  The small simple black chain he’d selected to hold the skull was carefully tucked away in a pocket.  Whether or not Ignis would accept his gift was up for debate.  Time was slowly slipping away and Gladio would find out sooner rather than later. 

At five minutes to six the dumb waiter rang signaling the arrival of dinner. Giving Gladio barely enough time to retrieve and place them on the table before he heard a soft knock at the door.  Astrals this was it.  Was he sweating?  Taking a few nervous strides to the door he opened it and let Ignis in. 

Any doubts he had about Ignis’ true feelings were washed away the second the man entered.  His mouth hung open and he merely stood in the doorway blinking stupidly. “Is this – is this for me?” He sputtered with watery eyes.

Grinning widely Gladio closed the door behind him.  “Yeah, I wanted to do something special for you to help you relax.”   

“This is – wonderful.” Ignis circled the room and seemed at a loss for words. 

“Hungry?”

“Huh?” Distracted by the setup Ignis’ brain seemed to cease functioning.  “Oh!  Yes I’m hungry – though I must inform the prince I won’t be eating with --.” Pausing he sighed knowingly and smiled.  “He already knows doesn’t he?  He was meant to distract me so you could set all this up.”     

“Hope you don’t mind.” 

Ignis shook his head with a smile.  “This is wonderful.”

“You said that already.” Gladio chuckled.  “So you wanna sit down and have a hot meal with me?”  He finished by gesturing to the table behind him filled with plates and fresh food. 

Gladio watched as Ignis moved through the room, he seemed to be floating and still had the same smile on his face from when he’d walked in.  Clearly this act had surprised the advisor.   Pulling out the chair for him elected a hum of approval and if Gladio was really paying attention he’d swear Ignis was blushing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes serving food and acclimating to the atmosphere. Ignis was the first to speak up.  “What on Eos gave you this idea?”

“Well you’re stuck here until we can get more information so I figured doing something like this would help you detox.”      

“I’ve never had anyone do something this special for me, ever.  Gladio I’m truly impressed.” Ignis admitted looking around at the candle lit space.  “Thank you for doing this.”

“Just enjoy it and relax like you deserve.  I was worried you would be upset.”

“Well I thought that something bad had happened and you wished to discuss it in private.  This is a welcome change.”

“Nah, tonight’s just about making you happy.”

Dinner progressed and time passed easily.  Gladio found that almost ninety minutes had gone by with nothing but good food and talk.  Ignis was opening up more and more discussing his childhood and occasionally adding stories from when he was in Niflheim.   He didn’t seem as bothered anymore to share certain details and this gave Gladio hope. 

Mid way through the meal Gladio had offered up wine and Ignis accepted.  Now with the bottle nearly finished and Ignis considerably pinker in the cheeks Gladio suggested they move to the window seat.  “When we were kids we’d turn down the lights in this room and lay in the window seat to see the stars at night. Want to check it out?”

Ignis nodded and stood up from the table to walk with Gladio.  “I hate to break it to you but that is not a window seat that is a window bed.  I’ve never seen one so large.” 

“Yeah the king had it custom built that way so Noct could fall asleep under the stars if he wished.  The windows are so tall they give that illusion.” 

Ignis suddenly remembered his question about the king and asked without thinking.  “Where does the king live?  Why do I never see him in here?”

“Ah well, Noct and his dad used to live together but when Noct turned seventeen he made a huge fuss about moving out.  He can’t, obviously so the king offered to move next door.”

“Next door?” Ignis asked hoping for clarification.

“I guess across the hall would be a better description.  The other set of crazy huge doors adjacent to the entrance of these suites are the king’s royal chambers.”

“Ah, I see.  So they don’t live together because Noct is being a moody teenager.” 

“Exactly,  I knew you’d get it.” Gladio offered with a smile. 

Ignis toed out of his shoes when they approached the window seat.  Gladio offered his hand for Ignis to hold as he climbed up onto the large platform.  Ignis propped himself up with several pillows while Gladio sat opposite him cross legged.  Then from behind a pillow Gladio produced yet another bottle of wine.   

“Oh my I’m already quite tipsy Gladio, I think another bottle might completely undo me.” 

“Lightweight.” Gladio smirked.

“For good reason!” Ignis wailed but he still held a smile on his perfect face. 

“I know, I know but I want to spoil you.  Besides I have something else planned and I need some more liquid courage.”

This caught Ignis’ attention.  As he claimed, he was tipsy but whatever the shield was planning had Ignis intently staring at the dark haired man.  “What could make you so nervous?”  

“You really wanna know?” 

Ignis nodded quickly with a sweet smile.  Seeing the advisor on the verge of being drunk was cute, he was acting more at ease with the world.  “As you wish.” Gladio took a deep breath and fished around in his pocket until his fingers felt a small paper envelope. Pulling the tiny black envelope out he handed it over to Ignis.  “I hope you like it, I just thought it might make things easier.”

With a furrowed brow Ignis reached out and took the small lumpy envelope lifting the flap carefully.  Gladio watched as he peeked inside and looked slightly confused.  Oh astrals, this was a mistake, why had he done this? Ignis hated it already. 

Before he could snatch the gift back Ignis tipped the package until its contents slipped out onto his palm.  The black necklace glimmered in the candle light and Ignis seemed to be enamored as he stretched it out on lean fingers.  Ignis seemed lost in another world as he examined the chain.  He wordlessly sat up straighter and repositioned his body to reach his ankles. 

Gladio watched and fought the urge to break the silence.  He simply sat and watched Ignis work. 

The advisor placed the small envelope on Gladio’s nearby knee along with the chain that he seemed reluctant to part with.  Next Ignis began fiddling with the old cotton string holding the skull charm to his ankle finally loosening it enough to pull it free. 

Still biting his lips Gladio looked on as Ignis carefully unthreaded the tiny black skull charm and discarded the worn string, again on his knee.  Retrieving the chain once more he threaded the charm and fastened the necklace around his long neck.  This final action seemed to break the spell and Ignis turned to look at him with a genuine smile.

“I owe you so much more than you can ever imagine.”

“Nah, I’d do it a thousand times over.  You deserve it.”

Ignis went to reach out his hand towards Gladio’s knee to retrieve his trash but only discovered the empty envelope.  “Where did the string go?” He asked looking around until he noticed the shield’s tightly balled up fist resting on the floor.  “You want to keep it don’t you?”

“Sorry, I should have asked first.” Gladio said with a pained look as he brought his fist up to rest on his knee. 

“No, no, it’s okay.  I understand that it holds a different meaning for you than me.  If it brings you joy to keep it then I’ll gladly give it to you.  I only see it as a means to an end. Something that served a purpose but is no longer needed.”    

“You sure you don’t mind?” 

Ignis shook his head and placed his hand over Gladio’s.  “I don’t mind at all.”

“I was so worried you’d be mad I saw the charm, that’s why I was nervous. I’m glad you like it.” Gladio offered with a smile. 

It seemed as though Ignis was searching for the right words to say but suddenly sprang forward and tackled Gladio in a fierce hug.  “I very much so like it, just as I like you.”

“Thank the six!” Gladio breathed as he hugged back.  Leaning to the side he was able to easily topple them both over.  Ignis yelled at the sudden movement but relaxed a moment later when he realized Gladio had purposefully repositioned them nearer to the window.  This meant they could see the stars. 

However, Gladio found he was staring not at the stars but at Ignis.  As they lay there arms still tangled around each other Ignis’ head was turned and looking towards the stars in awe.  The shield could only focus on the smooth slender neck on display before him.  Followed by the pleasant shape of lips and damn now the new necklace even highlighted beautifully structured collar bones.  He was so screwed.  This man before him truly had a hold of his heart. 

Slowly leaning in towards Ignis he kissed that perfect neck.  Gladio heard Ignis gasp and felt his arms tighten around his shoulders.  “Can I continue?” He asked.    

“Please, yes.” He sighed turning his head back around to face Gladio. 

Swallowing hard Gladio leaned in again and captured Ignis’ lips for a kiss.  It was a chaste kiss but he could feel his heart pounding never the less.  They quickly graduated to open mouthed kisses each exploring the other’s mouth with their tongues. Breaking apart after a few minutes panting Gladio took the opportunity to switch positions and pushed Ignis fully on his back.

The advisor whimpered when Gladio pinned his arms down beside his head and began kissing his neck again.  Careful to not leave a mark so Ignis wouldn’t get embarrassed later Gladio continued ravishing his neck and sucking his earlobes. 

The next ten minutes passed in this manner.  The shield hovering over Ignis and kissing every part of his neck and face he could reach.  With Ignis’ hands stuck under Gladio’s strong but gentle hold he could only writhe and arch his back slightly.  The sounds Ignis was making undid Gladio.  He forged ahead teasing Ignis with vigor until the advisor was breathless beneath him.

He knew they’d have to stop soon, his pants were getting achingly tight and he assumed Ignis was in a similar situation. “If we don’t go out and join princess and Prompto they will think we fucked in here.” Gladio gracelessly offered from where he’d lay down next to Ignis. “Iggy?  You okay?” The advisor was still breathing hard and was completely flushed in the face. 

“Ah – give me a minute.” He rasped. 

Ignis took more than a minute to gather his composure.  Gladio enjoyed every second of watching him calm his heat. 

“Sorry, you were saying that we should have sex?” 

Laughing out loud Gladio shook his head.  “Uh I’d love to in the future; I don’t put out on the first date.  However, I think that if we don’t join the kids in the other room they will think we did something naughty.” 

“Mmmnnn.”  Ignis groaned. 

“Did I break you?”

“Oh yes you did.  It was wondrous.  I don’t think I can move right now.” 

Unable to stop the cheeky grin from appearing on his face Gladio sat up and helped Ignis to sit.  “Come on we can cuddle on the couch in the den and fall asleep.” 

“Smiling with a dopey look Ignis leaned into Gladio.  “Thank you for a wonderful evening.” 

“Anytime Iggy.”

“Can I tell you something that might ruin the mood?” Ignis asked quietly. 

Reaching out and hugging Ignis closer Gladio nodded yes. 

“I think the only way to get the kidnappers to make a move is for me to leave the suite.  I need to act as bait.” 

“I somehow knew you were going to say that one of these days.  I hate to admit it but you might be right.”  Gladio sighed.  “But it will be on our terms and I refuse to let anything bad happen to you.” 

“I know.” 

“Let’s discuss plans tomorrow and just enjoy the rest of this evening.  Okay?” Gladio responded with raised eyebrows.  

“Agreed.”

“Now let’s go be really cuddly and lovey dovey in the den. It’ll gross those two out beyond measure.”  Gladio chuckled as he helped Ignis up from the window seat. 

Once they’d re-situated to the den all their plans were derailed.  Hugging Ignis’ warm body against his own on the sofa was lulling him to sleep.  Noct and Prompto seemed engrossed in their game and hardly noticed the new occupants.  Ignis was the first to fall asleep, Gladio decided to follow suit and hugged the advisor closer as he drifted off as well.  Falling asleep dreaming of all the ways he could show Ignis how much he liked him Gladio felt truly happy.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was fluffy. o - o


	9. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis realizes he knows someone else from Niflheim but will everyone else believe him when he speaks up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was hard to write. But it is jam packed full of stuff. I hope you all enjoy.

Noct noticed right away that Gladio had slipped his hand into Ignis’ when they left the suite as a group that afternoon.  It had been an intense morning so far given the impromptu meeting they all had finished with the king and Clarus.  He supposed they needed comfort as much as anything. 

His shield’s date the night before must have gone well since they’d both come into the den all cuddly and promptly fallen asleep clinging to each other.  Noct was happy for them he really was, he just wasn’t expecting to be bombarded with bad news the next morning.  It wasn’t exactly bad news per say but Noct was upset at the risk Ignis and Gladio seemed willing to take. 

The suite was safe why did Ignis feel the need to leave just to tempt fate.  Granted they were only going to the green house for a short stroll but it seemed terrifying.  Surprisingly Clarus had even let Prompto come along for the journey.  It was Saturday after all and weren’t people supposed to hang out with their friends on the weekends. 

Prompto tried distracting him by being a dork, it worked to some degree but Noct’s mind was still firmly planted with worry.  His thoughts kept drifting back to the threat that still lurked.  Even after the great war had ended some thirty years earlier tensions were still high with Niflheim.  The empire had clearly been trying to take over all of Eos but they didn’t have enough man power.

Why was the empire suddenly making a move after so long?  The war had ended due to a stalemate of sorts.  The niffs had nearly been able to take Accordo and Tenebrae but they never succeeded.  A shaky peace treaty was signed and the empire went away to sulk in the corner.  Some counties were able to start negotiations with them again but most kept their distance. 

Tenebrae’s unknown involvement with the empire had set the chain of events in action that led to Ignis being held captive.  Noct wondered what Ignis’ uncle had been working on that would have merited such secrecy.   

Information had been leaked that the empire knew how to control daemons but there was no concrete evidence.  Noct desperately wished for a way to rid Eos of all the daemons. Their presence and the threat from Niflheim meant the king, his father, had to drain his life force to maintain the wall protecting Insomnia. 

Finding a solution to that would mean he might be able to save his father from a premature death and prevent his own early demise. This shit was too heavy to be thinking of right now.  Looking back to Prompto the prince tried in vain to relax and stop fretting. 

“Come on dude!  What is wrong with you today?” The blonde asked as they sat down on a bench inside the greenhouse away from the others. 

“Sorry buddy, it’s nothing.  I’m just worried about Ignis being out here in the open.” 

“Do you really think someone would try and attack him with all of us around? I mean Nyx and Cor are with us, that’s a lot of scary people.  Even Clarus.” Prompto added with a whisper. 

Gladio’s father had always intimidated Prompto, which was odd if you took into account how kind he was with his own daughter.  The blonde never got to see that side of Clarus so he opted to be terrified instead.   

“Nyx is not scary Prompto.” Noct retorted. 

“I know he laughs a lot but he could probably snap my neck in like a second.  Besides he knows how to use magic.”

“So do I dummy.”

“Yeah well you’re my friend and I trust you.” 

“Well you can trust Nyx, okay.  He’s one of the good guys.” 

“Fine.  So does that mean you think Cor is scary?”

Noct sat and contemplated that thought.  “Not exactly scary so much as serious, I guess.  I mean I’ve seen him and my dad joking around about stuff and he even shoved him once.” 

“Cor shoved the king?” Prompto asked with wide eyes.

“This was years ago. You know how Gladio gets me in a head lock sometimes.  It was like that, except Cor had my dad in a head lock.” 

The blonde looked completely mesmerized by that idea. “What happened next?”

“My dad warped out of the way and put Cor in a headlock instead.  Cor was about to flip my dad over to get out but Clarus came in and started shouting.  I ran away after that cause I didn’t want to get caught spying.”

“So you don’t know if your dad punished Cor?”

“Why would he?  I can’t do anything to Gladio when he roughhouses with me!  Besides I heard them laughing like a bunch of idiots when I was running away. They were having fun.”  

“I can’t picture that at all.  You sure you didn’t dream it?” Prompto asked incredulously.

“Come on!! Yeah I’m sure I saw it!  Noct whined.  At least the small talk had worked in distracting him as he sat and watched Prompto laughing at him. 

The sound of a door opening caught Noct’s attention and he turned to see who was coming.  He had to wait a minute before the footsteps he heard approaching had a body to go with them.  The greenhouse was rather large and had many hidden areas due to the vast greenery that was kept within its grand walls.

Groaning under his breath Noct stood up from the bench to at least greet the new comer with some formality.

“Who’s that?” Prompto asked quietly as he followed suit. 

“Titus Drautos.  Stick in the mud if you ask me. No clue who the other two idiots are with him though.”

Watching as Drautos’ presence alone brought all the members of the group together Noct wondered what had brought him there.  He was walking with purpose but still looked annoyed at even having to come and talk to them.  

“He gives me the creeps Noct!” Prompto hissed from where he was currently hiding partially behind a large potted plant. 

“Prom! Don’t be a dork.”

The man in question came to a stop in front of the group a moment later and bowed to the king.  Noct caught him giving Prompto a dirty look and moved slightly nearer to the blonde to block Drautos’ view. 

“Is something the matter Drautos?” Clarus questioned quickly.

“No. Nothing.  I merely desire to meet this infamous Scientia that seems to have cast a spell on you all.”  Drautos said with an air of indifference.

Before anyone could comment on the statement Ignis stepped forward to introducing himself.  Bowing slightly the advisor stepped back a few feet after exchanging a greeting.  Noct could see something wasn’t sitting right with Ignis though, his expression was odd.  A mix between confusion and fear spread across his fine features. 

“Ah a simple man, one that knows his place.  Though I would think his arrival from Niflheim would be of some concern.”  Drautos added with a smirk. 

“I can assure you he is no threat.” Noct added dryly before his shield could speak up.  The prince could tell Gladio was itching to yell at Drautos. 

“Of course highness.” Drautos turned finally to bow again to the king and take his leave. “I must get back to work, gentlemen.”

He’d only made it a short distance away before he stopped and yelled at one of the soldiers in his company. Something about not stopping to smell the flowers, how ironic they were in a greenhouse for crying out loud. It was that outburst that caused Ignis to take a sharp intake of breath. 

“What’s wrong? Ignis?” Noct asked under his breath as his advisor stood frozen in place staring at the back of Drautos stalled form a mere fifteen paces away. 

“It’s him.” He uttered in a tone barely above a whisper.  “It’s Glauca.”  Ignis’ face had gone sheet white. 

The statement caught Clarus’ attention right away. “How do you know?” He asked hurriedly almost expecting this turn of events.

“The walk, and the way he shouted at that man. I’ve only ever seen him with the armor and yelling at people. Please believe me I’m certain it’s him.” Ignis begged with a hushed tone. 

Surprisingly it was Nyx that made the next move.  “Glauca!  You shouldn’t have used your blade to shear those men through. The hilt left a particular mark unique to that weapon.”

The man in question turned slowly and scrunched up his face.  “Nyx you bastard, that’s not a nice thing to accuse your superior of, I’ll forgive you this time though.”

“How exactly did you know we were out here Drautos? I didn’t exactly broadcast our plans.” Clarus asked with a scowl. 

“I’m supposed to know everything that goes on around here, don’t be so surprised I figured it out Clarus.”   

Ignis edged closer to Noct during the conversation and finally cleared his throat to speak.  “Was your village pretty?  The one Lucis let burn to the ground.”

A faint smile tugged at Drautos’ lips as he walked back over but he remained silent.  Taking a shaking breath Ignis continued.  “You’ve spent all these years pretending to serve your king when you really want to kill him for being the source of your misfortune.” 

“If you’re expecting me to suddenly break character it won’t work.  I am loyal to the king.”  Drautos spit back.

“Did you watch it burn? Could you hear people screaming? I can only imagine the terror as the empire swung their might around and took innocent people’s lives.” 

“The empire had nothing to fucking do with that!” Drautos yelled.

“Lucis didn’t burn your village it was the empire that attacked!  They are to blame for your misfortune.  They are the snake in the grass, not Lucis.”  Ignis added with conviction.  “You should thank the king personally for saving you and the survivors from the wrath of the empire.  Lucis is your savior!”  He finished with all the vigor of an evangelical priest.

Time immediately slowed after Ignis’ final statement.  Noct felt like he was watching things pass him by instead of living in the moment.  Drautos was yelling and had shoved Ignis back from his position in front of Noct.  The sword that materialized out of thin air was suddenly heading straight for his head until Gladio tackled him to the side.

The sound of metal against metal snapped Noct out of his stupor.  Gladio had summoned his great sword and was pushing with all his might against Drautos’ weapon.  Then with a flick of a wrist he dislodged Gladio from his position and shoved him back.  A flash of blue light blinded Noct for a second and when he looked again Drautos was in a full suit of armor, imperial armor.  

Shit. 

As quickly as Drautos had fully armed himself, he shouted to attack and suddenly there were more soldiers appearing out of nowhere with their weapons out and ready.  Clearly the man had been ready for a fight.  Clarus and Cor were standing guard next to the king and Nyx and Gladio were in front of Noct. Drautos seemed intent on hurting Noct and focused his attentions to the prince.

“You have your orders!” Drautos shouted as he lunged forward to attack Gladio and Nyx. 

A pattern had appeared most likely by design as the fight started.  Drautos was focused on getting Noct while the remaining soldiers were working to distract the others.  Noct assumed the level of skill that Clarus and Cor possessed would make short work of the rest but it served to keep them distracted which wasn’t good.

Feeling something pulling at his arm Noct looked up at Ignis who was standing again and trying desperately to get Noct up off the floor. 

“Highness we must protect ourselves!” He yelled over the clash of metal on metal. 

Standing on shaky feet Noct panicked when he didn’t see Prompto nearby.  He was about to shout for his friend when the blonde was next to him again.  “We should hide!” He yelled.  “There is a pathway over there that leads to the exit.” He gestured away from the fighting. 

“Do you have a weapon Noct?” Ignis asked with urgency. 

Nodding his head yes Noct summoned one of his blades from the armiger.   Then it happened, Noct looked past Ignis in time to see one of Drautos’ men slipping through the fight and charging for them.  The prince couldn’t stop Ignis as he moved in front to shield him.  Only the unexpected sound of metal hitting something equally hard caused Noct to snap his eyes open.  Had he shut them!?  What kind of a fighter was he? 

Ignis seemed just as surprised by this new development as he was currently holding onto a shield that wasn’t there a split second before.   Gladio had somehow managed to get his shield to manifest next to Ignis instead of on his arm.  How was that even possible? 

The soldier pushed Ignis back once again and he stumbled into Noct.  “Highness your sword!” Ignis yelled.  Understanding what he was meant to do Noct thrust his weapon forward and pierced the traitorous soldier in his side.  He cried out and fell away unable to continue his assault.

The adrenaline rushing through his veins was making it hard to breath.  Did he just kill a man?  Gods what was happening?  Feeling his shoulder shaking again he was brought back to reality once more by a panicked looking Ignis. 

“Highness, please we must be on guard!”

Nodding his head weakly and finally standing up again he took in the scene before him.  Drautos was fighting against Gladio and Nyx and making it look easy.  He repelled them one at a time tossing them about like children. 

His father was faring better but they were being pushed back and away from Drautos in the large space.  Noct watched in awe as the king used the full power of the armiger to scatter the onslaught of soldiers coming at them.  They would be free of them soon.  Unfortunately it wasn’t going to be quick enough.

Drautos threw a nasty blow that flung Nyx clear across the room and into the other wall.  How he was still conscious was a mystery.  With only Gladio left in between them and the traitor it was becoming apparent they should run.  It wasn’t an ideal situation but there wasn’t much else to be done; waiting for his father wouldn’t work.  They were still swarmed with too many to break free and help them.  Drautos had this planned out well, they had to turn the tables somehow. 

Seeming to come to the same conclusion as Noct, Ignis grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the exit Prompto had scouted earlier. “We must go!” 

“Drautos will catch us anyway we need a better plan.”  Noct yelled. 

“Think while you run highness!” Ignis yelled back as he took off running still holding onto the shield. 

Prompto had a hold on Noct’s forearm to keep him moving forward. The prince almost thought they would make it out of the greenhouse unscathed but his wish wasn’t granted.  Drautos had more men posted near the exit. 

Two soldiers, that was it, they could do this.  Ignis surprised him by running past him and straight into one of the men.  The force was enough to knock him over and into the floor.  Noct winced as Ignis took the shield and raised it up to strike the man in the head.  It worked the man was unconscious. That only left one more guard to get past. 

This one however had seen the rush from Ignis and wasn’t going to get caught the same way.  They wasted time circling each other while listening to the sounds of battle grow louder.  They had to move fast.

One horrible noise did reach their ears and made Noct and Ignis pause with a worried look.  It was a yell, a painful sounding one that could have only come from Gladio.

“How many shields are in the armiger Noct?” Ignis asked quickly.

“Huh?” He answered eyes still fixated on the traitor in front of them with a sharp blade. 

“The armiger Noct!  How many shields are in there?”

“Oh shit!  One!” Noct exclaimed as he finally understood Ignis’ meaning. 

Without so much as a warning Ignis dropped the shield and it clattered to the floor but was gone in a blue flash of light a second later.  “Run highness.”  Ignis instructed as he moved to stand in front of the soldier. 

Noct in a flash could see this was going to be the end of Ignis.  The man was going to give his life up just so he might have chance at escape.  He couldn’t let that happen.  If he was supposed to be king one day shouldn’t he be able to figure out how to serve and help his people.  That included Ignis now.    

Remembering a move from training Noct rushed up beside Ignis in an attempt to pass his sword to the advisor.  However at the last second he faked right and swung at the soldier standing in front of him.  The man wasn’t expecting this and managed to block his swing but had bad footing.  Ignis saw this and came up quickly to shove him to the side. 

A flash of blonde hair appeared a split second later with a heavy looking potted plant.  It cracked loudly as Prompto smashed the bad guys head with it. 

The three of them stood for a moment breathing heavily and collecting their wits before breaking out in a run towards the exit.  

“Ignis why did you do that!?” Noct yelled as they threw open the exit door and found themselves deposited in the outside winter garden.

“My duty to you Noct!  We can discuss that later, where can you and Prompto hide?  I only know the royal suite.” Ignis huffed as they continued to run. 

Noct almost didn’t catch the way Ignis phrased his last statement.  “What do you mean me and Prompto? What about you?” He asked upset. 

“Noct they will come out this way and follow us I may need to cause a distraction.  Now think where can you hide?”

“Uh – there is a place where I used to hide out when I was younger but no guarantees I’ll still fit.”  He pointed them in the right direction and they continued on.  Suddenly what sounded like an explosion rattled the windows of the green house behind them.  “What the hell was that?” He asked worriedly.

“No time to figure that out Noct, lead the way please.” Ignis spit out as he urged Noct along. 

The cold was starting to bite through their clothes.  None of them had winter gear on since the path to the green house was all indoors.  Now that they were exposed to the elements it was making the journey that much harder. 

“There!” Noct finally shouted after they had run for a few minutes. 

“You need to elaborate highness.” Ignis huffed in-between breaths.

Noct ran up to the side of an outbuilding and kicked one of the bottom decorative plaster panels that formed the façade.  It popped open several inches to reveal a space behind.  “I used to h--hide in here when I a k--kid.”  He chattered.   

“Excellent.  Do you have any other weapons with you?” Ignis asked quickly as he pried the panel away to make the opening larger. 

“Ah – I have a dagger.” Noct admitted as he summoned it.  “Which one do you want?”

“I’ll take the dagger, I’m not trained on either but I think I could handle that better than the sword.  You seemed to know how to manage that well.”

Noct swallowed hard. The way Ignis was talking indicated he was going to leave them alone soon and he dreaded the consequences of that action. “Why can’t you hide with us?” He asked as a last ditch effort. 

“Noct your safety is tantamount to the survival of this kingdom I must work to protect you.  Hiding with you will not accomplish that. I must draw the battle away from you.”  Even before he finished talking Noct could hear the tall tale signs of fighting becoming louder.  “Please highness.” Ignis begged.

Noct finally started to move when Prompto gently pushed him towards the space.  It was a tight squeeze but he crawled in the dark hole and turned to face his best friend as he waited for him.

“Here Prompto, take my suit coat.” Ignis said while quickly slipping out of the garment.  “It’s not perfect but better than being in something with no sleeves.” He removed his glasses and stuffed them in the front pocket before turning Prompto towards Noct.

“Wait!  You need a coat!” He whined even as he was being forced down to crawl into the space.

“Don’t fight me, please try and stay quiet and safe.”   

With that simple statement Prompto was beside Noct and shaking.  The panel was shut and they were alone. 

“Noct? Do you have another weapon?”

“Just the dagger I gave Ignis and this sword, why?”

“I want to help.  Can I hold the sword since I’m in closest to the door?”

“No fucking way dude, this is my problem I didn’t mean for you to get dragged into this!”

Flinching when he felt Prompto’s ice cold fingers brush his hand looking for the handle he tried to complain but the blonde took the weapon anyway.  It was pitch black and trying to fidget with a sharp blade in the dark was a stupid idea.  He cursed this recent development but sat huddled with his friend and waited for who knows what. 

 

* * *

 

 

Clutching the dagger Ignis ran towards the green house again.  He needed to find a place to hide and run from if the battle should come his way.  It was imperative he create a diversion to lead the traitors away from the prince. 

This Drautos character had been at the citadel the whole time, no wonder they were able to get to him so quickly.  He appeared to be very high in the ranks there and most likely had ordered his kidnapping.  Still unsure what information he was meant to have Ignis took a deep breath and waited in the cold. 

Ignis had a view of the exit they’d used to leave and crouched near some bushes waiting to see if anyone would come out.  Suddenly a large section of the glass wall exploded sending shards showering down everywhere.  Looking up after the debris stopped falling Ignis was shocked to see Drautos limping out towards him. 

His armor had been partially destroyed uncovering half his face and it appeared that there were several stab wounds covering his torso.  Watching as he looked around Ignis decided it was now or never and rose from his position.  “Looking for something?” He shouted.

Not waiting for an answer Ignis took off in a full run towards the frozen pond behind him.  The world erupted in a blue flash knocking him to the side.  Pain blossomed in Ignis’ left side and he struggled to right himself again. 

“Where is he?” Drautos yelled from a short distance away.  “I know he came out here with you.  I will find him!”

Gaining his bearings again Ignis dragged his bruised body up and continued running towards the pond.  Another blue flash whizzed by his head and he thanked the astrals for the near miss. Now he was at the edge of the frozen body of water.  Turning to make sure Drautos would continue to follow he edged out slowly away from the side. 

“What are you up to slave?” Drautos questioned while coughing.   “Lord Minos was a fool to let them take you away so easily.  I would have run you through on the spot!”  He was using his sword to lean on as he advanced towards the pond.  “Do you think I will follow you out there?”  He rasped.  “I won’t.”

“Coward!” Ignis shouted.  “You’d kill me with some blast of magic instead of wringing my neck with your bare hands!” 

“Won’t –.” He paused to hack loudly.  “Work slave.” Drautos finished while drawing out the last word.

Clearly getting Drautos to crack two times in one day from his insensitive questioning wasn’t going work.  Ignis needed to think of something fast.   He remembered there being a small island in the middle of the pond with a little decorative pergola on it.  His idea was dumb but it was the only option Ignis had left. 

Looking quickly to the right where he thought the island was he glanced back towards Drautos and waited.  Hopefully the trained soldier would notice his glance and assume Noct was hiding on the island. 

Perhaps the man was delusional from loss of blood but it seemed to be working.  Ignis watched as Drautos cracked a wicked smile and began heading towards the center of the pond.  “I thought you weren’t coming out here?” Ignis asked as he edged away back to the shoreline. 

“Not to chase you, slave.  I’m only interested in a certain prince right now.”

“What exactly does Noctis have to do with any of this?” Ignis asked. 

“He’s the key to the success of my master’s plan.  His death would mean our victory.”  Drautos shouted as he limped out to the island. 

Both he and Ignis were in the center of the frozen pond and Ignis was desperately searching for weak spots.  There had to be at least one.  Winter had just started and maybe there was a chance the pond hadn’t frozen completely solid yet.

He initially kept away from Drautos listening for cracking noises.  Realizing that it might take both their combined weights to break through he took a deep breath and began sliding closer to Drautos. 

“Couldn’t get your MT to do the job then?” Ignis questioned on a whim. 

“That fake little good for nothing!  Look how weak he is now, the empire could have made him a glorious, strong soldier.   Now he’s just some pet to the prince. What a waste!” Drautos seethed. 

Ignis prayed to all the astrals that even if it was with his dying breath he would be allowed to deliver that information to Prompto.  Finally as he neared Drautos he started to hear cracking, the ice was thinner in the middle.

The ice might break if he jumped or was thrown at it.  Before Ignis could ponder what that really meant he charged at Drautos and tried to stab him with the dagger.  Even in the warriors weakened state he blocked the blow with his arm and reached out to grab Ignis by the neck. 

“You are such a nuisance, slave!  Die!” Drautos yelled as he lifted Ignis up by his throat and slammed him down again into the surface of the ice. 

This level of pain was excruciating, without the ability to gasp for air Ignis could only wait as the ice cracked around his body.  It spider webbed out like lightening and in a split second they were both sucked into the black water. 

The cold water enveloped Ignis’ body and instantly made his mind numb.  The only thing keeping him from passing out was the pain.  A metal clad hand still had a vice like grip on his throat and they were being dragged to the bottom.  Ignis could have swum to the surface on his own but Drautos made sure he would stay down with him. 

This was it; at least this monster would die with him.  There were more threats to worry about but Ignis could only hope they would all uncover them before Noct lost his life.  Fighting against the grip on his neck was proving hopeless.  Drautos was still alive and held strong.  Even as the light dimmed on their decent Ignis could still see Drautos’ wicked smile.  Finally the bottom appeared and Ignis tried to kick out in vain to release himself.  It was no use.  Ignis’ lungs were on fire unlike the rest of his frozen body.

Unsure if he was seeing things a flash of blue light suddenly appeared in front of him and then Nyx was there.  Something shiny gleamed in the weak light and then there was another flash of blue light. 

The pressure on Ignis’ throat was gone, replaced by searing pain and a level of brightness that was headache inducing.  One notable difference however was that he could breathe again.  Sort of, if taking hacking gasps for breath were considered breathing then maybe.  He felt hands on his shoulders rolling him to the side. 

How did he end up on the ground when he was twenty feet under the water a moment ago?  The world though bright was starting to get dark around the edges.  He was about to pass out. 

“Ignis!  Hey stay with me buddy, where’s Noct?” Nyx asked from above his shaking form. 

“H—hiding – p—p—panel in w—wall.”  Ignis managed through the pain. 

Suddenly Ignis heard another voice above his head.  “I know, its’ the little outbuilding around the corner.  I’ll go check.  You both need to get inside and patched up.” 

“I can’t carry you like Gladio but I can get us inside fast.” Nyx offered as he helped Ignis sit up and pulled him fully upright.  The advisor was dead weight against Nyx but it was sufficient enough for the man to warp his way to the main building. 

Ignis assumed he was drifting in and out of consciousness as things were happening in no order.  The pressure of another person holding him upright was fleeting.  Soon replaced by a hard surface but the temperature was slightly warmer.    Then he was cold again. 

Hands were hovering all over his body and he stopped trying to figure it out when a brief surge of energy made his pain go away. 

The sound of water sloshing was his next moment of awareness.  Instead of crippling cold the water felt warm.  Ignis assumed he was seeing things though as he opened his eyes to find Noct holding onto his shoulders.  Was he in a bathtub?    The prince tried to talk to him but he blacked out once more.     

Panic was to blame for his latest waking flash.  No longer in the bathtub he was finally warm and laying on something soft.  His mind though still had thoughts from the recent battle.  What had happened?  Who had gotten hurt?   He needed answers. 

Struggling to hold onto consciousness Ignis cracked open his eyes and discovered he was in the den.  There was a raging fire burning brightly and he wasn’t alone.  

“Specs!” Noct shouted as he raced over from the other sofa to sit next to Ignis who was bundled up in an alarming amount of blankets on the chaise lounge.

“Did anyone get hurt?” Ignis asked weakly.

“Uh --.” Noct didn’t know how to answer.  Yes, lots of them had gotten hurt including Ignis but potions had been given out and everyone for the most part was okay now.

“Noct.” Ignis tried again concern creeping into his pale face. “Are Gladio and Prompto okay?”

“Yes!  Sorry yes, everyone is okay.  Your question is tricky.  Lots of people got hurt today but they’ve all been healed. Does that make sense?” 

Closing his eyes for a moment Ignis worked to understand Noct’s statement.  These people in Lucis used potions to fix their ailments or at least at the citadel they did.   So that meant everyone was alright.  He nodded slowly and opened his eyes again.  “Is he dead?”

“Thank the astrals yes!  Nyx delivered the final blow when he warped underwater to save you.”

“Ahh – that would explain the blue light.” 

“Hey can you stay awake for a few more minutes.  Gladio wanted me to tell him when you woke up.” 

“He’s here?”

“Ignis, everyone is here.  Like my house is _full_ of people you have no idea.” Noct announced.  “Please, just try and stay awake I’ll be right back.”  Apparently Ignis couldn’t even handle that request. The minute Noct left his presence he drifted off once more. 

The feeling of small hands on his arm brought Ignis back and he forced his eyes open.  A small wide eyed girl was sitting beside him and biting her lips.  She looked so familiar it was making his head hurt.  Then Ignis put the pieces together this must be Gladio’s sister.   

“Iris?” He wagered. 

The girl smiled brightly confirming his suspicions.  She shared the same electric smile as her brother.  “Gladdys coming, dad needed to help him.”

That statement was slightly alarming.  Why would Clarus need to help Gladio unless he got hurt? Attempting to right himself on the sofa only brought on a wave of dizziness.  Groaning Ignis slumped back down onto the cushions. 

“Oh don’t get up Iggy!” Iris squealed.  “Gladdys coming just give him a minute.” 

Then a low pleasant voice filled the room.  “Iris are you bothering Iggy?” 

“No I’m not.  I’m just telling him you are on your way. Slow poke!”

Finally the man in question came into view.  Sure enough Clarus was supporting Gladio as they ambled towards the couch. 

“What happened?”

“Well it would have been a lot worse but someone gave me my shield just in time.” Gladio humbly admitted.  “I owe you Iggy.” The shield said as he gingerly sat down next to Ignis.

“But Noct said you all used potions.  I don’t understand how can you still be injured?” Ignis asked perplexed.

Clarus answered this time.  “Sometimes the injury is so severe you need to rest and let your body heal naturally even after the potions have taken effect.  Gladio will be fine in a few days.” 

“Thank the six.” Ignis breathed. 

“Are you warm enough?” Clarus asked.

“Yes, thank you. However, I am starting to dislike winter immensely.”  Ignis answered with a straight face.

Iris giggled and covered her mouth with a hand. 

“Why don’t you stay in here Gladio and get some rest.” Clarus suggested. 

“Can you hand me a blanket?” Gladio asked. 

“I think Ignis has plenty to share why don’t you just ask him.”

“You don’t mind if we – “ Gladio trailed off. 

“Son you’re an adult and so is Ignis.  If you two want to be together then I’m not going to stop you.  I know Ignis will fall asleep the second he closes his eyes and you’ll most likely follow suit so just relax.  I seriously doubt you have enough energy to do anything Iris would ask me about later anyway.” 

“What would I ask about later?” Iris queried with a furrowed brow.

“Why your brother was snoring so loud and how Ignis could sleep through it.” 

“Oh, I know Gladdy snores loud.” Iris announced, instantly distracted from the actual meaning of the conversation.

Ignis was so tired but so very happy Gladio was okay.  He managed to snake a hand out from the covers and grabbed the shields.  It only took a minute or two for Ignis to scoot over and give Gladio enough space to stretch out next to him, their hands still connected. 

Clarus had been correct the second Gladio’s warm body was next to Ignis’ he fell asleep.  They still had a lot to talk about when he was fully awake but for now he felt content.  They had all miraculously survived the day.  Ignis was out cold by the time Gladio’s snoring filled the room.  Clarus merely shook his head at Iris and the two turned on the TV to try and drown out the noise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far. I had wanted to include way more fluff in this chapter but it got a little longer than I was expecting. That just means I'll have another fluffy chapter to write next. (And I love those, fluff for life!)


	10. A New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio rest from their fight with Drautos and Ignis has a talk with Prompto about his origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look its some fluff with a little angst and some history thrown in. This chapter took me way longer to write than I anticipated and I'm a little nervous about it so I hope you all like it.

The feeling of a body trembling against his side woke Gladio up and after a moment the memories of the day came flooding back. 

Titus.

Protecting Noct.

Ignis. 

Opening his eyes Gladio realized that Ignis was still asleep next to him but he seemed to be having a bad dream.   The advisor was whimpering quietly and had a leg wrapped around Gladio’s. His arms were in a similar fashion tightly gripping the shields left arm.  Gladio could feel Ignis’ forehead as it pressed into his shoulder. 

Turning to the side to face Ignis proved difficult since he was still tender from nearly being crushed to death by Titus.  Opting to reach his right arm over to gently shake Ignis by the shoulder Gladio hoped it would be enough to rouse the advisor. 

It seemed to work, Ignis’s breath hitched as he slowly opened his eyes. Relief seemed to rush over his features when he looked at Gladio.  “Everyone is still alright?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Gladio nodded knowing his voice would be rough with sleep. Clearing his throat he spoke up after a second.  “Still here, still good.  Noct is on the sofa and Prompto is sleeping right here.” Gladio used his hand to indicate the tuft of blonde hair sticking out of a blanket a foot away on the other section.

Ignis lifted his head up slightly to confirm what he’d been told and squeezed Gladio’s arm tightly again once he sank back down.       

“Were you having a nightmare?” Gladio questioned.

“Not exactly, just bad memories, mostly Drautos face smiling at me when we were being drug underwater.”

“That’s a nightmare.” Gladio cut in quickly. “Anything involving that asshat would be.”

“Thank you for waking me up, I’d much rather see your face.” Ignis replied smiling. 

“How are you feeling? I heard what happened but we really haven’t had a chance to talk.” 

“I’m tired mostly.  I’m still building my stamina back up and my little romp in the freezing pond didn’t help.” 

Gladio couldn’t help the giggle he let loose. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to word it that way.”   

“What about you? Are you ok?”

“Give me a few days and I’ll be fine.”

Ignis looked worried. “What happened exactly?”

“Did you happen to notice a large winged statue in the garden, some goddess looking thing with massive stone wings?”

Gladio watched as Ignis looked lost in thought, finally he looked up and nodded. “Yes I remember.” 

“Well --  Drautos hit Nyx with a blow that threw him out of the way and then he tried to shove that statue over on top of me.  He missed so instead he broke off one of those giant stone wings and swatted me like a fly.” Gladio paused, Ignis’ eyes had gone wide and he was clearly picturing the whole scene.  “He didn’t use the flat side though; I took the full brunt of the hit across my ribs.  I’m sure it crushed my rib cage.”

“I heard you cry out in pain when he hit you.”  Ignis breathed out still transfixed.

“That stone wing crumbled from the hit so Drautos went to run me through with his sword instead.  I instinctively put my arms in front of me even though I knew it was useless.  The sound of his sword hitting my shield a second later was the last thing I remember.  So if you hadn’t given up the shield when you did things would have ended very badly.”    

Gladio felt Ignis squeeze him again and sigh heavily.  “Thank the gods you survived, that we all did.  We must add more arsenal to the armiger if this type of attack will continue to occur.”  He added seriously. 

“Agreed.”

“Are you in pain still?” Ignis asked suddenly with concern.

“No, it’s more like the feeling when a bruise is still healing, tender.” Gladio sighed.  “Otherwise I would be hugging you like my life depended on it.”

“I will look forward to that moment then.” Ignis added quietly. 

“I wonder what time it is?” Gladio pondered out loud as he turned to look at the ceiling.  The room was lit by the slowly dying fire which caused the shadows to ripple in the cozy space. 

“I can barely see the clock but I think it’s near midnight.”

Gladio hummed in response and then added. “Can you go back to sleep or should we try and get up?”

“I could sleep but perhaps –.” Ignis didn’t finish as he was mulling the idea over in his head.

“Let’s try then, hopefully we won’t drag each other down.” Gladio mused.   

 

* * *

 

Prompto awoke to muffled giggles and whispered swears.  Opening his eyes revealed Gladio and Ignis clinging to each other and leaning heavily on the arm of the chaise.  Neither of them were recovered enough to support the other so it was like watching a bad wrestling match between toddlers.

“Do you guys need help?” He asked after watching for a minute. 

“Prompto!” Ignis whispered excitedly.  He was flush in the face and seemed slightly giddy.  “Oh good we woke you up, yes we need help.”

Approximately five minutes later, though it felt like an eternity Prompto kicked open the door to the kitchen and trudged in.  His left arm was looped around Ignis’ back to keep him steady and his right arm was clutching at Gladio’s waist.  The blonde was deathly afraid of hurting Gladio so he was trying to keep his arm low and away from his ribs. 

“Prompto!  You look like you could use some help.” Nyx greeted as he got up from the small table along the far wall. 

Puffing his cheeks out Prompto stopped walking and waited for Nyx to come take Gladio or Ignis from him.  Surprisingly Nyx snatched Ignis and helped him back over to the table.   Gladio let more of his weight rest on Prompto and he realized that the shield had been trying to spare him some of the work. 

“What are you doing in here?” Ignis inquired as they sat down. 

“Couldn’t sleep, so sitting in here seemed like a relaxing option, kitchens usually make me feel like I’m at home.  Besides this place is full of people sleeping all over the place!”

“Noct had mentioned that.”   

Finally when they were both seated at the table Prompto was about to turn to leave, he wasn’t sure if he should stay with them or go back to bed.  He hadn’t been invited. 

“Take a seat blondie, unless you wanna go back to bed.” Gladio offered waving at the empty seat next to Nyx.  

“You don’t mind?”

Gladio shook his head and Prompto sat down quickly.  “Besides I might need an extra pair of eyes to make sure Nyx doesn’t try and steal my boyfriend away.” 

Ignis made a little noise and started to blush slightly but he was smiling at Gladio.  Prompto knew he was beet red and hoped no one would notice.  He was surprised that Gladio was so at ease discussing such matters.

Nyx merely grinned like a madman and snorted out a laugh while he adjusted his legs under the table.  “I’m not that bad big guy.  Though I do think I’ve technically saved Ignis more than you have.” 

“What are you talking about?  You have not--.” Gladio stopped abruptly when he noticed Ignis counting things on his hands.  “Oh don’t tell me you are on his side!” 

“Oh.” Ignis paused his counting.  “I was simply curious as to the actual number; I have been through a lot of harrowing adventures recently.  I may need to recount things to my therapist.”

Nyx laughed harder but his smile was kind.  “I don’t think it will be that easy to steal Ignis’ heart away from you anyway.  He seems pretty smitten.  Did you know he dismissed your shield even though there was one of Drautos’ men in between him and the exit?  With a blade pointed at him no less!  Noct told me.”

Gladio looked a little taken aback but before he could respond Prompto added. “He rushed one of the soldiers and knocked him out with the shield too.”  

“Exactly how many times did you endanger yourself?” Gladio asked worriedly. 

Ignis was starting to wilt under the attention and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands.  “Noctis needed to remain safe, I did what I thought was necessary.”

Nyx spoke up again this time the humor had left his tone. “Ignis I saw what you did to trick Drautos.  You didn’t know I was there though did you?”

Shaking his head no Ignis swallowed hard and leaned back in the chair again. 

“I’d say you more than earned your place next to the prince.  I’ll fight with you any day.” Nyx finished with a serious gaze. 

Gladio surprisingly didn’t look mad; he was staring at Ignis in awe.  Then suddenly he reached out an arm and gently hooked Ignis’ neck pulling him closer.  Prompto thought for a second he was going to kiss the advisor.  Instead Gladio had pulled Ignis close to whisper something in his ear.  Ignis simply smiled and blushed. 

“See blondie, there is no way I can break that cuteness up.  Look at them; they are so into each other.”

“Is that the only reason you keep saving me Nyx, because I’m cute?” Ignis pondered with a smirk. 

“Ouch!” Nyx clutched at his chest with mock hurt and smiled.  “Nah I just like helping the good guys.”

Prompto watched as Ignis relaxed into his seat since the discussion had changed gears.  A loud grumble broke the calm and Prompto was mortified to discover it was his stomach.  He could feel his cheeks starting to burn again. 

Nyx thankfully ignored his flushed face.  “Hey the afterhours cafeteria just opened for the night shift we could order some food and have it delivered.” 

Ignis took one for the team and nodded emphatically.  “Yes, please.  Almost drowning and freezing to death has made me quite hungry.” 

Gladio groaned and leaned slightly towards Ignis coming to rest on his shoulder.  “Iggy, that’s so not something to joke about.” 

“It’s part of my coping mechanism.” He defended with a smirk.

The next hour rolled by effortlessly, Prompto felt welcomed and actually managed to have a normal conversation with everyone. He’d initially been so nervous around Nyx that it took a little time to loosen up around the man.  Nyx was nothing but happy to chat with him and his natural trickster personality meshed well with Prompto’s general bubbliness.  

All the food had been gobbled up by the four young men shortly after its arrival which resulted in lots of exaggerated sighs and tummy rubbing.  After they all finished the food Prompto knew it was time to call it quits.  Ignis had leaned forward resting his head on his forearm groaning.  Gladio placed a hand on the advisors back and rubbed slow circles until Ignis starting mumbling incoherently. 

Not expecting the sight to illicit any reaction Prompto was surprised that he felt so lonely watching it all unfold.  He wanted to have someone to dote on like Gladio was doing for Ignis.  He knew he was young and that it would probably take time to find someone he liked enough to feel comfortable around.  However, it didn’t stop the feeling from creeping into his chest. 

Noct was his best friend but he didn’t like him that way and besides he was pretty sure the prince had been secretly swooning over someone else.  He realized suddenly that Ignis would be the perfect person to ask about Noct’s possible love interest.  Prompto would have to wait until the next morning so they were all more alert.

“Shall we retire for the night?” Gladio asked.

Before Nyx could commandeer Ignis again Prompto shot up out of his chair and ran over to Ignis seat. “I got Iggy this time.”

“Do you want to go sleep in your bed this time?” Gladio asked shaking Ignis gently to make the man open his eyes. 

“Huh nnn.” He sighed.  “I like being with everyone.” 

That settled it; Gladio got up with Nyx’s help and Ignis leaned on Prompto to stay steady.  Right before they entered the den Ignis leaned down slightly and told the blonde they needed to talk in the morning.  A small squeeze of his shoulders and a smile helped Prompto not freak out that anything bad would happen.      

Prompto watched Nyx sprawl out in one of the large chairs by the fire and proceed to immediately start snoring.  Gladio was next and Ignis followed suit, the room suddenly quiet again aside from the soft snoring.  Curling up into his blanket and focusing on calming down his overactive brain Prompto finally fell asleep.   

  

* * *

 

 

The feeling of warmth that enveloped Ignis was almost too much, but he wouldn’t change a thing.  Gladio was stretched out next to him and taking long deep breaths, his mouth partly open.  The shield looked peaceful and was clearly enjoying his rest.  Ignis almost hated having to leave this pleasant cocoon of body heat but he knew that he had things to talk to Prompto about and waiting would only make him more anxious.

Thankfully Ignis had more energy than the night before and was able to extract himself from the sofa without assistance.  Now to see if he could wake up Prompto so they could sneak out of the room.   As he walked around the sofa he spotted something draped over the armrest, his suitcoat.  Excellent, fishing out his glasses and phone Ignis was now ready to wake up the blonde. 

Prompto clearly was a much better morning person than Noct and woke up easily.  He seemed to quickly remember what Ignis had talked to him about and wordlessly got up to follow Ignis out of the room.   

Once in the hallway Ignis spoke up. “We could meet in my room I believe there aren’t that many empty places left to choose from.” 

Prompto nodded and followed him down the hall.  “Mind if I use the restroom?” he asked once they had entered the space.

“Not at all, I’ll be here on the sofa.” Ignis smiled as he walked towards the plush seating area in his room.  Taking opportunity of the small break Ignis shot a quick text off to Cor.  He needed to be prepared for telling Prompto everything and that included Cor’s part of the story. 

A few minutes later the blonde emerged looking more refreshed.  “Have a seat; I need to catch you up on some things I learned.” Ignis said as he patted the sofa. 

“It’s about me, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I managed to get some information out of Drautos before he tried to --.” Ignis paused and took a deep breath. “Kill me.”

Prompto made a small squeaking noise; clearly that fact didn’t make him comfortable.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t help more.” 

“Prompto, you did far more than anyone expected of you.  I’m very proud of you.  I was able to go after Drautos with the knowledge that you were going to be with Noct.  Please don’t sell yourself short you behaved very bravely.” 

Taking a deep breath Prompto pursed his lips together.  “Are you sure? They told us what happened to you and I felt so useless.  I was sitting in the dark doing nothing.” 

“You were providing support for Noct, by being a good friend.  I’m happy he has you in his life.”

“What if I want to do more? How can I be better?” Prompto sighed. 

“Well, I’m planning on joining the crownsguard as soon as the doctor clears me, perhaps you might wish to join with me?  I know you are almost done with school and it would be nice to have someone I know to take training with.”

Prompto looked shocked.  “Really!? You would do that with me?”

“If that’s something you are interested in then yes I would be honored to train with you.” 

Nodding eagerly Prompto smiled brightly.  “Noct’s going to be a good king and I want to be one of the people that helped him reach that goal.”

“Very good, we can seek out Clarus later and discuss our options.  Sound like a plan?”

“Yes!”  Prompto replied. “Oh --  but wait you still have things to tell me don’t you?  We didn’t come in here to talk about the crownsguard.” 

“No I’m afraid not.  Now Prompto I can sugar coat what I’m about to tell you or just be blunt.  Do you have a preference?”

“Tell me, just be blunt I wanna know everything.”

“Very well, please let me finish what I have to tell you before you comment.  I must add that what I now know in no way changes my opinion of you.”

Prompto visibly gulped and seemed to sink a little in the sofa as he awaited Ignis’ story.

“I had a suspicion that perhaps your tattoo meant you were destined to be a soldier of some kind back in Niflheim.  However, since you were somehow removed from that place and brought here that training never took place.  The only thing linking you to a life you never had is that tattoo.  I saw the way Drautos looked at you yesterday.  It was a look of distain, he knew something about you.” Ignis had to stop briefly to check on Prompto.  He was looking pale and had started to shake slightly.  “Prompto are you alright, shall I continue?”

“I was supposed to be a soldier? The only soldier’s I’ve ever seen come out of Niflheim are those scary looking magitek things.  Does that mean I – I’m an MT?”

Ignis reached out and placed his hand on Prompto’s arm.  “MT’s are soldiers who have been through the entire training program.  You were a baby when you came here so you logically had not been through that program.  Meaning --.”  Ignis waited to see if Prompto would finish his thought.

“Meaning what?” He whined.

“Meaning you are _not_ an MT.  That tattoo is clearly the first step in the program and the only step you took.  As we’ve already discussed that tattoo is merely ink under your skin it has no power over you.” 

“What did Drautos say when you fought him?” Prompto asked quickly. “Why are you more certain of your suspicions now?”

“Forgive me Prompto, but I had to play dirty when dealing with Drautos.  I only inquired as to why his MT hadn’t finished the job to see his reaction.”

“You m--meant me?” Prompto squeaked out looking absolutely terrified.

“Yes, but I as I mentioned I was playing dirty, I know you are not a magitek soldier and not a threat.  However, my query had the desired effect Drautos immediately bemoaned the fact that you were _not_ an MT and therefore couldn’t have done anything.  He confirmed it with nearly his last breath that you were not an MT soldier.  Please believe me Prompto!” Ignis finished and prayed to the astrals that the blonde would understand the true meaning behind his words. 

“You’re not making this up to make me feel better right?” Prompto asked with wide eyes.

“Prompto I would never lie to you.  I know how much your history matters to you and I wanted to be able to share what I discovered.” Before Ignis could continue his phone buzzed on the table, taking a peek he sighed.  “I may be overwhelming you but there is more to your story if you would like to know.” The blonde stayed silent but nodded yes waiting for Ignis to continue.  “Very well, one moment.” Picking up the phone he texted Cor back and waited. 

A knock at the door a minute later made Prompto flinch, Ignis knowing it was Cor got up and went to let him in.  “Prompto I believe Cor has something he wishes to tell you.” He offered as Cor walked into the room.

Ignis expected Prompto to be curious about this new development but instead he shot up from the sofa and instantly had tears in his eyes.  “I didn’t do anything wrong!  You said I wasn’t one of those things --.”  His sobs had turned violent as he struggled to speak. 

Cor interrupted. “Prompto I’m not here to do anything bad to you.  I just wanted to talk to you about how you were found as a baby.” 

By the time Cor finished speaking Ignis had rushed over to Prompto and had him in a tight embrace.  “This isn’t exactly how I saw this going. I’m so sorry Prompto, Cor isn’t here for bad reasons.  He really just has something to tell you that’s all.” 

Prompto’s sobs had died down and Ignis was finally able to get him to sit back down. The advisor still had a comforting arm around the blonde’s shoulders.  Ignis felt terrible he really wasn’t expecting Prompto’s reaction to Cor.  His experiences with the soldier had been nothing but pleasant and he assumed Prompto’s were similar. 

“You are aware that your parents know very little about your history, correct?” Cor asked quietly once Prompto had calmed down. The blonde nodded slowly and sniffled loudly.  “There was a secret reconnaissance mission to Niflheim sixteen years ago and a laboratory was found that had dozens of little babies in it.  They all seemed healthy enough despite what had to be a days old tattoo on each of their little wrists. However there was one little baby that looked a little different, it was wide awake for starters and had a face full of freckles.  None of the other babies had that distinct feature.  Now this little baby kept looking at one of the soldiers and at one point even reached out wanting to be picked up.” Cor paused and stared hard at the blonde. “You still with me Prompto?” 

“Yes.” He blurted out.  “What happened to the baby next?”

Sighing Cor continued. “Well the soldier that baby was looking at apparently had no self-control and picked him up.  Only problem was he didn’t put you back Prompto.”

Ignis could feel the blonde practically vibrating in the seat next to him.  His facial expression had changed from fearful to complete shock. 

“So it was me? I’m the baby with the freckles right?” He asked hopeful.  “And somebody saved me from a lab?  Who? I gotta know, who?” He tried again more desperate.    

“Now you have to understand Prompto, this soldier didn’t have the means to take care of you properly so he found your parents and asked them to help.  They fell in love with you and the rest is history.” 

“Oh no! They’ve been great, but I still gotta know who picked me up just because they liked me?”  He was about to fall off the front of the seat as he scooched forward in anticipation.

Cor looked smug for a second and then took a deep breath.  “The soldier who decided to change your fate without asking for permission was me.”

Prompto’s mouth hung open and he seemed to have short circuited.  Finally after a long moment he came back to life. “Oh Emm Gee, Cor the Immortal rescued me from Niflheim!  Can I tell my mom and dad?” He asked in a high pitched voice. 

“Yes, but I would prefer you keep that little fact as quiet as possible. I can’t have people thinking that all it takes to cripple me is a cute baby with freckles.”

“Does the king know?” He asked breathless.

“Not exactly.  He knows I brought you back but I wouldn’t tell him all the details.  He knows about your tattoo but that’s it mainly.”

Prompto’s face fell. “He knows about that?  Do you think he told Noct?” 

“I assumed Noct already knew, I know you two are best friends and figured you’d told him already.”  Cor answered matter-of-factly.

“Um not yet, I thought he wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore if he found out.”

“I don’t think you should be so fearful about telling him Prompto.  If he had a problem with it, which he won’t, that would be dragging my judgement into question.  I’d be more than happy to talk to him about why I stole you.” Cor finished

“Rescued.” Prompto corrected.  “You didn’t steal me.”

“If it makes you feel better than fine I rescued you.” 

Prompto fist pumped followed by a quietly hissed yes.  “I’m gonna go talk to my parents.” He smiled.

“You’re leaving to go home right now?” Ignis asked slightly flustered.

“Huh? No they came yesterday to check on me and ended up staying in one of the guest rooms.  Will you be back in the den later?”

“Most likely otherwise I have my phone you can call me.” 

“Cool!” Prompto replied.  “Do you think you could keep this a secret from Noct and Gladio for a little while longer?  I’m good telling my parents but I need more time to think about how to talk with Noct.”

“Of course Prompto.” Ignis answered kindly.  Without thinking he reached out and squeezed Prompto’s arm.  “Are you sure you’re alright? We both just told you a lot of new information and I know it was overwhelming.” 

“Um – I’m sort of numb but not in a bad way.  I mean I found out I could have been an MT which is scary as shit but I’m not and Cor is sorta my family and that’s beyond cool so I’m okay.”

“Please let me know if you need to talk more about this, I feel terrible for having upset you so much.  I merely wanted you to know that you’re cared for and valued.”

Prompto blushed furiously at the last comment.  “I – I know.  I’m okay really.  We are still going to talk about the other thing later though right?” He asked.

Looking slightly confused Ignis raised an eyebrow. “About training you mean?”

“Yeah!”

Cor interjected a second later. “I can arrange private training for you both if you are interested.”

“Really!” Prompto all but yelled.  “Could I still join the guard even with my tattoo?” 

“Of course.” Cor encouraged.  “If having a tattoo you didn’t want was a deal breaker for joining the guard then we would lose about half of our members.   You’ll be fine Prompto, stop worrying and go talk to your parents.” He finished with a smile.   

Without another word the blonde sprang up and bounced out the door. “I’m still getting used to his rollercoaster of emotions.” Ignis admitted turning to Cor. “I hope he doesn’t wait too long to tell Noct, I know something like that will just eat away at him.”

“I’ll try talking to him later, I’m family now.” Cor retorted with a wide grin. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him as well.  I want to make sure he knows we support him.” 

“Same goes for you.”

“Hmm?” Ignis queried.

“We support you too, Nyx told me what you did to Drautos.  That couldn’t have been easy, untrained and fighting with a madman.”

“You know he wasn’t the mastermind behind everything right?”

“I’ve had my theories.  I suppose he wasn’t kind enough to drop a name was he?” Cor asked with a frown.

“I’m afraid not, but hopefully this will bide us some time to catch up.” 

Cor nodded thoughtfully.  “Why don’t we go join the others for more rest and relaxation?”

Ignis liked that idea and they both left to see who else was up.  As Noct had indicated last night there were people everywhere.  Prompto’s parents had stayed over. Clarus, Iris, Jared, and Talcott were staying at the King’s suite.  Nyx and Cor had stayed as well.  Under normal circumstances it could have been a party.      

This was far different; lots of them had sustained injuries and were resting.  Gladio so far seemed to have received the most severe injury.  Ignis slipped back into the den to find the shield still sleeping.  Nyx was snoring and surprisingly Noct was awake and on his phone. 

“Highness? Is everything alright?”

“Huh? Yeah it’s all good um I think Luna is coming to visit us.” He offered while still staring at his phone.

“Luna? As in Lady Lunafreya?”

Noct nodded his head and looked deep in thought.  “I’m gonna need your help.”

“With what exactly?”

“I need you to help me not look like an idiot in front of her.” 

Ignis smiled and offered any help Noct might need.  Judging from the look on the prince’s face he was nervous about seeing Luna and wanted to impress her.  It was the most interest Noct had shown in anyone besides Prompto.  “When is she to arrive?”

“Tomorrow.”  He answered with wide eyes.  “Promise you’ll help me?”

“Of course Noct.” 

Deciding to settle back on the chaise with Gladio, Ignis pulled his phone out and started to research Lady Lunafreya.  The more he knew the better he could help Noct.  Lost in his research a large warm hand grabbing his wrist caused Ignis to startle. 

“What are you doing?” Gladio asked.

“Helping Noct with something.  How are you feeling?”

Stifling a yawn Gladio responded.  “Much better, I might be able to get around on my own today.” 

“Or you could stay here and be lazy with me until lunch.”

“Sold.  Where do I sign.”

Ignis snickered.  “Right here.” He said motioning to his lips. 

“GROSS!” Noct cut in from across the room. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it princess.”  Gladio replied.

Their bickering soon woke up Nyx and that only made things worse.  Ignis was getting the idea that Nyx liked women as well as men.  He also knew how to tease people and watching Noct get flushed in the face from Nyx’s comments was amusing.   

When Noct was distracted by Nyx for a moment Ignis snuck in his kiss.  Gladio didn’t let him get away and he continued kissing Ignis until Noct had physically gotten up and came over to pinch Gladio in the arm. 

“Leave my advisor alone, he needs to make sure I don’t act like an idiot tomorrow in front of Luna!”

“Wha – Luna’s coming.  Is she bringing her brother?”

“How should I know, probably?”

“Is her brother nice?” Ignis questioned. 

“Depends on who you ask, he’s wickedly overprotective of his sister. So you might have to figure out how to get through him first before lover boy over here can have a chance with Luna.”

“Hey!  It’s not like that!” Noct squealed.

“Oh well then I must research him as well.  What is his name?” Ignis asked. 

The ruckus they all made with the following discussion brought Cor and Prompto back into the room.  Clearly worried something bad had happened.  The original topic of discussion was soon forgotten as both Cor and Nyx retold their version of events from the Drautos fight. 

The revelation of Drautos as a traitor had ruined someone’s plans.  They had yet to figure out who but Ignis had a feeling they wouldn’t have to wait long.  Drautos had told him they wanted Noct dead.  What exactly his life held the key to he had yet to find out.  Perhaps a chat with King Regis was in order.  Ignis decided to speak with Clarus later that evening to set aside time to meet with Noct’s father. He needed answers.    


	11. The Stars and The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Co. come to town and bring some big news with them along with a few new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is crazy. I didn't think I would have so many people randomly running around in a fic ever. Well it happened. I also did a thing I hope people are cool with the thing. I'm having fun with it already. (it involves sunshine boi) Please do enjoy this chapter, I get nervous with these ones sometimes since I cover so much. *bites nails* Thanks for sticking with me so far. :)

“I feel odd not being out there with Noct.” Gladio complained. 

“It’s for a good reason; you can’t exactly protect him if you are still healing.  You did almost die two days ago if I’m not mistaken.” Ignis added quietly from where they stood on the side of the great hall.

“I’m his shield I should be by his side no matter what.”

“Yes you are and you will be by his side again, once you fully heal.” 

“I thought you were only supposed to royally advise Noct, not me?”

Ignis huffed in response but he was smiling.  “I advise because I care.”

“Think he’ll do okay? I mean meeting with Luna.” 

“I’m sure he will do fine.” Ignis responded with a hopeful tone.  It was Monday afternoon and Luna’s party had arrived at the citadel finally. They’d all spent most of Sunday getting Noct ready.  Ignis was coaching him on etiquette and giving him suggestions for things to discuss. 

Despite the fact that the prince apparently had been trading notes with Luna via a magical dog nearly every week for over six years, he was still a nervous wreck. Ignis had been assured he would meet the dog soon since he was clearly skeptical of such tales.  

Noct had been allowed to skip school for the rest of the week due to the circumstances and Luna’s visit.  Prompto had tried to wrangle out of going as well but his parents would only approve of him missing two days.  The blonde had been bummed but still happy he was allowed to tag along for a little while longer.

Ignis had finally been able to meet them the day before where they expressed their thanks for the news Ignis had been able to give to their adopted son.  They couldn’t stay longer since they had to work the next day but it was nice to see Prompto so at ease with them.   

When Monday rolled around Prompto had opted to stay in the suite until Noct came back, he didn’t want to distract Noct while he was meeting Luna.  He wasn’t sure he could keep quiet, Ignis could understand, he’d seen Noct and Prompto when they got going, it was nothing but fits of giggles and stupid comments.  Not what you would want to highlight when meeting Lady Lunafreya.

Suddenly a noise broke Ignis’ train of thought.  Gladio had cursed under his breath and Ignis looked around hoping to uncover the reason. Instead he saw a woman in partial battle gear stomping her way over to them.  “Should I be concerned?”

“Not really.” Gladio offered rather unconvincingly.

The woman was close enough now that Gladio could speak to her.  “Aranea, not today okay, I really can’t handle it.”

She seemed to ignore his request and started running at Gladio.  Ignis wasn’t sure what he could do, this Aranea clearly knew how to fight and he would probably get hurt if he intervened.  Quickly looking to Gladio he could see he was worried but not fearful.  Stepping back a little he waited. 

Right before she was about to collide with Gladio he summoned his shield and ducked his head behind it.  Aranea stopped short with a small bounce on the balls of her feet.  “Gladiolus!  What is the matter with you? I’m not going to hurt you!” She exclaimed.

Cautious amber eyes peered out again before he spoke up.  “You know what happened right? I’m not myself right now.”  

Reaching out a hand she gently pushed the shield aside until it disappeared in a flash of blue light.  “I know you all had to fight that dickwad Drautos but what happened to you?  You look fine.” She finished right before she took another step forward and invaded the shields personal space to poke him. 

One finger placed near his ribs caused him to wince and she immediately shoved his jacket aside and untucked his tank top pulling it up to see.  Ignis couldn’t help the stunned gasp that escaped his lips.  Gladio had done a good job hiding his injury and this was first time Ignis had seen it.  The potions had done the heavy lifting but Gladio’s entire mid-section was a collection of dark purple and green bruises.   

“That dickwad nearly crushed me to death.”

“Damn!” She breathed.  “You coulda told me I would’ve just stopped.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Let me know when you’re all better I want to get in a good sparring match before I go.”

“No guarantees.”  Gladio huffed. 

Aranea was about to add something else when she finally looked to her left and stared at Ignis.  “Who’s the suit?”

Sighing and putting on his best impersonation of someone who cared Ignis stepped forward to take Aranea’s hand in greeting.  Being out and meeting new people meant he would have to deal with this kind of treatment.  He’d gotten used to being treated like a piece of furniture when he was in Niflheim. It appeared he would have to deal with some of the same attitudes here as well.

Gladio cut him off before he introduced himself.  “This is Ignis Scientia, my boyfriend.”

Aranea’s body language changed in an instant.  She looked shocked and backed away quickly glaring at Gladio.  Ignis wished they could go back to the suite and wait with Prompto.  He didn’t need to deal with this right now. 

“You got a boyfriend and didn’t text me!” She squealed and then suddenly she’d closed the gap between them and was lightly gripping Ignis’ bicep.  “Let’s go sit down; I want to hear all the details.” Aranea finished with a determined look.

The three of them sat on one of the benches along the wall.  Close enough still to watch Noct talk with Luna but still away enough for a private conversation. Ignis had been gently manhandled by Aranea to sit in the middle.  Thankfully Gladio had taken his hand and squeezed it tight the second they sat down “Be nice, we’ve been through a lot over the past few days.” Gladio offered in a serious tone.

Aranea’s eyebrows shot up. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make it seem like I wasn’t going to be nice. I’m happy for you Gladio and I just want to learn more about your boyfriend here.” She finished with a soft kick from her crossed leg to Ignis’ foot.    “I’m also really interested in who took Drautos down; I haven’t been able to get the full story from anyone who was actually there.”

“Nyx delivered the final blow.” Gladio admitted. 

“I know that.” Aranea replied with a huff.  “I heard there was someone else who tricked him into staying in one spot so Nyx could actually do the deed.” 

Gladio frowned for a moment until realization sunk in.  “Oh.  I think you mean Ignis.” He finished with a small wave towards the advisor.

She blinked slowly and then spoke again. “So who is the niff that Noct rescued, I thought he was staying here too?  Do you all keep him in hiding or something?”

Gladio bit his lips and motioned towards Ignis again.  This time he decided to speak up.  “I’m not originally from Niflheim so I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me a niff.”

“Fair enough, I didn’t realize.” Aranea responded with raised hands.  “Now just to be clear, you are the badass that stood up to Glauca with no training and no weapon?” 

“I had a dagger.”

“Damn.”

“It might be more that I’m the idiot that did that, instead of a badass as you say.”  Ignis quietly admitted.

“Bullshit, you did good.  Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I’m merely thankful I was able to survive the encounter.” 

The conversation quickly turned to how Gladio and Ignis met; mercifully Gladio answered most of the questions. Ignis could feel his energy draining away with each minute that ticked by.  Suddenly his body wanted nothing more than to take a nap nestled in Gladio’s warm embrace.  Snapping out his haze Ignis tried to pay attention.  Aranea was being nice and showing genuine interest in their new relationship. She seemed to be a kind soul but the stress from the past few weeks had caught up and was causing his brain to slip.

“Ignis?” A soft voice asked.

“Hmm. Sorry what where you saying?”  He answered with a guilty look. 

“You look like you’re about to pass out.  Should we go back to the suite?” Aranea suggested.  “I think the formal meet and greet is almost over.  They should be heading over to the king’s quarters after this.” 

Before he could respond Gladio was standing and pulling Ignis upright.  “Come on, we can relax better in the suite.  I’m sure Prompto’s bored waiting for everyone to get back.”

“Will Noct be alright?” Ignis questioned.

“Sure!” Aranea huffed.  “He only has to keep up this act for another thirty minutes tops and then maybe Ravus will get distracted and he can sneak off with Luna.”

Ignis went to ask what she meant but she quickly stood up and took his free arm.  The advisor was corralled down the hall and away from the prince.  His exhaustion must have been very noticeable.  Once they had arrived at the suite Prompto came running out of the den and commented right away that Ignis should sit down.  

“Blondie you remember Aranea right?” Gladio asked as they walked towards the main room to relax.

Prompto blushed slightly when he saw her and nodded. “Is Noct coming soon?”

“He’ll be free of his official duty soon enough, I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it later.” Ignis cut in as they all found a place to sit. 

A small sigh slipped out when Ignis sank down into the sofa next to Gladio.  The larger man instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in closer.  “Close your eyes if you want.  Aranea won’t mind, she’s cool.” 

“Yes, she is cool, as you say but it’s rather rude to fall asleep while in a guest’s company.” Ignis murmured. 

“Gladio’s right, I don’t mind.  You will probably need the rest, I have a feeling things will get crazy later.”

“Why?” Gladio instantly challenged.” 

A thought seemed to hit Aranea and she finally spoke. “Sylva’s here.”

Ignis felt Gladio jerk slightly from where he was leaning comfortably against his side.  “Why wasn’t she out meeting with Noct and Regis?”

“She’s resting in her rooms but I believe she will be meeting with Regis later in private.”

“Do you know why she came?” Gladio asked worriedly.

Aranea shook her head. “We will have to wait to find out.  I know that this whole trip was last minute.  Once Sylva and Luna heard what happened with Drautos they started preparing to visit.” 

Ignis could tell Gladio was stunned by this news.  The advisor had remembered reading that Sylva, the queen of Tenebrae, rarely left her home country so this trip must be special.   Hopefully Noct would have more information later that night about the purpose behind the visit. 

Suddenly Prompto perked up from his seat. “Did you hear that?”

“It might be Noct coming back.” Gladio offered.

Prompto shot up off the couch and ran out to check.  “He’s never met Luna right?” Aranea questioned. “They are going to have so much fun picking on Noct together.”

  

* * *

 

 

The foyer was empty when Prompto rounded the corner.  He could swear he heard footsteps and looked for signs of life.  Still nothing, then he finally heard a murmured curse.   The voice sounded off, it was one he’d never heard before.  

Following the sound he started walking down the long hallway that linked all the guest rooms.  Bingo, there was a guy walking around looking massively confused.  In hind sight, Prompto should have probably been more concerned that a total stranger was wandering around but his curiosity got the better of him.  If the guy had gotten past the guard at the front door then he must have clearance of some kind. 

Calling out to the stranger worked, the man stopped in his search and turned to face Prompto.  He was still fifteen feet away and began to walk slowly towards the blonde. Once the man had focused his attentions, Prompto found himself backing away instinctively.  The stranger was blonde as well which was surprising, he also had bright blue eyes and determined face. 

He stopped a few feet short of Prompto and stared.  Then without warning the guy pounced on him sending them both toppling backwards and knocking the wind out of Prompto.  Struggling to wiggle out from underneath this stranger he realized his left arm was pinned in place by the guy’s knee.  Reaching out with his right arm Prompto tried to shove him away.  This only resulted in having his arm forcefully grabbed and held in place above his head. 

Prompto’s brain finally decided to catch up and he started yelling for help.  This guy was nuts what the hell was he doing! 

“Cool it pipsqueak! I’m not gonna hurt you.” He hissed.  “I just need to check something.” Using his free hand the stranger roughly shoved Prompto’s tank top up and began poking him in the sides. 

It was an odd mix of emotions that filled Prompto’s head in that moment.  He was scared and wanted to run away but at the same time this guy’s poking was ticklish.  Each poke with his index finger made him flinch.  “Quit it!  Let me up you freak!”

“Oh that’s rich, an MT calling me a freak.”  He spit back. 

Unable to process that statement Prompto whined and continued to squirm.  “I’m not an MT, please let me up.” He begged.

“In a second, freckles.”  He responded as he moved away from Prompto’s exposed stomach.  His next target was the back of Prompto’s neck, the blonde could feel fingers running over his scalp checking for who knows what.”   

Hoping this invasion of his personal space would end soon Prompto tried not to have a panic attack.  This guy knew about his past but who the heck was he? 

Before the stranger could investigate anymore a voice cut through the awkwardness.  “Loqi, get off him right now!” 

“Iggy!  Thank the six!  Help!” Prompto squealed.

The man finally released his grip and rolled off to the side to sit next to Prompto.  When he looked up at Ignis his eyes went wide. “Scientia!?  You’re alive!”

Having finally reached them Ignis took a deep breath and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  “Yes, it appears so.  Why may I ask are you molesting poor Prompto?”

“I am not molesting him!” Loqi huffed. “I was checking to make sure he wasn’t, um hiding something.”  He finished looking smug.

“Iggy knows already.” Prompto added quietly from where he had sat up on the floor. “But don’t tell anyone else please!” 

“What would I tell them freckles? You’re not--.”  He lowered his voice considerably. “An MT—so there really is nothing to talk about.”

“Don’t call me freckles either, I hate them.” 

Loqi seemed to be surprised by that comment.  “Why, they’re cute and I can’t call you blondie, we both have the same hair color.”

Ignis interjected. “You could perhaps call him by his name.”

“Nah, I like nicknames better.”

They both got up off the floor and Ignis reached out to rest a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.  “Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay, I just wasn’t expecting to be tackled in the hallway by a total stranger.” 

“Prom!” Loqi shouted. “What about that, can I call you that?” He seemed to completely ignore the previous events and was forging ahead with the new topic. 

“Um – I guess so.”

“You gotta let me have that one; I can’t call you freckles so you should let me at least call you Prom.”

Ignis spoke up again.  “Loqi you can’t just barge in and attack people.  It’s not nice.  This isn’t Niflheim.” 

“I know that Scientia.” He offered with a straight face.  “Look Prompto sorry if I freaked you out, I just had to make sure you weren’t  --.” He trailed off unwilling to voice the concern. 

“It’s okay but please don’t tell anyone else.” He pleaded.

Loqi made a lips sealed gesture and threw away a fake key.  “Promise.”

Prompto finally noticed the pained look on Ignis face when Loqi finished talking.  “Iggy are you alright?” 

“Hmm, oh I was just thinking back on things.  Loqi perhaps its best if you don’t call me Scientia anymore, it reminds me of Minos.” 

“Shit! Sorry, yeah for sure I can stop that.  I didn’t even think about that.” He apologized but before he could continue a booming voice filled the hallway. 

“Everything alright?” Gladio barked as he walked towards the three with purpose. 

Prompto heaved a thankful sigh, finally the muscle had arrived.  If this Loqi character had tried anything more he was certain Gladio would pound him into the ground.  Ignis even seemed to relax at the sight of him. 

“This creep bothering you?” He asked with a smug look.

“Oh he’s a tough guy.”  Loqi spit back with a grin. 

“Loqi, may I introduce you to the shield of the prince, and my boyfriend, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“Damn it!  Guess I’ll never get a chance then huh?”  Loqi lamented.  

“I’m afraid not.’ Ignis paused and then continued. “Do you mean with me or Gladiolus?”

“You, but hey he’s not bad looking either.” He responded with a cheeky grin.

“Who the hell are you, besides a little punk?” Gladio asked in disbelief. 

“Loqi used to work for the empire but I gather that you’ve traded sides.” Ignis mused.  “He was one of the only people that was nice to me when I was captive in Niflheim.” 

“If Iggy likes you then I suppose you’ve got to be a somewhat okay dude.”  Gladio huffed then he furrowed his brow. “Prompto, you okay over there, what happened to you?”

“I thought he was an intruder so I tackled him.” Loqi quickly answered to save Prompto from fumbling over his own version.  

“You’re the only intruder I see right now.” The shield deadpanned.

“Pfft, whatever we worked it out.  Right Prom?”

Prompto couldn’t help but blush; the guy had turned and was looking right at him waiting for an answer.  He was shocked by how everything had unfolded but he’d apologized for his actions and seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him better.

All he could manage was a small nod before bolting down the hall to seek out a place to hide for the next thirty years.   

  

* * *

 

 

Ignis watched as Prompto literally ran away down the hall.  Today was an odd day, first he’d met Aranea and then Loqi had appeared.  When he was finally ready to retire later that evening he was sure he would pass out instantly. 

“Shall we go back to the main room?” Ignis asked with a sigh.

“I went to find you because Noct, Luna, and her brother just came in.  They are with Aranea now.” Gladio replied.

The three men started to walk quietly back down the hallway however when Loqi heard Ravus’ voice he frowned. “Let’s go hide or something.  I’m so tired of listening to him drone on right now you have no idea.”

“Hide?” Ignis questioned.  “Loqi it can’t be that bad.”

“You haven’t met him, he’s so boring.  If ever someone needed to find somebody to bang it’s him.”

Ignis was acutely aware of the stifled laugh Gladio was trying to pass off as a cough behind him.  Why was everyone being so godsdamned weird today?  “We should still go check on his highness.”

“He’s fine, they have a babysitter.” Loqi smirked.

Gladio lost the battle with his composure and giggled.  “He’s got a point; Ravus can be a little stiff at times. You still look really tired let’s go hang out in the kitchen until someone actually needs us.”

It was a lost cause; Ignis trailed behind Gladio as he led the way to the kitchen.  Thankfully no one else was in the space when they entered.  It was blissfully quiet.  Before he realized it Ignis was being ushered to one of the comfy bar stools and told to sit. 

“Where did Prompto go?” Gladio asked after rustling around in the fridge for a few minutes.

“He’s probably hiding in the bathroom; I’ll text him to let him know to come here.” Ignis stated flatly.

Surprisingly after he’d texted the blonde his phone rang a moment later.

“He’s there with you right?” Prompto asked right away.

“Gladio and Loqi are here attempting to find something to eat.”

“I—I’m not sure I can be in the same room with him.”

“I don’t think it is as much of an issue as you think.” Ignis offered.  “Unless there’s more to what occurred earlier.”

“No! But I’m gonna turn red again.”

Before Ignis could respond Loqi turned his attentions on him and stalked over to demand the phone. “let me talk to him.” He requested. Interested to see what would happen Ignis offered his phone up and waited. 

“Hey freckles.  You should come hang with us.  I bet you I could kick your ass in a cook off.” Loqi quipped.

“Don’t call me freckles! I can’t cook anyway.” Prompto huffed.

“Bullshit, prove it!” He exclaimed handing the phone back with a grin.

Ignis hadn’t even managed to hit the end call button before Prompto burst into the kitchen.  True to his word over the phone he was sporting a flushed face. 

“I cook my favorite dish and you cook yours then we have those two love birds over there judge.” Loqi stated without skipping a beat.

Oddly this tactic worked and Prompto agreed right away.  A whoosh of air alerted Ignis to Gladio’s sudden presence in the seat next to his.  The shield was smiling and looked excited at the upcoming food battle. 

Time moved with ease after the food prep started.  Prompto calmed down considerably and returned to his normal color.  Neither of them would admit what they were making but Ignis suspected that Prompto’s dish was a grilled sandwich. Loqi’s was still unidentifiable; it was probably a traditional Niflheimian dish.  The newcomer had always been proud of his heritage despite who he swore his loyalties to nowadays.

Watching them work helped to ease the stress Ignis had felt all day.  The news that queen Sylva had come meant something huge was looming.  Having to wait to find out what exactly was going on was difficult but there was no other choice. 

“Iggy?” Prompto asked interrupting his train of thought.  “So you wanna try my dish?”

The advisor nodded and smiled when a simple but well-crafted grilled cheese sandwich was placed in front of him.

“I used four different cheeses and added spinach for something healthy.” 

Taking a bite revealed a wonderfully flavorful sandwich and something prepared with care.  Loqi without a word placed his dish next to Promptos. It seemed to be a combination of minced meat and small grain rice.  Ignis didn’t even pause and took a bite while still holding the sandwich.  They were a perfect pairing. 

The warmth from Gladio’s body was suddenly closer as he invaded Ignis’ personal space to take a bite of the food. “Oh six, this is good.” He mumbled in between bites. “Can I have a plate?”

“Which one?” Loqi inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“Both, aren’t they supposed to go together?  This tastes amazing.” 

“Which one tastes amazing?” Prompto asked in hopes of clarifying.

“Both.” 

The pair of cooks looked to Ignis next for the final opinion and tie breaker.  Unfortunately Ignis let them down.  “I’m afraid these are both wonderful dishes and they do go together very well.  I must admit it’s a tie.”

Loqi adapted quickly.  “I bet you I can make more of my dish faster than you can.”

Prompto looked like he had a fire lit under his butt. He began scrambling around the kitchen creating an assembly line for his sandwiches.  Loqi followed suit and began preparing more plates for his dish.  Ignis watched as the two blondes shared the kitchen.  They would shove each other out of the way and mock fight over supplies.  This was an interesting development, Loqi clearly liked Prompto.  He would have to talk with Prompto later to see what his true feelings were towards Loqi. 

“Who’s gonna eat all this food?” Gladio whispered in Ignis’ ear. 

Shrugging Ignis continued to eat and leaned slightly into his boyfriends arm.  “I have a feeling that someone from the other room will smell this wonderful cooking and come in here.”

Sure enough not five minutes later the door squeaked open slowly.  Aranea poked her head in and smiled when she noticed what was going on.  Then she leaned back out in the hallway.  “Hey!  There’s food in here come and eat.”

Claiming the bar stool on Ignis free side she took a plate piled high with food and dug in.  “Thank the six I couldn’t listen to Ravus anymore.” 

“You shouldn’t have told them, now Ravhole will come in here too.” Loqi sighed loudly.

Ignis was beginning to wonder what this man was really like, so far nothing he’d heard was good.

The door opened a second later and Noct came in, he looked exhausted.  “You guys cooked?” He asked surprised. “I’m so hungry.”  Noct whined as he walked over to Prompto and slung an arm over his friends shoulder. 

“Well you’ve come to the right place buddy. Loqi and I are lighting this joint up.”

“Whatever so long as it tastes good.” Smiling the prince accepted a plate and sat down next to Aranea. 

“Will our guests be joining us?” Ignis asked finally when no one else appeared. 

“I doubt it, Ravus probably thinks we will poison them or something.” Noct grumbled as he shoved food in his mouth. 

Gladio was asking for seconds when the door creaked open once more.  Looking up Ignis was greeted by the sight of a fair haired young woman. She smiled kindly at everyone with her gaze coming to rest on Noct.  He stood up and walked over to her.  “Ignis, Prompto, this is Lady Lunafreya, Luna that is my advisor Ignis Scienita and my best friend Prompto.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She replied in a sweet voice.  “I am so happy that you are part of Noct’s everyday life to help guide him.  You too Gladiolus I don’t mean to leave you out.”

“Would you like to have a bite to eat?” Ignis offered. 

“Yes, but I would prefer to wait for my brother before I partake, I don’t want him to feel left out.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s coming, hold on.” Luna smiled with a shrug.  The door swung open abruptly a second later.  “Oh there you are.  They’ve made some wonderful food would you like a plate?” She asked innocently. 

Ignis watched the exchange and couldn’t help but feel that Luna was up to something.  Ravus scowled and surveyed the room.  Clearly annoyed at having to keep up appearances, he frowned and shook his head no.  He opened his mouth to speak but a phone vibrating broke his train of thought.  Patting his suit coat pockets Ravus produced a white phone and answered.

He looked so irritated it was almost comical.  “If you’ll excuse me a moment I must go take care of something.  Luna let me know when you wish to leave.” Without another word he turned and left. 

Luna grinned like a Cheshire cat and waited for the noise of the front door to slam.  “I only have a few minutes; I don’t believe Nyx will be able to distract him for too long.” She instantly turned her attentions to the prince.  “Noct I’m so happy I got to see you after so long and I hope you forgive me for this but --.” She closed the gap between them and gave Noct a quick kiss on the lips. 

Loqi and Gladio whistled and Aranea was silently cheering from her seat.  Prompto looked dumbstruck but happy. 

“My mother has come this time to talk with Regis about a marriage proposal.  I know arranged marriages are a little passé but I think our circumstances are slightly different.  I couldn’t wait to tell you but I didn’t want to in front of my brother.”  Luna was positively beaming after her announcement.

“When?” Noct croaked out after a second. 

“Oh whenever we want!  We are still young we could wait a few years, take some time to properly date.”

Noct rushed forward and pulled Luna into a hug.  “These guys are going to pick on me so bad after you leave.  Can we get married right now?” 

The princess of Tenebrae actually snorted.  Ignis would swear to it in a court of law, he heard it loud and clear.  

“You’re so funny Noct!” She giggled as they broke apart.  “We can discuss later when they make an official announcement. Oh! I heard the door, I have to go be proper and boring again.”

Ignis was in awe at the woman that stood before him; she schooled her features like a pro and calmly awaited her brother’s return.  They bid their goodbyes and left.  Noct had been reduced to a fidgeting mess as he paced back and forth in the middle of the kitchen.   Ignis was worried for a split second that he didn’t want what Luna had offered but the genuine smile that graced his features told the truth.  He was happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis’ back was a heavy but welcoming weight against Gladio’s chest.  His long legs straddled the advisor as they rested on the chaise lounge.  Snaking his arms around Ignis’ waist Gladio hugged him tighter and smiled when Ignis happily mumbled in his sleepy haze.

The day had finally ended and all the guests had left, it was just the four of them in the den.  Noct had begged them all to spend one more night fake camping so he could tell them everything that had happened. 

“So you didn’t know that Luna was gonna kiss you!?” Prompto exclaimed.  “Cause the look on your face was priceless.”

“No!  I was so busy trying to impress Ravus I didn’t even have a chance to say more than two words to her.” 

“This has been such a weird day.” The blonde sighed. 

Noct finished toasting the marshmallows on his skewer in the fireplace and handed it off to Prompto who began assembling the s’mores.  “Oh let’s not forget about your new friend either!”

“Iggy do you think he likes me or is he just like that with everyone?” Prompto blurted.

“Hey babe, sunshine just asked you a question.”  Gladio added as he rubbed Ignis’ chest to rouse him.  

“Hmmm – Sorry Prompto, Yes, he likes you. Did you exchange phone numbers?” 

Prompto turned a wonderful shade of pink and nodded. 

Gladio loved it when Ignis was tired, he would speak his mind and not worry.  It was refreshing.   

Ignis got a brief second wind once he eaten the s’more.  The sugar ran its course after fifteen minutes and he crashed spectacularly afterwards.   Gladio would have to fill him in later because Noct wouldn’t stop talking.  He’d never seen him so excited.  Prompto even opened up about his encounter with Loqi.

Life had been so ordinary a month ago and now it had changed drastically. Without thinking Gladio hugged Ignis closer, his list of people to protect had grown.       


	12. Forging Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets some disheartening news and has to find a way to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More history and the beginnings of Ignis' new mission! I have of course added shameless fluff because I love it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Ignis did not fidget, the word wasn’t in his vocabulary but as he waited for an audience with Regis and queen Sylva he knew he was guilty of the act.  He hoped the meeting was simply to plan Noctis’ upcoming wedding to Luna.  However, his gut was telling him something else rather large was afoot. 

The invitation for his presence had been requested and it was very specific that he attend alone.  Gladio had been slightly put out that he couldn’t come.  He didn’t really need a security escort across the hall.  Ignis would be safe but it still didn’t stop the shield from making a pouty face when he left that morning.

Ignis had assured Gladio, Noct, and Prompto he would be back to spend the rest of the day with them. Whether or not his spirits would be up for it was another question all together. Soon enough the door to the king’s private sitting room opened and he was ushered in. 

Ignis could see where Luna got her kind but powerful aura from, her mother.  Regis greeted him and asked him to sit in one of the arm chairs.  Sylva began speaking first.  “I understand my daughter has told you of her plans to marry Noctis in the future.”

“Yes your majesty.” Ignis responded making a point to look at Sylva when he said it.  He was in a room with two majesties after all.   

“Very good, that saves me from having to explain that.  Regis and I have been talking and we need your help Ignis.” 

Ignis’ raised an eyebrow but kept silent.  Regis picked up the topic of conversation next. “Ignis I need you to research something very important for us.”

“Of course anything.”

“Are you aware that Noct has been chosen by the crystal to be the king of light?”

Ignis knew about the crystal, it was what the kings of Lucii had been protecting for over two millennia while everyone waited for the chosen king.  “He has mentioned that he was selected by the crystal but I gathered he didn’t know much else beyond that.”

“Sylva and I would like you to research the true meaning of Noct being chosen by the crystal and report back to us.” 

Not believing for one second that the two adults in front him didn’t already know the reason Ignis forged ahead. “Why should I waste time coming to my own conclusion if you both already know the answer.”

Regis smiled and looked at Sylva.  “I told you he was smart.”

“Is he smart enough to find another solution though?” Sylva asked wryly. “Ignis we both want Noctis and Luna to be happy but there is a rather challenging obstacle we must overcome first.”

“The astrals gifted us the crystal to protect and the price is rather a high one.” Regis sighed.  “All of the daemons that roam the lands are said to be part of larger malady that will befall all of Eos at some point in the future.  Noct’s roll in the fight against this evil may cost him his life.” 

Ignis had to remind himself to keep breathing; as Regis sat across from him discussing his own son’s possible death from an unknown enemy.  Was it the same person who had ordered Drautos to kill him and Noct?  “Does Noctis know?” Ignis finally asked after a long silence.

“No. I would like to keep this between the three of us for now.  I only wish to spare my son the heartache of knowing what could happen.   I know it’s selfish as we will carry this burden instead but I must try to give him hope for a future.” 

“Do we have your word that you will not tell Noct until we have all agreed to do so?” Sylva asked seriously.

The true meaning of his role as advisor finally seemed to fit.  Find a way for Noct to live and rule a peaceful kingdom as king.   Swallowing hard he nodded in agreement.  Though what choice did he have they’d told him what they knew first and then asked him not to tell.   In hind sight that may have been why they asked him to research on his own first. 

“I understand that you have been working to learn more about Lucis as a whole Ignis.  However your inability to leave the suite until now has hindered the level of research you could complete.  I believe now you will be able to visit the archives and get a much clearer picture of what the future may hold.”

“Dear boy I do believe we have ruined your day haven’t we.” Sylva added with a frown. 

Ignis only nodded again, what could he say?  He was going to pour his heart and soul into finding the answer they all needed to ensure Noct would survive the upcoming battle.  

“Try not to fret Ignis; there is nothing to be done at this very minute that would change anything.  Go forth and work to find the answer we all seek.  Be thankful you are able to get a head start.   We have faith in you.” Sylva finished with a small smile.   

“Sylva, you have basically told him he is our only hope.  That’s a little on the heavy side don’t you think?” Regis interjected.

“Nonsense Regis, he showed up here for a reason, the astrals know what they are doing.”  She stated with an air of authority.  “Exposing Drautos this early in the game has given us time to prepare.  Let us take advantage of that and be victorious.” 

“You’re not taking the whole my family has been blessed by the astrals thing to far are you Sylva?” Regis asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Heaven’s no, you silly old man!” She exclaimed.  “I just have faith that balance will be restored and good will win against evil.”

“I hope you are correct Sylva.  Now Ignis do go and enjoy the company of your friends today.  I understand a majority of the younger crowd is heading to the training room for a friendly sparring session.” 

“Gladio will be able to tell I’m not myself.” Ignis uttered quickly before he could stop himself.

“Then seek the comfort you need and use it to focus on the path that is before you. We must prevail and win this fight.  However, I do know that you will accomplish nothing if you wallow in your feelings of worry and fear.  Continue to live your new life Ignis, and try and do with it with joy.  If you believe that we have a fighting chance then that’s all you need to hold onto.”     

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis didn’t exactly remember walking back across the hall to Noct’s suite.  Somehow he managed to make it to his room without being seen.  Needing a few minutes to compose himself Ignis sat down and wondered how to process the news.  Regis had coined the proper term, this was indeed very heavy.

Lost in his thoughts Ignis flinched when there was a knock at the door.  Surprisingly when he answered it Loqi was standing there.

The blonde haired man quirked an eyebrow when the door swung open fully.  “Everything alright?  You seem a little out of sorts.”

Sighing Ignis replied.  “I have just been tasked with something very difficult and I’m not sure I’ll be able to fulfill the request.” 

“Pfft! Are you kidding me, you survived all the stupid shit Minos threw at you and the rest of those asshats.  I think you will weather this particular trial fine.”

“I thank you for your vote of confidence Loqi.  However, I’m sure you stopped by for a different reason.”

“Yeah, Gladio asked me to wait until you came back so we could go to the training room and watch the sparring matches.” 

“Is everyone already there?” Ignis asked surprised.

“Yep, I think a few of the adults may have some gil on the table for the matches.  I saw Lord Amicitia give Gladio another potion to take care of the last of his wounds.  Plus Aranea has been itching to beat people up.  She gets restless if there isn’t anyone to fight.” 

Ignis instantly became worried for Gladio.  His injuries were still healing and using yet another potion might not fully do the trick.  Otherwise they would have done so the first time. “Did Gladio seem like he wanted to fight?”

“Not sure, I didn’t actually see him use the potion so verdicts still out on that one.” Loqi mused. “So you ready or do you need more time?”

“Let’s head over, I’m ready.”

Once outside the suite Ingis stopped walking and asked.  “Loqi are you here to be my bodyguard or simply an escort?”

“Um – both I guess.  They gave me directions to follow on how to get to the training rooms and I can put up a fight if need be.” 

Ignis hummed in thought and continued walking.   “So have you spoken with Prompto any more since yesterday?”

“Yeah we texted last night actually and I was able to say hi earlier.”   

“May I ask what your intentions are with him?”

“Dunno, I gotta ask him out on a date first Ignis.  I did freak him out yesterday when we met but he looks so much like a – well you know and I had to be sure.” Loqi explained.

“I know you apologized for that already but it would behoove you to say it again.  Prompto found out recently about his true history and making sure he knows that you are okay with that would put him at ease.”

“Shit, I didn’t know that.  No wonder he got all feisty about it when I mentioned it.”

“I believe anyone would have gotten feisty if they were unceremoniously tackled for no bloody reason.” Ignis quipped. 

Loqi snorted. “Cool your jets; I’ll make sure I play nice.”

Gladio’s voice rang out suddenly from the doorway to the training rooms. “Loqi isn’t bothering you is he?”

Ignis smiled and shook his head as he walked up to the shield and pulled him in close for a hug.  “Why are you out here in the hallway?”

“Ah, this is all part of my master plan.  I had Loqi wait for you so I could go with everyone and it would seem like I was interested in sparring.” Gladio announced with his arms still around Ignis’ back.   “Then I got to pull the ‘I need to wait in the hallway for Loqi and Ignis card since you both might get lost.  That meant I could slip away for a good reason without being made fun of for not wanting to spar.”

Pulling away from the hug slightly Ignis looked up at Gladio with curiosity.  “Why not simply tell them you don’t want fight.” 

“I’m the shield to the future king, I can’t.”  He grumbled.

“What do you suggest we do instead?”

“Relax in an empty training room.  With luck they will all forget I was ever there.”

Loqi decided to join them after he found out Ravus was participating in the matches.  Ignis had to stifle a snort as Loqi imitated his version of Ravus’ ‘wooden’ gait when they walked towards the other training room.  “Did he reject you or something Loqi, why do you dislike him so much?” Ignis pondered aloud.

“Ewww Ignis he’s like eight years older than me!” Loqi huffed.  “He’s such a stick in the mud.  I don’t think he’s capable of having fun, even if his life depended on it.” 

“Forgive me for asking, I meant no harm.” Ignis retorted with a grin as they entered the deserted training room.

“So you plan on joining the guard?” Loqi asked when they’d sat down on a pile of safety mattes

“Yes, I need to be able to help protect Noct.” With that simple statement the conversation with the king and queen came flooding back.  Ignis really needed to be in fighting condition sooner rather than later.

“Wanna try some sparring?” Loqi asked innocently.

“Oh I don’t know if I’m up for it Loqi, I’m still kinda hurt’n from getting bashed by Drautos.” Gladio answered not noticing that Loqi had meant the advisor.

“Huh? Oh I meant Ignis.”

“I thought your father gave you a potion.” Ignis interjected.

“He did but I didn’t use it.  I really don’t want to fight right now; it’s not exactly enjoyable at the moment.  I popped the potion in the armiger for now.”

Ignis had been thoroughly distracted by Gladio’s admission of not taking the potion that he missed Loqi’s question at first.  “Wait, what did you ask me?”

“Do you want to spar with me?”

“Yes!” He responded despite the concerned sound that came from Gladio. Ignis needed to get started training right away.  There literally wasn’t any time to waste if what Regis and Sylva had said was true.  A fight to end all fights was heading their way and right now he was woefully unprepared. 

“Are you sure that is wise Iggy, you haven’t been cleared by the doctor yet.” Gladio asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine; I promise I won’t over do it.” He answered as he began kicking off his shoes and sheading his dress shirt.  Loqi seemed excited by this development and removed his shirt and shoes to stretch.  The blonde opted for the shirtless look while Ignis preferred to keep his white tank top on.  They must have both looked odd donning dress pants and preparing to fight. 

“Loqi if you so much as put a scratch on him I’ll use that potion on myself and beat the snot out of you.” Gladio growled as he got more comfortable. 

“Received loud and clear!” Loqi retorted with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio wasn’t exactly happy that Ignis had decided to try sparring.  The advisor had been eating well and he didn’t look so frail anymore but it had only been a month since he’d been rescued.  The shield also knew that if Ignis wanted to do something he was going to do it.  It was best to stay out of the way and hope he didn’t get hurt. 

After watching for the better part of an hour Gladio’s impression of Loqi had improved.  He was taking care to teach Ignis certain moves and making sure he rested frequently.  Ignis seemed hungry for as much knowledge as he could cram into their impromptu session.

Gladio almost cried out when Loqi pulled a fast move that sent him rushing at Ignis.  However, the advisor surprised them both by performing a back handspring and flipping out of the way at the last minute.  Ignis’ landing was rough and he stumbled backwards for a second. 

Thinking he’d caught himself Gladio missed Ignis’ knees buckling slightly.  Loqi noticed and closed the gap between them to hold Ignis upright. 

“Whoa you okay buddy?” Loqi asked.

“Yes, I – I just got a little dizzy from that.  Sorry.”  Ignis gasped as he held fast to Loqi’s arm. 

“Nothing to be sorry about that was awesome! Think you could do it again?”

“Ha!  I might, if you give me a minute to catch my breath.”

It took a monumental effort for Gladio to hold his tongue.  It was good practice to try and duplicate something, it helped reinforce the training.  But he so wished Ignis would stop for the day; instead the shield got up and walked over to where Loqi was still supporting Ignis.  “I’ll spot you if you want to try again.”  

The look of relief and excitement Ignis gave him was worth the anxiety.  After about five minutes the advisor indicated he was recovered enough to try once more.  Loqi lined up for the attack and even when he faked a move Ignis was still able to backflip out of the way.  This time it was more graceful and he landed with solid footing.

Gladio barely had a chance to reach out and catch Ignis a second time when his knees actually did give out.  He opted to let them both sink to the floor to rest this time.  Watching as the man fully relaxed in his hold.  “Please tell me you’re done flying through the air for today.”

“Yes, I promise no more.” Ignis breathed. 

“Not bad muscle memory for having been away from gymnastics for over two years.” Loqi piped up. 

“Speaking of muscles I can feel every one of mine in exquisite detail right now.” Ignis groaned. 

Gladio was about to respond when a movement caught his eye, someone was at the door.  Prompto’s shining face was there as he tentatively pushed the door open.  “Hey there you are!  I’ve been wondering what happened.”

“I skipped out blondie, didn’t want to get beat up again.”

“I understand.” Prompto offered as he walked closer and was finally able to take in Ignis’ form leaning up against Gladio.  “Hey Ignis are you alright? What happened?” He asked concerned. 

“Iggy remembered some gymnastics moves and managed to not pass out in the process.” Gladio retorted with a small smile. 

“Ahhh, sorry I missed it.” 

“What’s happening next door?” Loqi asked excitedly.    

“Oh man, um Aranea literally threw Ravus. Like I mean she picked him up and bodily threw him.  It was the coolest thing I have ever seen.”  Prompto said with an awed look.  “Then your dad goaded Cor into going a round against Aranea.” 

“How did that go?” Gladio asked quickly.

“They sorta danced around each other for a long time and then Cor asked if she minded him whooping her ass.” 

Loqi spoke up this time. “Shit! Let me guess she got mad and kicked his butt!”

“Oh noooo they are on round three right now.  Cor won the first two.” Prompto announced with a straight face. 

Gladio whistled.  “The guy took off Gilgamesh’s arm for crying out loud.  He’s not an easy dude to beat.  I should know he’s my training mentor.”   

Prompto seemed to final take in Loqi’s appearance after his story was finished.  “Hey, so why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“I was sparring with Ignis.”

“I thought Gladio had been the one that – oh – um.” Prompto mumbled as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. 

Loqi seemed to sense something was amiss and quickly added more.  “So I’m sorry again for yesterday, ya know for attacking you and poking you.  I should’ve just talked with you instead of making you uncomfortable like that.”

“It’s alright.  I understand why you did it.”

“Why don’t I show you how to break that hold I used to make it up to you!” Loqi enthused. 

Gladio watched the exchange between the blondes and fought to hide a smile.  Loqi totally wanted another reason to tackle Prompto and was trying to see if he would go for it.  Glancing to Ignis revealed the same knowing look.  “If you’re not comfortable Prompto I can show you.” Gladio added so Prompto would have an option. 

“Huh – oh no it’s cool.  But I’m not taking my shirt off.” He added quickly. 

Shifting Ignis in his arms Gladio was able to make them a little more comfy as they sat on the floor to watch the training session.  Prompto had already turned a brilliant shade of red and was shuffling his feet as he waited for Loqi’s instructions.

After being gently reminded of his boots Prompto kicked them off and nervously looked to Loqi.  Gladio could only assume what he saw next was a replay of their first meeting.  Loqi rushed at poor Prompto and had him pinned in a second.  Blondie didn’t know how to block a damn thing. 

Loqi was able to talk him through each step to break the hold and within five minutes Prompto was sitting up and trying to catch his breath.  The newcomer barely gave him warning as he pinned him a second time and waited.  Prompto whined but mostly remembered how to break free.   

Prompto put up a decent fight the third time and was out of Loqi’s grasp within a minute.  This time however he scrambled away and seemed ready to bolt if Loqi followed. 

“You did good freckles.” Loqi announced. 

“Hey! Don’t call me that.  Otherwise I’ll call you peanut.”

This got a snort out of Ignis. Loqi glared at the advisor and he had to work hard to appear unfazed. 

“Fair enough, freckles.” He tried once more with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yep peanut!” Prompto sang back to him.

“Arrrgg!  Prom you’re killing me, those freckles are really cute.” 

Prompto’s phone pinged before he could respond.  “Oh emm gee.  Noct just texted me, we have to go back.  Cor beat Aranea and now Ravus wants to fight Cor.  He’s saying he went easy on Aranea because she’s a girl!” 

“Yes!  This is going to be awesome!” Loqi exclaimed as he hurriedly put his shirt and shoes on.  “Prom hurry up I don’t want to miss this.”

“You guys’ coming?” Prompto asked.

“Nope going to take Iggy back to the suite, he needs to rest.” With that the two blondes took off in a run towards the other training room.  One small very cute detail didn’t escape the shields attention when they neared the exit.  Loqi had grabbed Prompto’s hand and was tugging him along. 

 

* * *

 

   

The slow walk back to the suite was mostly in silence.  Ignis was sure Gladio could tell that something was bothering him but probably wasn’t sure how to bring it up.  When they finally reached the privacy of the suite the shield steered Ignis towards his bedroom.  “You need to rest, properly.”  Ignis smiled but didn’t respond.       

Heading straight for the bathroom Gladio suggest a bath. “How about a hot bath, that usually helps me when I’m upset.”

“What? Oh – I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you think that.” 

“But something is bothering you; did the meeting with Regis and Sylva not go well?”

Ignis paused just outside the bathroom and leaned up against the door frame.  “I hate to even have to tell you like this, but I’ve been tasked with something very important and sworn to secrecy at the same time.”

Gladio was stunned, what could the king and queen of Tenebrae need Ignis to do for them that he couldn’t tell anyone about.  “Will you have to risk your life?   Please tell me you don’t have to go away?” he added with concern.

Ignis immediately crossed the short distance between them and pulled Gladio into a hug.  “I don’t have to go away and I don’t believe I’m in danger of dying.”

“Thank the six!” Gladio breathed into his temple. “I’m not sure I could handle that kind of news right now.”

Suddenly Ignis remembered the king’s words from earlier, seek comfort.  If ever there was a moment that he needed comfort it was this.  Now the idea that immediately popped into the advisors head probably wasn’t what Regis had in mind.   However he had been wanting some more intimate time with Gladio since their first kiss.  For the first time it seemed they were alone and could unwind. 

Taking a deep breath Ignis spoke his mind before he chickened out. “I would enjoy a bath Gladio, perhaps -- you may wish to join me?”

Gladio’s grip got tighter for a second and then he pushed Ignis back to look him in the eyes. “Think we could maybe take a nap together afterwards?”     

Without another word Gladio released Ignis and turned the tap on to fill the bath.  Thankfully the sound of the bath filling covered the sound of Ignis’ pounding heart.  What he wasn’t expecting was for Gladio to undress him.  That act was so gentle Ignis almost forgot to breathe.

Finally remembering himself the advisor began peeling Gladio out of his clothes as well.  Within minutes they were both undressed and carefully stepping into the bath. 

Clearly having been more exhausted then he realized Ignis suddenly popped his eyes open when a hand settled on his chest.  “Did I fall asleep?” He questioned in shock.

“We sat down and you leaned back into me and then boom.  Out like a light.  I was able to wash your hair and your chest but I can’t reach those freakishly long legs of yours.” 

Ignis laughed.  “Did I ruin our intimate moment?”

“Not even close.  Here it’s your turn.” Gladio said as he handed off the soap to Ignis.  “Get my legs while you’re down there.” 

They spent another fifteen minutes in the bath cleaning and stealing kisses.  The hot water was doing wonders for Ignis’ muscles but also making him super drowsy.   

“Would you be open to being super bad when we take that nap?” Gladio asked as they were draining the tub and drying off.

“Gladiolus I don’t think now is exactly the right time to do that --.” Ignis said with a shy look. 

“Oh, I’m not talking about sex you perv.  Can we cuddle without clothes in bed?”

“Did you just call me a perv and then ask to cuddle naked?” Ignis queried with a raised eyebrow.

“Not completely naked, just boxers.” Gladio responded with a wide grin. 

“You’re terrible.  Make sure the bathrobes are next to the bed for when we wake up.  On second thought put a change of clothes there as well.”

“Your amazing Iggy you’re such a planner.  Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes I am thank you for helping me relax.”  Ignis answered with a smile.  At that moment Ignis really did consider himself relaxed.  But the second Gladio’s warm chest pressed into his back once they’d climbed into bed he practically melted.  “How’s this even bett’r than the damn bath.” He slurred.

“Relax and rest, you did well today and don’t ever forget I’ll always be here for you.” 

Ignis couldn’t hold onto consciousness anymore.  He drifted off to sleep safe in Gladio’s embrace and with a renewed hope that he would find the answer Regis and Sylva so desperately wanted.   


	13. Interested Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finally finds some information that might prove useful in the archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah my middle name should be fluff at this point. I can't say much about this chapter without giving stuff away so I hope you all enjoy it. Stuff happens.

Ignis wasn’t sure if he really had a problem or not.  Friday had arrived and the Nox Fleuret party were scheduled to leave on Sunday. Prompto had gone back home on Tuesday evening with a pout, he had desperately wanted to continue hanging out with everyone.   Loqi had instantly started texting the youth before he was barely out the door. 

But once school got out later Prompto was sure to show up again to see Noct and his new friend.  The prince had been allowed to remain out of school for the week.  He was trying to get alone time with Luna and at this point it was comical.  He’d come up with one silly hair brained scheme after another in an effort to get Ravus to leave them alone.  No such luck, the older brother was like glue, always stuck somewhere too close.

Taking his new assignment to heart Ignis had immediately started visiting the archives to try and learn more about Noct’s fate.  The vast amount of information he’d been able to glean in just three days was astounding.  The lucians truly did keep all their important documents under lock and key, which meant he had only been able to skim the surface before.

He usually ended up in the archive room alone since Gladio had recovered enough to resume his shield duties.  That meant he was regaled with tales of Noct’s wooing attempts when he returned to the suite for dinner.  Ignis knew deep down that he was going to have to do something about his issue sooner rather than later.  The migraine that was starting to pound in his head was good indication that things were not right.

Was it possible to get addicted to falling asleep with someone holding you? Ignis hoped there would be a way to get over that habit.  Gladio hadn’t been able to sleep over in the suite for several days and Ignis unfortunately had lost sleep due to his absence. 

They hadn’t been comfortable sleeping in the same bed for the whole night with everyone still milling around.  However, camping out in the den had been acceptable and succeeded in giving Ignis a good night’s rest.  The advisor kept pushing though thinking the next night would be better than the last but to no avail.  He tossed and turned and couldn’t sleep. 

Unwilling to mention this problem to anyone Ignis continued on and lost himself in reading about the history of Eos.  He stumbled upon a prose of work written by someone who appeared to have been in service to the founder king Somnus.  The collection of writings had been transcribed many times so Ignis was sure the validity of the information was all but useless. Despite that he continued on reading about odd drabbles from life more than two millinea ago. 

One section did catch his attention.  The writer mentioned a brother, one who was rejected by the gods. That story quickly changed direction and no more was written about this brother.  Who was he talking about?  Did Somnus have a brother?

“You’re gonna turn into a book if you stay in here any longer!” A familiar voice announced causing Ignis to look up suddenly.

“Gladio! This is a surprise. I thought you had to stay with Noctis all afternoon.” 

“Nah, he’s got things covered.” Gladio quipped with a raised eyebrow.  “I figured I’d come check on you.”

“I’m fine, merely trying to piece together this odd story that may or may not hold a sliver of truth to it.”

“Hmmm… you should take a break.”  Gladio said as he walked over and slid into the seat next to Ignis.  “No need to overwork yourself.”

“Yes, well this is important so I’m sure you will understand if I need to stay for a little longer.”

“What and deny me your company?  Seems a little rude don’t you think.”  

Something about the way Gladio phrased the last statement caused Ignis’ arm hair to stand on end.  Turning fully to look at the shield he was aware of an odd aura.  Something seemed off but what?  “I don’t think it’s rude.  Besides we should have enough time later to pick up where we left off the other night.” Ignis said smoothly with a smirk.   

“Ah yes, I knew you’d like that.” Gladio offered with a smile.

Reaching out a hand to grasp the back of Gladio’s neck Ignis twirled some of the older man’s hair around his fingers. “I would like nothing more than to see you high with pleasure again.” He whispered fighting to control his emotions. 

“What can I say; you know how to make me unwind.” Gladio growled with a grin. 

Tightening his grip Ignis pulled a little harder on Gladio’s hair.  “What if I were to mention that Gladio and I haven’t actually had sex yet.”  Ignis offered with a straight face. 

Frowning slightly Gladio responded with a voice that wasn’t his own.  “Oh Scientia you’re no fun.” He sighed.   “I should have had them kill you when your uncle died.  You’ve been nothing but trouble ever since.”   

Ignis couldn’t form words.  He maintained his death grip on the man’s hair that was sitting next to him.  Pulling harder and harder with each word the imposter uttered. 

Taking a deep breath the man spoke again. “The timeline I had setup is ruined because of you.”  Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth while Ignis pulled at his hair he continued.   “Noctis isn’t ready for his fate yet and I am currently undecided as to the best way to eliminate him.  I might just wait and see what you come up with.  I hope you know there really isn’t anything you can do.  The boy will die and I will cover this land with eternal darkness.” 

Jerking his hand back when the imposter finished talking Ignis ripped out a small chunk of his hair.  The fake Gladio winced but that was all Ignis noticed before he was distracted.  The lock of hair tangled in his fingers wasn’t brown like Gladios It was an unnatural red color.  In the split second it took to examine the lock of hair the man was gone.  He’d somehow managed to disappear into thin air.  Chancing a glance down to his hand revealed the lock of hair had disappeared as well. 

Astrals!  What the hell had just happened!  Without thinking Ignis bolted from the room and ran as fast as he could.  Running towards the throne room thankfully provided Ignis with the person he was looking for, Clarus. 

The king’s shield took one look at Ignis and furrowed his brow in concern.  “Ignis what’s wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I – I need to see the king.” He sputtered trying to catch his breath. 

“Follow me.”

Ignis couldn’t control his shaking as he followed Clarus.  He hoped where ever the shield was taking him there would be a chair.  The possibility of his knees giving out was very high.    Clarus ushered Ignis into a small waiting room and then through another door. 

Sighing in relief when he saw Regis sitting at a table with Sylva Ignis bowed as best he could. 

“Ignis, dear boy what has happened to you?”  Regis asked with worry.

“I may or may not have just met Drautos’ master.” 

“Explain!” Regis ordered right after he dismissed Clarus. 

Ignis spent the next ten minutes detailing his encounter with the imposter.  Retelling the story only made him feel more anxious.  The man looked exactly like Gladio and sounded like him too.  If he had this kind of power how could they ever to take a stand against someone like that? 

“Ignis what were you researching?”

“The history of Eos.” He breathed out.  “I had gotten distracted by some odd story that mentioned the founder king may have had a brother.” 

“This fake Gladiolus was trying to get you to leave your research correct?” 

Ignis nodded with the realization that the imposter had been working to distract him.  “Yes he wanted me to take a break and leave the archives.”

“You don’t know what he really looks like or his name correct?” Regis inquired.

Shaking his head no Ignis slumped further in his chair.  How much time did they have before this man would show himself again? 

“You should go back to the suite and rest Ignis, you look exhausted.  I’m sure Clarus is arranging an escort for you as we speak.” 

Suddenly Sylva broke the silence and spoke up.  “Ignis, have you not been sleeping well?”

“No majesty.”  He admitted.

“Oh dear, that I’m afraid is our fault for giving you such dreadful news earlier.  Is there anything we can do to help?”

“I fear there is not.  I’m sure my sleeping patterns will even out with time.”  Though Ignis secretly knew what might help, he was afraid to broach the subject.

A knock at the door stopped any further conversation and Clarus popped his head in.  “Majesty I have someone here to escort Ignis back home.”

“Very good, do tell your son to check in with Ignis as soon as he can.”  Regis added.

Ignis bid Regis and Sylva farewell and exited the room.   Thankfully Clarus had managed to find someone he knew to walk back with him.” Nyx Ulric the hero stood waiting in the hallway. 

When they were out of earshot Nyx spoke. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt did you?”

 “No I’m physically fine.” Ignis responded quietly.

“Shit, that’s just a nice way of telling someone you are about to lose your mind.”

Ignis didn’t respond right away, yes he was feeling a little freaked out and the list of people he could talk to was almost zero.  All the insecurities he’d been feeling over the past month about being able to fit in and complete his duties came flooding back.   The words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I feel totally useless right now.” He blurted.

Nyx stopped in the hallway and stared at Ignis with wide eyes.  “Hey, you’ve done way more than you realize.  You ousted Drautos, made us all aware of a possible clone army hiding somewhere, and kept the prince hidden and safe.  Sure sounds like the opposite of useless.”

Taking a deep breath and managing a smile Ignis replied.  “Thank you for that, I get a little lost in my own head sometimes.” 

“Any time Ignis!  Like I said earlier I’d fight with you any day, just say the word and I’ll be there.”

No more was said after that and Ignis felt a small weight being lifted from his shoulders.  He still had so much to figure out but at least he had a team of people that were there to back him up. 

Finally arriving at the front door Nyx asked if he needed to wait with Ignis until Gladio and Noct returned.  The advisor knew he’d be too tired for any good conversation and thanked Nyx for the escort and went inside. 

Heading straight to his room Ignis retreated to the bathroom and sat down on the floor.  What the hell had happened to him?  Time slipped away as he sat lost in his own mental prison of what ifs and whys. Never really ever reaching an answer but only circling back around to the same issue.  How could he possibly save Noctis?

A knock at the door startled him out of his reverie.  “Iggy you in there?” Gladio’s voice asked.

Ignis’ heart rate started to increase. Was it really Gladio?  When he didn’t answer the shield tried again.

“Can I come in?”

Some part of Ignis wanted Gladio to barge in and shower him with hugs and kisses but another part was still scared.  The latter lost and a noise escaped the advisors lips.  It was enough; it seemed to grant entrance to the shield and the door opened slowly allowing Gladio to peer in.

“Ignis what happened? You don’t look so good.” He exclaimed taking a few steps into the space.

“Wait!” Ignis yelled as he held up his hand.  He watched as Gladio stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. The look of hurt that instantly spread across his face was enough to make Ignis realize he was real.  Without giving an explanation he stood up and slammed into Gladio.  “I’m so sorry; I had to be sure it was you.” Ignis mumbled.

Gladio sucked in a breath and hugged Ignis tightly. “Thank the six, you scared the shit outta me.” He sighed shakily. 

It was at that moment when Ignis realized Gladio was trembling and sniffling slightly.  He pulled away quickly and looked up at watery amber eyes.  “Astrals! Oh I didn’t mean to upset you, please forgive me Gladiolus.” Ignis exclaimed.

“You scared me, but I can tell something really freaked you out.  Do you want to tell me what happened?” Gladio asked as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Ignis pulled his boyfriend back in for another hug and replied. “I think I was trolled by a two thousand year old magical dead man that made himself look like you.”

“Um – there is a lot of information to digest in that statement.  Why don’t we sit down first and you can tell me more.” Gladio offered as he tugged Ignis towards the bed. 

“I thought we were sitting?” Ignis questioned.

“We are but on the bed, you look like a zombie right now Iggy.”

The advisor whined at the comment but compiled.  He was so tired and hopefully Gladio would stay long enough for him to actually get some sleep. 

“So tell me everything.” Gladio requested once they’d gotten situated and Ignis was safely tucked against the shields side and covered in a blanket.  

Ignis then gave a very detailed account, minus Noct’s fate, of his adventure in the archive room.  Taking a deep breath once he’d finished the weight of the day seemed to finally be dispersing.  He was relaxed and felt safe again. 

Gladio spoke up after a minute of silence.  “So you told a complete stranger that we fucked just to catch him in a lie?”

“I eluded, there is a difference.  Even still, after all that I told you that is what you take away from this conversation?” Ignis asked with a perplexed look. 

“Well uh – yeah.  I mean I think about you a lot and um – damn Iggy don’t turn the tables on me.  The whole situation is creepy as hell but I’m still amazed you had enough presence of mind to even mess with the guy.”

“I’m not mad Gladio.” Ignis added quickly.  “I wanted nothing more than to find you immediately after it happened and never leave your side.”

“How the hell did we find each other?” Gladio murmured.  “I can’t imagine life without you, and we’ve only known each other for a month and half.”

“Are you saying that we both fell victim to the biggest romantic trope in history, love at first sight?”

“Obviously.” Gladio responded like he was stating some clearly well known fact.

“That would explain why I can’t sleep unless you’re around.” Ignis sighed before he winced.  He hadn’t meant to say anything about that issue.  Ignis new with time he would be able to sleep normally again but he couldn’t become even more dependent on Gladio!  He needed to remain strong willed and independent, surviving two years as a slave he’d had to be strong.  Why was this any different? 

“What do you mean you can’t sleep?” Gladio asked worriedly.  “Is that why you look so out of it? Iggy you gotta tell me these things.  You’ll just run yourself ragged trying to do everything on your own.  It’s okay to ask for help.” Before Ignis could interject the shield sighed loudly and added.  “Shit, I’m aware you already know how to ask for help.  I mean that’s why you’re here now but we all want to help even if you don’t think you need it.” 

“I am very appreciative of your desire to assist me Gladio but as you said earlier we’ve only known each other for barely a month.  I can’t expect everyone to be okay with us moving in together so I can sleep better, now can I?” Ignis lamented.

“You wanna live with me?” Gladio asked with wide eyes. 

“Yes of course, but we are both still young and people might get offended since we work together and are in service to the prince.”

“We are both over eighteen so technically we can do whatever we want.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do!”

“Is that why you kept suggesting camping in the den, because you wanted to be near me but didn’t want people thinking ill of us?”

Ignis nodded.  “I don’t want to set a bad example for Noct either.”

“Noct wants us to be happy, I know that much.  Plus my dad seems to know way more than we are giving him credit for as well.  He pretty much told me to stay with you tonight and make sure you were safe.”

“Being safe is one thing, living together is something more.” Ignis cut in.

“I understand that, why don’t we take this day by day and see what happens. And for the record I don’t mind camping out in the den for the rest of my life so long as we are together.”

“How did I go from having nothing to everything?  Do you think the astrals are playing a joke on me?” Ignis asked. 

“Nah I think they are making things right.”

Finally closing his eyes Ignis turned and buried his face in Gladio’s shoulder.  They still had more to discuss regarding their budding relationship but that would come naturally.  He liked Gladio a lot and clearly the shield felt the same way.  It felt so cliché being dorky and ridiculously cute but it was real for them.  He hoped it would last forever. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soft clinking noises woke Ignis up as he opened his eyes.  He’d fallen asleep not surprisingly and was feeling a little more human again after getting some rest.  Someone was sitting next to him on the bed and after a moment he realized it was Noct.  The funny noises were emanating from his phone it was the sound of tiny weapons clashing in a round of king’s knight.

“Highness?” Ignis queried in hopes of figuring out why he had the pleasure of his company.

Noct nearly dropped his phone at the sound of his voice. “Ignis! Hey are you okay!?  I heard that someone harassed you in the archive today and I’ve been worried sick.” 

“I survived.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re okay.” Noct frowned.  “Gladio didn’t want you to be alone but won’t tell me why.”

“Where did he go?”

“He’s fixing you some food since you slept through dinner.”

“Oh my, what time is it?” Ignis questioned with shock.

“Almost midnight.” 

Apparently he was more tired than he initially suspected. Having Gladio by his side truly did aid in his sleep habits.  Perhaps they really would have to move into the den for all intensive purposes.  Remembering Noct’s own struggles with his future fiancé he broached the subject. “How are things going with Luna?”

Noct sighed loudly and flopped sideways on the bed.  “I can’t get away from Ravus but you are changing the subject!  Are you really alright?” Noct asked again.

“As I mentioned before I survived and with help from you and Gladio I will move forward.” 

“Fine, but you have to promise to tell us when you need anything.  I don’t care how trivial you think it is, okay?”

“Of course.” 

“Good! Now can you help me get rid of Ravus?” Noct pleaded.  “I can’t even sneak a kiss in with Luna without big brother hovering.” 

That brought a smile to Ignis’ lips.  This was a welcome distraction from the far too serious goings-on from earlier.  “Does he wish for his sister to have a chaperone at all times?  Maybe if we have a double date he would be open to leaving you be.” Ignis ventured.  

“He’s not dating anyone!  Though I think he might like Aranea but --.” Noct trailed off with a look of dismay. 

“Noctis, I meant Gladio and I for the double date.” Ignis could see the light turn on in Noct’s eyes.  He quickly grabbed his phone and typed out a text message.

“I’m asking Luna right now.  That’s a good idea.”

Before Noct could continue on with more stories from his day Gladio pushed the door open.  He was holding a tray with covered dishes.  “I come bearing dinner.”  He announced with a smile.  “Do you feel better?” He asked while walking over and placing the tray on the bed. 

“Yes very much.  Thank you.” Ignis hoped Gladio would understand all the things he was truly thanking him for. 

“Good, now eat up, you missed dinner.”

Ignis ate while Noct and Gladio explained the day’s events to him. The prince was getting very creative in his efforts to ditch Ravus.  One story almost caused Ignis to spit his food out from laughing so hard.

“I see you have been putting your tactical planning skills to use highness.” Ignis offered once they were finished.

“It’s so hard!” Noct whined and he was about to add more when his phone vibrated.  He checked it quickly and nearly fell off the bed with excitement. “He went for it!  I can’t believe it, he actually went for it!” He squealed. “You have to meet with him first but it worked!” 

“Wait what happened?” Gladio asked confused. 

“We are apparently going on a double date with Noct and Luna tomorrow evening.”

“This your idea?” Gladio questioned looking at Ignis.

“Duh big guy of course it’s Iggy’s idea.  Why the hell we didn’t ask him first is beyond me.”  Noct interrupted with a cheeky grin.

“Does Ravus wish to meet with both Gladio and I or just me?”

“Huh? Oh um --.” Noct checked his phone once more.  “Uh it seems like just you.” 

“Interesting.”

“I can’t freaking wait!” Noct yelled. 

“You can’t make out for the whole dinner princess that’s rude.” Gladio added dryly. 

Ignis had wanted to speak with Ravus and now it appears he would have his chance.  Turning his attention to Gladio he was met with a warm smile.  The shield had taken the tray away and was crawling over to snuggle next to him once more. 

“Hey Noct, do you have any funny videos we could watch on your phone for a little bit.  I think it would help Ignis fall back to sleep.”

“Yeah for sure!” Noct exclaimed as he bounced over to sit next to them.  He rattled off a bunch of choices and Gladio added his opinion but Ignis was more than happy to sit and simply enjoy their company.  He was looking forward to the next day, getting to finally talk with Ravus and Luna would be very nice. 

On a more serious note Ignis hoped that he would have more time to research the imposter before he made a second appearance.    Plans had been ruined, the man had said so himself, maybe that meant there was a chance he could alter fate. 


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets with Ravus about important matters and he has a double date with Noct and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast to write. Fun but it took me a while. I hope you all enjoy the ride.

It was somewhat hard to pay attention to his book when Ignis would groan softly in his sleep.  Gladio would dutifully check to make sure the advisor wasn’t having a bad dream and then go back to reading.  Having taken a nap earlier he wasn’t very tired so he’d opted to hug Ignis close and allow him to rest. 

The fact that the enemy had gotten into the citadel and been brazen enough to literally walk up to Ignis and talk to him was disturbing.  Gladio didn’t want to think what the outcome could have been if the stranger had wished to cause physical harm. 

Ignis voice broke his train of thought. “What are you thinking about?” He asked quietly. 

“Just wondering who harassed you today.”  He mused.  “How long have you been awake?”

“A few minutes, thank you for staying with me.”  Ignis went to add more but seemed to finally notice that there was another body on the bed.  He looked confused for a moment and eventually asked Gladio the meaning behind it. “Why is Noct sleeping in here?”   

“I did tell you he is the king of naps.  The kid can fall asleep anywhere it’s a special skill he has.  I sat here and watched him nod off with the phone still in his hand.  You were already passed out so you missed it.”

“Should we wake him so he can move to his room?”

Gladio snickered.  “Good luck with that, he doesn’t exactly wake up easily once he’s conked out.”

“Oh. So what should I do?” Ignis asked with a perplexed look.

Suddenly taken in by Ignis’ genuine confusion Gladio smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.  “Easy, I carry princess off to his room and we hang out more.”

When Ignis had gotten up again Gladio carried Noct and they all made their way to the prince’s room. 

“Heaven’s!” Ignis exclaimed under his breath when they entered the space.  “No wonder he never wants me to see his room.  This is a war zone.”

It wasn’t difficult to get Noct settled in his own bed and after a few minutes he was snoring softly. “Come on let’s go before you try to organize everything.”

Ignis had started to wander towards the den but Gladio reached out and grabbed his hand.  “Hey do you want to try something a little dumb?”

“Depends, I’ve had my share of excitement for today.  Don’t forget bad guys like to seek me out for fun apparently.”

“Nah this is something silly and might help you let loose.”

“It’s nearly two am in the morning, what could we possibly do?” Ignis questioned. 

Approximately twenty minutes later found them both seated in an official crownsguard sedan.  Gladio was at the wheel and Ignis had actually yelled gleefully at least twice already.  A snow storm the night before had turned one of the lesser used parking lots at the citadel into the perfect place for making donuts.  The shield gunned the engine once more and waited until they’d gotten up to speed before he quickly turned the steering wheel.  Gladio would do this all night just to see the look of pure joy on Ignis’ face. 

“Do you think I could try?” Ignis asked suddenly.  “I understand if I’m not allowed since I’m not exactly documented yet.” 

“What!  Nah don’t worry about it.  Of course you can try!  When is the last time you drove?”

Ignis paused and his face fell slightly.  “Probably about two years.  Maybe this isn’t such a good idea I don’t want to cause an accident.”

“Don’t do that to yourself Iggy.  Come on give it a try.” 

Gladio only had to ask once more before Ignis took a deep breath and bolted from his seat out into the cold to replace him as the driver.  The advisor was actually really good at driving around in the snow.  He managed a figure eight that seemed fairly well executed considering the circumstances.

As his body was forcefully shoved into the door mid donut Gladio felt his phone vibrate.  Quickly fishing out revealed the caller to be Nyx.  He answered right away.  “Is everything ok?” He spit out.

“All good rock star.  I’m guessing the Ig man is driving since you answered so quickly.”

“Shit. Uh --.” Gladio faltered.  This made Ignis stop the car completely and look at him with wide eyes.

“It’s all good Amicitia.  I really wanted to know which one of you did that sweet ass figure eight.” 

“Okay fine I can’t claim credit for that.” He mumbled. 

“You two should go to that diner on highland, it’s open twenty four hours.” Nyx offered before he hung up. 

“Are we in trouble?” Ignis asked quickly.

Laughing Gladio shook his head no.  “Nyx wanted to see which one of us was doing the fancy driving and to suggest a diner.” 

“How did he know --.” Ignis trailed off.

“Security cameras.” He answered quickly.  “So do you want to go check out some questionable diner and eat?  We can order a milkshake and be super cheesy and share it.”

They traded places once more and Gladio drove them off the grounds in search of the diner.  Thankfully the place was clean looking and they both blended in with the late night crowd.  Ignis even went with his idea and they shared a milkshake. 

“This is nice.” Ignis whispered close to his ear as they sat huddled together in their booth. 

“Figured you might enjoy something that was a little more normal feeling.”

“I might have reconsidered our beverage choice as now I’m cold but otherwise I’m quite content.” Ignis mused.

“It’s nice to be able to act our age sometimes, duty and commitment to the crown changes the way you live your life.” Gladio commented in a somber tone.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight or rather this morning.  I haven’t felt like this in a very long time.  Do you suppose we could do this more often in the future?”

“Iggy, you do know I’m falling for you right?  At this point I’d do anything for you.” Gladio responded as he pulled Ignis closer to him.  “I’m excited that you’ll be by my side as we protect Noct and I really want to make you feel happy.” 

Ignis didn’t respond, Gladio could see the emotion in his green eyes.  He leaned heavily into the shields side and spoke after a minute.  “You make me feel happy all the time Gladio.”

It was nearly four am when they returned the car.   Gladio caught Ignis stifling a yawn several times and trying to hide it behind his hand.  “Where shall we crash your room or the den? Don’t forget tomorrow is Saturday so we can sleep in if we want.”

“We might get more rest if we slept in my room.” Ignis offered with a slight blush.

“I’m not gonna try anything so don’t get all demure on me.”  Gladio added as Ignis snickered and walked towards his room. 

They both fell into the bed right away.  Gladio barely had time to drag the blanket up around them before they passed out hugging each other.

  

* * *

 

Something landed on Ignis’ shoulder shaking him from his dreams.  Opening his eyes revealed Noctis crouched down beside the bed clutching his phone.  He blinked several times to focus better and made an attempt to roll over.  The heavy arm that was slung across his waist prevented that motion. 

Oh.

Gladio.

Remembering that he’d opted to sleep in his own room he realized that Gladio was still there with him and snoring.  Unable to help the blush that crept across his face Ignis hoped Noct wouldn’t notice. 

However, the Prince seemed to pick up on his distress.  “It’s okay Specs.  You guys didn’t even change clothes I know nothing happened.” 

Ignis relaxed slightly and managed to compose himself.  “Do you need assistance with something?”

“Yeah I need you to help me figure out what I can talk to Luna about on our date.”

“Certainly but first what time is it?”

“Almost eight.”

“Are you ill highness?”  Ignis queried, he’d never seen the prince up before nine thirty and even that was a struggle. 

Noct whined softly.  “Come on I’m not sick I’m just excited.  So are you going to help me or not?”

Ignis nodded and smiled when Noct fist pumped.  “What time am I meeting with Ravus? I don’t want to be late for that.” 

“I think he actually wanted to have lunch with you.” Noct offered. 

“Very well, we can meet here or in the den if you’d like.” Ignis replied as he went to snake out from under Gladio’s arm.

The shield had other plans and tightened his grip pulling Ignis even closer.  “You can meet right here I’m not getting up and neither is Iggy.” He grumbled without opening his eyes.  “Unless you really want to leave.” He added with a whisper directly in Ignis’ ear. 

“You two are so gross.” Noct groaned.  “I don’t care where we talk so long as you don’t start making out or anything.”

Ignis sighed but smiled never the less, staying within Gladio’s warm embrace was fine by him.  “Grab a chair and I’ll drill you on conversation topics.” He added as he rolled slightly to face Noct better. 

The prince looked confused for a moment but quickly picked up on what his advisor meant to do when he sat down. Ignis fed him ideas and played devil’s advocate to help him get comfortable as they talked.   After thirty minutes Noct stood up and announced he was ready.  Ignis still thought he looked nervous but he wasn’t about to call him out on it. 

“Go back to sleep Specs, you still have another two hours before Ravus comes.” Noct offered as he pushed the chair back. 

Once Noct had left the room he turned to face Gladio. “Does he really think he will say something that will make Luna not like him?  They’ve been communicating for years correct?” Ignis asked.

“Mnnn that’s true but don’t forget he’s been raised to believe that he should act responsibly and regally.  He’s had very litte opportunity to practice.  I try to help when I can but it’s not easy.  He’s already gotten better with the short time you’ve been here.”

“One things for sure he doesn’t care for PDA in any fashion.” Ignis laughed.

“Oh hell no, he’s a butt about those things.  I have a feeling we will get an opportunity to call him a hypocrite fairly soon though.  Luna seemed pretty into that kiss she gave him earlier this week.”

“What will you wear this evening?” Ignis asked quickly with a curious expression.

“Don’t you worry I know how to clean up. What about you?”

“Oh! My wardrobe is so vast and expansive -- .” Ignis blurted with feigned enthusiasm.  “I’ll most likely wear the one and only suit I own at this time.”

“It’s a nice suit, Noct selected you a stylish one.  Haven’t you had it tailored since then?” The shield inquired. 

“That is for me to know and you to find out.”

“Tease.” Gladio exclaimed. 

The prospect of a hot breakfast won out over going back to sleep.  Besides Ignis was in planning mode for his upcoming lunch with Ravus.  He had no idea what the man wished to meet with him about, but he would know in a few short hours.

 

* * *

 

The look of distain he received when the door opened was comical.  What was it with all these Lucians?  Ravus couldn’t understand why they all seemed to think he was so horrible.  Taking a deep breath he spoke once Noct had taken a step back. “I do believe Scientia is expecting me.”

“You are going back to your suite like we discussed, correct?  No field trips anywhere okay.”

“I shall take the utmost care in escorting your advisor highness.”

“Hmmff. You better.” Noct huffed under his breath. 

Ignis came into view a moment later holding hands with Gladio.  The shield seemed reluctant to let go but he was at least not angry looking like the prince.  “Will you be walking back together?”

“I was planning on it, otherwise I’ll send for you Gladiolus.” Ravus replied. 

That at least got a smile out of the bodyguard.  Noct was still scowling as Ravus stepped aside to allow for Ignis to exit.  The door finally shut behind them and they began walking towards the guest suite.

“How are you feeling, I heard an old man harassed you earlier.” Ravus stated.

“Oh -- Gladio and I are technically dating so I don’t think that counts as harassment.” Ignis offered with a raised eyebrow. 

Ravus was unable to stifle the snort that erupted from his lips.  “What would Gladiolus say in response to that I wonder?” He mused.

“He’d laugh I hope.  I am one year younger than him.”

“How on Eos did you manage to keep that smart mouth of yours silent for two years in Niflheim?”

Ignis sighed heavily.  “It wasn’t easy.” 

“I commend your patience Scientia.” Ravus offered as they arrived at the guest suite. The lunch was setup and waiting for them in one of the sitting rooms.  “I hope you don’t mind I already ordered so we could get straight to business.”

“Ah I was curious as to what you wanted to meet about.  And please call me Ignis.  Everyone called me Scientia in Niflheim and I’m quite frankly sick of hearing it.”

“Duly noted.”

“What may I ask do you wish to discuss specifically?” Ignis inquired.

“I wish to enlist your help with something important.” Ravus offered as he watched Ignis furrow his brow.  He wondered how the new advisor would handle everything he was about to tell him.  Perhaps having this discussion over lunch was a mistake it was highly possible he wouldn’t want to eat after he started talking. 

“I must warn you I’ve had enough surprises recently to last me quite some time.  If you wouldn’t mind I would be grateful if you could cut to chase as it were.”

Well that answered that.  “I would like you to help me find a way to keep my sister from suffering a premature death.  She has powers as the oracle and they can take their toll.  I had a secret hope that during your investigation into saving Noctis from a similar fate you might be amenable to sharing your findings.”

Ignis was quiet for a minute before he finally spoke.  “Do you happen to know where Loqi learned to cook the Tenebraen dish he served us when you first arrived?”

Ravus didn’t hide his confusion at the question.  What Loqi cooked had nothing to do with his last request.  “That pompous little peanut cooks only Niflheimian dishes.  Now do explain to me what hell that has to do with anything I’ve just told you.” He huffed.  

Ignis visibly relaxed after Ravus’ outburst.  “I had to be sure of something, do forgive the odd tactic.  What exactly is Noct’s fate?”

“To be the sacrificial lamb to the gods so we can avoid a world overrun by darkness.”  Ravus could tell immediately that Ignis wasn’t prepared for that answer.  “I’ve had longer to do my research than you Ignis.  I also occasionally eavesdrop on my mother when she talks to Regis.”

“Do you believe there is another way?” Ignis asked quickly after his initial shock had worn off. 

“Maybe, but I would need to look in the Lucian archives for more information.”

“Have you been harassed by the old man?” He asked suddenly. 

“Hmmfff – I believe I have, though I didn’t call him out as an imposter during our encounter.  Our captain of the guard wasn’t exactly himself one day and had developed a sudden interest in my research on Luna.  I can only assume we have been bothered by the same person.”

Sighing with what could only be relief Ignis spoke.  “I know this will sound crazy but I’m so glad I have someone to talk with about this.  The king and your mother have sworn me to secrecy regarding Noct’s fate and I was going stir crazy not being able to talk to anyone.”

“Do you not talk with Gladiolus?” Ravus asked perplexed.

“Oh I tell him everything up until Noct’s fate.  If he were to already know that would be a different story but he doesn’t.” 

“No one swore me to a damn thing; if you want me to help in that department I’d be more than willing.”

“I can’t answer that and keep a clear conscious Ravus.  I’ll leave that decision up to you.”

“I suppose if you are even still hungry we could eat and share our current findings.” Ravus suggested.

Ignis nodded and took another deep breath.  It was obvious he had been feeling considerable stress at not being able to share his research.  The next hour was spent sharing information and discussing theories.  Ravus had some new data and from the look on Ignis face he did as well. 

“Perhaps we should finish lunch over a slightly lighter topic.”

“What do you have in mind?” Ignis asked as he leaned back in the chair to relax. 

“The dinner date you all have planned for this evening, perhaps.”

“Ah yes, the one and only moment Noct could get you to leave him alone.”

Ravus laughed for the first time since they’d sat down.  It helped to dispel the dark mood that had settled.  “He will stop at nothing to get me to go away.  In all honesty I don’t mind them being together but every time I see his little angry face glaring at me I can’t help but bother him.”

“He did have a rather unpleasant look earlier.” 

“Astrals he is stubborn.  Did you know he tried to make me fall into a fountain so I would have to leave and change my clothes.”

“He did not – no – really?” Ignis questioned.

“I merely moved out of the way when he was trying to ‘accidentally’ trip me.” Ravus added with finger quotes.  “It was comical, for me at least.” 

“I must ask, since I wasn’t in the room when it happened but why did you lose against Aranea?”

Ravus grinned wryly.  “I don’t believe I’ll ever really know if we are evenly matched or not.  I am willing to fight women but she is far too distracting for me handle.”

“Am I to understand that you like her and because of that you can’t bring yourself to actually hit her during a sparring match?”

“She would laugh in my face if she knew.  I’d rather her think I was the oddball that didn’t fight women.”

“Fascinating.” Ignis mused. “Before I forget we must exchange phone numbers so we can stay up to date with our projects.”

They spent another thirty minutes discussing Luna’s opinion of Noct.  Ignis seemed to be extremely thankful for the insight and excited to tell Noct.  The prince really had nothing to worry about; Luna liked him and was truly happy they were to be wed one day. 

  

* * *

 

 

Ignis had long been ready and was waiting for Noct to stop preening himself in front of the bathroom mirror. 

“So you think I’ll be fine?  I mean you believe what Ravus said that she really likes me?”

“Noct everything will be amazing this evening please stop fretting.  Also why on Eos would I not believe Ravus we had a nice conversation today.  I don’t understand why you all make fun of him so much.”

“I don’t know if liking him says something about your character Specs.  To each his own I guess.”

Ignis laughed as he straightened his cuffs again.  “Watch it or I might not be so nice during dinner.” 

“Ahhh nooo you wouldn’t!  Please Ignis I gotta impress Luna and I can’t do that if you’re going to be making fun of me all night.”

“Highness, you don’t need to impress her, she already likes you.”

“I now but --.”  He whined. 

“Where is Prompto by the way, I haven’t seen him all day.”

Noct seemed to instantly forget his own drama and cocked an eyebrow at Ignis.  “Prompto got inspired by our date and is on one of his own right now.”

“Hmmm interesting, our little nervous bundle of never ending sunshine actually made the first move and asked Loqi on a date.” 

“I’m not so sure it happened like that Specs.  From what I saw it was more like Prompto waxing poetic about how awesome our date would be and Loqi immediately asking him to go out.”

“As friends or a real date?” Ignis inquired.

“Based off the blush on Prom’s face after he asked I think it’s a real date.”

“I will eagerly await details as soon as you’ve been told.”

“Of course!” Noct exclaimed as he went back to checking his hair in the mirror. 

They only had ten more minutes to go before Gladio and Luna arrived.  Gladio had graciously offered to be her escort over to Noct’s suite.  The formal dining room had been prepared for a lavish six course meal they could all enjoy in private.

Noct’s nervous jitters had rubbed off on Ignis by the time they had made it to the hallway to receive their guests.  He could feel his palms starting to sweat. There was really no explanation for it, he wasn’t nervous.  Maybe he was excited to see Gladio dressed up and to talk with Luna more. 

A minute later they both heard the faint beeping of the security keypad signaling the arrival of their dates. The door swung open and Ignis heard Noct suck in a harsh breath. 

Luna looked absolutely beautiful.  She was wearing a floor length dark blue gown with an asymmetrical neckline.  Her lightweight jacket covered the best surprise; the dress appeared to be backless.   The prince seemed to have short circuited as she approached to say hello.  “You look very lovely this evening lady Lunafreya.” Ignis added to buy Noct some time to collect himself. 

“Please call me Luna.” She added quickly. “And thank you for the wonderful complement.  I know the outift is a little overkill but I thought it would be fun to dress up for tonight.” Luna finished with a bright smile.

Noct found his voice a minute later. “Shall we? I can show you to your seat.”

Luna giggled and took the arm Noct had offered her. Ignis watched as they both walked away and down the hall. 

“Good thing you distracted her, he looked like an anak calf caught in headlights.” Gladio laughed. 

Turning to fully face the shield Ignis felt his face flush.  Gladio looked amazing; he’d worn a suit with a crisp white dress shirt but opted to forgo a tie.  He could tell he was staring but somehow Ignis felt no shame.  The man standing before him looked so suave he’d even pulled his hair back into a low bun.  This hair style would have to be added to a list of things Gladio needed to do more often. 

“You okay there Iggy?” Gladio asked when he noticed Ignis had gone totally silent.

“Hmmm oh yes I’m perfect, thank you.  I’m just admiring the view.” Surprisingly this simple statement made Gladio blush but he managed a comeback despite his shyness. 

“I know you’re perfect already Iggy, but let me also say that you look very dashing.  I knew you’d had that suit tailored.” He chuckled.  “Shall we?” He added in a mock voice that sounded a lot like a whiny prince.

Ignis laughed and took Gladio’s offered hand as they walked to the dining room.

Noct wasn’t making out with Luna yet so that was a good sign.  Her coat was draped over a nearby chair and based off the look on the princes’ face he was more than a little distracted by her dress.  Or rather lack of dress when it came to her bare back.

“Save him.” Gladio whispered.

Snickering Ignis glided over to the other side of the table and sat down. “Luna I hear you get to travel quite a bit due to your position as the oracle.  What is the most beautiful place you have visited so far?”

This seemed to do the trick and Luna launched into a lengthy discussion about all the places in Eos’ she had been. Noct relaxed as the minutes ticked by and he was able to focus on eating and not drooling over the oracle.  Every now and again he would steal a glance at her back and Ignis would swear his eyes would dart south.  That dress was most likely picked on purpose as a very deliberate tease for Noct.

It felt like ages but Noct finally seemed to pull himself together and starting engaging in the conversation.  Apparently he did remember a few of the topics Ignis had talked through with him that morning.  Luna was very happy to talk with him about anything and everything.  At one point they were so engrossed in discussion it felt like he and Gladio weren’t even in the room anymore. 

It was during one of these moments that Ignis felt a hand on his thigh.  Gladio had casually placed it there and was drumming his fingers.  Now it was Ignis’ turn to get distracted.  He didn’t want to brush the hand away but it was becoming difficult to stay focused.

Normal hadn’t been a part of Ignis’ vocabulary for a long time.  The prospect of dating someone and having fun had been banished from his psyche.  Only seven weeks earlier he’d been a slave for the empire and such thoughts were hopeless and depressing.  Ignis had opted to stay as detached as possible in order to save himself from going crazy.  However, now that he was free and had the attentions of the most amazing man he’d ever met directed his way he could have fun again.

Deciding to grab Gladio’s hand instead of shooing it away they remained hand in hand for the remainder of the meal.  Luna was the one who finally noticed the small gesture as they were eating dessert.

“Have you two been doing that the whole time?” She asked in amusement.

“Just the last two courses.”  Gladio cut in with a grin.

“Doing what? What are you talking about?” Asked Noct confused.

“They’re holding hands under the table.”

Ignis looked on amused as Noct opened his mouth to say something snarky but quickly backtracked as Luna spoke again.  “Isn’t that so sweet.” She sighed.

Adaptation is a wonderful skill to have and Ignis saw it being put to good use in the minutes that followed her comment. Noct quickly changed his facial expression to a smile and reached out to take Luna’s hand as well.  The boy was learning. 

She practically melted in her seat she was so happy at the simple gesture. What happened next was truly surprising.  Noct for no apparent reason had gone slightly red in the face.  The hand holding hadn’t bothered him initially so it was unlikely that was the cause.   

Then without warning he pulled a little box out of his pocket. “Luna! Um – I know that we will be getting married at some point in the future and I want to propose properly beforehand when we are ready.”  He paused and Luna looked like she might fall out of her seat.  “Don’t freak out I’m not doing that right now!” He exclaimed as Luna let out a deep breath.  “I still really wanted to give you something to show you how much I care so I got you this.” He finished as he thrust the small box in her free hand.

They had to stop holding hands so Luna could open the box.  Inside was a stunning silver bracelet laced with sapphires and black diamonds.  Ignis didn’t understand why Noct had been so nervous about whether Luna truly liked him or not.  The reaction he witnessed as she nearly screamed from delight was enough to tell him Luna adored the prince.

Nothing intelligible came out of her mouth for several minutes after she lept out of her chair and attacked Noct with hugs and kisses. “I absolutely love it! Thank you so much!!” She squealed. “OH! I almost forgot to tell you.  Since I believe we are officially a couple now I will be visiting Insomnia more frequently.”

“Do you know the exact schedule?” Ignis inquired unable to hide his excitement at the revelation.  That would mean Noct could spend more time with Luna and perhaps Loqi could come as well to see Prompto.

“As it stands currently it will be every other week unless I see fit to change it.”

“Will your brother be coming?” Noct asked with a frown.

Giggling brightly Luna responded. “Not all the time, he’s a bit of a momma’s boy so he doesn’t like to leave her alone.”

Noct sighed in relief.   “Finally I stand a chance.”

“Oh sweet Noct you’ve already won my heart you don’t have to do anything more than be yourself.” Luna offered as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

This time Noct was able to kiss her back and when they parted he was pink cheeked and smiling like an idiot. 

“I do so hate to be the bearer of bad news but my brother is coming to collect me in a short while.  Perhaps we could have a private moment together before he arrives?”

“Most certainly.” Ignis replied as he stood from the table.  “I do have your word Noctis that you will behave in a gentlemanly manner in our absence.” He pushed with a firm tone.

Noct’s eyes went wide as he looked at him.  “Of course! I’m not a dick.” He huffed.

“Nice one charmer.  Holler if you need us.” Gladio said with a chuckle.

Once the door had closed behind them Ignis paused. “You do think they will behave right?”

“He didn’t even want to hold hands with her at first.  I think we have a little bit of time before they get to that stage.  Or at least I’m pretty sure we don’t have to worry about it tonight.” 

“Ravus wouldn’t be happy with us if we let that happen.”

“Chill, I think your comment to him did the trick.”  Gladio replied. 

Unable to shut his brain off Ignis walked in silence to his room.  Had anyone even bothered to talk to Noct about things of this nature?  Did Regis have the talk with his son yet?  Astrals why the hell was he getting upset about all of this it’s not like he’d had much experience in that department either.   

Getting kidnapped at the age of seventeen had severally stunted his development in certain areas.  Forget trying to meet people and dating, life had turned into trying to survive one day to the next. Unaware of his outward appearance during this train of thought Gladio had come up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Iggy? Hey are you alright?” He asked concerned. 

“Oh I’m sorry I’ve just been thinking of silly things.”

“Doesn’t look so silly based off your facial expression.” Gladio offered as he opened the door to Ignis’ room and ushered them both in. 

“Well don’t laugh but I was thinking about my lack of dating experience.” 

“Why the hell would I laugh at you for that?  You’ve been unable to live the life you want for two whole years so things naturally got pushed aside.”   

“Very true but I still feel weird about it.”

“Um – Is it something you might want to try and expand on this evening?” Gladio asked nervously.

The shield was actually blushing when Ignis looked at him.  “I was under the impression you had more experience in this area than me.  Why may I ask are you blushing?”

“Well I’ve never really felt like this about anyone before and I want you to be on the same page as me when we start fooling around more seriously.  I went and got tested after your doctor’s appointment a couple weeks ago and I’m clean just like you so we can have a little fun if you’d like.”

“How far should we go?” The advisor asked cautiously.

“I don’t think steam rolling straight into sex is a good idea just yet but there are plenty of other things we could do.”

“And you’d show them to me?” Ignis asked with a coy smile.

“You are such a fucking tease.” Gladio growled as he closed the gap between them and pulled him into a hug.  “If you are willing then yes I’d more than up for having some fun with you tonight.”

Nodding enthusiastically Ignis was taken off guard when Gladio picked him up and slung him over his broad shoulder. “Gotta be horizontal for this bit or it doesn’t work very well.” He huffed as he carted Ignis over to the bed.    

Gladio tossed him backwards and he landed with a bounce on the bed.  Before he had time to react the older man was shedding his own suit coat and shoes.  Ignis quickly did the same before he lost the opportunity. Toeing out of fancy dress shoes wasn’t an easy task but Gladio noticed and helped him removing his socks as well. 

“Sorry socks in bed is kinda not sexy at all.” He laughed. 

“What about the rest of our clothes?” Ignis asked.

“Oh I have plans don’t you worry about that.”   

Ignis didn’t have time to defend himself as Gladio shot forward and straddled him on the bed.  Reaching a hand up to playfully shove the shield resulted in him getting both arms pinned next to his head.  “Why do I get the feeling you like doing this to me.”

“I gotta get as much of this in as possible before you start crownsguard training.  In another six months you’ll be able to toss me on the floor when I try this move.  I also love fact that you instantly get all hot and bothered by it.”

Huffing Ignis turned his head to face away but he was smiling.  “So what are you going to do to me then?”

“A very cool party trick, how to unbutton someone’s shirt with your teeth.”

It was definitely a party trick but one that Gladio was suspiciously good at. Having his arms pinned had already made his face flush but the addition of Glaido’s mouth so near to his chest was also adding to the hot feeling. 

Ignis was so grateful he’d skipped wearing a tie because with each button Gladio popped open on his shirt it became evident what he meant to do. The shield wanted full access to his nipples.  Unable to push Gladio away he whined quietly when he felt a soft kiss on his chest.

The last time they’d made out Gladio had ravished his neck with kisses.  However, this time he had more bare skin to cover.  The feeling was divine and Ignis couldn’t help the sounds he was making.  “Gladio.” He breathed. “What about you?”

“I’m enjoying this plenty don’t you worry about me.” He rasped. 

He was about to add more when Gladio licked his nipple.  Oh astrals that was going to undo him.  If he thought having Gladio kiss his neck was a turn on then this was times a thousand.  The man licked and gently sucked his way from one side of his chest to the other and back.  Gladio would stop every now and again to kiss Ignis deeply. 

How was it possible to get so turned on without actually having his dick touched?  Apparently being sexually repressed as a teenager had made his sex drive a little out of whack. Gladio it seemed didn’t mind this development and kept going making Ignis squirm and moan. 

The moment Ignis knew he was going to have an issue was when Gladio leaned more of his weight on his hips and started grinding slowly.  “Ah – hhhh G-Gladio.” 

“Is that okay?” Gladio quickly asked. 

“More than okay.” He whimpered clenching his eyes shut and pushing up into the movement.  Gladio’s weight above him shifted and Ignis felt his arms being moved.  Somehow the man was able to pin both of Ignis’ arms above his head with one hand as he continued teasing.

“Can I touch you?” Gladio asked from his new position lying next to the advisor.

“Yes please.” Ignis begged.  The sound of his belt buckle being un-clasped caused his breath to hitch.  Unwilling to open his eyes Ignis wanted to experience everything with as much clarity as possible. Gladio’s hand felt so good and within minutes he was panting with pleasure. 

Ignis would have liked to draw the sensation out longer but he couldn’t help his body. Gladio seemed to know how to play him and it didn’t take long at all before he knew he’d orgasm.  The burning feeling building in his gut intensified until he couldn’t hold it.  “Glad –ahhh.” The wave of pleasure hit him suddenly and Ignis cried out. 

Feeling kisses on his face Ignis opened his eyes.  “That was amazing.” He uttered working to catch his breath.

“You look like you had a good time.”  The shield laughed.  “Don’t move I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Move? Who would do such a thing, Ignis was planning on staying where he was until breakfast.

Gladio came back soon with a warm wash cloth and took care of the mess.  “So can I be a butt and ask when the last time was you’d had an orgasm?”

“Can’t remember.” Ignis sighed as he relaxed on the bed.

“I’m going to have so much fun getting you caught up on the ones you missed.” Gladio snickered.  The shield then took the time to peel Ignis out of his pants and half undone shirt.  “I’m going to read while you take a breather.”

“That breather as you call it may last all night.” Ignis confessed. “I would really like to repay the favor.”

“Another night, I wanted to help you relax and I did a good job from the looks of it.” Gladio wagged his eyebrows and flashed a cheeky grin at Ignis.  “Rest and maybe in the morning we will be able to find out what Noct and Luna talked about without us.”

Ignis closed his eyes once again and felt the blanket cover his body.  He felt slightly selfish for indulging but he deserved to relax.  It was hard getting used to enjoying things without feeling guilty.  He’d managed this particular activity with flying colors though.  He was going to live a normal life; he was determined to find happiness for himself and those around him. 


	15. The Man Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis discovers more information out about the mystery man Ardyn and he gets to pay a visit to the Amicitia Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter its got some crazy Cor among other things but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks as always for reading. :)

The solid comforting weight of Ignis’ body against his own made Gladio smile softly. The advisor was currently lying on his stomach with his head resting on Gladio’s chest.  His long legs were sprawled out in between the shields.  They’d taken up residence on the chaise lounge in the den once Ignis had returned from training.  Gladio couldn’t even elicit a verbal response from the man when he reached out a large hand to rub his back.  Clearly he was exhausted.

It had been two months since Luna and Noct had their official first date.  All had gone well and she had been visiting like clockwork every other week since then.  She wasn’t in attendance this week so they were all in the den relaxing and acting like idiots. 

Though in reality the only two idiots were Noct and Loqi, hell bent on beating each other in whatever game they were playing.  Loqi had gone back to Tenebrae originally but got so antsy without having Prompto around to talk to he requested a transfer.  Now he was around all the time and had proven to be a surprisingly good motivator for the prince.  Anything you can do, I can do better seemed to be the mantra they’d adopted. 

Noct was successfully pulling moves in training that he’d been trying to teach him for months.  Apparently having Loqi, the military kid show off in front of you a few times did the trick.  Gladio could still take both of them but it was nice to have Noct trying even if the reason was only to impress.

Prompto and Noct had graduated high school right after the Nox Flurets had left so that meant Prompto was free to join the crownsguard if he wanted. During that same timeframe the doctor had also cleared Ignis to begin training.  Unexpectedly Cor had come forward and offered to train both Prompto and Ignis in a private class.

Gladio didn’t push for the reason behind it as he was secretly grateful they wouldn’t have to worry about scrutinizing everyone in a new cadet class.  If anything having Cor as a private instructor meant their training was more intense.  He was brutal and calculating.  The only break had been the first two weeks as he eased them into the training regime.  This built their stamina to a tolerable level but after that he kept pushing them hard.

Today had been one of the tough days for the blonde and his boyfriend.  Anytime they seemed to take a step forward in skill level the marshal would add something new.  Essentially setting them back but in reality making them stronger. 

Gladio would never tell Ignis but he loved it when Cor beat them up. It meant he could coddle the advisor for the evening and usually the next day.  The immortal knew what he was doing and the days he ramped up the training were usually followed by a day off. 

Peering over at Ignis’ smooshed face against his chest he leaned down to kiss his head.  The man didn’t even stir; he was truly out like a light.  Prompto was also down for the count and completely passed out on the other sofa.  The shouting from Loqi and Noct about their game didn’t even make him twitch. 

If Gladio was being honest he was going to miss these moments terribly once their training ended. He could only hope that Ignis’ busy bee attitude would allow him some nap time every once and a while.  The shield enjoyed hugging the man close while he rested.  It was becoming addicting. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis knew Prompto and Cor would be arriving a few minutes late to their training session.  They’d gone off grounds to run an errand.  The two had been able to spend more time together since that fateful day when Ignis had told Prompto of his origins.   He’d worried about how the blonde would handle the information but he seemed to be growing more comfortable with the facts.   Enough so that he could easily hang out with Cor the immortal and almost be his usual bubbly self. If other people around them thought ill of it they never said anything, most likely because Cor would destroy them. 

After being in the training program for nearly two months Ignis finally felt like he could see progress.  His body didn’t feel so scrawny and he was able to remember a lot more of his gymnastics then he previously thought.  Maybe with time he would be able to fight like Gladio could. 

Deciding to stretch in order to pass the time Ignis worked out his stiff muscles.  Perhaps he could ask Gladio about a good physical therapist later.  Prompto’s bright voice broke his train of thought and he looked up to the blonde bouncing over.  “I thought you were with Cor.”

“He’s coming.” He responded with a grin as he walked over. 

Suddenly a feeling that Ignis had hoped he would never experience again came flooding back.  It was the same aura from when the imposter had paid him a visit at the archives.  However, nothing seemed off about Prompto, in fact he was very much himself.  “Where did you go?” He asked casually while getting up off the floor to better defend himself if needed.

“Off sight barracks, he wanted to show me a new long range gun facility.”

“Interesting I assume you had a good time.” He asked trying to buy time.  If Ignis remembered correctly the imposter had shown up last time because he’d made a discovery.  So what did he find recently in the archives?  Why was he checking on him once more? 

“Of course I did, Cor thinks I’ll be good with a gun when we get to train with real weapons.” He smirked. 

“Excellent.  Have you heard anything new from Noct regarding Luna?” He asked calmly while trying desperately to recall a name he’d read from some ancient text yesterday.

“Like what, did he tell you something private?” The blonde inquired leaning forward. 

“Oh we were discussing baby names should they decide to have a child.”

“Gross.” Prompto scowled. 

His expression wasn’t quite right and Ignis knew he was on the right track so he forged ahead.  This was important Ignis could feel it in his gut; why else would the imposter risk being seen.  Cor and the real Prompto were due any minute.  “The name Aera came up and we—“

The imposter cut in quickly with a pained voice.   “That’s my love wha-” He stopped just as quickly with a strangled noise. 

Clearly some sort of internal battle was raging.  For a split second the image of Prompto flickered, in its place was a sorrowful dark haired man.  Almost like a subliminal message the hint of something deeper was instantly replaced by an angry looking fake Prompto.

However as the seconds ticked by the veins in the blondes face started to run dark, almost black.  His eyes were equally affected as they became dark and lifeless.  “Well played Scientia.” He uttered in a voice that instantly sent chills down Ignis’ spine.  “I wondered if you’d found her name yet or not.  She didn’t suffer erasure from history like me.”

“Why would your brother do that to you?” Ignis asked despite his shock at the image before him.  Prompto’s shell of a body stood there swaying and leaking black ichor from all of his pores. 

“My brother is an asshole so I can’t answer to his motivation.”  He growled.  “So Scientia, I wonder have you learned anything useful in training.”  He added with a wide grin as he rushed forward. 

Ignis barely had time to block the kick that was headed his way.  He managed but it hurt a lot!  This imposter was strong and angry at the immediate moment.  “Are you trying to get caught?” He yelled ducking out of the way from a second kick. 

“I don’t care about that right now!” He cackled.   “I just want to pay you back for the pain you caused me during out last encounter!  Having one’s hair ripped out doesn’t feel very good.” He finished running at Ignis once more.    

Unable to do much other than defend Ignis fielded another rough kick from the imposter.   This one knocked the wind out him and he fell to the floor gasping for breath. 

“Oh joy, your due has been paid.” He hissed.  “I suggest you stop meddling while you still have your life.”  

Before Ignis could respond the door to the training room crashed open causing him to flinch.  The next moment felt like a dream.  In a flash there was a dagger halted midair a few feet away from the fake Prompto’s face.   He had put his hand out with a burst of red light that stopped the weapon in its path.  The blade glimmered in the light as it vibrated stuck in place. 

“Hmmpff the immortal thinks a measly knife will stop me.  Not today marshal!”  The imposter lowered his hand and the blade fell to the floor.  “I wish I could say it’s been fun but alas you all are rather boring.” He sighed. 

Despite Ignis forcing himself to not look away the imposter disappeared in a blink of an eye.   Now his pain was the only thing at the forefront of his mind.  He didn’t think anything was broken but his side still smarted from the kicks.  The imposter had placed them both in the same spot so the bruise would most likely be rather large. 

He’d managed to sit up by the time Cor and Prompto had run over.  “Why –why did that guy look like me?” The blonde sputtered as he knelt on the floor next to Ignis. 

“He seems to be able to take any form he wants.  The last time he visited me he appeared as Gladio.” Ignis offered through gritted teeth as Cor had unceremoniously begun to examine his side. 

“Prompto stay with him, I’m getting you a potion.  Don’t stand up.” Cor ordered as he stood and walked off towards his office.     

“That is super creepy.” He breathed.  “Um --are you alright?” Prompto asked with worry. 

“Honestly no, but I will be.  He seems to enjoy picking on me so I’m coming to terms with that.”  Ignis sighed. 

A small squeak from the blonde alerted Ignis to the fact that something was going on in Cor’s office.  He was shouting.  They both listened for a few seconds and realized he was talking on the phone. He came out of the room a minute later still on his cell and holding a potion. “Listen I don’t give a flying fuck how he got in here I just don’t want Ignis in danger again.  You said he didn’t get violent the first time, because he sure as hell was violent this time!” Cor yelled. “I saw it with my own eyes!  He’s a very capable guy and it looks like he’s got his own armiger too.” 

This statement caused whomever he was talking with to get very vocal.  Ignis suspected he had called Clarus and the comment about the armiger had unsettled him.  Cor listened as he knelt down on the floor next to Ignis and handed him the potion bottle.  “Go ahead break it.” He whispered.

Ignis followed the instructions immediately and felt a rush of magic flow through him as the bottle broke.  The soreness in his side went away and he could breathe easily again.

Cor started talking again after a minute.  “Look just be alert, it’s all we can do right now.  He’s a tricky customer, just vanishes out of thin air if you look the wrong way.” Cor paused once more as the other person spoke.  When he started again he seemed to have lost some of his anger.  “Yeah, ok, ok.  I’ll be mindful. --  Yes, I promise!  I gotta go Clarus!  --  Yes, I gave him a potion --  Do you want to talk to him!?”  He shook his head and finally ended the call. 

“What do you need us to do for you right now Ignis?” Cor asked seriously. 

Sighing and leaning into Prompto Ignis decided what he needed was to hit something.  “I want to continue with our session and perhaps learn the proper way to block that kick.”

“You wanna hit shit don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Ignis asked shyly. 

“Oh believe me I want to destroy some stuff too.  Come on let’s use a different training room.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto had decided that this was the weirdest training session they’d ever had.   Granted Ignis had been literally attacked by some creepy magic freak, it still was an odd day.  The usual demonstrate a move and spar pattern had been altered to include hugs. 

Any time Cor noticed Ignis frowning or looking worried he would pull him into a hug.  At first the blonde was a little jealous since he wasn’t getting any attention.  He knew Ignis needed it and he didn’t want to be selfish but damn it he wanted a hug from Cor too! 

Apparently he must have been showing his disappointment a little too clearly because he was soon included in the hug breaks.     

“If you two ever breathe a word to anyone about my ‘softer side’ I’ll destroy you both in training.” He remarked with a smirk. 

“My lips are sealed.” Ignis answered with a small smile.  “Thank you for saving me earlier, I was outclassed in a big way.”

“I don’t know that I did much of anything besides make him angrier and for the record you’re way classier than that dick.”

“What do we call him?” Prompto asked suddenly.  “We don’t know his name right?”

“All I know is that he’s Somnus’ brother.  His name has been erased from history so I have nothing to call him.”

“I vote for Dick.” Cor spit out.    

“I doubt his full name is Richard.” Prompto mused.

“No, let me rephrase that I meant DICK.” Cor tried again with a stronger emphasis on the word.   

Ignis for the first time started laughing.  “Sorry, today is so strange.  Forgive me it’s a little childish to laugh at such things.”

“Yeah but it makes you feel better doesn’t it?” Cor questioned with a grin.

Ignis nodded but stayed silent. 

“I can’t believe we are gonna call him DICK.” Prompto sighed.  “What a day!”

Cor titled his head to the side slightly and added. “So are you two good with what I showed you today, do you think you could better block a kick?”

“It was a good session today despite the start.” Ignis offered. 

“Good, anything else you want to learn about since we’re not following any rules today.”

Prompto couldn’t help the little noise he made.  He did have something he wanted to ask but maybe the timing was wrong.   Ignis had been hurt and he wasn’t sure how he was coping so well. 

“What is it blondie?” Cor asked with a raised eyebrow.  “Cat got your tongue.”

“Um – I wanted to know about how to break a specific hold but maybe today isn’t the right day to go over that.”  He replied sheepishly.  Prompto could feel his face heating up.  “I don’t want to stress Iggy out.” 

Cor turned to Ignis and stared hard.  “I have assumed that you would say something if you needed to stop, correct?”

“Yes sir, I prefer to be here with you both.  It’s helping me to have people around.” Ignis responded. 

“Ignis is good, so what’s the hold you want to break?” Cor asked as he scooted closer to Ignis and threw an arm around his shoulders to give him a half hug. 

“Uh – it’s like when you’re on the ground and someone has pinned your hands.” Prompto tried to explain. 

“Are they sitting on you?” Cor questioned with a furrow brow. 

Prompto could only nod and hope he would understand. Ignis was turning a little pink in the face after his last comment.  Maybe he had the same trouble as Prompto, an overzealous boyfriend who liked to roughhouse.

Looking between the two younger men Cor couldn’t help but smirk.  “I think I catch your meaning and yes there is a way to break that hold.  I will say that if you break it too many times in a row they won’t want to use it anymore.”  

“Wha—uh – shit.” Prompto gave up there was no way to save face.  Cor clearly knew what he was alluding to.  “So can you teach me?  Ya know for those times when I do want to get away.” He didn’t think his face could get any redder.  Thankfully Cor took mercy on him. 

“Ignis if you wouldn’t mind, I’m going to let you pin me and I’ll show our little blonde friend over here how to break it.” 

“Certainly, and then if you wouldn’t mind showing me next.” Ignis added however he managed to control his flushing face way better than Prompto.   

“Please tell me they both know the meaning of the word ‘no’ when you use it?” Cor grumbled as he got down on the floor.  Both nodded in unison as an answer. “Good and you two know I’ll beat the shit out either of them if they try anything you don’t like.”

“Dude we’ve got Cor the immortal as an uncle this is so cool!” Prompto blurted. 

“Astrals blondie you’re impossible.  Come on Ignis I need to teach you guys this move so I can hear about its success later.” 

Prompto was impressed he actually managed to follow instructions and was able to shove Ignis off him when they tried the move after Cor had demonstrated it.   Ignis on the other hand had tossed him so far off to the side of the mat that Cor snorted with laughter. 

The advisor had apologized immediately fearing he’d hurt Prompto but the blonde found himself giggling too.  “I didn’t know you had it in you Iggy.” 

“Yes, well my boyfriend is considerably taller than yours Prompto.” He added with a smile. 

“I’d say we’re done for today.  Let’s go get cleaned up and go home.” Cor announced as he wandered off towards the lockers. 

“Hey Iggy?” Prompto asked quietly as they were walking.  “Are you sure you are okay?  That was really scary what happened earlier and you’re just walking around like it’s nothing.”

“As I mentioned I will be okay.  My time in Niflheim made me handle my emotions differently than most people.  If you two hadn’t been there with me right afterwards I might not be faring as well.”

“But you’re not hiding anything and just trying to make it seem like it’s all good?  I don’t want you to feel like that.” 

“I appreciate your concern Prompto I am coping.  Don’t forget I see a therapist twice a week she has been extremely helpful.  I also have a wonderful group of friends to help me plus a doting boyfriend.”

“Kay, but tell us if you need more.   Noct really enjoys having you around he would be upset if you weren’t happy.” 

Ignis smiled and if he blushed slightly Prompto didn’t call him out on it.  What an odd day, the blonde hoped he wouldn’t have to see that creepy guy again anytime soon.  He had a feeling though that he’d be back and their little bubble of peace might get popped.  This was all the more reason to train harder and be ready for when the real fight came. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is alright?” Ignis asked for what felt like the tenth time. 

“Will you stop worrying please?  It’s all good, after what happened in the training room today everyone’s been on edge.”

“I know but I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

Gladio sighed and pulled the car over on the side of the road so he could focus on Ignis.  “Iggy, you got attacked today and that set a lot of things in motion. You didn’t do anything wrong and we all want to help you feel better so please believe me when I say it’s all good.  We want to do this.” 

The advisor nodded from his seat and smiled.  “You know how I get when people make a fuss over me.”

“Yes I do, upset. So be prepared to feel that way because Jared is fixing us a wonderful family dinner and you get to relax and hang out with me, my dad, and my sister tonight.”   

“I would have been fine in the suite, it’s just one night I would have managed.”

“Nope. Not gonna listen to that argument.  If Regis wants Noct to spend the night in one of his guest room so they can be near each other then that’s serious.  He only does that if he’s been rattled.  I’m not leaving my boyfriend alone no matter how safe it is.  Besides you’ve not been able to see my house yet maybe if you like it we can visit more together.”

“You know I would love to visit anytime Gladio.”

“Ok so are we on the same page?  Are you going to relax?”

Ignis nodded and pointed ahead to indicate Gladio could continue on the short drive to Amicitia Manor.  

Gladio could only imagine what Ignis was going through. He’d been told in great detail by the man himself what had happened but it still didn’t stop the icky feeling he had.    The creep had gotten violent this time and that was unnerving. 

Thankfully dinner was an easy going affair.  The food was delicious and Iris unwittingly had taken up the entire dinner conversation talking about a school project.  Ignis seemed visibly relaxed and didn’t notice that both he and his dad were stealing glances to check on him. 

“Shall we retire to the living room and let our food settle.” Clarus suggested when they’d finished. 

“Oh I can show Iggy the model I made for my project!” Iris squealed as she shot up out of her chair and ran out of the room. 

“Sorry she picked up on your nickname so quickly.  If you don’t want her to call you that let me know.” Gladio added apologetically. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I think I should actually be flattered, that means you talk about me enough for her to pick up on it.” 

For once his dad saved him from having to die of embarrassment at the table.  “He always tells us what you’ve been working on and all the new things you’ve been able to teach Noctis.” Clarus offered kindly.  “Nothing bad I can assure you.” 

“Oh good, I wouldn’t want to be the deadbeat boyfriend.” Ignis said dryly. 

“Never, I would have had you fired long ago.” Clarus said through a large smile. 

“Dad!” Gladio whined. Before he could add more Iris yelled from the other room.  She wanted Ignis to come see her model. 

The adults trailed into the living room and Iris chewed their ears off for another thirty minutes at least.   She was enjoying her captive audience.  Not that they didn’t listen to her anyway but she still loved the attention. 

The conversation naturally turned to work and without realizing it Gladio and his father had started talking about training schedules.  A light pressure on his shoulder caused him to look at Ignis.  The advisor had slumped sideways slightly and had fallen asleep.  He must have been really worn out to be able to sleep with them all chattering away.  Even Iris had gotten distracted and was reading her book. 

Returning to the discussion Gladio worked to not jostle Ignis so he could continue to rest.  However after about forty-five minutes Clarus frowned and held up his hand to stop Gladio from talking.  “Ignis might be having a nightmare we should wake him.”  

Gladio wasn’t given the chance to rouse Ignis as he suddenly flinched and sat up with a shout.  Iris screamed at the outburst and put her book down to stare at the three men. 

“Sorry – I – you’re you right?” Ignis asked looking at Gladio with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, I haven’t left your side since we met up after your training session today.” 

“Thank the six.” He breathed. 

“Can I give you a hug?” Gladio asked.  Ignis didn’t respond verbally but threw his arms around the older man’s neck and squeezed.  The position was awkward since they were sitting next to each other but Gladio hung on until Ignis let go. 

“Iggy what happened?  You scared me!” Iris huffed. 

“I had a bad dream.  Sor--.”

“Oh no that’s terrible!” She squealed interrupting him. “Do you need anything to make you feel better?”

“I know what might knock the edge off.” Clarus cut in with a deep voice.  “I know my son just said he’s not left your side yet today but do you think I could steal him for a minute in the kitchen.” He asked looking at Ignis. “I need him to help his old man get something.”

Ignis swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  “Yes of course you may steal him.  I don’t think that imposter can imitate two people at once.”

“Iris, can you sit with Ignis until we come back? Tell him the stupid story you love so much about how Gladio used to play dress up with you when you were little.”  

“Whoa that’s not necessary!” Gladio blurted. 

“Come on quit stalling, Ignis is in good hands see?” Clarus motioned to Iris as she relocated to sit next to Ignis and was already well into her story.   

“You good Iggy?” Gladio checked one last time.  He was rewarded with a smile and wink.  It was enough for him to feel comfortable following his dad into the kitchen. “You don’t need help with anything so what’s this about?” He questioned the minute the kitchen door swung shut. 

Clarus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Son forgive me but I’m working through some things in my old fashioned head and we need to talk.”

“Dad you already gave me the birds and bees speech so what are you going on about?”

“That exactly.  You and Ignis are both technically adults and you do what you want as your allowed.  Unfortunately I can’t condone you appearing to sleep with him under this roof.” 

“We already talked about this, that’s why he’s staying in the downstairs guest room.” Gladio huffed.  “So why are you bringing it up again.  If you kick him out tonight I’m going to choose to stay with Iggy.  He needs emotional support right now.” 

“That’s not what I’m getting at son.  I’m fine with you being with him and I would hope you would stay with him at a time like this.  Six why is this so hard!  Son all I’m saying or perhaps suggesting is that so long as your sister doesn’t see you going into his room tonight or coming out of it tomorrow morning I won’t complain.”

“Huh?” Gladio blinked a few times trying to piece together what he was just told.  “So you don’t mind if I stay with him tonight in his room?” 

“No I don’t, I would assume you wouldn’t engage in any other activities under this roof.” Clarus scowled. 

“You and mom raised me better than that dad.  But seriously you won’t mind?”

Clarus shook his head and let out a deep breath.  “You did a good thing inviting him over tonight he shouldn’t be alone.  So I don’t mind if you stay with him to make sure he has a peaceful rest.”

“Understood.” Gladio replied with a grin.  “Thanks dad.” 

“No worries, we should go back Iris’ story won’t last forever.”

“You should bring the booze back otherwise she’ll know we left for some other reason.”

Clarus laughed out loud and pulled three shot glasses out of the cupboard.  “I’m only allowing you both to have one shot so don’t push it!” He grumbled.  “You’re turning twenty-one soon anyway and Ignis needs a fucking break.”     

“Give Iggy a half shot I don’t think he can handle more than that.” Gladio added.

Their timing was perfect when they walked back into the living room.  Iris was on the last line of her embellished story featuring her silly brother.  “Here this is for you to help you relax and sleep better.” Gladio offered as he held out the shot glass.

“Oh. You think it’s alright.  All in one go right?”

“Ignis just shoot it back in one swift motion.” Clarus replied as he demonstrated with his glass. 

Gladio was next and they both waited to see if Ignis would follow suit.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.  Dad will happily finish your shot.”

“I want to try it; I’m merely worried I’ll make a fool of myself coughing like an idiot afterwards.”

“We won’t laugh at you Ignis, we will laugh with you.” Clarus added with a serious look.

“I see where you get your humor from Gladio.” Ignis quipped right before he took the shot.  Sure enough he coughed a little and his eyes watered.  Otherwise he managed and handed the glass back. 

“Eww you all are drinking that smelly stuff aren’t you.” Iris chimed in.

“Yes dear we are its stuff you won’t be allowed to even think about until you’re much older.”

“I know!” She hissed. “You’ve told me already, once I’ve won a sparring match against Cor then you’ll let me have a taste!” 

“Good you remember.  Now be a good girl and go get ready for bed us old farts are retiring soon and I don’t want you up all alone.”

Iris bid her farewells and bounded out of the room.

“Your room should have everything you need Ignis, but do let Gladio or I know if you require anything more.  Try and get some rest.” 

“Thank you sir, I appreciate the invitation this evening.”

“I’ll leave you to showing Ignis to his room.” Clarus finished standing up and grabbing the glasses to leave in the kitchen.  “See you both tomorrow.” 

Once he’d left Ignis sighed.  “You don’t think we could camp out in here do you?”

Gladio’s heart almost hurt having to hear Ignis make that simple request.  He leaned closer to Ignis and whispered.  “I’ve got that part handled.  Do you think you could manage being alone for maybe thirty minutes?”

Ignis nodded slowly his brows drawing together in confusion.  “Should I wait in my room or somewhere else?”

“Go take a shower and get ready for bed, just don’t lock the door so I can come get you.”   

The tension in Ignis’ shoulders eased and he smiled again.  “Ok I can do that.”      

       

* * *

  
Ignis was trying hard not to fidget.  He’d had a rough day and being in a new place was adding to his anxiety.  He was clean and had changed into his pajamas the only missing link was Gladio.   It had only been about twenty minutes but he was worried Gladio wouldn’t come get him.  He didn’t want to have to try and force his body to sleep when he knew it wouldn’t work. 

Then there was a faint knock at the door and it opened slowly.  Gladio’s hair was still damp from his shower as he slipped into the room and closed the door locking it. “Why aren’t you in bed yet?” He asked lowly.

“I thought you were coming to get me? You made it sound like we were going somewhere.”

“I wanted to surprise you. I’m not going anywhere but here with you.” 

“Oh.  Won’t your dad be upset if he sees you down here?”

“My dad, it turns out is actually a cool dude sometimes.  He told me so long as Iris doesn’t catch me coming and going then he won’t complain.  And we can’t fool around to heavily but I respect that, it’s his house.”

Ignis stood up from where he’d perched on the edge of the bed and practically tackled Gladio in a hug.  “I owe him, I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to make it through tonight without company.”

“Let’s get you comfy then.  You need to relax.” 

It wasn’t long before they were both practically glued together under the covers of the bed.  Ignis had his head safely tucked against Gladio’s shoulder.  Ignis’ legs were tangled around his boyfriends as he basked in the warmth of the solid body next to him. 

They’d already had a long talk earlier about what had happened but Ignis wanted to forget about all of it tonight.  He needed a break. 

He suddenly remembered the story Iris had told him after dinner.  “Did you really wear a pink tutu to make your little sister laugh when she lost her stuffed animal?”   

Gladio groaned and squeezed Ignis tightly.  “Don’t even talk about that.  I’ll tickle you.” 

“But then your sister will hear us and your dad will be upset.” 

“Iggy – no – go to sleep.” The shield tried again. 

“You did wear it then.” Ignis mused with a giggle. 

“You are so getting it tomorrow.  I won’t forget I’m going to tackle you and tickle the shit outta you.”

“Promise?” Ignis asked.

“Six you are a troublemaker. Go to sleep.” Gladio grumbled as he pulled Ignis even closer. 

Breathing was a tad difficult but the feeling of being safe in Gladio’s arms was enough to pull Ignis into a pleasant sleep. 


	16. The Gathering Of The Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with a 2000 year old grumpy old man who likes using creepy magic? Well no one knows but Ravus decides its time to rock the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating about starting this chapter with another time skip but @ragewerthers was super curious about what the next morning would hold for Ignis so I jumped straight into some fluff and then dove off a angst cliff only to land in some fluff again. (Sorry that was super dorky but it's late and I'm kinda giddy) XD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

The first thought that ran through Gladio’s head in the morning was about strategic planning.  Granted it was nothing super important he simply wanted to tickle the shit out of his boyfriend.    The man in question was still sleeping and curled into his side.  Gladio hated to have to leave him but it was morning and he needed to make an escape back to his room before Iris noticed.  Then he could plan his attack.    

“Iggy?” Gladio questioned as he gently rubbed Ignis’ back. “Babe I gotta go back to my room.  Will you be alright?”

Ignis groaned and eventually opened his eyes.  “Is it morning already?”

“Yeah, did you sleep ok?”

“I think so, I don’t remember anything just hugging you and now I’m awake.”  Ignis sighed.  “I suppose that is rather a blessing I didn’t have any dreams.”

“I would have woken you up if you did.  I’m here for you no matter what.” 

Ignis smiled and rolled slightly so he could press his face into Gladio’s shoulder.  “Thank you so much for all the wonderful things you’ve done for me.  I will make it up to you I swear.”

“You don’t owe me a thing.  I’m happy you feel better and that I can help.”

“So you have to go back upstairs?”

“Afraid so, but I’m up now so once I get dressed I’ll be hanging out in the kitchen.  You can just come join me.”

“Excellent I’d like that.”

Gladio disentangled himself from Ignis and kissed him once.  “See you soon.”  He slipped out of the bed and listened at the door.  His sister usually was noisy if she was awake so he figured it was safe when nothing could be heard. 

Slowly cracking the door open Gladio snuck out and nearly yelled when his dad clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Did our guest rest well?” He asked completely unaware that he’d nearly given his son a heart attack.  

“Yes.” Gladio whispered.  “Where’s Iris?”

“Oh sorry, you’re safe it snowed last night so she’s outside with Talcott making snowmen.” 

The idea that suddenly ran through Gladio’s mind was truly wicked but when was he going to have this chance again.  “Really? Great, that’s good.  Um – if you hear Ignis screaming and laughing everything is fine ok.”

“Do I even want to know?” Clarus sighed as he shook his head. 

“Well it was your idea to have Iris tell him the dress up story so now he’s laughing at me for it.  So me tickle attacking him is really all your fault.”

“Ignis doesn’t strike me as the type of person to laugh at someone like that.”

Gladio sighed. “Don’t split hairs dad.  Let me have my fun.”

“Don’t break him.” Clarus offered as he wandered away down the hall. 

Gladio could still hear his dad grumbling about youth and young love as he walked away.  Turning back to the door he opened it again.  Ignis was still in bed with his eyes closed.  Maybe he’d gone back to sleep, this was going to be epic.

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but surprises.  Apparently Ignis was awake, and had heard the whole conversation in the hallway.  He was thus prepared for the impending tickle attack.  So much so that he was able to break the hold Gladio has used to pin him to the bed. 

Not someone to be won over easily Gladio merely switched tactics and tried a new hold.  Clearly Ignis had been training hard with Cor because he was getting good.  However he knew he wouldn’t be able to break free this time.

The moment Ignis had made to toss him off the bed when he broke the first hold Gladio had been ready.  The advisor was technically free for about two seconds before Gladio bounced back on the bed attacked him once more.

This time Gladio was lying completely flat on Ignis’s body.  They were chest to chest and the shield had wrapped his legs around Ignis’.  Instead of pinning his arms next to his head Gladio had pulled them behind the advisor’s back.  “Gotcha!  Thought you could escape me huh?” Gladio teased as squeezed Ignis.

“What the hell! I learn one move and then you switch holds!” Ignis whined as he squirmed to get free.

“Oh wait I’m not even done yet!” Gladio exclaimed as he began rearranging his hands behind Ignis’ back.  “Both of your fine and wonderfully slim wrists happen to fit in one of my hands.”  He offered as he finally released his left arm from underneath Ignis.  “You on the other hand are still trapped and now I will tickle you to death.” 

  

* * *

 

The feeling of being tickled and not being able to get away was infuriating.  Ignis had really been excited about learning his new move from Cor and Gladio had just one upped him by doing something else totally new.   He was having fun despite his frustrations, too much in fact.  He was technically an adult and currently giggling like a little kid, this was embarrassing! 

Ignis tried desperately to free his hands so he could shove Gladio away but they were firmly held in place behind him.  How could he possibly be capable of restraining him with just one arm, it wasn’t fair.  Meanwhile any counteraction he could take with his legs had been ruled out.  The shield had wrapped his equally long legs around Ignis’ preventing any kicking.  He was truly trapped and at the mercy of his boyfriends wandering left hand. 

The hand in question was currently tickling his lower ribs. His stupid night shirt was no protection at all, Gladio simply snuck his hand up underneath and continued his assault.  Having most of Gladio’s weight on top of him was preventing Ignis from rolling away.  He had no choice but to keep laughing and trying in vain to move. 

Speaking coherently was out of the question with Gladio’s ministrations.   The man kept switching from his ribs to his neck; Ignis’ nerves were on fire.   How could something as benign as wiggling your fingers against skin cause such sensations?       

Tears were already pricking at the corners of his eyes when Gladio slipped his hand under Ignis’ waist band and started tickling his hip.  Gods it was unbearable and he was unable to stifle the literal squeal that fell from his lips.  “I need a break!” He managed to blurt out between breaths after Gladio had been torturing him for what felt like a solid five minutes.

Gladio paused but didn’t let go.  “I did warn you.” He huffed.  “So will you continue to make fun of me for wearing a pink tutu to cheer my sister up?”

“I never – made fun of – you.” Ignis panted.  “I – thought it was – sweet.”  He finished still gasping for breath. 

“Hmmm well maybe I’ll forgive you but I do have a question.  What is more ticklish your ribs or your hip?” Gladio questioned seriously before he dove right back in alternately tickling both spots. 

Ignis cried out he had hoped Gladio would leave him be but apparently his boyfriend was having too much fun.  Gladio did decide to grant him mercy and stopped after about a minute rolling over to allow Ignis to breathe better. 

Ignis could feel Gladio easing his arm out from underneath him.  “Sorry I couldn’t stop the first time.  You were laughing a lot; it was nice to see you happy.”  

“I’m going – to have to take – another shower.” Ignis spit out in between breaths as he turned his head to face Gladio.  “You – don’t have to – tickle me – to make me happy.  I’m – always happy with you.”

The shield surged forward to kiss Ignis and when he pulled back the look of pure adoration was almost too much to bear.  “Did I break you?”

“No, I’m fine. I may not mention that tutu anytime soon but it was fun.”    Ignis answered.  “What day is today?  I’ve seem to be unable to think clearly this morning.”

“You had rough day yesterday and I’m sure all that laughing made your brain turn to mush so I understand.  It’s Friday and I believe Luna will be coming for a visit.” 

Ignis’ eyes lit up. “Oh good, we can all talk about Dick paying me a visit.  I have more information now.”

“Di—Oh creepy dude, right.”  Gladio mused. “Are you sure you are okay? I know we all keep asking you but I can’t help but check.”

“I’m coping; fixating on the event won’t change what happened.  I’m thankful Cor was around to deter him and I feel safe right now.” 

“If there is anything more I can do let me know.” Gladio offered. 

“Believe me you’ll be the first person I call.” Ignis replied with a smile.  Rolling over he managed to stand up and shuffle his way over to the bathroom on wobbly knees.  His face still hurt from laughing but he wouldn’t have changed a thing.   His energy was renewed and he wished to get to the bottom of this mystery.  

  

* * *

 

 Luna seemed shocked when Ignis had finished telling his version of events from the previous day.  It took several seconds but she finally composed herself enough to speak.  “When did his skin start to change?”

“After I mentioned a name to him I’d found in the archives.” Ignis responded warily.

Ravus watched as Luna took a deep breath and looked at him before continuing.  “That was most likely the scourge.  It’s an ancient malady that the oracle is capable of controlling and healing.”

“But if you can heal it then we have the upper hand right?” Noct added suddenly from his seat in the living room where they had all gathered.

“I am only one person and the scourge I fear is larger than we all realize.”

“He mentioned bringing darkness to the world when he first appeared.” Ignis added softly.  “Perhaps he has plans that involve the scourge.”  The room was silent for a moment after Ignis finished talking.

“He’s after you Noct.” Ravus cut in with a serious look. 

“Why me?” Noct huffed.  “What did I ever do to the guy?”

“Nothing I’m afraid but being selected by the gods as the king of light.”

“Ravus I do believe Noct already knows this part of the story.” Ignis interjected with a worried look. 

It was time they stopped hiding behind closed doors and secrecy.  How were they supposed to challenge fate if they couldn’t share information?  “I’m aware of that Ignis, but this charade has gone on long enough.  We are still no closer to an answer between the two of us.” 

“What are you getting at?” Gladio asked with concern.  He’d been sitting quietly next to Ignis for most of the conversation.

“Forgive me Ignis but I’m not under oath.”

The mood in the room changed considerably after he’d finished telling them of Noct’s true divine purpose. 

The first person to speak up was the prince.  “I’m a sacrifice?” He breathed.  “How long have you known about this?” He demanded looking directly at Ignis. 

Ravus watched as the advisor withered under the gaze and attempted to answer his charge.  “I was told two months ago.”  Thankfully Gladio didn’t seem as angry as Noct.  The shield had already put an arm around Ignis’ shoulders to offer comfort.  He was whispering something to him and Ignis merely nodded with a pained look.  

“And what do you mean by oath?” Noct asked next still looking at Ignis.

“I was sworn to not tell you.” He offered.

Ravus could tell Ignis didn’t want to throw Regis under the bus but his mother was also to blame.  Noct was sharper than he gave him credit for and quickly continued his questioning. 

“By whom?  I already have an idea but I’d like to hear it from your mouth.”

“The king.” Ignis replied sadly.  “He didn’t wish for you to be burdened with this information.  He desires you to have a normal life.”

“He literally made you swear to not tell me?” He questioned in disbelief.

Ignis nodded and continued to wring his hands in his lap.  Clearly he was very upset that Ravus had spilled the beans in such an unexpected manner.  “My mother also made him swear.” He added and this caught Luna’s attention right away.

“Why would mother ask that of Ignis? They do not wish to burden one person so they put all the weight on another.” Luna huffed.

“Dearest Luna, you drain your life force dealing with the unseen scourge and being the oracle.  If these problems were to cease in existence you would be free as well.  Mother and I worry about your life as much as that of your betrothed.”

“Is that why you wanted to come along this time?  You wanted to tell us all this horrible news.” Luna cried out. 

“How can we become a strong united front if we are not on the same page Luna?  You would have us crawl around in the dark against a man that can use magic in such a way that is practically devilish.  We must gain the upper hand or we will lose this fight.” Ravus hissed.

Noct suddenly got up from his seat and with a wild look.  “I can’t deal with this right now.” He spit out as he turned and left the room. 

“Prompto can you sit with Iggy, I’m going to try and talk to him.” Gladio announced as he stood up.  The advisor was falling to pieces if his body language was anything to go by.  He sat slumped in his seat and seemed to be in shock.  Thankfully Loqi followed Prompto over to the couch Ignis was sitting on and they both squeezed in one on each side of the distraught man.

  

* * *

 

Gladio wasn’t sure how to handle what he’d just been told.  Part of him wasn’t surprised since Ignis had been so upset about the meeting Regis and Sylva had with him months ago.  He’d told him point blank that he’d been sworn to secrecy.  Though admittedly he hadn’t realized it was the fate of Noct’s life he had been tasked with keeping quiet about.  

It didn’t seem fair to have saddled Ignis with that job but he guessed Regis saw hope in a new face.  Someone else to try and gain an answer that he was sure Regis couldn’t himself find.  It didn’t take long to find the prince; he’d gone straight to his room and locked the door. 

“Noct, I’m gonna break down the door if you don’t let me in.  We have to talk.” Gladio yelled.  The shield wasn’t exactly looking forward to having to shove the door in but he would if need be.  However, he didn’t have to worry much longer as Noct opened the door a second later and let him in.

He looked lost. “Why wouldn’t they tell me something like that?” He wailed.  “How long has my father been lying to me?”

“I’m not sure it’s considered lying, if he just withheld information.” Gladio cut in.

“Did you know?” Noct asked suddenly his deep blue eyes shining slightly.

Gladio shook his head and sighed.  “No, I didn’t know Iggy knew either.” 

“He didn’t tell you?” Noct asked bewildered.  “You guys are together I figured he would tell you everything.” 

“All he told me was that he was sworn to secrecy about something and that he couldn’t tell me.  I could tell he was really bothered by it but I can’t ask him to go against his morals.”

“I’m telling my dad he can’t do that to my friends ever again.  Specs doesn’t deserve that!  I should have been told by him not Ravus.” Noct stopped talking for a moment and wavered in place.  It appeared his brain had finally caught up to what he had said.  “Shit, Gladio I don’t want to die.  I haven’t even had a chance to be a good king yet.”

That pulled at Gladio’s heart strings a little too hard.  He crossed the short distance between them and pulled Noct into a hug.  “I will do everything in my power to ensure you get to be a good king.  I won’t let you die as a sacrifice.”

“What if it’s the only way to save everyone?” He mumbled from where his head was buried in Gladio’s chest.

“We’ll find another way.  I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I don’t know how to feel right now.” Noct admitted shakily. 

“Honestly I think you’re allowed to be numb. That is heavy information to get told out of the blue.”

“Do you think we will all be able to find a different way?”

Gladio sighed.  “I assume that is why Ravus took the bull by the horns.  He wants answers rather than more questions.  You heard him he wants to save you and his sister.”

Noct pulled away finally and had a serious look on his face.  “I guess I should go back and let them all know I haven’t jumped out the window and run away.” 

“That’s up to you.” Though Gladio knew that Ignis might feel a little better if he knew Noct wasn’t mad at him. 

They both walked in silence back to the room.  If dealing with the emotions of watching Noct learn his fate wasn’t enough Ignis looked like he was practically dying when they opened the door.  Noct had barely taken two steps in the room when the advisor spoke up. 

“I hope you forgive me Noct, I – I wanted to tell you – but I --.”  Ignis had stopped and was desperately trying to pick his words. “I understand if you feel the need to terminate my position because of this act.”

“Whoa! You can’t leave me Iggy!  Please don’t go I don’t blame you for anything!” He blurted rushing over to kneel in front of his advisor.  “I’m pissed at my dad for not telling me and for making you promise to not say anything.  He shouldn’t do that to my friends!  You’re not leaving right?” Noct asked worried.

Ignis’ shoulders visibly relaxed at Noct’s outburst.  He’d been seriously worried the prince would kick him out.  “I’m not going anywhere.” He replied quietly. 

“I told you he wouldn’t be mad at you, Nocts not like that.” Prompto added from where he still sat clutching Ignis’ arm as if the man would disappear.

“What’s our next move?” Loqi asked suddenly.  “We have to beat this guy or are we fighting the gods themselves?”   

“If we are trying to fight the gods I believe we might be up a rather large creek without a paddle.” Ignis sighed. 

“I say our first plan of attack is beating this mysterious stranger that keeps showing up.  He has made verbal threats against Noct so it seems a good place to start.” Ravus announced. 

The remainder of the afternoon passed with intense discussions of how to kill the already dead 2000 year old immortal man.  Things weren’t going well.  Any idea that popped up was beaten down eventually as being stupid or just damned impossible. 

Finally it was Prompto that asked an innocent question that caused everyone to pause.  “Can Luna heal him? I mean you all agreed that scary black icky stuff was probably the scourge so doesn’t that mean he’s sick?”

“He would have to desire this otherwise it might not work.” Luna replied quietly. 

“But you think it’s plausible?” Asked Ravus. 

Noct suddenly became animated.  “Are you suggesting this is even a good idea?  You do realize she would have to get close to him to even try and he’s dangerous.  I don’t want Luna going near him.” He huffed. 

Gladio looked between Luna and Noct trying to determine how the mood would swing.  He had to admire the prince for trying to be chivalrous towards his new fiancé but Luna didn’t look too happy about it. 

“What if it’s the only way to save you Noct?” She asked coolly.  “I would take that risk.”

Noct went to respond but Loqi cut him off.  “If you two start some sort of back and forth ‘I’d die for you’ bullshit that results in absolutely nothing happening then I’m leaving to go eat.”

“I’m afraid Loqi is correct, we must agree or not to try this approach.” Ravus looked pained to even have to consider the idea.  His sister was endangering herself and he knew it.  Gladio could only hope Iris wouldn’t be acting so righteous anytime soon he couldn’t deal with that thought at the moment. 

“I believe the choice is entirely Luna’s.” Ignis offered a second later.

“Yes, Ignis that is right.  However, I am willing to try; perhaps the scourge is clouding his mind.  I’ve never heard of someone being able to function while being infected.”

“So let me get this straight, we think if you can cure him that maybe he’ll change his mind and not want to kill Noct?” Loqi asked.  “You all are thinking that he’s acting like a whacko because he’s sick?”

“Right now it’s the only idea that might work.  You can’t reason with insanity.” Ignis replied seriously.    

“Ok so I hate to be that idiot in the room but now what?  How are we going to ask him if he wants to be healed?” Loqi exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. 

Ignis spoke up first.  “The two times he visited me were after I’d found important information in the archives.  Realizing he was Somnus’ forgotten brother earned me an introduction.  The second time was after I’d found the name of the first oracle, Aera.  Her fate is unclear from what I’ve read.  She may or may not have died but he called her his love so I can only guess they were together.”

“I can ask mother if she has any more data regarding our family line.  Perhaps this Aera will be in our archives as well.” Luna replied. 

“Very good that may help if we need to talk with him again, though the mention of her name seemed to cause his mind to slip into a chaotic episode.” Ignis paused and took a deep breath.  “It’s a risk we will have to take and I will continue to search the archives for more mentions of him.  I don’t believe time passes the same way for him as the rest of us.  We may be waiting for a while before he shows up again.”

“It’d be nice if we had a name to call him.” Prompto sighed. 

“I don’t care what his name is at the moment.” Noct huffed.  “I think we’re done for today.  If you all don’t mind I’d like to be alone with Luna.”

Surprisingly Ravus agreed and stood up to leave.  “I’ll be heading to the archives to do some digging. I feel as though there should be more mentions of this immortal man even if it’s just lore.” 

“Not alone you’re not!” Loqi exclaimed with wide eyes.  “Hey Prom do you wanna go dig in the archives with the Raveman?”

Ravus sighed heavily through his nose and turned to Prompto.  “It will be oh so fun won’t’ you join us?” He droned out in a monotone voice. 

“You don’t mind?” Prompto asked shyly. 

“Of course I mind, but your pompous little boyfriend won’t let me go alone so I must endure.”  Ravus seemed to sense he’d hit a nerve with Prompto and tried to backpedal slightly.  “Prompto, I understand the desire to remain safe and despite my benign feelings of utter annoyance towards Loqi I would appreciate another pair of eyes to go over our findings.”

Prompto relaxed and smiled.  “Ok let’s go!” 

“Can we get food on the way?” Loqi whined as the three left together. 

“I don’t think Prompto realizes how he’s affected Loqi.” Luna said in a soft voice. “He’s calmer and seems to be more considerate of others.  For Ravus to be willing to work with him is a testament unto itself.”

“Prompto’s awesome, I’m happy he found someone he likes so much.” Noct cut in with a smile.

“Will you both be alright?” Ignis asked as he finally stood up. 

Noct nodded and reached out to take Luna’s hand.  “It’s a lot to take in but we’ll figure it out together.”  

Standing up Gladio smiled and motioned for Ignis to follow him.  “Let’s give these two love birds some privacy.”

Once in the hallway Gladio steered them towards the library.  “Let’s watch the sunset from the window seat.” Ignis eyes lit up at the idea as he followed the shield into the room.

The pair stayed silent as they rearranged all the pillows so they could stretch out and get a better view out of the window. Gladio was mentally exhausted from their meeting and he could only imagine how Ignis was holding up.    The advisor seemed to be surprisingly alert considering the circumstances. “How are you not tired?” he asked as he leaned back into the cushions.  

“You forget I’ve already been living with this knowledge for several months.  The shock and stress of thinking about it on a daily basis doesn’t affect me the same way anymore.”

“I wish you could have shared your burden sooner.  I don’t want you to have to go through something like that alone ever again.”

“I have a feeling Noct will be having a rather serious talk with his father soon.  Hopefully any future secrets will be open to discussion after that.”

“Let’s hope.” Gladio winced as he shifted to get more comfortable.

“What’s wrong are you in pain?” Ignis asked concerned. 

“Nah just a headache from all that talking.”

Ignis scooted closer and pulled Gladio towards him.  It took a minute before Gladio understood what he was trying to do.  Ignis had wished for Gladio to lie down and rest his head in his lap. 

“Can you still see the sunset?”

“Mm hmm.  What are you --.” Gladio’s train of thought was instantly cut off when he felt slender fingers carding through his hair.  “Gods Iggy that feels really good.”

“Relax and let me take care of you for once.”

Gladio let his eyes slip closed. “You are amazing.” He breathed.  The sensation of Ignis’ warm fingers massaging his scalp felt divine.  All the stress from the day was bleeding out of him. 

“You will miss the sunset if you keep your eyes closed.” Ignis quietly whispered. 

He managed to pry his heavy eyelids open to catch the last rays of the sun as it sank beneath the clouds. “I love you Iggy.” He sighed contentedly.

“And I, you.” Ignis replied softly.      


	17. Something to Search For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king falls ill after talking with Noct, the stress of his decisions was to much to bear. Meanwhile Ravus and Ignis go digging in the archives and Ignis has a night in with his hunky boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah so stuff happens and then more stuff happens and I bring it all to a close with ridiculous fluff. I seem to keep ending my chapters with the end of the day meaning the characters are always falling asleep! I love sleepy cuddles so maybe that's why? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and eps Ardyn threw some curve balls at me!

“That wasn’t very nice.”  Prompto said in a hushed tone as he walked behind Ravus who was looking for certain bound volumes on Lucian history.

Ravus sighed.  “I understand you all think I’m a bore but if making fun of your boyfriend bothers you so much I’ll stop.”

The blonde looked confused for a moment. “Huh? No I meant what you did to Ignis.”

This time Ravus stopped ambling down the aisle in the archives and turned to face Prompto directly. “That wasn’t an easy decision to make.  Think for a second, you have a secret, one you have sworn an oath to protect.  However, there is another who knows the same secret and has not sworn an oath.   If the person not under oath asks the first if they should reveal the secret how do you think the other would answer?” 

Prompto had an inclining where this discussion was going.  Of course if Ravus had gone to Ignis and told him he would say something to Noct.  Ignis would have felt the need to try and stop Ravus from doing so.  “Ignis would have pleaded with you not to say anything.” Prompto answered finally with a pout. 

“Exactly, which is why I decided to be a prick and tell you all without consulting Ignis first.  He would have felt guilty for not being able to stop me and if I’m not mistaken I believe he did try.”

“Oh yeah, he did say something regarding Noct already knowing about being the king of light.  He just didn’t know the whole of it.”

“Now we all do and I hope it will allow us to work together and find an answer to beating this ludicrous prophecy the gods have bestowed upon us.”

Suddenly Loqi’s voice rang out.  “Hey what are you two doing?  How long does it take to find a book?  I’ve got our table all set up with comfy chairs and the only thing that’s missing is my boyfriend and you.” He announced as he came to stop in front of them and glared up at Ravus for good measure.  

“We just got distracted it’s all good.” Prompto replied.

“So what books are we looking for that seem to be eluding you both?” Loqi asked in exasperation.

Ravus sighed and shook his head. “Here are the numbers if you help us find them and we can all sit down.” He retorted shoving a piece of paper in Loqi’s hand.

After ten minutes all the books were found and they made their way back to the table to sit and study.  Prompto could only hope they would find something new to help Noct and Luna. 

  

* * *

 

 

Ignis was unnerved after he’d been told the news that morning.  The king of lucis had taken ill.  The advisor knew the reason and felt nothing but guilt bubble up in his gut.  He’d made a promise to Regis and he’d failed the man, no he failed the king and now his health had taken a turn for the worse.

The crystals magic that Regis used to support the protective wall surrounding the city was always draining his life force.  Noct’s father looked painfully older than his forty-seven years and now he was bed ridden with a fever. 

To make matters worse Noct had immediately barricaded himself in his bedroom the minute he’d come back from talking with his father.  Ignis had stationed himself on the floor next to the door when it became clear Noct wasn’t coming out.

The advisor wasn’t surprised by this turn of events.  Noct had apparently gotten up early just to meet with the king.  A rare act in of itself, as the prince never got up unless he was forced.  Ignis’ only indication of how the discussion had gone was a text from Gladio.  He’d been told by his dad that there’d been shouting and screaming of an alarming nature.  If Clarus was upset then this was very bad indeed.

Hours had passed in this manner; Ignis slumped against the wall with his phone out in case any updates came.  Unable to bring himself to knock Ignis remained at his unofficial post hoping Noct would emerge eventually. 

Gladio had been called by his father to assist in watching the king.  The guards always stationed outside the suite would accompany the prince if he left without an escort.  This left Ignis alone in the dim hallway with nothing but his self-depreciating thoughts. 

Prompto and Loqi had been barred entry due to the situation and were most likely consoling each other in Loqi’s citadel apartment.  Luna had been called to assist in healing and Ravus had chosen to pass the time in the archives again. 

No updates had come through and Ignis was pondering whether he should go back to his room.  He was unsure as to what he would do but wallowing in guilt wasn’t helping.  The door to Noct’s room unlocked right when Ignis had finally decided to leave.  The dark haired youth came trudging out with a look of sadness strewn across his pale features.

The prince had to stop from yelling in shock when he nearly tripped over Ignis.  “Holy shit Ignis what the hell are you doing there?” He exclaimed. 

“Uh  -- I wanted to --.” Unable to find an excuse Ignis sighed and leaned forward rubbing his face.  “I’ve mucked everything up haven’t I?  I was supposed to find an answer to the prophecy and then you wouldn’t have ever needed to be burdened with it.” He sighed heavily. “Gods listen to me I’m being so selfish complaining about feeling bad and I can’t even imagine how you are feeling right now, I’m sorry.”

“Ignis hold up!” Noct shouted.  “You can’t do that to yourself, I won’t let you.  This prophecy is way bigger than any of us realize.  I couldn’t handle all of this by myself I need you and Gladio to help me.” By this time Noct had sunk to the floor and was resting his hand on Ignis’ shoulder.  “Please I’m not mad at you and I’m really sorry you had to go through that with no one to talk to.  That sucks!” 

“Your father though, he’s ill and I don’t know if I could face him again after what happened.”

“Huh?” Noct questioned with a furrowed brow. “Dad’s not mad at you Iggy, he’s actually really worried he upset you.  That’s what we were arguing about.  I didn’t believe him when he told me the reason he’d kept this all secret was to spare me.  I think both of you are feeling bad for the same reason, which is stupid!  We need to be working together to fix this not moping around.”

Ignis picked his head up slightly; the prince was starting to sound like a true leader.  “What do you suggest we do?” He offered.

Nocts plan was simple, crash the royal suites and talk with his dad again.  At first Clarus had been reluctant to let him enter, due to the speed with which the king’s health had plummeted after the last meeting.  However, after a pleading look from Gladio to his dad the two were allowed entry. 

Luna was sitting on a chair beside the king’s bed and she looked very tired. “Noct.” She gasped. “Thank the astrals, can you talk to your father please?  He’s unwilling to listen to any of us.”

“What seems to be the issue?” Ignis asked without pause.

“He believes his actions have caused irreparable damage and h--.”   

Noct cut her off mid-sentence. “This is so stupid!” He shouted. 

“Noct!” Luna hissed. “Stop it you’ll make it worse.”

“No!” Noct wailed. “This has to stop.” He rushed past Luna and went to his father’s side of the bed. “Dad, are you awake can you hear me?” 

The king opened his eyes blearily and looked away a second later. He seemed unable to speak and when he caught sight of Ignis the man actually groaned.  “Forgive me I’ve caused such pain.” He uttered weakly.

“None of us have done anything wrong dad, I believe you!  I know you love me.  Ignis is beating himself up thinking we hate him.  This is so stupid we need to stop acting like idiots and work together.”  He breathed excitedly.  “Ignis come tell my dad you feel crummy because you think he doesn’t like you.” 

Ignis stayed firmly planted in place he wasn’t sure what Noct was up to and the king didn’t seem to be responding.  Noct seemed insistent and he had no choice when the prince came over to drag him to the king’s bedside.

“Dad look he’s miserable.  He cares so much he’s just acting like a lump right now!” 

Surprisingly this got a reaction.  The king slowly turned his head back and looked at both of them finally.  “So we have both been feeling guilty I see.” He whispered.

“Your majesty I’m truly sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.” Ignis replied. 

The king snorted softly.  “Ignis, I give you a great weight to carry and you apologize to me for the pain it causes you.  Silly boy, you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“Ok see, dad’s not mad at you.” Noct huffed shaking Ignis’ shoulder to make his point.  “What’s next?  Um – I guess me, huh --  I’m not mad you anymore either dad.” Noct added shyly. “I think I understand your reasoning.” 

The king let out a long sigh and Ignis could see the stress in his features lessening.  “I suppose when I feel better we could pelt Ravus with snowballs for being the real troublemaker.”     

Someone clearing their throat brought back the realization that they weren’t alone.  Luna moved towards the bed again and seemed to be more relaxed.  “Ravus rarely goes outside in the snow, you may have better luck shooting him with spitballs.”

“One doesn’t have to be outside to have a snowball fight.” Regis added softly. 

“Majesty I would recommend that you keep the use of magic to a minimum while you recover.” Luna chided.

“I’m not the only one in the room who can wield magic.”

“Ignis you heard my dad, he just gave us permission to have an indoor snowball fight.” Noct whispered with wide eyes. 

Ignis had a feeling that wasn’t exactly the point behind his statement but he kept his mouth shut.  Noct seemed excited at the prospect of using his magic for something other than training.

Luna shooed them out of the room a few minutes later when it appeared that Regis was falling asleep.  His fever was already showing signs of breaking.  Ignis felt relieved that coming to talk with the king had done good and that they had been able to clear things up. 

When he exited the room Gladio and Clarus still looked worried.  “The king appears to be recovering.” Ignis announced in hopes it would make them feel better.  It must have worked as he was instantly pulled into a hug by Gladio. 

“Oi! Princess get over here you’re included too!” He rumbled. 

Noct surprisingly came over to be part of the hug.  “Thanks for sticking with me.”  He mumbled lowly so only they could hear. 

Gladio squeezed them a little tighter before releasing them. “Are you interested in staying here with me until your dad wakes up again?  He’d probably enjoy having dinner with you later.” The younger shield questioned.

“I think I can handle that request.  Ignis you wanna stay too?” Noct asked.

He did want to stay but Ignis also desired to visit the archives once again.  He knew Ravus was already there so he wouldn’t be alone.  “I may visit Ravus in the archives.  Perhaps later I could meet you for dinner.” Ignis wondered as he looked at Gladio. 

The shield eagerly agreed and Noct smiled as Ignis left to continue on with the search for mystery man.

  

* * *

 

 

 Ravus looked up from the book he was currently scouring when light footsteps sounded from the entrance.  Ignis soon came into view and he waited for the advisor to make it to the table before he spoke.  “Is the king alright?” He asked with concern.

Ignis paused and smiled.  “Yes he’s recovering.  Noct played peacekeeper and actually managed to get us all to stop feeling guilty.” 

“There may be hope for Eos yet.” Ravus announced.

Suddenly Ignis seemed worried.  “How are things going with the plan to heal the mystery man and make him all better with Luna’s magic?” 

Furrowing his brow Ravus answered. “Same as yesterday I’m afraid.  Has something else occurred?”

“No I merely wanted to check to make sure it was really you.”

“Ah I understand, though he could start to get more creative in his attempts to mask his emotions.” Ravus offered.

“No he enjoys playing I have a feeling he wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face at the idea of Luna helping.”

“Interesting.” He huffed.  “Unfortunately I have nothing to add besides a random mention of Aera here and there.” 

“What books haven’t you gone through? I could start there.” Ignis suggested as he sat down. 

They both quickly got to work going through musty pages of ancient history.  Two hours passed in this manner and Ravus was starting to see double from reading so many pages of old scripts.  Pausing he rubbed his eyes and tried to take a break.  Then Ignis slammed his hand down on the table effectively destroying any sense of peace he’d managed to gain. 

“Why is there no mention of this crazy old man!?” He huffed.  “History does not just forget someone completely!  It’s like he was wiped off the face of the Eos and then magically popped up again.”  Ignis finally looked at Ravus when he’d finished his rant.  “Sorry I’m getting frustrated.  Even exiled generals have someone to write their memoirs for them! This is ridiculous.  It’s almost as if he was trapped somewhere and then got ouuuu--.” Ignis stopped talking suddenly and looked over him with wide eyes. 

“Where would you hide a man like that?” Ravus quickly finished.  “You may be onto something.” 

The pile of books changed from ancient accounts of history to lists of prisons and long ago forgotten places that no one traveled to anymore.

Another hour passed searching for locations instead of a person.  A list was started to catalog any possible places that would be worth researching further.  The list was short but it was the first real lead they’d been able to scrape up after searching for months. 

The fevered searching was broken by Ignis’ excited voice.  “My Latin is a little rusty do you recall the meaning of the word adagium?” 

Ravus sighed. “Why may I ask do you naturally assume I know Latin?”

“Don’t you?” Ignis asked surprised. 

Pausing Ravus took a deep breath through his nose. “Of course but that’s not the point.” He huffed. This at least got a smile out of Ignis.

“Let me enjoy this for once Ravus, I’m normally the one people ask and I’m happy you are like minded.”

“Fair enough and I believe adagium means ignore.”  With that simple answer Ravus watched Ignis turn a few shades paler.  “What did you find?” He asked seriously. 

“There appears to be an island out there with something akin to a shrine on it simply called adagium.” 

“Does it say where?”

“Not exactly, the document I found appears to be a work order for housing materials for the royal guard at this unknown island.  The date would indicate that it’s at least two hundred years old.”

“So you’re telling me that someone with a penchant for good record keeping is our only lead regarding this mystery location?” 

“It appears so, but why would the royal guard be there unless they were guarding something.”

“Or preventing its escape.” Ravus added dryly.      

“We need to find the location of this shrine.  Maybe he’ll visit again if we do.”

Ravus could see Ignis visibly shutter at that admission. “Do you think our plan will work?”

“Honestly I don’t know Ravus, I can only do what I’m able to and pray to the astrals for anything more they can provide.”

“Very well, let’s continue with the search.”

Time went quickly as they both pursued books and scrolls looking for references to adagium.  Ravus wondered if the gods were messing with them.  They appeared to have sent an angry trickster to harass them and then given them no clues to his actual identity.

Suddenly Ignis’ phone ringing startled them from their task.  The advisor looked slightly flustered as he dug for his cell.  Finally he was able to answer and seemed to relax it must have been Gladio calling.  Ravus was more than a little jealous of the relationship Ignis and Gladio had.  By all accounts they had literally fallen in love with in weeks of meeting each other.             

If only he could manage to have such luck.  Though he’d also heard about the hell Ignis had to endure at the hands of the Niffs and that didn’t sound pleasant.  Maybe karma was trying to catch up and do right after being absent in Ignis’ life for too long.

The advisor hung up the phone after a few minutes.  “Sorry that was Gladio, he informed me the king has woken up and is feeling much better.  I believe Noct will be staying with his father this evening.”

Ravus nodded in agreement.  “I take it your boyfriend is coming to collect you?”

Ignis smiled coyly and nodded.  “We can meet again tomorrow to continue looking for clues.”

“Actually now that you’ve found reference to this adagium I think I may travel back to Tenebrae and check out our archives. You lucians keep odd records.” He added with a smirk. 

“Do remember I’m not Lucian.   I do like that idea though, I’ll continue to look here and you can carry on the search back home.” 

“Shall we wait by the door, I don’t want Gladio to worry that we’ve been working too hard this afternoon.  There is quite a pile of books and scrolls here to be filed again.”

Ignis laughed and leaned back in his chair. “Agreed.  Oh, if I may ask have you had any success talking with Aranea?”

“Hmmpff, I have technically spoken with her however, it’s merely for work related issues.  I fear I have not yet expressed my interest.”  He huffed as he stood from the table and they both walked to the main entrance.

“Does she like men?” Ignis asked suddenly.

“At this point I don’t think she likes anybody.  I’ve not seen her with anyone romantically since I first met her.”

“Have you asked your sister what she thinks?”

Ravus raised an eyebrow at Ignis and shook his head.  “I don’t desire to be teased for the rest of my life.” 

“She may have more insight into who Aranea might desire; they are friends are they not?  I’ve seen them talking on many occasions when they visit.  You might be surprised what you find out.”

Opening his mouth to add more the door swung open and Gladio walked in with a smile.  Ravus would have to wait until another time to pick up this discussion.  “As always it was a pleasure Ignis.  I’ll be in touch with my findings once I return home.”

“Excellent, I hope our archives are more forthcoming than the Lucians.” He chided with a small smile. 

“ _Our_ archives?” Gladio questioned before shaking his head and blushing slightly.  “Sorry I forgot you’re both from Tenebrae.”           

“I trust things are well with the king and Noctis?” Ravus asked.

“Yeah, he’s doing much better.  Noct will be staying the night there so I think things will be just fine.”             

“Do you know if Luna is still with the king?”

“She went back to her rooms to take a nap, but that was a couple hours ago so she might be awake now.” Gladio offered. 

Ravus smiled at them both and made a small bow to take his leave.  They had managed to find one small lead now they had to see if there was something behind this adagium.  Why name something ignore, it was all very odd.  He hoped Luna would be awake so he could fill her in on the new development.   

  

* * *

 

 

Gladio watched Ravus walk away and then turned to face Ignis. “So what do you want to do for dinner?  I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “It’s been a bit of whirlwind day; perhaps we could order food in and be alone together?” He asked with a smile.

“Nothing would make me happier right now.  Noct’s staying with his father so we can take over the suite.” Gladio added as they started walking together.  Ignis caught him up with the new discovery he and Ravus had made.  Gladio had never heard of adagium, he was making a mental note to ask his father later.  Maybe Clarus had overheard the king talking about something in the past.  Gladio was still slightly pissed at Ravus for telling everyone so tactlessly the day before about the prophecy.   However, he was grateful they could all share information now without worry. 

“So what do you think we should order for food?” Gladio asked as they approached the front door to the suite. 

“Steak and fries with a coke.” Ignis replied without missing a beat.

This caught Gladio by surprise.  “Um that sounds like an unanswered craving to me.” He laughed. 

“I feel like we deserve some rich food after this week of craziness.” 

Gladio agreed and placed the order. They quickly began setting the table to prepare for the arrival of the food.  The shield was happy to be with Ignis and kept stealing glances as they worked.  Suddenly a thought struck him, this is what life would be like if they lived together.  Their housing would be much smaller but the feeling of being with Ignis in a relaxed environment would be the same.

Ignis must have sensed his distracted frame of mind because he stopped working and looked over. “Is everything alight?”  

“Yeah of course, I was just thinking that this is what life would be like if we lived together.”

Smiling Ignis walked over to steal a kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.  Gladio trailed after him in hopes of snagging more. 

“Would you want to live in one of the citadel apartments or somewhere off grounds?” Ignis asked as he was preparing their drinks. 

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as we are together, I mean it might be easier if we lived onsite if princess needed anything we’d be here.   I don’t exactly know when he’ll be marring Luna and living with her.  He’s still young.”

“So are we Gladiolus.” Ignis interjected with a smirk.  

“Well I’m four years older than him and you don’t act your age so I think we will be fine.”

“How exactly should I be acting then?” He asked quizzically.

Gladio had to think for a moment.  “Uh – I dunno maybe let loose more?  I like you the way you are but I see you laughing and being silly more than other people.  I guess I’m biased.”

“I shall endeavor to be more youthful then.”

“Don’t change anything on my account.  You’re perfect by my standards.” Gladio added with a wide grin.  They continued to banter while waiting for dinner and within twenty minutes a wonderful spread of food had been laid out over the table. 

Now however, as he sat desperately trying to ignore the slender socked foot slowly nudging up his shin he kicked himself.  He should've seen this coming. He'd opened Pandora's box by teasing Ignis about his age and now he was making him pay for it.  All he’d wanted to do was sit across from his boyfriend and admire the view!  

Not that he was complaining but jeez cut a guy a break.  They were in the middle of dinner and now it appeared that Ignis was stretching a little higher.  Thankfully he’d swallowed his food by the time he felt something gently touch his inner thigh.  Gods this was torture.  “Are -- you having fun?” He finally asked with a jagged sigh. 

“Hmm me? Am I not letting loose enough do you need me to work harder?”

Gladio practically choked when Ignis’ toes grazed against something far more sensitive.  “Ah-hh I don’t think you need to change a thing but maybe give my food time to settle.” He rasped. 

“I suppose I could agree to that.  It only seems fair.” Ignis replied as he slowly withdrew his foot. 

The remainder of dinner passed smoothly despite the fact that Gladio had to perform mental gymnastics to calm his aching needs.  Ignis was having far too much fun eating salaciously and licking his fingers in between bites.  It had been impossible to tell that the advisor would be such a flirt when he finally got comfortable.      

Gladio remembered the fateful day they’d first interacted, it had been very dramatic.  He’d barely been lucid enough to stand and it had taken a few weeks of care to put Ignis at ease afterwards.  It seemed almost surreal that they were dating now and Ignis’ personality was shining through so brightly. 

Once Ignis had taken his last bite and set his napkin aside Gladio sprung up from his seat to run around the table.  His boyfriend however seemed to sense Gladio was up to no good and bolted from his chair at the same time.

They stalked each other around the table silently until Ignis spoke up. “So is this your revenge for my teasing earlier?  I should like to remind you that you started it all with the age comment before dinner.”

“Oh it’s my fault is it now?” Gladio hummed as he tried to inch closer.  Deciding to lunge over the table he went to grab Ignis.  His reward was the biggest shit eating grin he’d ever seen when the advisor easily evaded his grasp and back away. 

“I’ve been training you know It’s going to take a lot more to catch me now.” He added with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh really?  We will see about that!” He huffed as he righted himself and crawled the rest of the way over the table.

Ignis had taken off and run out the room smiling.  He was having fun and it was nice to indulge his playful side.  Gladio did wish he’d let his food settle more before deciding to chase Ignis around though. He was feeling sluggish with a full stomach. 

Gladio could easily track Ignis through the suite but he would lose him once he entered a room.  The advisor was good at hiding sometimes in plain sight.  The first time he’d been behind a curtain and had come out only to poke Gladio in the side and run away again. 

The moment he knew he’d lost the game was when Ignis literally tackled him.  Gladio had tracked him to the den and had closed the door and locked it.  He’d even put a chair under the knob to make escape harder.  Alas it had all been for naught, Ignis had managed to squeeze under one of the fancy sofa’s along the wall. 

Gladio would have never looked there thinking a grown adult couldn’t possibly fit!  However, after he’d strolled past the sofa solely intent on checking dark corners and closets.  He was descended upon by long limbs and spidery fingers digging into his sides.  Instinct took over and he flung Ignis over his head.

Somehow his brain didn’t short circuit completely and he figured out how to catch Ignis before he hit the floor.  “You are such a tricky devil!” He cried out as he put Ignis down. 

“Did I at least act my age?” He asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know what the heck that was, I think if you acted your age you would go clubbing and try to get drunk!”  Gladio huffed with a grin.  “It was a lot of fun though, we need to kick Noct out and do this more often.” 

“I really can’t wait to move in with you once we crack this prophecy.”

Gladio pulled Ignis in for a hug. “You think we stand a chance?”

“Yes I do, otherwise living in despair won’t do us any good.”

Nodding his head in agreement Gladio guided Ignis over to the sectional.  “Let’s get comfy and watch a movie.” 

Watching one movie turned into a mini movie marathon.  Ignis seemed to have tapped into some sort of never ending source of energy.  This development was more than fine by Gladio as that meant Ignis was extremely aware and super clingy. 

Somewhere near the end of the first movie he’d ended up with a lap full of advisor.  The man was hanging off his neck and twirling Gladio’s hair.  He’d just started growing it out and if Ignis liked playing with it then he was never going to cut it now.   

The second movie was a blur because Ignis had shifted and pulled Gladio down to rest against his chest.  He may have actually fallen asleep.   The gentle touch of fingers against his scalp was really all he could remember. 

Now the third movie that was something he did remember.  Maybe not so much the plot or people in it but he knew it was playing.  Mainly because a great weight on his stomach had roused him and he’d noticed the TV was playing something new. 

Ignis sat above him straddling his body with long legs.   “I have had such a wonderful evening with you.” 

He reached out and rubbed large hands across Ignis’ thighs.  “I’m glad I could make you happy.” 

“Always.” He smiled. 

“Aren’t you tired yet?”   

“Getting there, perhaps we should move to the bedroom.  It’s nearly three am and I feel like the bed would be very comfortable right about now.”

The shield hummed in approval and tried to sit up.  Ignis didn’t budge.  “Um are you going to get up?”

“You are going to have to try harder than that.”  He chided. 

The next ten minutes were pure silliness.  Ignis wouldn’t let go of Gladio no matter how hard he tried to detach the advisor.  They both managed to shut off the TV and wobble down the hall.  At one point Ignis actually shoved him into a wall in the hallway and started making out with him.  This man was going to be the death of him.  Waiting until he was tired to tease him. 

Who was Gladio kidding he loved it!  He tried to get a good ass grab in but Ignis slipped away and ran off to his room.  “Tease!” He shouted after his lean boyfriend. 

“You started it!” Ignis rebuffed as he disappeared into his room.    

Rolling his eyes Gladio pushed off from the wall and trudged down the hall to catch up. He was unceremoniously tackled again once he’d made it in and closed the door.  This time he didn’t try and toss Ignis across the room and carried him to the bed.  “Should we brush our teeth and change?” 

“Pffftt – You are only young once.”

“So uh – just get naked and cuddle then?” Gladio suggested hoping Ignis would calm down a little. 

The advisor let go of Gladio so fast he would have thought he was shadow.  A pale blur of skin passed him a moment later and settled into the bed.  “Did you keep your boxers on?”

“Maybe – you might have to come investigate.”

“Gods you are a cheeky bastard tonight!”

Ignis suddenly sat up and looked very worried. “I’m not irritating you am I?  I can tone it down a little, I’m just really happy we had some time together today.  Sorry if I’m ruining it.” He added solemnly.

Gladio moved to the bed as fast as he could and was hugging Ignis tightly.  “I have had so much fun with you tonight; don’t get in your head like that.  I love you and I feel really special that you feel comfortable enough to act this way around me.  Please don’t apologize and please don’t ever stop being fun and amazing.”

“Thank you for a most enjoyable evening Gladiolus, I can’t imagine life without you.” Ignis sighed into his chest.

“Me either babe.” He added as he kissed Ignis’ forehead. “Now do you think we could possible try and get some sleep I’m beat!” 

Ignis laughed softly and moved over so Gladio could join him in bed.  Now to see if the lead Ignis had found turned out to be something good.  Only time would tell.            


	18. Oh Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and still there is nothing to be found regarding the mystery man who uses creepy magic until suddenly there is. Ravus however may pay the highest price for the discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working through this bit of the story was tough given the information that episode Ardyn gave us. I hope you all like it! :)

A blank stare was all Ignis was rewarded with once he’d finished telling Regis about the discovery of Adagium.  The advisor had waited several days for the king to recover from a health scare before he laid bare the few facts that had been collected.

It became apparent after nearly a full minute of silence that Regis was having a massive internal battle.  Ignis had struck a chord with this new information.

The man in question finally found his voice and spoke.  “I have met this Adagium before.” He breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. “He nearly killed me.” 

This time it was Ignis who was rendered speechless.  He remained seated in his guest chair across from the king waiting for him to continue. 

“Before Noctis was born Insomnia was attacked by a mysterious man welding the power of Ifrit.  Most of the calamity was blamed on the rogue god but the real mastermind behind the attack was forgotten.  I only pieced together his identity when we fought.  He had an armiger of weapons and his use of magic was exceptional.   It became clear to me that I was dealing with another of the line of lucis.” 

“Why would he fight his own bloodline?” Ignis inquired still in shock at what he was hearing.

“His mind seemed bent on revenge but for what purpose I don’t know.  I had only heard of the fabled Adagium from scary stories my father would tell me.  It was always the same, an evil heartless daemon that hid in the depths of a dark cave waiting to eat people’s souls.  I didn’t pay it much mind once I became an adult but then this Adagium actually showed up.”  Regis paused seemingly to collect his thoughts. “It had never been a daemon my father had told me of but simply a tormented man.”

“You believe the man that has visited me is the same that attacked Insomnia?” Ignis asked concerned.

“I had feared that would be the outcome.  Part of me stupidly hoped it couldn’t be true but here you sit having connected the dots.”

“They could still be two different people.” He added though he didn’t believe his own words.

Regis shook his head and frowned.  “No you have met the one any only Adagium.”

“Do you know where he’s been for the past two thousand years?”

“I’m afraid I have no idea.  That knowledge passed with my father.  As I mentioned I believed his stories to me to be merely a fairytale, something to scare young children into going to bed on time.  If I’d known there was a shred of truth to what he’d told me I would have taken it more seriously.”

“Ravus is currently looking in the archives in Tenebrae for more references to the location of this island.  Maybe there will more clues regarding Adagium’s real name if we find where he was imprisoned.”

“I fear it may not get us any closer to breaking the prophecy but I admire your spirit Ignis.”

“I believe he only likes to pay me a visit if I’ve found important facts.  So I doubt I have any other choice than to continue digging.  

“Oh, I see. Do tread carefully this Adagium is anything but stable.”

Ignis nodded solemnly and stood up to take his leave.  There was no more to be done but continue the search.  

  

* * *

 

 

When Ravus had been told that Regis knew of Adagium’s existence he had been slightly stunned.  This was most definitely something the king had not confided in his mother about.  The attack on Insomnia all those years ago hadn’t just been ifrit going crazy.  The news coverage he could find on the incident merely indicated the god had acted alone.  Things had been covered up it seems.

Now as he sat amongst a pile of old papers and books he could feel his life force draining away.  What had started as a renewed search for more information was slowly turning into never ending quest. The first few weeks had passed easily enough but now nearly three months in he was beginning to give up hope. 

This Adagium had no name and no one cared about him anymore so why the hell was he back and threatening them?  Ignis was fairing no better.  He’d only managed to find another materials order for the island but there were no other details listed. 

Ravus was down to his wits end and running out of things to search.  Sighing heavily he reluctantly got up to pull a collection of books suggested to him by his mother.  He’d been avoiding them due to the reputation of the author.  They were apparently very opinionated and very little of what they wrote was ever proved true.  The ancient verses were merely their dairy of rants of the old Eos.

Once he’d located the volumes he sat again and began perusing the ramblings of an old man or maybe woman?  He was unsure and the writing style was terrible.  The point of view changed frequently and ideas were left mid thought abandoned for something clearly more interesting. 

Mid page and three books in was when he saw it, an assuming name.  Ardyn.  The entry was truly bizarre.  It claimed this man Ardyn had healed their daughter of some horrible malady.  The description of which sounded eerily similar to what Ignis had seen during the second visit of the mystery man.

It was the scourge, it had to be.  This man Ardyn had been able to heal it so why on Eos was he now suddenly affected as well.   Ravus suddenly feared for his sister who also had the ability to heal those affected with the scourge.  She never seemed to exhibit signs of the disease, it merely drained her energy.

He could feel his heart rate rising as he quickly fumbled for his phone.  This was the break they needed.  He had to inform Ignis so he could hopefully formulate a plan of attack.  The messenger app was open and he was typing the word ‘Ardyn’ when a booming voice interrupted him. 

The man striding towards him appeared normal enough but he’d never seen him before.  Glancing back down at his phone Ravus hit send before he could be distracted. “Can I help you?” He asked looking up from his phone. 

Ravus barely had time to reach for his sword on a nearby chair when the stranger raised his arm and sent a barrage of weapons his direction.  The heavy tables in the archives proved lifesaving as he roughly flipped one to hide. 

“I’m afraid that won’t do you much good.  I’ve found that wood catches fire quite easily.” The man replied quite drolly as he sent a blast of magic to the table causing it to burst into flame. 

“Ardyn I presume!” Ravus yelled as he ran away to seek shelter elsewhere. 

“The one and only.”  He trilled as he sent another round of weapons at Ravus. 

Ravus was a skilled fighter and he’d been training for years to be the best but he was still no match for this madman.  “Why do you fight me now?” He shouted.  “What have I done to you?”

“Nothing terrible I suppose.  Though finding out my name before I had the chance to give it was a little rude.  I suppose now that the cat is out of the bag I might as well start my fun.”

Ravus grimaced at the tone of voice and worried what his fun could entail.  This by far was the most violent he’d ever been. He seemed intent to cause harm or even death.  “Do you plan to kill me?”

“I haven’t decided but it wouldn’t grieve me either way.  You are but one among the few that stand in my way so what would one less be but a blessing.”  He admitted with a wicked smile. 

Ravus barely had time to dodge another onslaught of blades Ardyn sent flying at his head.  This was very bad and he had to think fast.  What did Ignis do when this crazy man harassed him?  He played mind games.  “So is this why Aera didn’t want to marry you?  You’re temperament?” He tried. 

“Oh that trick won’t work on me twice dear fellow.  Scientia was clever I’ll give you that but I won’t slip again.”

“Ashamed to hear it, I suppose your brother had to take over that role after you were imprisoned.”  Ravus could swear he saw a slight twitch in the man’s eye.

“If only he were capable of such emotion.  He was never given the chance as he murdered her in cold blood.”

“Hmm it appears you are misinformed, Aera survived.” Ravus pressed.  If digging around for months in their musty archives had provided anything it was proof of her life.   Somnus hadn’t killed her as Ardyn believed. 

“Lies!” Ardyn shouted as he raised his hand again for another attack. 

“It’s true, you should have done more reading when you got free, you might have learned something.” Ravus responded cheekily.  Now he was pushing it, this man was surely going to mortally wound him and he was taunting him!   

“Does no one in the modern age learn to respect their elders?”  He sneered. “I tire of this conversation and you are of no consequence.’ 

Unable to throw his body out of the way in time Ravus felt a blade strike his arm.  It was a dagger that had pierced his upper arm.  The amount of adrenaline that sent pumping through his veins was staggering.  He stumbled slightly and kept running towards the door.  Maybe if he made it out in the hall the guard would be around.  However he worried they would all be slaughtered instead.  This was terribly bad. He hoped Ignis had received his text because things weren’t looking too great.  The thought of wasting months on end in the archives for nothing was depressing.

“Oh don’t leave yet I’ve only just arrived.” Ardyn chided as he closed the gap between them. 

“You aren’t a very nice guest.” He spat out as he turned to face him once more. 

“Pish-tosh don’t be so dramatic.  Maybe after I’m done with you I’ll pay a visit to your sister.”  
Ardyn simply stated.

That statement did things to Ravus’ brain.  He temporarily snapped and without thinking he lunged forward to swing his sword at Ardyn. The choice had not been the correct one and Ravus watched in horror as his sword sunk squarely into Ardyn’s chest with no effect.

The man merely stepped back a foot from the force and then tilted his head in amusement.  “You think that will kill me?  I’ve been chained up in a dark moldy cave for over two millennia and you think that will do something!” He shouted.  “Enough of this I have things to do!” He finished as he raised his hand again. 

Ravus knew what was coming having seen the attack so many times before.  The deadly arsenal from the royal armiger was about to be unleashed on him alone. 

The moment the blades hit him the pain was insurmountable.  Screaming in agony as he was literally pinned to the wall he could only assume this was the end.  The future battle would be for the remaining and he hoped they would be able to defeat such an enemy. 

Ardyn swung his arm around once more to send the final blow.  However as he looked on with blurred vision due to the pain another figure had appeared.  His body couldn’t hold on anymore as the battle changed fronts and he passed out to the sounds of metal clashing against metal.          

         

* * *

 

 

 The force with which the door to the training room burst open even caused Cor to flinch slightly.  Noct stood there breathless from apparently running and Gladio showed up a second later with a worried look.  “Ignis!  Did Ravus contact you at all?” The prince shouted from the doorway. 

The advisor paused in his training efforts to look at Cor for permission to fully stop.  The man nodded and walked over with him to Noct in hopes of gaining more information.   “Not recently but perhaps he’s tried while I’ve been in my session today.  Would you like me to check?” He asked with a furrowed brow. 

“He’s been attacked by that creep and it’s really bad.”  Noct breathed out with a pained look.  “Luna just called me and she is freaking out.” 

“Oh dear, hold on let me check.”  He turned to retrieve his bag but Prompto was already brining it over.  “Oh thank you.” He mumbled as he dug for his phone.  “It appears he texted me.”

Noct was tight lipped as he waited to hear what Ravus had sent to Ignis.  “What did he say?”

“It seems he sent me one word – Ardyn.”

“What the hell does that mean?  I thought you guys said the word you found was Adaggergum or something.” Noct spit out clearly frustrated.

“Adagium Noct, that was the word we discovered months ago.  It appears he found something more, Adagium’s real name.” 

“I don’t have very many details about what happened but it appears Nyx and Aranea showed up to fight the guy.”

“Are they injured as well?” Ignis asked with wide eyes.

“No just a few bruises, he fought with them for a little while, Luna thinks he was trying to prevent them from helping Ravus.  He had been pinned to the wall with a bunch of blades.”

Ignis gasped and winced.  “I should have never asked him to help, gods is he --.” He couldn’t bear to finish the thought.

“He’s in surgery right now so it’s too early to tell.  Ignis he wanted to search as much as you so I don’t think you telling him to stop would have done anything.” 

“That man was trying to make him bleed out before they could get to him.”  Ignis added seriously. 

“So we only know his first name?” Prompto asked quietly.

“I’m afraid by default we know his full name.” Ignis frowned.  “Based off his use of magic and the battle he waged with your father he is of the same bloodline as the lucii.  It appears Ardyn Lucis Caelum has made a rather terrifying move.”    

The rest of the day was spent in a haze.  Noct was constantly checking on Luna for any additional news.  Nothing good ever came of the calls so he stopped trying as the evening progressed.  What this attack meant in the long run for their master plan was a mystery. Would Luna even want to try and heal this wicked man?  If Ravus died that would change things considerably. 

When night fell they had all ended up sitting dejectedly in the living room.  Nothing seemed to be able to raise their spirits. A very serious blow had been dealt.

“He’s going to make it right?” Prompto asked weakly, his freckled face puffy from crying.

“Time will tell I’m afraid, they are doing all they can with the doctors and Luna’s healing powers.  He lost a lot of blood and the sheer amount of damage done by the blades was hard to combat.” Ignis offered.  “We will have to wait until he wakes up to gather more information.”

 

* * *

 

Gladio felt his heart rate quickening but his body wouldn’t move.  A solitary figure approached him and the face staring back wasn’t human anymore.  How could this have happened?  Was this Ardyn playing another trick on them?  The monster that stood before him bore the resemblance of Ravus.  However, half of his body had morphed into daemon. The left side of his face was black and a snarled looking horn was protruding from his forehead.  

Still trying to make his body move away from this terror slowly trudging towards him Gladio cried out.  How had he gotten out of the hospital and made it all the way to Insomnia so fast?  There was no way this was happening!  Ravus had made it close enough to reach out and touch Gladio’s arm.  Unable to pull away in time Luna’s brother grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly. 

Staring down at his arm proved a mistake.  Gladio started noticing a dark black stain coloring his skin and traveling through his veins.  Shit this was bad, he had to get away from Ravus and find the others.  Then suddenly Gladio’s brain figured out he was sleeping and woke him up. 

Gladio popped his eyes open and focused on calming his breathing.  Apparently he’d been silent during this nightmare as Ignis was still passed out next to him.  Without pause he rolled over and roughly pulled Ignis towards him and hugged him tightly. 

“Ooof.” Ignis mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.  “What’s happening?  Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Just a bad dream and I needed a hug.” 

“If you release me then I can do that but right now I’m the one getting the hug.”

Gladio squeezed his boyfriend even tighter.  “Whatever this is, is what I need right now.” 

“Do you want to tell me about the dream?”

“Bad stuff happened to Ravus, I think he turned into a daemon and then he infected me.” 

“Oh dear that is rather disturbing.  Given the fact that we all have him on our minds it’s no surprise you dreamt something like that.  Let’s hope we will awake to better news.”

Gladio hummed an approval and buried his face into Ignis’ back.  Having his warm body against his was helping to calm his frayed nerves. Thankfully Ignis was a lot sturdier these days so he could smother him with hugs if he wanted.  The advisor was nearly done with his crownsguard training and had come a long way in six months. 

Cor had already privately told him that Prompto and Ignis both would graduate with flying colors in a few weeks.  Their hard work had paid off.  He couldn’t shake the feeling that the timing of their graduation was driven by fate since it appeared a fight was headed their way.  He preferred the fight never come but he knew there was no other way.  Silently praying to the astrals he hoped his friends would make it through this ordeal alive.   

 

* * *

 

 

A rhythmic beeping noise was starting to drive him crazy.  It was faint but constant and terribly annoying.  Attempting to pry his eyes open Ravus realized he was in a strange place.  Why couldn’t he think straight?  Heavy limbs prevented any movement so he was forced to rely on his blurry vision to provide more information.  A small gasp from somewhere near his feet alerted him that he wasn’t alone.   

“Ravus? Can you hear me?” A female voice asked. 

It sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.  Then a figure came into focus and slowly walked up to the side of the bed his was in.  Aranea was standing there with a worried look on her face.

“Are you in pain?” She tried again.

Managing to shake his head Ravus was suddenly aware that he couldn’t feel anything.  That was slightly terrifying.  He attempted to speak but a dry throat and groggy brain weren’t the best combo.

Aranea figured out the issue quickly and held up a hand to stop him.  “There is water here, let me help you with the oxygen mask and then I can give you some.”

He had a mask on his face? Oh astrals he was out of it.  Before he could comprehend what was going on her amazingly soft hands were gently removing the mask. 

“The nurse said it would be okay to take it off when you woke up.  Now let’s get you propped up first.” 

A flurry of sensations hit him next.  Aranea took his hand and he was so grateful he could feel her touch; if he could feel his fingers then that was a good sign.  She then pushed something cold and hard in his hand. 

“This is the remote for the bed, I need you to press this button so we can elevate you.  That way you can stop if anything causes you pain.” 

After a few tires he figured out how to operate the remote and he slowly angled the bed.  This was a blessing and a curse.  His new vantage point now gave him a clear view of his sister asleep on the guest couch.  Which in turn made him start crying as he suddenly remembered the threat Ardyn had leveled as him.  His body was not happy with his decision to violently gasp for air and a wave of pain raced through him.   

“Shhh Ravus it’s alright, she is just sleeping.  She isn’t hurt she’s tired from healing you.  Calm down.” Aranea soothed as she started running her fingers through his hair.  “You’re making it worse try and calm down.” 

Closing his eyes helped and he began focusing on the slender fingers carding through his hair.  He wished his brain wasn’t so muddled.  He must have been pretty heavily drugged to be so out of it.  “Did I lose any body parts?” He asked suddenly. 

Aranea actually snorted and threw her hand over her mouth to cover it up.  “No!  You were trying to die on us earlier but a few hours ago your vitals stabilized.  The doctor will be able to tell you more tomorrow.  Try and rest more and stop stressing.”

Ravus carefully took a deep breath and leaned into Aranea’s touch as she hadn’t stopped scratching his scalp during their talk.  He had no choice but to wait for the drugs to wear off before he could think clearly.  There was something important lodged in his sub conscious that refused to come out but he knew it was critical.  It was something to do with Ardyn Lucis Caelum.      


	19. A Move is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct decides he must go to Luna to make sure she is okay. Not everyone agrees with his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah stuff happens. If I blather on to much like I normally do I'll give stuff away. SO I hope you all enjoy!

Ignis awoke before his alarm; his brain was far too active to allow him to stay in slumber. Gladio roused easily when Ignis went to sit up so he must have been in the same frame of mind. 

“Do you think Noct’s had an update?” He asked with a sleepy voice. 

“I hope so otherwise I’m afraid we will have another dreary day ahead of us.” Ignis lamented.  He hoped Ravus would pull through.  The most recent appearance of Ardyn their former mystery man had been quite shocking.

Ignis assumed Noct would be awake despite the early hour due to the circumstances. Once he and Gladio left the room his suspicions were proved correct.   The sound of muffled voices coming from the living room drew them both there to investigate. 

The prince and Nyx much to his surprise were having a heated discussion. Ignis feared the worst when Noct leveled a rather serious stare in his direction once they entered the room.  “Good you’re both awake.  I’m going to Tenebrae to check on Luna and Ravus.” He announced rather matter-of-factly.

“Oh no you’re not!” Gladio hissed.  “It’s way too dangerous to make that kinda move.”

“I won’t let you stop me and unless you want a lecture from your father and mine, I suggest you pack a bag because you’re coming with me!” The prince spit back.

“You think _you’ll_ have a choice once your father finds out!” The shield practically yelled.  Gladio seemed to finally focus his attention to Nyx who had been silent so far.  “How the hell did you get here?  I thought you were with the Nox Fleurets?”

“I was but I got a request for pick up from this one last night.” Nyx indicated Noct with a jab of his thumb. “So Aranea let me borrow her dropship.”   

“Highness is this really such a good idea given the recent events.  You could be targeted.” Ignis asked with concern trying to break up the tension in the room.

“I’ve already made up my mind, I’m going.” He stated with a pout. 

 “Is there any more news on Ravus?”

Nyx nodded.  “I got a text from Aranea a couple hours ago, he just woke up.  He’s still pretty out of it but I think the worst is behind him.”

“Thank the six.” Ignis sighed.

“Were you even going to tell your father or were you just gonna up and leave?” Gladio questioned with a glare. 

“Of course I was going to tell him, I’m not that bad!  Like I said already I’ve made up mind I’m going and no one is going to stop me.” He huffed planting his feet to make a point. 

“When exactly did you plan on leaving?” The shield asked. 

“Hopefully in the next thirty minutes, so you better get packing buddy.” Noct seemed to remember something else important and turned to Ignis with a sad face. “Ah Ignis, I was kinda thinking it would be safer for you to stay behind.  I’m only pla--.”

“Hell no, he’s coming with us or none of us go.” Gladio cut in with a scowl.  “I’m not accepting no as an answer.”

Sighing heavily Ignis looked to Gladio.  “It might make more sense Gladiolus.  Tenebrae does share a border with Niflheim and it would be risky if they are in fact after me as well.  I don’t like it but it seems that our prince has made up his mind.”

Gladio looked like he’d been punched in the gut.  “You really – um --.”  He opened his mouth a few times but gave up trying to finish the sentence.

“If you and I had a long distance relationship like Noct and Luna I would expect to see you if something of a grave nature occurred.  It only makes sense that he wishes to go there and check on their wellbeing.”

“Damn you for being level headed at a time like this.”  Gladio whispered.  “You know I could protect you both if you came, right?”

“Yes, I know you would be more than capable.” Ignis nodded. “I also know I would have more peace of mind myself not having to worry about that very thing happening.”   

“Uh you all cut me off before I could finish, I only want to go for one day.  We’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”  Noct added still looking slightly guilty. 

Gladio sighed but seemed to understand there was no reason left to fight the prince.  “I’m not going with you to tell your dad, that’s on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to big guy.  Nyx wanna see my dad lose his shit cause he might set something on fire when I tell him.”

“Um – not really but it looks like I don’t have a choice.” He mumbled with a small smile.  “Let’s get this over with so we can get going.  The sooner we leave the sooner I bring you both back.”

“I’ll be in Iggy’s room when you’re ready to leave.” Gladio added solemnly.

With that the group broke up and Nyx dutifully followed Noct to visit the king.  Ignis wasn’t sure what would happen.  Either Regis would understand his son’s reasons and give him the go ahead or they would get in an argument.  He would have to wait and see what the outcome would be. 

“Shall we?” Gladio questioned holding out his hand.  “I want to enjoy the next half hour with you so I can feel better about this trip.”

“You’re not cross with me for taking Noct’s side are you?”

“Nah, I get it and your right.  I would fight tooth and nail to get to you if something scary like that happened.  I also get not wanting to be anywhere near Niflheim.  I sorta forget it’s only been eight months since you got away from them.  I’m sorry if I made you upset.”

Ignis stopped walking and pulled Gladio over for a hug.  “You silly man, I’m not upset with you.  I don’t want to leave your side either but it seems Noct has correctly pegged my fear of recapture.”

“I’m never gonna let anyone take you away.  I promise.” 

“Don’t forget I’ll have Prompto and Loqi with me, I won’t be alone.  I’m almost done with training so I’m nearly a crownsguard already.”

“I’m so proud of you Iggy.” Gladio admitted as he squeezed Ignis tighter.  “You may have to help me pack otherwise I’ll just hold you until Noct comes back to collect me.”

“It’s one day Gladio, can’t you wear the same thing?” 

“Ha!  You’re no help!”  He snickered.

They ended up speed packing an overnight bag and Ignis sat quietly leaning against the shield on the couch in his room.   It wasn’t long before the front door banged open and stomping could be heard. 

“Guess that didn’t go very well.” Gladio mused as he kissed Ignis on the temple.  “If you need anything will you please call me right away?” 

“I’ll stay in touch don’t worry.  I love you.” Ignis added.

“I love you more.” Gladio replied with a warm smile.

“Be careful and keep our prince out of trouble if you can.” 

Gladio hummed in response but didn’t make to move, he was waiting until the last second.  The stomping footsteps were coming down the hall a minute later and then a fist pounded on the door. They both stood up and went to answer.  Noct barged in followed by the king.  Oh dear this was going to get heated.    

“Gladio I order you to accompany me to Tenebrae immediately.” Noct stated in the most commanding voice he could muster. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia I order you to stay.” King Regis growled over his son. 

This was interesting, technically the King trumped his son but that would leave Noct without a shield.  It appeared Regis still thought he could talk his son out of going. 

“Gladio did you swear an oath to protect me?” Noct asked. 

“Yes highness.” He responded. 

Ignis had grabbed Gladio’s hand when Regis had given his order.  He could tell that Gladio was tense but not upset.  Clearly growing up with Noct had helped the two of them understand subtle nuances in body language.  He assumed the prince was throwing his weight around only to prove a point and not to embarrass Gladio.

“We are leaving now.” Noct added a second later.  “Gladio lets go.” He finished as he turned around and walked out of the room. 

Gladio took a deep breath and risked a glance at the king.  “I’ll guard him with my life your majesty.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  Regis replied from behind a stone cold stare.  “Do say goodbye to your father I would hate to have that on my conscious as well.”

“Majesty.” Gladio responded with a bow.  He turned and gave Ignis a kiss on the lips and gave his shoulder a squeeze.  “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Clarus was standing in the hall and gave Ignis a curt nod before he turned and walked with his son to where Noct was waiting. 

“I only wish for his safety and he defies me like this.” Regis groaned bitterly. 

“Does it make it hurt less that he made this decision because he was concerned for the safety of others?” Ignis inquired softly.  He was slightly scared he would anger the king further but it was worth a shot. 

Ignis flinched a little when Regis turned to fully look at him.  His stare still cold and unfeeling.  “I’m not sure if my son has bothered to tell you Ignis but you make an excellent advisor.  You should be careful or I might try and steal you for myself.” His face had softened after his last sentence.  “Care to accompany me to my meetings for today. Perhaps if we are both busy it will help as a distraction.”

Surprised but willing Ignis grabbed his suit coat and followed the king out into the hall.  Today would be very interesting indeed. 

 

    

* * *

 

 

 

Dropships were bleak and boring inside.  The only view to be had was inside the cockpit but that space currently had far too many people crammed in it.  Gladio opted to sit by himself on a bench in the back in hopes he could calm his thoughts. 

His father had given him a hug before he left. That action alone spoke volumes.  It wasn’t like they never hugged but he rarely did it when he was on duty.  Everyone was clearly worried about what may transpire with Noctis going to Tenebrae. 

Then there was Ignis. They’d only been gone forty minutes but he missed him terribly.  His dad had told him that Ignis was in good hands and not to fret but it didn’t help.  Though he was loath to admit it Gladio had a sinking feeling in his gut.  Something was going to happen but he was helpless to stop it.    

“You miss him that much?” A deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up at Cor the young shield smiled.  “I do but that’s not what’s got me down.”

“Worried about what might happen?”

Gladio only nodded and stared back at the floor.  He’d have to be on high alert for the rest of the trip and hope that he could weather whatever came their way.  Cor didn’t continue the conversation and choose to sit on the opposite bench for the remainder of the trip. 

Thankfully they landed thirty minutes later and were being ushered up to where Ravus was resting soon afterwards.  Gladio couldn’t help but smile as he watched Noct rush towards Luna and give her a hug.  Her frequent visits had been altering their relationship for the better.  He was looking forward to telling Ignis later that Noct sorta cried, a little, when he saw her.  It was sweet.

Nyx had mentioned that Aranea had been acting really strange since Ravus’ attack.    It appeared she hadn’t left his side since the incident.  She had easily handed the keys over to her ship and patted Nyx on the back with well wishes.  Nyx indicated she never did that.

The normally stoic fighter was indeed seated right next to Ravus.  Instead of her prickly demeanor her face seemed softer and she had her hand on Ravus’.  Now this was definitely something Gladio was going to tell Ignis.  His boyfriend had already told him that Ravus had been interested in Aranea but was unsure of how to broach the subject.  This recent event seemed to have moved things forward. 

“You all made it here so fast!” Luna exclaimed once she’d let go of Noct.  “Did you leave right when you got up?”

“Yeah I had called Nyx late last night to arrange the transportation.” 

Ravus’ weak voice interrupted them a moment later.  “Where is Ignis?”

Gladio took a breath to respond but Noct fielded the question instead. “He stayed behind.  I was worried for his safety with Niflheim being right next door.”

Luna’s brother cocked an eyebrow. “You ordered him to stay behind?”

Noct nodded and looked pained to have to admit it in front of everyone.  “Yes I did. Like I said I was worried.  He’s an important part of our family and I couldn’t forgive myself if something bad happened to him.” 

“Interesting, though I will need you to relay a message to him for me.” 

“We can always call him, but what is your message?”

“I believe the reason Ardyn came to pay me a visit was because I found an account that not only mentioned his name but talked about his powers as a healer.”

“Whoa you mean he was like Luna?” Noct exclaimed. 

“It appears he may have the power to heal the scourge.  Luna doesn’t get infected by it but he did.  That may explain why he was imprisoned.”

“Why on Eos would he not want us to all know that information?” Cor asked with a puzzled look.  “Demented madman.” He mumbled a second later not waiting for an answer.

Unable to prevent his mind from tuning out the discussion happening right in front of him Gladio stood guard and tried to blend into the background.   He only hoped Ignis was having a good day and didn’t feel so out of it like he did.  They texted once the ship had arrived and Gladio had relayed Ravus’ newest finding in case it helped.  Otherwise they hadn’t communicated much.  Ignis had written him that Regis was keeping him busy so maybe he was in a meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

The king had an even busier schedule than Ignis could have imagined.  No wonder he rarely saw the man when he was out and about in the citadel.  Exhaustion was starting to rear its ugly head near the end of the afternoon.  They were headed towards another engagement and he was suddenly grateful that training with Cor had built up his stamina. He didn’t feel weak anymore when he worked hard.

The advisor didn’t really know how the king survived his days.  He’d already been told by Noct that the ring drained his energy.  Regis was responsible for keeping the magical barrier around Insomnia strong.  The number of daemons had been increasing steadily over the past decade without explanation and the wall provided a temporary solution. 

That’s at least how Ignis thought of it.  He knew that when Regis passed from either age or some other unforeseen circumstance the only other person able to power the wall was Noctis.  He also suspected that Noct was not ready for that burden.  He sometimes caught the prince staring at his father’s hand which donned the ring.  There was a look of fear and anger mixed in his deep blue eyes.

Ignis had received Gladio’s text earlier regarding the other information Ravus had found.  Why Ardyn didn’t want them to know he was a healer was beyond him.  At this point nothing made sense.  He could only hope they would be better prepared for when Ardyn inevitably paid them a visit once more.

“One more meeting to go Ignis and then you are free of your duties for the day.” Regis said in a hushed tone as they were walking down the hallway. 

“Of course majesty, I’m happy to be of service.” He replied. 

Clarus spoke up next which was odd since Ignis hadn’t heard him speak much other than to whisper in Regis’ ear occasionally.  Clearly the two of them had been working together for a long time to be able to have such an easy rapport.

“I’ve arranged for Prompto and Loqi to meet you after we are done today Ignis.” He held up his hand to silence the advisor right as he opened his mouth. “I know you’ll tell me is not necessary but I also know my son would be upset with me if I didn’t take the time to ensure your safety.”

“I was actually going to say thank you.” Ignis quipped with a smile.  “Given the circumstances I would appreciate the company.” 

Clarus smiled and looked to Regis. “Told you he wasn’t as stubborn as Noctis.”

Regis rolled his eyes but continued on.  “My son is a whole other matter entirely.” 

The last meeting was a council briefing and Ignis was able to see some of the members he’d previously met.  The other council members who had skipped the initial greeting with the rescued Niff so many months ago were friendly enough but Ignis could tell they were still uneasy with his presence.  Despite this fact he was welcomed for the most part into their midst and allowed to participate.     

The two hour long briefing served as a wonderful distraction. Ignis found himself getting lost in the mundane topics the council kept dribbling on about.  He had to since they would ask his opinion every once and a while.  All the hours of long study and digging around in the archives had proved to be extremely beneficial.  He handled the questions fielded his way easily and the meeting went smoothly. Once the meeting was declared over he stood with the king and left with Regis and Clarus. 

“Well done Ignis.  I hope in the future you will be able to join us more frequently during these sessions.  Your opinions were helpful and I feel that Noctis would benefit greatly by having you coach him beforehand.  The council has differing thoughts on my son’s readiness for the throne.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help the prince than I am more than willing.” Ignis commented right away.

“Good man.  I believe your escorts are here.” Regis replied looking past Ignis. 

Sure enough when he turned around Loqi and a very nervous Prompto were approaching.  They both bowed when they stopped walking.  The difference in upbringing between the two blonde men was glaringly obvious.  Loqi knew how to act around royalty and held himself in a military stance awaiting instruction.  His bow was clean and quick, Prompto on the other hand was visibly trembling.  Ignis realized quickly that he’d not had many opportunities to speak with the king directly.  No wonder he was a bundle of nerves.

It was amusing to watch Loqi in action.  Despite his short stature he confidently looked up to both king and shield as greetings were exchanged.  Ignis secretly hoped Loqi would be able to instill some of his bravado in Prompto.  Noct’s best friend had come a long way since Ignis had first met him and he was proud of his efforts. 

“I trust you will both take good care of Ignis for the remainder of the day.”  Regis asked.

“Yes majesty.” Loqi answered first with a smile.

“Of course highn --.” Prompto faltered and bit his lip for a second.  “Majesty!” He blurted out to try and fix his mistake. 

Ignis watched his face go from slightly pink to full on Lucian tomato red, the poor boy was clearly dying where he stood in place.  Prompto seemed to give up trying to save face and stared at the floor waiting for something to happen. 

Regis was the first to comment.  “Prompto do relax, it’s perfectly understandable that you would call me that since you are in the company of my son frequently.” He paused for a moment and then added. “I also understand being nervous in the presence of greatness.”  This time the king smirked and almost got away with his bad joke.

“Thank you for that your majesty, I’ve always known that I was put here for the greater good.” Clarus dryly retorted with a straight face. 

Loqi snorted at the exchange and Prompto thankfully loosened up and had returned to his previous shade of only slightly embarrassed pink.

Regis sighed and shoved Clarus which had little to no effect on the taller man.  “Won’t you let an old man have his fun.” He glowered. 

“I believe you are due for a break, shall we?” Clarus offered with a wave of his hand. 

“Do enjoy your evening gentlemen.” Regis replied as he and his shield bid their farewells and walked away.    

“Please don’t tell Noct I did that!  He’ll make so much fun of me!” Prompto lamented. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Loqi added with a wink. 

“Would you both like to join me for dinner this evening, unless you have other plans?” Ignis asked. 

“Definitely!” Prompto enthused.  “We were kinda planning on staying the night as well.  Maybe we could all camp again in the den like we used to.”

Ignis smiled at this admission.  He was happy to have the company as he knew it would help calm his overactive mind.   The evening progressed without issue and Ignis even agreed to play a few rounds of video games.  The advisor learned quickly and was beginning to win more and more as the night wore on. 

“Ok! We should switch games or something.” Loqi announced suddenly.  “I can tell I’m going to keep losing if we continue.” 

“We could perhaps play cards?” Ignis suggested.

That idea was taken too quickly and Loqi appeared to have some skill and gave Ignis a run for his money.  Prompto had bowed out early on to watch.  Ignis suspected he was worried about Noct and couldn’t focus. 

Once they’d decided it was finally time to sleep they all left to get ready and converged again dressed in pajamas. “How long did you all camp out in here after you’d arrived?” Loqi asked looking at Ignis.

“I believe we did that for about a week.  This room has good memories so I appreciate being able to add to them with you both.”

Prompto bounced over and gave Ignis a hug after he’d finished his statement.  “We are always here for you Iggy.” 

“Why don’t you two take the chaise lounge?” The advisor suggested.  “I don’t need the space since my man isn’t here right now.”

Loqi laughed at the comment and easily dragged Prompto over to get comfortable.  “You heard the man, let’s cuddle!”

Ignis fell asleep to whispered endearments and soft giggles.  It appeared that the blondes had fallen quite hard for each other.  Ignis hoped their relationship would remain strong, the future was uncertain for all of them and he simply wished for their happiness.   

       

 

* * *

 

  

 

Noct had a hard time getting to sleep once they’d all said good bye for the evening.  Luna and Aranea were keeping vigil over Ravus and were sleeping in the room until he was able to leave the hospital.  Thankfully he was expected to make a full recovery and be allowed to leave in the next couple of days.  The next day held the promise of sitting in a white room with everyone talking about a crazy 2000 year old man.    

He was sick of the constant conversation and longed to have some quite time.  Surprisingly he was actually looking forward to going home the next day.  He wished Luna might want to come with him but Noct knew better, she would want to stay by her brother’s side. 

Waking up was not an easy task once the sun had risen.  Noct had gotten used to Ignis’ method of waking him up and since he wasn’t there he was struggling.   Gladio knocked on his door close to nine to try and get him moving. 

“Are you going to stay in here all morning?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m just kinda feeling off.  I can’t really explain it.”

“No need I’ve been feeling the same way since we left Insomnia.” 

“Maybe we should head back soon.” Noct pondered.

“I thought you wanted to stay through to the afternoon.”

Noct shook his head and frowned.  “I can’t shake this icky feeling, let’s head back after breakfast.  I’m sure the others will understand.”

Breakfast was not exactly a fun affair.  Eating your meals in the hospital cafeteria was less than desirable but Noct knew why.  If something had happened to Luna he wouldn’t leave her side.  The pang of guilt for making Ignis stay behind suddenly hit him.  Maybe it had been wrong to make that call.  Noct hadn’t felt safe taking Ignis so close to Niflheim.  He knew Gladio had made his peace with the choice otherwise he would have really stayed behind. 

“Try and smile, I think people are noticing.” Gladio whispered as he leaned over to nudge Noct in the arm.

“Hmmm, oh yeah sure.  Hey sorry I was acting like a butt yesterday.  I hope you’re not mad at me for wanting Ignis to stay behind.”

“I understand why you did it.  Don’t stress about it princess.  We will be home soon enough.” 

“I feel like a bit of an asshole for not wanting to stay with everyone right now.  What’s wrong with me?” Noct confessed with a look of concern. 

“Don’t feel bad Noct, Ravus is in good hands here and things seem safe right now.  There isn’t much you can do at the moment.”   

Noct tried to hold onto what Gladio had said but he still felt like a tool for being so pushy with his father yesterday and for wanting to leave early.   He chose to stick near his shield for the remainder of the morning.  If Gladio noticed he didn’t comment. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ignis ended up making breakfast for his friends when he woke up.  He needed to do something to stay busy.  Gladio and Noct were coming home today and he couldn’t wait to see them.  He’d slept fine but things seemed off without them being there.

None of them had any pressing engagements for the day. The king had already mentioned he wouldn’t be needed and that Ignis could relax.  That was easier said than done.  Cor wasn’t around for a regular training session since he’d gone with Gladio and Noct.  Digging in the archives wasn’t appealing either.  What if he found something out and Ardyn paid a visit. 

“We could just stay here until they get back if you want.” Prompto mused at the bar in the kitchen.  “I don’t know what else to do.”

“We could always train if you want.” Loqi offered.

“I suppose but my hearts not in it today.” 

Cooking had always calmed Ignis so it was no surprise when he started baking to pass the time.  Prompto and Loqi helped and soon enough the morning was almost over.  They were cleaning up when a bell indicated someone was at the front door to the suite. 

Loqi lead the way to investigate.  He opened the door and was greeted by an out of breath crownsguard.  “Sirs the king requests your company immediately.  Please come with me.” He sputtered.

“Has something happened?” Prompto asked from behind Loqi. 

“They didn’t tell me and only sent me to make sure you would come.”

Ignis already had his phone out and was calling Clarus to make sure this was legitimate.  The shield answered on the second ring.

“Where are you?” Clarus huffed.

“On our way if you did indeed send for us.” Ignis replied.

“Yep that guard is for real see you soon.” He finished hanging up the phone abruptly.

Looking towards the younger men he nodded and indicated it was safe to go with the crownsguard. 

A short ten minute walk later the three of them were standing in the large throne room with Clarus barreling over.  “We have an issue; a delegation from Niflheim has come to visit us without any prior announcement.”

Ignis could feel his body starting to tense up.  “Do you know who it is?”

“No but I believe they will be here soon.  Let’s get you three secure.” Clarus added as he motioned for them to follow.  Secure had meant standing nearer to the king with a group of crownsguard.  Ignis wished that Gladio was with him.  Taking deep breaths to try and stay calm he waited for delegation to arrive in the throne room.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door.  A minute later the doors opened and allowed entry to the unexpected visitors.  A tall red haired man slowly walked in followed by a string of his own personal guard. 

Ignis could audibly hear the gasp that left Regis throat as the man approached.  The king quickly looked right at Ignis and then his attention snapped back to the stranger.  

The man smirked slightly and held Regis’ gaze.  “Allow me to introduce myself.  I’m Arydn Izunia the chancellor of Niflheim”

A feeling that was starting to become all too familiar struck Ignis, It resided in the pit of his stomach when danger was nearby.  The man standing before them all was the mystery man.  This time he wasn’t hiding his appearance.  Ignis didn’t have much time and quickly fumbled for his phone to message Gladio quickly.  Given what had happened to Ravus he wasn’t sure what would happen in the coming moments.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gladio glanced at his phone when it pinged suddenly.  It was a message from Ignis. 

 **Ignis Scientia 11:38am:**   _Ardyn’s here as himself. Unsure of intentions. If I don’t see you again know that I love you with all my heart._

He pressed the call button immediately but the call went to voice mail.  “Noct we need to go now!” He growled.   “Ignis just texted me Arydn just showed up.” 


	20. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and co. race to get to the Citadel while the King fights Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the bigggg fight people. I foolishly thought I could cram it into one chapter. Nope. So have two!

Gladio had never seen Noct move so fast.  He had shot up out of his chair and grabbed Nyx with instructions to get the dropship prepped.

“Ardyn just showed up in Insomnia we need to leave immediately!”  He exclaimed.

“I’m coming with you Noct, this may be our chance to try our plan.” Luna added as she stood up to leave.

“Whoa no that’s too dangerous we can’t risk that right now.”  Noct replied with worry as he edged closer to the door.

“We can talk on the way.” Luna turned to Ravus and Aranea. “Take care of him for me.  I won’t let this madman continue his path of destruction.  Ravus, do forgive me but I must go.”  The oracle looked pained to have to part on such harsh terms but she left the room a second later. 

Gladio lead the way as he ran towards the dropship.  Thankfully Nyx had it ready to go and Cor was already on board waiting with a grave face. 

“I know this is the fastest way to get there but it’s going to be a painful hurry up and wait game until we arrive.” Cor sighed.

The door was starting to close when a hand forced it to stop and Aranea ran in breathlessly.  “That asshole is not getting away this time!  Besides I know how to fly my ship faster than Nyx.” 

“What about Ravus?” Noct asked quickly. 

“He’s a big boy and I believe Ardyn isn’t capable of manifesting himself in two places at once.  Plus he wanted me to make sure Luna was safe.  Self-preservation isn’t very high on the list of priorities with royal families around here.” Aranea huffed as she shoved Nyx out of the pilot’s seat.  “Everybody find a seat we are moving out now!” She yelled. 

Gladio took a seat and watched as Luna took out her phone presumably to call Ravus.   His suspicions were confirmed ten minutes later when she hung up and announced that their mother was with him now.

“Ravus has double the guard outside his room and mother has gone to sit with him.  Has anyone heard anything more from Insomnia?” Luna asked with concern.

Cor had his phone out but the look on his face spoke volumes.  “I’ve tried Clarus, Regis, and Ignis but none of them are answering.  So far the crownsguard HQ is the only place I can communicate with.  They indicated that a small delegation from Niflheim came through thirty minutes ago.  There was an old man with some guards requesting to see the king on important business. He claimed to be the chancellor of Niflheim and his credentials checked out.” Cor paused and narrowed his eyes. “It’s a trick though that old man was Ardyn in disguise wasn’t it.”

“Most likely given his past performances, he probably seemed harmless to the guards at the gate and they let him in.” Nyx sighed.    

Gladio had to clear his head; there was no way to know what was going on until they got there.  At this point he worried the wait alone might kill him.  They all had little choice but to sit in relative silence for the trip back. 

 

  

* * *

 

 

The tension in the room had been steadily increasing since Ardyn had announced himself.  What was the purpose behind his visit now of all times? Noctis wasn’t even there.  Ignis then wondered who else he wanted to hurt.  That had to be a reason maybe it was simply to cause harm and leave again. 

The advisor knew the story from the last time when Regis and Ardyn faced off and the prospects seemed grim.  He needed to think fast and figure out his plan before something terrible happened. 

“I see you haven’t forgotten me after all Regis.” Ardyn drolled with an insincere smile.

“Why are you here?” The king asked curtly. 

“Oh I wanted to swing by, say hello, and catch up with old acquaintances.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Ardyn’s fake smile fell as he scanned the room taking in all the occupants.  “I do believe I was thwarted from my true purpose the last time I visited.  I’m not sure if the gods will intervene again this time around.  I could see how many lives it would take to catch bahamuts attention as a game perhaps.”

“Why do you torment us? Don’t you wish to have a higher purpose in life?” Regis asked.

“Higher purpose!” He scoffed. “Oh if only you knew what I was meant for!  That throne you sit on was destined for me but fate had a different plan apparently.”      

“I thought you wished to kill Noctis.” Ignis asked suddenly from the side of the room unable to keep silent any longer.

“Oh I was waiting for you to weigh in Scientia I do enjoy our chats.  Let me say that you are correct I do wish death upon the king of light but I think this plan I’ve devised will suit me fine until that point.”

“Will you be enlightening us with this plan?” The advisor asked with clenched fists. 

“He’s not ready to face me!  I want him better prepared for when I strip him of his birthright!” Ardyn spat. 

“I won’t let you get that far Ardyn this ends now.” Regis hissed as he stood from the throne and walked down towards the enemy. 

“Oh you think it will be that easy.” He laughed.  “I don’t remember you fairing so well the last time we fought old man.  Have you looked in a mirror lately?  Time hasn’t been kind to you.”

Regis didn’t stop and descended the steps with his head held high.  “I have no patience for your games and trickery.”  

“Very well then if you wish to begin.” Ardyn mused as he raised his hand and called forth his arsenal.

Regis called his weapons and just as quickly threw up a magical barrier to prevent their fight from affecting the others.   Clarus had barely been a step behind him when the king acted.  The look of anger that flashed across the shields face was something to behold.  He was pounding his fist on the barrier and yelling at Regis. 

Ignis hadn’t anticipated this move.  The king seemed to know he was the only one with the proper skills to fight Ardyn and he intended to protect as many people as possible.  Clarus was still yelling at him and obviously distressed at the unfolding situation. 

“Regis!” He shouted.  “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Trying to do what I failed at so many years ago old friend.  Help the others I must face this battle alone.” The king offered from the other side of the magical wall. 

Ardyn didn’t wait for any more words to pass between king and shield.  A second later the sound of weapons clashing could be heard.  The speed with which both Lucis Caelums were attacking each other was unbelievable. Ignis could hardly see them.   

A few minutes passed in this manner until the fighting broke apart.  Regis was breathing heavily and Ardyn looked the same as he did when the fight started, untouched. 

“I suspected you might try something of this nature so I planned a little distraction for our friends on the other side of your barrier.” Ardyn offered with a smirk.  “Oh Ifrit the infernian I call upon you. I believe there are people here in need of entertaining.” 

Regis understood what was happening and turned to shout at Clarus.  “Get everyone out of here before you all burn!” 

The ground beneath Ignis’ feet started to shake and he could feel a heat rising from the walls.  This was very bad indeed.  The guards that were standing nearby had drawn their weapons in preparation for what was to come.  Then out of thin air the god Ifrit materialized and he looked pissed.  If Ignis remembered correctly Ifrit didn’t care for humans which meant they were in for a hell of a fight. 

Clarus’ voice shouting broke his stupor. “He’s about to attack summon a shield!”

Ignis pulled a good sized shield from the armiger and barely had enough time to grab Loqi by the collar and hold him in place behind it.  Clarus had done much the same with Prompto and the four somehow managed to withstand the first onslaught of fire.  The guards had scattered and most had survived the attack.

“How the hell do we fight a god?” Loqi yelled with wide eyes.

“By staying alive!” Clarus remarked as he ran over with Prompto to hide behind their shields for a second wave of flame.

Ignis could see the worry in Clarus’ eyes.  His king and friend was risking his life to fight Ardyn alone a mere few feet away.  Meanwhile they still had to figure out how to defend themselves against a god. The odds were not looking good.    

“He takes time in between fire attacks.  After the next one we all advance understood?” Clarus demanded. 

Ignis was barely managing to keep his brain from malfunctioning but he nodded and looked to Prompto to make sure he was alright.  The blonde was shaking but agreed as he summoned his guns from the armiger.  Thank the six Cor had started them both early on weapons training.  Despite the fact neither of them were technically crownsguard they had the training and knowledge to match many of the previous year’s graduates. 

The group waited for Clarus’ command and all attacked at once.  It was beyond exhausting to constantly switch between shield and weapon but there was no other way.  Ifrit was following Ardyn’s command and Ignis wasn’t sure when he would cease his assault.   Maybe not until they were all burnt and dead. 

Ignis watched as Clarus glanced back towards the other fight in the space.  Thankfully Regis was still standing and keeping Ardyn busy.  The king was tiring that much was obvious, they needed to stop Ifrit and help Regis soon or both fights would be lost.

The only tactical maneuvering they’d managed was to push Ifrit back into a corner of the throne room.  What good it accomplished wasn’t negligible but it at least put distance between them and Ardyn.  Suddenly Ifrit changed tactics and started slamming his fist and sword into the floor.  His eyes were alight with fury as he continued on. 

“What is he doing?” Prompto yelled over the noise.

“Is he trying to collapse the floor?” Loqi questioned.

Clarus seemed to be shocked and then winced.  “The crystal chamber is directly underneath us I think he’s trying to break through the floor.”

“Could he do something with the crystal if he got down there?” Ignis asked quickly.

“Honestly I don’t know and I’m not sure how we could stop him at this point.” Clarus admitted through heavy breaths.  “I don’t know how much longer Regis can hold off Ardyn.  I need to help him.”

Ignis was about to ask another question when the floor cracked and gave way.  Loqi grabbed Prompto and kept him from falling but Clarus and Ignis couldn’t hang on and slid down the sloped floor into the dark of the chamber below.

The dust cloud kept the advisor from taking in any decent gasps of air.  His throat burned from the effort, but he pushed himself up from the rubble and looked for the shield.  Clarus had rolled a few feet away but seemed to be in once piece when he approached.  He was remotely aware of the younger men above him yelling. 

There was no time to adjust as a large ball of flame came at them once more.  It was Clarus who acted faster and summoned a shield to protect them both.  “What is he doing?” Ignis shouted. 

“Does it matter!” Clarus lamented as he peaked out from behind the shield to locate a hiding place. 

“The crystal!” Ignis indicated as he noticed Clarus looking around.  “It’s a giant rock it can withstand heat, we can seek shelter behind it.”      

Clarus didn’t hesitate as he ran towards the ancient artifact with Ignis in tow.  “Who’s fault is it if Ifrit melts the crystal?” He asked as they ran.

“We will most likely be dead at that point so no one!” Ignis scoffed. 

Once they’d cleared the small guardrail that surrounded the crystal it was easy to hide from Ifrit’s blasts of fire. 

“Now what?” Clarus asked.  “We can’t hide forever!  I must find a way to help Regis, I’m failing at my sworn duty right now Ignis.”

“I don’t see it as failing when your charge kicked you out of the fight!” He shouted back.  “But we do need to fig--.” Ignis’ suddenly felt as though his brain was being pulled sideways.  The world around him dimmed and he could feel another presence nearby.  The pull was soft but clearly had an entity of great power behind it.  The only rational thought Ignis was able to produce out of his muddled mind was a call for help. 

Then as quickly as the moment happened it ended.  Realizing he was still in the crystal chamber with a very worried Clarus he tried to sift through what had occurred. 

“Ignis! Are you alright what the hell happened?” Clarus asked quickly as they continued to dodge Ifrits fiery blasts.  

“Uh – I --.” The advisor looked down at his left wrist momentarily when he became aware that Clarus was holding it. “What did I do?” He asked helplessly. 

“You had your hand on the crystal to rest and you stopped talking.  We had to move to stay safe and I grabbed you.  Then you came back.” He admitted ducking to the side to avoid the heat.  

Unable to answer still Ignis shook his head and bit his lip.  There was no way to correctly describe what had just happened, he wasn’t sure any of it was even real.  Then a great light from above distracted him.  A beam of energy descended from the hole in the ceiling and then as easily as Ifrit had materialized another fighter stood towering over them both. 

Clarus’ mouth was agape at the sight but had enough foresight to pull Ignis back and away when the new arrival swung his great sword at Ifrit. 

“Is that the founder king?!” Ignis sputtered still trying to catch up. 

“What were you thinking when you touched the crystal?” Clarus asked quickly as they ran for an exit now that Ifrit was distracted with another opponent. 

“That we needed help!”

“We need to get to Regis now!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I see the skyline!” Noct shouted from the cockpit.  “How much longer?” He pressed. 

“Another ten minutes kiddo I’m going as fast as I can.”  Aranea offered with a solemn face.

Noct’s announcement had Nyx and Cor running into see the view as well.  “Do you see any damage from here?” Cor asked quickly.

“Nothing – wait there is one pillar of smoke there near the center.”  She motioned through the windshield.

“That’s where the citadel is. Shit, this isn’t good.”  Nyx breathed. 

“There doesn’t appear to be any other damage visible from this far out.  We will have to wait and see if anything changes once we are closer.  

“Whoa what the hell was that!” Nyx exclaimed suddenly.  “Did you see that?  The flash of light?”

Gladio ran in once he heard the description.  He’d heard his father tell stories of the kings of old coming to the aid of the current kings.  Though he’d never actually seen it happen Nyx’s description seemed promising.  “Where did it go? The light flash?” He asked quickly. 

This time it was Cor that answered.  “Either directly in the citadel or nearby.” 

“Don’t the old kings come to help when something really bad is about to happen?” Noct asked quietly from his seat. 

“I think you may have the chance to ask them yourself highness.” Aranea interjected.  Hang tight we will be there soon.    

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ignis stayed close behind Clarus as they raced up the stairs back to the throne room.  Clarus slipped once when the floor shook from the oversized fight still going on in the crystal chamber.   The advisor hauled him up and they continued on.  Prompto and Loqi were near the exit waiting for them. 

“Who’s in the giant suit of armor?” Prompto blurted as soon as he spotted the pair.

“The founder king I believe.” Ignis answered in between breaths.

“How is the fight going with Regis and Ardyn?” Clarus asked as they ran closer to the barrier to watch. 

“Not good, I don’t know how much more the king can take.” Loqi offered.  “Ardyn won’t stop.”

Ignis approached the barrier and peered through the glassy surface to get a better view.  Regis was indeed not faring well but there was no way to get to him.  That meant the only way the barrier would disperse was if Regis lost. 

Clarus used his fist to bang on the wall trying to yell at Regis.  The king spared a single glance their way but continued to fight. 

“Is it safe to be here?” Asked Prompto.  “There are two giant things fighting downstairs and we are small.”

Taking the lead Clarus began scouting for a better place to hide.  Then without warning the magical barrier faltered and fell away. 

“Run!” Regis shouted from where he was kneeling on the floor. 

“Oh I see you brought another player to the game.   That’s not fair!” Ardyn seethed.

Regis whipped his head around to see what on Eos Ardyn was referencing and caught sight of the horned helmet of the founder king.  He looked shocked and turned back to face Ardyn.  “I can assure you it wasn’t me that summoned him; perhaps he came of his own accord when he realized his brother was behaving badly.” 

“I’ve hardly begun old man!” Ardyn shouted as he sent another barrage of weapons out at them all. 

Regis surprisingly managed to block most of the lethal blows with a magical shield.   This in turn provided enough time for Clarus to charge towards Ardyn.  It was clear he felt the need to protect his king despite it being a suicide mission.  Ignis had enough presence of mind to join the attack.  What little help they could provide might make a difference in one of them not dying. 

Ardyn swiftly blocked their attempt and made a move towards Regis once more.  “Old man this ends now!”

The next moments were a blur.  Ignis watched as Ardyn prepared for his final strike and Regis summoned his arsenal once again.  In an unexpected move Regis managed to launch his assault first and was able to send Ardyn sprawling backwards.    This action however caused Regis to lose consciousness and he collapsed.  

The floor shook suddenly and proved a reminder to the fight still going on beneath them.  Then without warning a giant sword came crashing up through the floor.  Ignis recognized it as Ifrits and quickly became worried that the founder king had fallen in defeat to the fire god.

However when Ifrit attempted to climb back up through the hole an armored hand grabbed one of his horns and pulled him back.  The resulting scuffle blocked Ardyn from view and allowed Ignis and Clarus to run to the king. 

“We don’t have much time! I have to get the king to safety.  Ignis can I trust you to get the ring to Noctis? Ardyn can’t be allowed to take it.” Clarus announced. 

“Of course, but why am I taking it now?” He asked confused.

“He’s used to much magic and I don’t know how long he’ll be out this time.  Noctis may be our only hope of defense against Ardyn.  He won’t get very far without the ring.”

Nodding Ignis carefully removed the ring of lucii from Regis’ thankfully warm hand.  He watched as Clarus hoisted the king into his arms and went towards an exit.   Loqi and Prompto followed them both into the hallway. 

“We only have a few minutes and I fear the prospects are not looking good.  I’ve trusted Ignis with the ring to give to Noctis.  I must stay with my king.”

“We will stay with you.” Loqi announced quickly.  “Right Prom?”

The blonde nodded shakily and swallowed hard. 

Ignis could see where this was going.  “I’ll stay with Clarus and the king, you two should take the ring and ensure it gets to Noctis.” 

“I’d rather die with my partner than leave you both to a grim fate.  So I’m staying here with Prompto.  You go and get that ring to Noct.”  Loqi huffed as he held out his hand to Prompto. 

“As long as we are together right?” The gunner breathed accepting his hand.  “Please Ignis go we will do our best.”

“This is wrong!” Ignis shouted.  “I’ll get that ring to Noct but I’m not leaving you all.” 

“We don’t have time for this.” Clarus hissed as he continued towards the way out with the king in his arms. 

“What are you doing?”

“Working to get distance between us and them!” Clarus spit out.   

“You know that won’t do much good against Ardyn.” Loqi added quickly.

“It might help the Ifrit, founder king situation though.” Clarus breathed as he stopped for a moment to rest.

“Leaving so soon!” Ardyn’s chipper voice cut in a second later.  “I’d hoped you being staying.”  

  

* * *

 

 

Even running through the citadel felt like it was still taking too long, they had to get to the others. The smoke they had seen earlier was definitely coming from the center of the citadel.

Gladio barely had time to grab Noct and haul him away from the gaping hole in the floor when they all burst through the throne room doors.  Not that it did any good as the prince instantly warped across the void and seemed to completely ignore the two giants fighting in the middle.  Then the young shield saw what had caught Noct’s attention.  Ignis was there and alive along with Prompto and Loqi.  However, his father was holding an unresponsive king and currently cornered by Ardyn. 

Shit. This was monumentally bad.  Having Luna with them didn’t even seem to hamper Nocts desire to recklessly throw himself into the fray.  Gladio couldn’t warp like Noct and he needed to get through this mess. 

A hand on his arm broke his train of thought.  Nyx didn’t give Gladio any warning as he roughly pulled him forward and warped them both to the other side.  The sound of Cor giving orders to Luna and Aranea about battling Ifrit quickly fell into the background as Nyx and Gladio approached. 

Again Nyx didn’t wait as he rushed forward to attack. However Ardyn turned and easily deflected his advance. 

“Oh good the whole gang’s here, how exciting! That makes life so much easier.” Ardyn trilled.

Apparently no one felt like talking and they all started attacking the madman.  Gladio didn’t know if it was doing any damage but at least it allowed Clarus and the king to retreat further away.  Keeping Noct from harm was another issue Gladio was currently struggling with.  The young royal was enraged and acting brashly. 

A loud boom shook the room and Gladio was finally able to reach the prince and shield him from falling debris.  What the hell had just happened?  Looking up he saw a warrior, possibly the founder king, tackle an angry flaming god and send them both flying through the wall and straight outside into the garden below.   Even more shocking was when Luna and Aranea both jumped out as well to chase the action.  Cor followed a second later.    

“There won’t be any throne room left for me to sit in when I’m done.” Ardyn announced as he backed away.  “So good of you to join us Noctis, I wasn’t sure you’d make in time.” 

“Shut up you sicko!  I won’t let you hurt anymore people!” Noct shouted. 

“I’m not sure how you plan on doing that young one.  Your father couldn’t hold his mettle against me and you’re no better.  You fear the ring and haven’t even undergone any arms trials.  Not to mention I don’t believe you’ve forged a single covenant with any known god.  Your prospects are looking rather dim.”  Arydn offered as he calmly backed away towards the center of the room. 

“Have you not noticed you’re outnumbered?” Noct huffed following him.

“Am I?” He smiled quickly raising his hand to erect a magical barrier.  

Gladio heard more than saw as the magic crackled and formed the impenetrable wall.  They’d all played right into his trap; of course goading Noct into approaching him meant he could easily separate them all.  It still didn’t stop Gladio from running up and smashing his fists into the barrier.  Rational thought sometimes checked out when you most needed it. 

However it was at this moment that Gladio realized Prompto had been caught on the dangerous side.  He didn’t even know what had occurred until his back bummed into it.  The gunner made an attempt to run towards Noct to be near his friend but Ardyn merely waved his hand and sent a pulse of energy towards the blonde.  His body hit the floor with a thud and effectively stopped any and all yelling up until that point.

Loqi wavered were he stood and stared through the hazy barrier.   Gladio could see the pain in his eyes, they’d been standing so close and it was a matter of a few feet that decided Prompto’s fate.  He looked like he was ready to explode. 

“I believe you were saying something about me being outnumbered.”  Ardyn quipped dryly.  “What about now highness?”

Noct seemed completely shocked.  He edged closer to Prompto with his blade drawn and kneeled on the floor to check for a pulse.  Gladio could see his shoulders relax ever so slightly when he’d found it.  He squeezed his friends shoulder and stood again with his weapon pointed at Ardyn. 

“I won’t let you hurt my family or friends.  I won’t let you win.”

“Good luck with that.” He laughed as he attacked. 

Ignis seemed to instinctively act when Ardyn summoned his arsenal.  The shield couldn’t move fast enough to try and prevent Ignis from hurting himself.  What happened though was not expected.  Ignis didn’t smash into the barrier he instead stumbled through.  

Crying out Gladio tried again to pass but couldn’t.  Had Ardyn let him join the fight or was it something Ignis had done on his own?  He had to figure out how to get to Noct and Ignis and fast.    

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ignis nearly fell when he realized the wall hadn’t stopped his advancement towards Noct.  The chancellor looked equally as shocked and ceased his attack momentarily to glare at Ignis. 

Based off the look of pure anger on Ardyn’s face he’d not anticipated this development.   Then Ignis remembered he was holding the ring in his hand.  Maybe it had enabled him to pass through the barrier somehow. 

“You have the ring don’t you –.” Arydn grumbled. “You are such a loathsome creature Scientia.  You have done nothing but stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

“What changed in you?” Ignis asked suddenly trying to think quickly. 

“My brother betrayed me and the Eos forgot about my existence.”

“Don’t you desire to help the people and heal them?  Isn’t that what you wanted to do all those years ago?”

“The gods rejected me!” Ardyn shouted hysterically.  “They didn’t want the healer; they wanted a sacrifice for the people!  I won’t give them that satisfaction though.  I will plunge this Eos into darkness and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“We can try and heal you and change fate!” Ignis tried again hoping to get through to some part of Ardyn that still cared. 

“I don’t need your pi--.”

A loud explosion cut him off as the founder king suddenly appeared and began to crawl through the hole in the wall towards Ardyn.

The battle outside had taken its toll and the old king was slowly disappearing as he moved. Soon enough all that was left was a ghostly image of what Ignis could only assume Somnus looked like.  The resemblance to Noctis was unnerving.       

“Brother I only wish for your peace in death.  Stop this madness and rest.” He uttered and then he was gone a second later. 

The temperature had dropped during the brief exchange and signaled that something important was happening outside.

Ardyn was becoming aware of the same feeling and seemed angry at the discovery.  “So the oracle came with you all did she? I assumed she would stay with her dear brother. No matter I’ve still won this fight.”

Ignis was confused and looked to Noct for any clarification but suddenly became aware of the intense cold feeling in the throne room.   Looking over he saw a dark haired woman approaching.  She stopped just shy of the barrier and peered in at Ardyn.   

“Oh Shiva have you come to ruin my fun too?” Ardyn lamented.

“Only to level the playing field, I’ve taken care of my beloved as you saw fit to corrupt his mind.  No more tricks.”  She announced. 

Momentarily distracted by the sound of footsteps Ignis looked away and then realized the strange woman was gone.  What had just happened?  Cor came into view and he turned to help Aranea and Luna back up and through the rubble.

Ardyn sighed at the approaching group.  “Is there anyone else hiding in the wings that wants to join our little party?” He asked with mock excitement.  “Oh that’s right you can’t come in unless I let you.  However, Lady Lunafreya I do believe _you_ have an invitation.”

The wall morphed in an instant and had suddenly grown to include the oracle.  Aranea yelled and tried attacking the barrier but to no avail it held fast.     

“Would you care to try and heal me?” He asked with a smile.  “I’ll hold still I promise.”  


	21. The Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the big fight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get no more details from me otherwise I'll spoil the surprise. o-o 
> 
> I'm a little nervous about my big ending so I hope you all like it!

All the planning in the Eos wouldn’t have helped them figure out what to do next.  Ignis realized this as Ardyn began walking slowly over to Luna.  Her face was an odd mix of emotions.  Anger seemed to be at the top of the list but he could see the fear there as well.

“Don’t touch her!” Noct shouted as he ran to block Ardyn’s path. 

“Oh don’t you all want to try and fix me? I thought that was your plan.”

“Not anymore!” Noct hissed.

Luna placed a hand on Nocts shoulder and made to pass him.  “I want to try even if he isn’t going to take it seriously.”

“I would highly recommend against that Lady Lunafreya.” Ignis added with concern. 

“I would regret not trying as I believe this will be our only chance.”

Ardyn’s face was still graced with the fake smile he’d been sporting since he’d created the barrier.  Edging closer to Luna he outstretched his arms waiting for her to take his hands. 

The oracle, bless her kind soul, didn’t even flinch and firmly grasped his hands.  Her eyes slipped closed and Ignis could see a dark cloud of miasma starting to emanate from Ardyn’s pores.  Was it actually working?  He couldn’t believe it. 

This lasted for ten seconds until the skin on Luna’s arms began to turn an ashen color.  Her veins were turning darker and steadily becoming black.  Her face was laced with pain yet she held him firm and didn’t let go. 

It was clear however to Noct that this was part of the trick and Ardyn was attempting to kill Luna.  He yelled suddenly and leapt forward sword ready to sever the connection between the two.  Arydn shoved Luna away and into Noct before he had the chance.  The sickening laughter that erupted from his lips was enough to make Ignis’ skin crawl. 

“How did I do?” He cackled.   “I do enjoy a good show.” 

Meanwhile Noct had dismissed his weapon and was holding Luna upright trying to make sure she was alright.  The effects of the scourge that Ardyn had transferred to her seemed to be dissipating but hadn’t disappeared entirely.    “What did you do to her?” He screamed.  Reacting to the prince’s shouting Luna opened her eyes to look at him.  She then promptly passed out in his arms.  Noct had no choice but to quickly lower her to the ground.  “No no no this isn’t what’s supposed to happen!  You fucking monster I’m going to kill you!” He yelled. 

“Highness no wait!” Ignis yelled as Noct called his weapon once more and warped straight at Ardyn.  The prince wasn’t strong enough to fight this madman without the ring.   Even with it Ignis wasn’t sure it would be enough.  It wasn’t a hard decision to summon his daggers so he could join Noct in attacking Ardyn. 

He nearly put the ring on for safe keeping until a faint pounding behind him made Ignis realize Gladio was trying to get his attention.  The young shield looked extremely upset, and kept pointing to his hand and making a throat slitting gesture.  It only took a split second but Ignis’ brain caught up and he pocketed the ring instead.  That much he’d heard about the ring of the lucii, unless you were in the bloodline bad things happened if you wore it. 

Attacking Ardyn was not an easy task.  Who was he to think he could do anything against him.  Noct was fighting on pure rage and the advisor knew he wouldn’t last long.  The prince finally backed off after a few minutes and staggered towards Ignis to catch his breath. 

“Noctis you need the ring!” Ignis offered hurriedly as he dug into his pocket. 

“I’m not wearing that thing, it’s a killer.” Noct spat.

“You are the rightful heir to the throne and should wear it.” Ignis tried again unable to take his eyes off Ardyn as he strolled closer. 

“Oh I can take it off your hands if you’d like.” He offered with a smirk. 

“Not a chance you asshole!” Noct shouted as he launched forward again for another attack. 

Gods this was pointless how the hell did they stand a chance if Noct wouldn’t wear the ring.  Having no choice but to continue to fight alongside the prince Ignis did the best he could.  It was a painful experience.  Realizing that Ardyn was merely toying with them didn’t make the situation any better.  Noct still bent on his streak of anger fought on unawares of the hopelessness of the whole thing.

Fighting within the barrier provided amplified noises of their weapons clashing.  It was disorienting and made the fight seem that much more chaotic.  Ignis could catch the frantic movement of those left out on the other side.  If the king wielding the full power of the ring was unable to stop Ardyn than what could they do? 

His answer came soon after when a blow from Ardyn’s arsenal sent Noctis flying through the air.   The prince hit the magical barrier with a sickening crack and he fell to the floor.  This wasn’t the prophecy this was murder.  Ignis raced to Noct’s side to check, it didn’t look good.  The young royal was out cold.  Ignis had read all the texts about the king of light and this wasn’t how it was supposed to end.  Why had he been allowed to witness this horrific scene? 

The idea that took hold in his mind suddenly was insane but what other choice did he have.  If the astrals really had placed him here for some specific reason then now would be the time to confirm or deny it. 

“I don’t believe you have any options left Scientia.  I know you will not be able to stop me when I run my blade through his heart.  The king of light will die today and you will watch it happen.”  Ardyn announced. 

“I won’t let you do that! You were a good man once this doesn’t have to be the way you write your path.” 

“I have not been given a choice as you think Scientia.  This is the only way, stop fighting against it and accept your fate!”

“Not this version, I won’t!” Ignis yelled as he grabbed the ring and quickly put in on his left hand.  Right before the unbearable wave of pain hit his body he was vaguely aware of Ardyn laughing at him.  The power of the ring coursed through his limbs and threatened to undo his sanity.  He felt like his insides were on fire as the energy consumed him. 

When he felt like he could stand no more the present Eos dimmed and he was aware of voices talking.  His mind felt like it was floating and he couldn’t move. 

 _“You deem him worthy?”_ One voice asked. 

 _“Have you not seen his actions to date, he’s done so much more than another would in his position.”_ This voice sounded similar to the founder king when he’d spoken to Ardyn. 

_“That alone does not make one worthy.”_

_“Ardyn has deviated from his destiny this man can restore his way.”_

_“Very well but know that a great price must be paid for wielding such power.  Do you accept this price?”_

Ignis finally caught up to the fact that the faceless voice was asking his consent.  He would do anything to save his friends. Noct didn’t deserve this as his end.  “Yes I accept!” He shouted. 

The dim void his mind had been trapped in faded away and he was back in the throne room with Ardyn.  This time the blinding pain was replaced with a feeling of power he’d not felt in his entire life.  This was the true power of the ring and he could already feel it eating away at his mind and body.  No wonder Noct looked at it with fear. 

Ignis was willing to make this sacrifice in hopes that Noct could continue on to become a great king.  Ardyn couldn’t be allowed to win. 

Using his new power Ignis was finally able to gain some ground with the madman.  Ardyn was starting to show signs of fatigue finally.  The ring of lucii was doing its job.  Ignis wasn’t sure how to kill an immortal man but he just kept attacking and hoping it would make a difference.

Unfortunately all the new fighting caused the already weakened floor to cave in again.  Luna and Prompto were far enough away from the new gaping hole but Noct fell to the crystal chamber below.  Ignis was still fighting and couldn’t go to check on him. 

The advisor watched with hope as Ardyn tripped and stumbled backwards.  He collapsed on his knees a moment later.  “I will not be thwarted by you!” He growled.  “How have the kings found favor in you?  You are nothing!” Ardyn seethed. 

Pausing to answer him Ignis suddenly felt something pull at the corners of his mind.  It was a power similar to the ring and it was calling him.  Trying to step forward was difficult as this new sensation was actually pulling at his body.  Turning around he saw Noct’s body, it was being encompassed by the light of the crystal. 

Watching on in horror as the energy from the crystal started to physically move the prince’s body.  No this was bad!  Ignis ran and grabbed a hold of Noct’s shoulders to keep him place.  It didn’t work and then in a flash of blue light the world went black.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“We have to find a way to get down there!” Gladio shouted.  “Where is the other pair of stairs?” He asked breathlessly.  He’d just seen Ignis and Noct disappear into the chamber below and he was about to lose his mind to get to them. 

Loqi had kept a silent vigil near Prompto the whole time and nodded in understanding as Gladio rushed away. Cor and Nyx followed him.  Clarus wouldn’t leave his king alone and stayed to protect Regis from whatever else might come. 

The stairs had partially fallen away but when they traversed it the first thing they all saw was Ignis dealing deadly blows to Ardyn.  He’d not stopped since he’d donned the ring.  Gladio tried to shove the memory from his mind, the scream Ignis had made at first was horrifying. Tales of what had happened to the non-lucii who’d seen fit to try the ring were less than favorable.  Most if not all of them ended in the death of the bearer.  This idea scared Gladio the most.  He didn’t want to lose Ignis to something like this.  The ball of purple flame that had engulfed his lover was enough to scar and he couldn’t imagine how much it’d hurt. 

He was equally afraid for Noct, his charge had been injured and was currently lying prone on the floor near to the crystal.  He wouldn’t be able to face life if the prince died.  Noct was a friend, no he was his brother he had to make it through this alive.

Cor’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “What the hell is happening? Is Noct’s body moving toward the crystal?” He asked with concern. 

This was about the same time Ardyn finally started showing signs of fatigue.  He fell to his knees and seemed to be shouting things at Ignis.  He clearly wasn’t happy that the advisor had used the ring against him. His weakened state didn’t affect the barrier, it unfortunately held strong.

The next few minutes changed Gladio’s opinion on the astrals and life.  In what could only be described as a blink of an eye both Ignis and Noct were sucked into the crystal.

Shit.

That wasn’t supposed to happen.  Did the crystal get confused since Ignis was wearing the ring?   If the ring could destroy a person Gladio didn’t want to consider what the source itself could do to a body. He wasn’t allowed to think on it for much longer as a painful cry erupted from Ardyn.

The man in question clutched his sides and screamed in agony.  This lasted for a good thirty seconds before he fell to the floor on his back.  Ardyn was breathing heavily and then suddenly what appeared to be the scourge violently exited his body.   It evaporated into dust a second later and Ardyn was left with a dazed look on his face. 

Gladio watched him struggle to sit up.  He looked so confused and almost afraid.  The young shield banged his fist on the barrier to get his attention but that only seemed to further confuse Ardyn.  Why did it seem like he didn’t know where he was?  A bright light from the crystal caught everyone’s attention and then Ignis and Noct were there again.  Neither one of them were moving. 

Unable to do anything because of the godsforsaken barrier Gladio yelled at the top of his lungs.  This wasn’t fair.  He dropped to his knees and prayed to the astrals.  They needed help.  A hand on his shoulder made Gladio look up, Cor was pointing to Ardyn in shock. 

Expecting more tricks Gladio was surprised to see the man timidly crawling over to Ignis and Noct.  Without thinking he spoke out loud.  “Please don’t hurt them!” 

Finally Ardyn looked directly at Gladio, his eyes were softer and he almost seemed like an entirely different person. Ardyn checked on Noct first.  The shield panicked when he placed both hands on his chest and a light bloomed from the connection.  The prince didn’t wake up but he didn’t seem to be experiencing any pain either.

Next Ardyn shuffled over to Ignis and did the same thing.  Gladio’s breath caught in his throat for a second when Ignis’ arm moved.   The shaking limb raised several inches and grasped at Ardyn’s coat. Then the moment was over. 

Ardyn Lucis Caelum managed to stand and immediately started to disappear. He had a smile, one borne of peace as he literally turned into a thousand styleblossom petals.  The crystals blue magic absorbing his energy finally.    The barrier was instantly gone and Gladio, Cor, and Nyx rushed over to Ignis and Noct. 

“Nyx and I will take care of his highness, check on Ignis.” Cor ordered as he and Nyx shuffled around the prince.

Ignis’ body was covered in burns and his left eye looked terrible.  The area was covered in a severe burn and had started to bleed.   He checked for a pulse and it was there, thankfully.  Before he could process anything else a potion was thrust in his hand. 

“Give him one and see if it helps.” Cor ordered. 

Gladio did as he was instructed but it had little to no effect.  This was magic fighting magic and the results weren’t guaranteed.

The hours passed in a blur after that.  Gladio had gingerly carried Ignis back to the suite where he and a doctor bandaged all his wounds.  He’d not left his side since Ignis had been ejected from the crystal.  The hours turned into days as time ticked by. 

The first news he received was that Prompto had woken up.  The blonde had been so confused with the turn of events he almost thought he was dreaming.  Loqi had been there to comfort him and set Prompto’s mind straight.  Luna was the second to recover.  Gladio was going to give credit to Ravus for that one.  He’d gotten himself well enough to travel to Insomnia and the minute he saw his sister he practically ordered her to wake up.  The sound of his voice must have had a positive effect because not thirty minutes later she’d popped an eye open and complained of his shouting.

The scourge Ardyn had given to her had disappeared when the barrier lifted.  Gladio suspected it was connected with whatever had happened to Ardyn.  It didn’t matter she was alive and feeling well. 

Much like himself Clarus was keeping watch over the king.  Regis was struggling to stay lucid when he would rouse occasionally.  The battle had been very tough on him.  One thing that seemed to be noticeable were the reports coming in from beyond the wall.   The daemons were disappearing. It seemed that Ignis and Noct were the only two with the key to this mystery. 

The prince’s recovery was another story entirely.  He appeared healthy but being the king of naps he took a full day and a half to wake up.  Gladio was a little sorry he’d missed the site of a boxer clad prince stumbling down the hall looking for Luna.   He was more than upset at having to be carried around.  He and Luna had apparently been inseparable and had been clinging to each other under a blanket in the den for nearly the whole day.

When questioned about his time in the crystal he could never remember the exact details.  His memory seemed too stuck on the fight with Ardyn and protecting Luna.  So that left Ignis as the only source for an answer.

Now if only Ignis would wake up.  He was alive at least but as the hours passed Gladio began to worry that his mind had been broken.  His friends would try and coax him out of the room to get some fresh air but he declined each and every time.  Gladio needed to be there when Ignis woke up. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Any hint of pain had been wiped away as Ignis became aware of his surroundings.  He was lying on a bed, it was probably his own but he couldn’t be sure.  The room was far too dark to make out any details.  Actually it was so dark there were no details, none. That wasn’t normal.  Ignis moved his arm to feel around and try and find a lamp. 

He didn’t make it very far. 

“Iggy?” Gladio’s hoarse voice cut through the dark.  “Babe can you hear me? Gods please tell me you can.”

Swallowing once to try and lubricate his insanely dry throat Ignis answered. “Of course I can hear you.”  He swallowed again and then he heard a chair move. Suddenly he was being pulled up and Gladio was hugging him. 

“Shit I’m not hurting you am I?” He questioned with a concern as he leaned back briefly.

“No. I feel fine.” Ignis answered.  What had happened?   Gladio’s strong arms returned and hugged him fiercely.  It was at that moment that Ignis realized there was something covering his eyes.  That would explain the lack of light.  Reaching up with his hands Ignis touched his face and sure enough there was gauze and medical tape covering his eyes. 

In hind sight he should have probably not acted so quickly but he didn’t feel any pain.  He began tugging at the bandage and managed to get one corner up and away from his right eye.  Finally the room came into view.  Ignis was about to uncover his left eye when Gladio caught on to what he was doing behind his back.

“Ignis, what are you doing? No no no be careful please.” He begged as he released Ignis from the hug. 

The advisors muscles had apparently decided to check out for a long vacation and he easily fell back into the bed.   “Ooof!  What has gotten into you?” He questioned giving his boyfriend the best confused stare he could muster from one eye. 

The look seemed to trigger something and Gladio paused with his hands hovering over Ignis.  “You can see me?” He breathed barely above a whisper.

Ignis nodded and narrowed his eye.  “Why wouldn’t I be able to?  I’ll see you even better once I remove this other bandage.” He indicated with his hand.

Gladio moved a little faster and held his hands in place.  “Let me please I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Resigned to having to wait he let Gladio carefully and slowly remove the other bandage covering his left eye.  Blinking a few times to adjust to the light once it was gone he stared at his boyfriend.  However he wasn’t expecting Gladio to start crying.  He leaned over the advisor and began sobbing into his chest. 

“Gladio?” Ignis asked.  “What did I miss?  Then suddenly a mess of memories hit him. Ardyn, the prince, the crystal.   “Gods is Noctis --.” He wavered hoping Gladio would understand his question.

“He’s alright -- he survived.” The shield gasped in between breaths. 

Ignis managed to get his arms up and around Gladio’s back.  The man had a lot of pent up emotions that were currently spilling out all over his night shirt.

After several minutes Gladio finally was able to take a shaky breath.  “Sorry, I thought I’d lost you Iggy. You’ve been out cold for more than a day.”

That admission gave Ignis pause.  His memories from the fight were fuzzy at best.  Something had happened but he couldn’t quite remember. 

“I saw you put on the ring of the lucii and then the crystal sucked you and Noct inside and I – I didn’t--.”

“The crystal did what exactly?” Ignis questioned cutting Gladio off.

“You don’t remember?”

“Bits and pieces are coming back to me.”

“Whatever happened also affected Ardyn.  He changed somehow and then he did something to you and Noct.”

A vast expansive space came to Ignis’ mind suddenly, followed by the memory of a great and booming voice.  “I may have had a conversation with a god.” He mumbled quietly. 

“About what? Do you remember?” Gladio pressed getting excited.

“The fate of the Eos I believe, uh – I don’t remember it very clearly.  I may have foolishly bargained with Bahamut regarding Ardyn’s destiny. You mentioned that he changed somehow.  What happened to him?”

“By all accounts it looked like he was cured of the scourge.”

Ignis got excited by this and waved his hand around which was about all he could do since his body was still mush.  Chatting with old kings and a god drained your energy considerably.  Wondering suddenly how Luna managed to be so energetic when she had the power to talk to the gods. “You also said he did something to Noct and I?”

“He placed his hands on your chest and light came out.  Luna thought he might have been trying to heal you based of the description.   That would also explain why you can see again.  We all thought you'd gone blind.”  He finished.

Ignis could see tears welling up in his eyes again.  “I feel fine Gladiolus, granted I have no energy at the moment however, I’m not in pain.  Arydn's healing process must have taken longer to show up for some reason.”

The shield sniffled loudly and tugged him back up for another hug.  “I love you so much.” He paused and then spoke again.   “I still don’t understand what you and Bahamut talked about though.”

“I think I tried to argue the point that Ardyn was a good man before the scourge corrupted him.  Bahamut wanted to test that theory.” Ignis offered as he enjoyed the warmth radiating from Gladio’s chest. “I insisted he would still desire to heal people despite what had occurred.” 

“You made a bet against a god?!  Iggy you’re nuts!” Gladio mused.  “So Bahamut must have healed Adryn and then spit you both out into the Eos to see what he would do?”

“I suppose.” Ignis sighed closing his eyes.  Sleep was trying to claim him again as he was still extremely exhausted. 

“Hey!” Gladio huffed.  “You need to eat before you pass out again!  Please babe try and stay awake for me.” He begged.

Ignis pried his eyes open again and leaned his head back to try and look at Gladio.  “Thank you for everything Gladiolus.  I don’t think I could have done all this without your support.” He whispered. 

“You’re gonna make me cry again.” Gladio choked out. 

“Let’s go tell the others I’m alright.” Ignis suggested with a smile.  He hoped more of his talk with Bahamut would come back but he suspected it might stay fuzzy forever.  The important thing was that it worked.  They changed fate.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my favorite part is coming up next SUPER FLUFF!!!! Nearly to the end. :) Thanks so much for sticking with me.


	22. Taking Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets to relax with his friends and much fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fluffy chapter break. I'm planning on wrapping up things and everyone's story in the next few chapters after this. So I'm nearly done. :) Thanks for sticking with me so far!! *update* Of course I post the chapter and then spend all night thinking of other things to add so maybe it will go a little longer o-o I'll wait to get people reactions and then decide.

Caulking it up to a simple misunderstanding Ignis made a little noise when Gladio didn’t stop at the bed.  The shield had carefully extracted him from the sheets to help Ignis freshen up in the bathroom since he needed to be carried.  However, the advisor assumed he would be deposited back in the bed once he’d finished.  Instead Gladio had carted him past the inviting soft piece of furniture and continued towards the door. 

“Where are you taking me?” He asked quickly. 

“Hmmm? Oh I wanna show you off to everyone right now.” Gladio stated like it was plain as day. “Uh I’m not sure you understand how worried we’ve all been.”

Ignis could feel his face flush.  “You can go tell them I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“Nope.” The older man offered with a look that meant there would be no arguing about it.

Sighing softly Ignis chose to rest his head on Gladio’s broad shoulder as his boyfriend maneuvered the door open and began the trek to the den.  It was colder in the hallway and Ignis shivered despite being pressed up against Gladio’s bulk.   

“I’ll get you bundled up again soon.  Hang tight ok?”

Humming in response Ignis focused on not falling asleep.  He had absolutely no energy left in his body.  Unsure exactly which activity, of the recent myriad, he’d experienced had caused this affliction he worked to keep his eyes open.  However, he suspected it mostly had to do with the ring of lucii and his chat with Bahamut.

When Gladio had helped him clean up they’d removed the remaining bandages from his arms and torso.  Discovering that only a few tall tell signs remained of the burns that had covered his body.  Gladio had started sobbing again, telling him how bad it had looked right after the fight ended. Apparently the doctors had all thought he would be blinded permanently with the scaring from the burns to match. 

The thought made him shudder, he would have forged ahead anyway if that had been his fate.  He’d saved Noct from something far more terrible so it was a price he’d been willing to pay.  

“Are you in pain?” Gladio asked suddenly as he felt Ignis tremble.

“No, just thinking about my injuries and how Ardyn healed me.”

“We might have to save that conversation for later, you’re gonna make me cry again.” He sniffled with watery eyes. 

“I scared you all terribly didn’t I?”

A feverish nodding was all he got in return as Gladio approached the den.  The discussion had no time to continue as he swung open the heavy wooden door and walked in. 

Taking a deep breath Ignis prepared for the onslaught of questions that were surely to come.  However, to his relief the room was mostly empty and only occupied by Prompto and Loqi.  Prompto reacted quickly though and leapt up off the couch with a shout.  His face showed signs of crying and he looked tired but still he barreled over to engulf Ignis in a hug. 

Prompto was crying again and mid sob he stopped and looked up into Ignis’ green eyes.  “Iggy – your eyes – wha—.” Clearly the young man was at a loss for words and couldn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing through his fresh tears. “Gods Ardyn really did heal you!”  

“Hey blondie you gonna to let me put him down?”  Gladio gently questioned as Prompto clung to them fiercely.

“Y—yeah of course.” He squeaked backing away finally and rubbing at his eyes.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Gladio corrected.  “Where is the best place?” He asked aloud waiting for an answer.

“Oh right here with us!” Prompto added as he hopped back over the sofa to await Gladio’s arrival.

“I’m not a puppy.” Ignis huffed but a small smile betrayed his true feelings as he was eternally grateful for the help. 

Gladio easily settled Ignis between Prompto and Loqi.  “I’ve got to prepare some food.  Can you both keep Ignis awake until then?” He asked trying to extract his arms from underneath his lover.

Unconsciously Ignis grabbed Gladio’s collar and wouldn’t let go.  His mind was still fuzzy around the edges and trying to categorize all the new things happening were proving difficult.   It wasn’t until he felt Gladio’s forehead touching his own did he realize he’d shut his eyes. 

“Babe, it’s alright. You’re safe in here. I’m only going to the kitchen I’ll be right back.”

“Mmmhmm, give me a moment please.” He whispered breathlessly. 

Gladio kneeled down and pulled Ignis into a proper hug.  “Take as much as you need, just don’t fall asleep.”

Focusing on Gladio rubbing his back Ignis tried to relax.  He could feel the presence of Prompto on his left side.  The blonde’s thigh was touching his own but his hands were absent.  Prompto was most likely waiting for Gladio to pull away.   Loqi’s quiet demeanor on his right was a calming force and he was grateful for his reserve. 

“Where is everyone else?” Ignis asked after a moment of silence with his head still buried in Gladio’s neck.

“Well, Nyx and Luna helped Noctis across the hall to visit the king.” Loqi offered.  “And Aranea and Ravus are in his room resting.”  

“Is Noct injured?” He asked worriedly.

“Nah he’s not got his strength back yet, you can’t even walk right now Ignis so don’t stress about it.”  The former Niff replied.

“Why is Aranea in Ravus’ room? Did he get injured again?  Why is he even here?” Ignis rapid fired without looking up.

“Believe it or not the Ravster got lucky and Aranea likes him and he arrived yesterday to yell at his sister.” Loqi stated.

“Ye--.” Ignis started with worry.

“To wake her up. Sorry it’s all good.” Loqi amended when the shield glared at him.   

“Cor’s here too.” Prompto added quickly.  “I think he went to the kitchen to get another beer though.”

Ignis was almost ready to let go of Gladio when he heard the door open again and a hushed curse graced the air. 

“Thank the six.” Cor muttered as he trudged over to the sofa.  “Kid you scared the shit outta me.” He sighed.    “Uh how are you holding up?” Cor asked cautiously. 

“His eyes are healed!” Prompto blurted out somehow knowing the unspoken question that Cor was stuck on. 

“Huh?” Cor looked shocked and actually got down on the floor next to Gladio and grabbed Ignis’ shoulder.  “Son let me see, I need to make sure.”

Taking a deep breath Ignis slowly raised his head and peered over at Cor.  The marshal blinked a few times and then closed his eyes in silent thanks.  

“Babe I gotta get you something to eat.” The shield sighed breaking the silence with concern.  “Please I’ll be back in no time.”

Ignis nodded finally and leaned back letting go of Gladio’s shirt.  “Thank you for waiting.” He swallowed numbly.  It was probably a blessing that Ravus, Aranea, Noct, Luna, and Nyx were missing right now otherwise Ignis would have tried to crawl under the couch.  He hated being the center of attention. 

Watching as Gladio stood up to leave he took a deep breath and relaxed into the sofa cushions.  Letting his eye lids dip closed resulted in a squeak from Prompto. 

“Hey Iggy, you need to stay awake.”

He managed to get one lid open to squint at the blonde.  Cor hadn’t moved but had instead flopped backwards on the floor.  He was rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Marshal are you quite alright?” Ignis asked finally.

“Yeah, I’m just tired; though I’m happy I won’t need to keep drinking.”

“What did I miss that required you to drink?” He asked puzzled. 

“Ignis, you got burned alive and went blind for a couple days.  That was a hard thing to process. I had to shut my thinker off and that was the only thing that seemed to work.”

“Oh.” Was all Ignis could weakly muster as a response. 

“Plus drinking all the time makes you have to pee and it’s damned irritating.”

“I told you to take a shot instead.” Loqi quipped from his seat. 

“Loqi, I’m not allowed to drink hard liquor it makes me wanna kill things.” Cor huffed.

He perked up at that factoid.  “So if I got you all liquored up then you might agree to spar with me?”

Cor actually paused for a moment before he replied. “Only if you drank the same amount.” 

Ignis could practically feel Loqi vibrating in the seat next to him.  He’d made his desire known from early on that he wished to fight Cor.  The immortal had never actually let him.  Each attempt had ended with Cor refusing to fight.  It would be interesting to see if Cor would remember this exchange the next day.  

“Are you cold Iggy?” Prompto asked suddenly. 

Nodding slowly Ignis couldn’t help but flinch when both Cor and Loqi got up quickly and went hunting for blankets.  Within a few minutes he was bundled up and happily leaning against Prompto. “Sorry for the fuss I’m not feeling like myself right now.”

Cor snorted in response to the statement and sat down on the couch opposite them to rest. “You should tell Ignis about Noctis waking up.  It’ll make him laugh.”

Prompto and Loqi both spent the next ten minutes regaling Ignis with Noct’s bumbling attempt to get to Luna when he awoke.  It had apparently involved lots of shouting and a complete lack of manners on the prince’s part. 

His temperature had been running hot so a decision was made to let Noct rest in only his boxers instead of pajamas.  Ignis knew this was where the story would get amusing since Prompto couldn’t help but giggle.    Sure enough he’d awoken and begun frantically searching for Luna.  However, he’d paid no mind to his dress and was stumbling around in the halls in only his boxers. 

Nyx had to come and collect the prince to carry him to Luna.  Once he was released into her grasp he quickly questioned her safety and health and then promptly passed out. 

Noct had repeated this reaction two more times until his mind finally remembered Luna was safe.  Much like Gladio was being clingy with Ignis, Noct according to Loqi was similarly plastered to Luna’s side.  The advisor was so grateful the prince had survived and sighed at the knowledge they managed to make a change despite the odds.

Gladio returned right as they were finishing the story.  He had a tray full of food and Ignis’ mouth watered at the sight.  He ate everything but had to pace himself otherwise his empty stomach would have revolted. 

Gladio was seated on the floor resting his chin on Ignis’ knee while he ate.  “Did anyone let Noct know?” Ignis asked after a little while. 

Gladio responded first. “I called my dad when I was making food and he said he’d deliver the message.  Apparently Noct fell asleep talking to the king, so it might a while before he comes back.  He did say he was relieved you were alright.”  

Smiling at the comment Ignis reached out and squeezed Gladio’s shoulder. “I don’t mean to sound so pretentious but were you all staying here because of me?” He asked shyly. 

The collective yes’ that rolled his way from his friends made Ignis duck his head.  How had he managed to come so far in such a short time?  “I don’t expect you all to stay, go relax and don’t worry about me.”

“Too late for that one!” Cor blurted with a grin.  “I think you’re going to have a harder time than that getting rid of us.”

“Yeah we’re not going anywhere!” Loqi added with excitement.

Shaking his head Ignis easily accepted help rearranging his body on the couch so he could lie down.  Happy to relax in relative calm Ignis drifted in and out of sleep as the conversation continued on without him.  At some point Gladio had lifted him up partially and hugged him to his warm chest. 

Fevered shouting filled his next waking moment along with a heavy weight on his body.  It took far too long for Ignis to realize that all was in fact well and that Noct had simply come back.  The prince had clumsily fallen over the back of the sofa and right onto him for a hug. 

Struggling to get a breath in his compacted lungs Ignis finally returned the hug.  “Highness.” He mumbled into a mop of soft dark hair. 

The young man raised his head only to launch into a speech.  “You are never allowed to do that again!  This was a million times worse than the jumping out the window stunt.  If you’d – if you --.” He paused unable to actually say the word out loud.  “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.” 

Ignis attempted to respond but Noct wasn’t finished.  “Did I not mention the ring kills people?!  Please promise me you will never, ever, ever put it on again.   Ardyn isn’t around to fix you a second time.”

“Duly noted highness.” Ignis replied kindly. 

Noct sighed heavily and tried to push himself up but promptly fell back with a thump on Ignis’ chest.  “I’m stuck.” He grumbled a second later.

Luna was the first to laugh out loud and the first to throw her hands up and step away from the couch.  “If I help you’ll pull me down and then poor Ignis will truly be squished.” 

“Astrals!” Nyx sighed as he leaned over and grabbed Noct by the waist to lift him up.  “Will you quit getting stuck highness!” 

Noct squirmed in his hold but Nyx maneuvered him easily back on his feet once he’d cleared the back of the sofa.  “I am _not_ getting stuck everywhere!” He huffed.

“Oh let’s see there was the hallway when you woke up.” Nyx started as he held his hand out to count. “That wall sconce was not sturdy enough to hold your weight.  Then there was the trip to the little boys room where you fell over the table in the hall.  Shall we go over what happened in the king’s chamber?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ok, ok, ok.  I get it I’m not really ready to be wandering around on my own yet.  You don’t mind helping though do you?” Noct asked as he began pouting. 

Nyx sighed and shook his head.  “Highness of course I don’t mind, otherwise you’d still be sitting in the hallway.” 

Noct made the mistake of trying to swat at Nyx but lost his footing and ended up falling into the warrior instead.  Nyx picked him up with ease and carried him over to Luna where she was waiting with outstretched arms on the other sofa.

The prince groaned.  “I hate feeling like mush!  The crystal really sucks your energy.” 

“Do you have any idea how long it lasts?” Ignis asked suddenly.  “The effects I mean.” 

“Personally no clue, but my dad said we should be feeling better in a few days.  Are you in pain?” Noct asked with a furrowed brow. 

“No pain, just the true definition of utter exhaustion.”  Ignis admitted.

Noct nodded in thought and then yawned.  Nyx snickered from where he was leaning up against the door frame.  “I’m glad we all survived and Ignis you really did scare the living shit out of us.  Please listen to Noctis and don’t ever do it again!  I’m going to go check on Ravus and Aranea.  Call me if you need anything.”  

Ignis managed a weak smile in return.  His emotions were threatening to breach the surface of his calm façade.  Nyx smiled back and nodded his goodbyes as he turned to leave.  “Prompto, Loqi, you both should go get some proper rest.” Ignis added a moment later when he finally noticed the dark circles under Loqi’s eyes.

“We didn’t want to leave until we were sure you were alright.” Prompto responded shyly. 

“I’m grateful you did but I can clearly see that a good night’s rest in a proper bed would do you both wonders.”

“You sure you don’t mind?” Loqi questioned with a frown. 

“Please go and rest.  I’ll see you both tomorrow.  Believe me I’m fine just very tired.”

It only took a few more back and forth exchanges to get the two blondes to agree.  They left hand in hand and Ignis could tell that they very much needed the break.  Now all he had to do was see about his remaining friends.  Cor outright refused and crossed his arms in some act of defiance.  Though he looked exactly like Noct trying to win an argument. 

Noct didn’t even wait to be asked as he mumbled a very direct no from his spot in Luna’s arms.  Luna’s sweet but firm smile was all he needed to see to understand he would lose any attempt at further persuasion.

Gladio silently moved them so they were both lying down and made sure Ignis was completed covered in the blanket.  A gentle kiss to his forehead was all the invitation he needed to tumble off into sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sound of a body hitting the floor woke Cor up immediately.  The room was dim but he could just make out Luna and Noct still asleep on the chaise.  A soft groan drew his attention to the floor beside the other couch. 

“Ignis?” He ventured since he could hear Gladio snoring.  “Are you hurt?” He had to wait a few seconds before a reply was forthcoming. 

The advisor sighed in the dark and finally answered.  “No I’m not hurt.” 

Cor could hear the frustration in his voice.  The younger man was trying to move around on his own but his body wasn’t ready yet.  He didn’t even wait for an explanation and got up.  Ignis had managed to pull himself up level with the coffee table when Cor made it over.  “Where you headed?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Bathroom, but I can hold it.” 

Snorting in amusement Cor shook his head.  “Don’t be a silly I can help you.” The little squeak Ignis made when Cor bodily lifted him up was amusing.  “Gladio isn’t the only one that can carry people.”

“I never doubted your abilities marshal, you merely surprised me.”

The walk to the hall bathroom was silent.  Cor carefully deposited Ignis in the room and left to stretch his legs until the advisor called for him again.  Soon enough the door popped open and Ignis crawled out.  “You could have called me.”

Ignis winced at the idea and leaned up against the door frame clearly winded from the small effort.  When Cor approached a second time Ignis started to blush slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Cor asked quickly worried something else had happened. 

“Um – I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in civilian clothes sir.”  The fair haired youth commented. 

Cor always relaxed in his apartment in comfy clothing but it was dawning on him what he looked like.  He had a pair of worn gym shorts on and had taken his shirt off earlier because he was hot.  “Ah – I can throw my shirt back on if I’m making you uncomfortable.” He added trying to make Ignis feel better.

“No that’s not necessary I just never thought about you being – ripped.” The younger man admitted. 

Cor relaxed instantly. “Pffftt, you got your own six pack forming too don’t forget it.  Come on let’s get you off the floor and back resting.”

Once he had the advisor in his arms again he could tell Ignis was thinking hard about something. “What are you worrying about?” Cor asked with a sigh. 

“What will happen now that Ardyn is gone? Did the scourge completely disappear with him?” 

“We are getting good reports in from the field indicating that things are changing.  Is there something specific you are concerned about?”     

“The rumors of the clone army, if there was any truth behind it then they could be out there somewhere.” 

“Try not to stress about that right now you need to recover.” Cor offered as he walked back into the den.  “Looks like your boy is out like a light.” He whispered as he gently put Ignis back down on the sofa.  Gladio was still snoring and seemed to be in a very deep sleep.  He’d been waiting for Ignis to wake up and clearly hadn’t been taking care of his own needs during the past days.  

“Thank you.” Ignis whispered. 

“Happy to help Ignis, you know that.  Now get back to sleep and please don’t worry about the other thing.  I’ll make some inquires and get answers.  For now just know that you’re safe.”  Cor saw the flash of white teeth in the dark when Ignis smiled at him. 

“Yes sir.”

Cor trudged back over to where he’d been sleeping and laid down.  He could hear Ignis moving and pulling the blanket up.  Gladio’s groggy voice rumbled a minute later.  The shield was asking if Ignis was alright.  Once he’d been assured all was well the young shield was snoring again. 

In the days following Arydn’s death reports had been coming in from all over the kingdom and beyond.  Daemons were disappearing; people affected with the scourge were healed.  The thing that was truly odd was the intel coming from inside Niflheim.   Reports of factories on fire and strange power outages in scientific facilities were rampant. 

He had to get more data before he was certain but he had a sneaking suspicion that the clone army might be no more.  He knew Ignis wouldn’t rest completely until he’d been given proof.

Cor had already started a mental checklist in his head for things he would go over with Ignis in the coming days.  Good things were happening and Cor was going to ensure the advisor knew what his actions had brought forth. 


	23. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto graduate crownsguard training plus things may be happening over in Niflheim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few more ideas to get out before the story wraps officially. Though I'm thinking I may make it a series with some one shots of dates and things that happened along the way. Anywho I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

Sitting nervously on the couch in Ignis’ room Gladio tried to keep his mind busy by counting the leaves on the wallpaper.  Finally the sound of a door knob clicking broke the tension and Gladio looked up to see Ignis exit the bathroom in his new crownsguard uniform.  It was quite possible that he forgot to breathe after that moment. 

Ignis looked amazing in his new uniform that was perfectly tailored to his lithe and toned figure.  It was sort of doing funny things to Gladio’s insides watching him standing there.  Of course Ignis took the dumb stare to mean something was wrong. 

The advisor sighed as his shoulders slumped.  “Does it not look good?” He asked finally.  “I’ve not even put the coat on and you’re looking at me like it’s awful.

“Huh?” Gladio sputtered realizing what he was doing.  “Six you look fucking hot babe.  Turn around.” He demanded quickly as he stood from the sofa to walk over.  “I wanna see your cute butt in those pants up close.”

This was not the reaction Ignis was expecting based off the wide eyed look he gave Gladio.  “Excuse me?”

“You look really, really good.  We might be late to the ceremony.”

“Why on eos would we be late? There is still plenty of time.” Ignis huffed looking at his watch. 

Gladio took advantage of the small distraction and tackled Ignis.  Throwing the advisor over his shoulder he started heading towards the bed on the other side of the room. 

Ignis shouted and seemed to understand what was going on.  “Gladiolus you can’t be serious!  This is a big day for me I must be presentable for the cere—ooof!”

Tipping Ignis back over his shoulder and dropping him on the bed cut off his protestations mid-sentence.  Gladio didn’t give him time to keep talking as he crawled over his body and took Ignis’ mouth in a needy kiss.     

Breathing was difficult since Gladio refused to pull back for air.  He wanted to enjoy every minute of Ignis moaning and writhing underneath him.  The shield knew he’d made some headway when he felt slender hands pulling at his hair. 

Finally he broke apart panting.  “Gods Iggy you look – so – I can’t even describe it right now.” 

A smile broke on his Ignis’ face at the comment.  “I really must insist that you spare me until after the ceremony.  I need to be alert, not blissed out from your ministrations.”

“I might be able to do that.” Gladio hummed thoughtfully.  “You have to let me peel you out of this uniform piece by piece later though.  No exceptions.”

“You haven’t even seen the full look.  I still have the coat to try on.”

“Promise you’ll let me ravish you later?” Gladio tried again not satisfied with Ignis’ response.

“Of course love, these boots alone will take me forever so I would welcome the help.”

Gladio growled playfully and leaned back down to blow a raspberry on Ignis’ neck.  The younger man laughed and tried to shove him away.  “I am sorry you won’t be able to graduate in the throne room, it has a certain mood the garden doesn’t.” He added when he sat up a second time.

“The renovations have barely begun; I feel it will be a few more months before it’s fully complete.  Don’t forget it’s only been two weeks since we changed fate.”  

Gladio chose not correct his boyfriend by telling him there was no ‘we’ but only Ignis that had changed fate.  He decided sticking with the same topic would help the advisor relax.   “The weather is mild enough so having the ceremony outside will be nice.”

“Yes truly.” Ignis sighed.  “I love you Gladio.” He smiled. 

“I love you more babe.  I can’t wait to show you the gift I got you after the ceremony.”

Ignis went to respond but his phone ringing interrupting them.  Gladio watched as he wiggled over to the side of the bed to check the caller ID.  “It’s Prompto, I should probably answer in case he needs something.”

Gladio laughed.  “Tell him one leg per pants hole.”

Ignis gave him a smug look and took the call. “Hello Prompto.” He answered.

As the minutes ticked by Gladio could tell that something was wrong.  Ignis kept trying to interject but he wasn’t making any headway. 

“Don’t worry Prompto, we will come up with a solution – yes I know the ceremony is only an hour away.  Where is Loqi?” Ignis furrowed his brow and frowned at whatever response he was given.  “Hmm well I can see why you are upset.  I didn’t expect them to need his services today of all days.”

The issue was so far unknown to Gladio but he could hear words sometimes if Prompto raised his voice.  He seemed to be fixated on the uniform itself and if he was wearing it properly.  He kept mentioning the length of the sleeves.  The longer he sat on the bed patiently waiting for Ignis he was able to think about the reasons why Prompto would be freaking out.  It dawned on him finally what it might be and though he hated to butt in he needed to help. 

“Can I talk to him?” He asked suddenly holding out his hand to Ignis.  “Please.”

Ignis paused and stared at him for a second and then seemed come back to life. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now.” He whispered with his hand over the mouth piece. 

“I can help please trust me.” He tried again.  It was a testament to how much Ignis loved him when he reluctantly handed over the phone a minute later.     

“Hey blondie does your uniform not fit correctly.” He started right away to distract his friend.

The jittery and panicked voice of the gunner came back quickly. “Gladio! Gods no um – can I talk to Iggy again?”

He decided to cut to the chase since Prompto was clearly having a panic attack.  “You can wear your leather bracelets with your uniform. No one will notice and if they did they wouldn’t mention it.”  Gladio paused to see what the response would be.  He was also trying to ignore the soul scorching stare he was getting from his boyfriend. 

“Why would that bother me Gladio?” Prompto nervously asked after a deadening silence.

Sighing heavily Gladio took a breath before continuing.  “Since you joined the crownsguard you’ve always been working hard to follow the rules and do a good job.  I thought you might be worried that adding to the uniform would get you in trouble.  I wanted to say that you would be fine and still be allowed to graduate.” 

“R--really?” He sputtered. “You promise? I won’t get thrown out mid ceremony for not looking right?”

“I swear to you Prompto you will be fine.  Have you seen all the stuff Ulric has on his uniform? He’s done nothing but personalize it so you can do the same thing to yours.  Okay?” Gladio could hear the blonde taking deep breaths on the other end.  He was clearly working to process what he’d been told.

“Okay.  You promise? This isn’t a cruel joke or something?”

“No joke Prom, relax and finish getting ready.  We are almost ready to leave and we will see you soon bracelets and all.” 

“Okay – I can do this – can I um talk to Iggy again?”

“Sure kiddo.” Gladio handed the phone back and got up off the bed to retrieve Ignis’ coat.  When he turned around the conversation had ended. 

“May I ask how you know what you know?” Ignis tried seriously.

“Blame Loqi if you must, they were roughhousing in the den a couple months back and he grabbed him by the wrist.  The cuff moved and I saw the tattoo.”

“What did you do?” Ignis asked immediately.     

“I sat in stunned silence on the couch for a few minutes.  Then I remembered what you’d told us a long time ago regarding the possibility of clones from Niflheim.  I also sat there long enough to realize he was never and will never be a threat.” He finished with a small smile.

“Are you going to tell him you know?”

“I’m planning on it soon but I want him to survive his day first and calm down.”

“Now all that’s left is for him to tell Noct.” Ignis added ruefully.

“Why wasn’t Loqi there? I assume he knows already?” Gladio asked.

“Hmm yes it appears some intelligence came through from Niflheim and Cor needed him to review it before the ceremony.” 

Gladio realized in shock that Loqi had known about Prompto since the first time they’d met. “Is that what Loqi was doing when he first met Prompto?  Was he checking to make sure he wasn’t an MT?”

“Oh that, I’d almost forgotten.  I’m not sure how the process works but yes Loqi did tackle Prompto to check him for ports or some such paraphernalia.  I do think though based off what information has been gathered of late that the MT creation process doesn’t actually physically modify people but rather uses their energy instead.” 

“So the very fact that Prompto exists as a living breathing human means he’s not an MT.”

Ignis nodded in agreement.  

“Has anyone told him that? Cause that’s an important thing to know about yourself.”  Gladio huffed.

“Perhaps you could catch him up on the most recent intel.  It would be a good way to tell him that you know and still accept him.”

Gladio paused in thought, it was a good idea.  “I’ll try and talk to him soon then.  We should head out and get in place.  The sooner you graduate the sooner I can gift you my surprise.” He smiled. 

“I hope you didn’t get me anything to extravagant.” 

Gladio only slightly worried that his gift might not be well received but he took a deep breath and helped Ignis into his coat.  They left the suite together a moment later and headed towards the garden for the graduation. The shield was so proud of Ignis he’d come such a long way in a short period of time. 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Standing among the other future Crownsguards Prompto felt a little out of place.  Ignis hadn’t arrived yet so he was left in a sea of other faces he didn’t know. Not that he minded too much since he’d been able to get semi-private lessons from the immortal himself for training.  He and Ignis were unique in that aspect.  Cor had incorporated advanced lessons so they would be ahead of the game when it came to regular training.   The private lessons could stop now that they were graduating.

Looking around once more for a familiar face Prompto spotted Cor.  The marshal locked eyes with him and began walking over.  The blonde didn’t exactly notice that the other recruits standing nearby had scattered.  They were all afraid of Cor the immortal.  Prompto on the other hand had grown more than comfortable around the man and smiled at his approach. 

Cor’s serious look didn’t even faze the blonde.  He’d seen it so many times in training that he understood it was simply Cor being Cor.   

When he finally stopped in front of Prompto he frowned. “Sorry for having to steal Loqi this morning.  He’s almost done reviewing the documents I gave him.  He should be here any minute.”

“Good, I feel a little out of place right now.”

“If it makes you feel any better you have the highest range score out of everyone standing here.”

Prompto blinked. “Really? I thought you just told me that make me stop pouting.”

“A little bit of both, stop worrying you will do fine and then it’s back to the training room where I get to really show you some fun stuff.” Cor finished with a mock punch to Prompto’s shoulder. 

“Ow! Seriously dude I’m still a twig be careful with me.”

Cor outright laughed and slapped the blonde on the back.  “I’m going to miss our private training sessions with you and Ignis.  I _am_ looking forward to unleashing you both on the rest of the graduates though.” He added with a wicked grin.  “It’s not often you get to personally craft a warrior.”

“Warrior!” Prompto blurted.  “Hardly! Ignis I can see but not me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short; I’m proud of how far you’ve come.  Will your parents be attending?”

“Yeah they already went to go grab seats up front so they could get good photos.”

“I see you have found someone to talk to after all.” An accented voice commented over Prompto’s shoulder a moment later.

“Iggy!” Prompto yelled as he spun around. “Hey where is Gladio?”

“He went to escort the prince to the stage.”

“Oh can we get a selfie now that we are all here?” Prompto asked quickly.

The crownsguard that had drifted away out of fear of angering the immortal were even more shocked to see the man happily take a selfie.  Again Prompto was blissfully unaware of the situation. 

    

 

* * *

 

 

 

Standing on the temporary stage Noct looked out over the crowd.  He could see Prompto and Ignis standing in the perfect row of the guard about to graduate.  Things had been so different only a few weeks earlier.  The prospect of never-ending darkness was very real until it wasn’t.  Stealing a glance at his father Noct felt a bit of guilt bubble up. 

The man had survived his battle with Ardyn but not easily.  He’d taken the longest to recover and still wasn’t totally well.  The prince had overheard discussions between Clarus and the king regarding the magical wall around Insomnia.  If previous threats were deemed nonexistent then why continue to power the wall.  The council had wanted more concrete proof that Niflheim was no longer a threat.

However information like that wasn’t readily available, only spotty intelligence at best.  It did seem as if things were happening in Niflheim but no one could be certain what that would mean for the rest of the eos. 

Noct knew that his refusal to wear the ring had nearly cost everyone their life.   His role in the final battle had been unexpected.  What would have happened if Ignis hadn’t been there? What if he’d been trapped on the other side of the barrier and unable to pass through?  He could feel his palms starting to sweat.  The strong urge to own up to his birthright kept coming to his thoughts.  Noct wanted to show his father that he was able to take care of the kingdom and bear the burden of power. 

A soft bump to his arm brought Noct back to the present.  Gladio was clearing his throat.  Shit he was supposed to be doing something right now. He caught on quickly and began announcing names on the sheet of paper he was holding.  Each new member stepped forward and received their medal of completion. Noct couldn’t help but smile when he called Ignis and Prompto’s name. 

The ceremony was soon over and Gladio escorted him back inside.  “Hey I want to hang out with my dad for a little while.  Why don’t you go find Ignis?  I know you wanted to give him that gift.”

Gladio paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows.  “You sure? I don’t want to abandon you; it is my duty as your sworn shield.”

“I’ll be fine. I need to talk with my dad about some stuff anyway.” 

“Sorry Luna couldn’t be here with you today.”

“It’s alright she’s coming back next week. Oh and let me know what Ignis’ thinks of the gift.  Be sure to tell him I totally approve.  He’ll stress otherwise.”

“I will, call me if you need me.” Gladio offered as he turned to leave.

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gladio found Prompto and Ignis easily enough when he went back outside.  The blonde was beaming and looked happy.  His parents were there and taking pictures of their son.  “Hey did Loqi make it?” Gladio asked with worry.

“Yeah he made it right before Noct called my name.  He’s talking to Cor about something right now but he’s coming out with us for lunch to celebrate.  Do you and Ignis want to come?” Prompto asked with a smile.

Ignis went to answer but Gladio cut him off.  “Actually I have something planned for Ignis first can we take a rain check?”

“Oh fun!” Prompto enthused.

Gladio waited for Loqi to reappear before he excused himself and Ignis. 

“Where exactly is my gift?” Ignis asked once they were a good distance away.

“We have to go pick it up.” Gladio offered as he held out his hand for Ignis to take. 

As they walked hand in hand through the corridors of the citadel Gladio hoped that Ignis wouldn’t figure out where they were going.  His surprise would be ruined if the advisor caught on to his plan.  The citadel was mostly constructed at the same time but additions were constantly being added.  Noct’s royal suites weren’t original and had been annexed off the back of the complex.  The enclosed private garden had been added in the new design. 

The king’s private suite also had its own secure enclosed garden as well.  During another round of construction last year a new wing had been added opposite Noct’s suite on the other side of garden.  It was this building that Gladio was taking Ignis towards.  He hoped Ignis hadn’t ventured over and explored the area previously. 

His wish was granted when they approached the door to gain access.  “Gladio I’ve no clue where you’re taking me.  Are you planning on stealing the crown jewels or something?”  

Chuckling Gladio shook his head.  “No, don’t worry.”  He tugged Ignis towards the stairs once Gladio punched in his access code.  They walked up one level and Gladio lead them both down the hall to the end.  He stopped in front of a shiny white metal door with the numbers 260 nailed in place.  “So here is the first part of the gift.” Gladio shyly admitted as he dug in his pocket and produced a key.

Ignis seemed a little dumbstruck.  He stared at the key in Gladio’s open palm and then to the shields face.  “Is this what I think it is?” He breathed.

“Dunno, why don’t you use that key to find out.”

Ignis plucked the key out of his hand and quickly jammed it in the keyhole.  The door swung in easily and Ignis walked in.  Gladio followed slowly and watched as Ignis appeared to short circuit.  The advisor began walking around rapidly and looking everywhere.  Gladio lost sight of him as he breezed around in between rooms.  He looked like he was on a mission still dressed in his fatigues.

Then suddenly he was back by his side and grabbing his hand. “You need to pick one.” Ignis said very seriously.

“Huh?” Gladio tried to get more information but his boyfriend pulled him towards the side of the apartment where the bedrooms where. 

“Which one should be our master bedroom?” Ignis asked with wide eyes.  “This one with the view of the tree or--.” Ignis paused and forcefully shoved Gladio back out into the hall and to the next room.  “This one with a view of the pond?”

Gladio couldn’t answer at first; he was so relieved that Ignis liked the gift. 

The advisor panicked slightly at his delay in response.  “Oh -- is this only meant for me?” He asked with concern.

“Wha—Gods no Ignis!  This is for us.  You said you wanted to move in with me once this whole prophecy thing got sorted.  I was nervous you wouldn’t like it.”

Ignis let out a long breath.  “Astrals, I fear I’m a little too hyper for my own good today.  So back to the question at hand, which room?”

“I like the one with a view of the tree, what about you?”

“Oh excellent as do I.”  Then suddenly Ignis furrowed his brow.  “Oh but what about Noctis, what will he say.  I’ve been crashing at his place for so long however he may be eager to get rid of me.”     

“Shhh –.” Gladio whispered as he reached out and took Ignis in a hug.  “Babe calm down, Noctis helped me set this up he’s happy for us.  Please don’t worry about it.  For the record he was a little sad to lose his roommate.  He’s enjoyed having you around.”

“I suppose his life will change soon enough if Luna has her way.”

“Hmmm what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I believe she was trying to move in as well.”

“Oh shit.  That will be interesting.”  Gladio speculated in shock.  He could feel as Ignis laughed against his shoulder.  “So you like the place? I thought one of these newer units would be better.  The towers are nice with views of the city but this has the garden if we want.  It’s also one of the more private housing wings in the citadel since it shares a courtyard with Noct’s suites. Princess said he would practice warping from his balcony to ours if we let him.”

“Are we that close?” Ignis asked in disbelief. 

“Not exactly but you know Noct, he’s always up for a challenge so long as it makes other people crazy.”

“Nyx bet him already that he could clear the distance didn’t he?” Ignis asked wistfully. 

Gladio snorted in laugher as a response.  “Something about ‘I can throw my blade farther than you’ and Noct was hooked.” 

“Thank you so much for this wonderful gift.” Ignis sighed as he hugged Gladio tighter. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in an impromptu moving session.  Ignis worked his organization skills and managed to buy a bed, couch, and table set with same day delivery all from his phone.  Then he kept Gladio busy scurrying back and forth from Noct’s suite to the new apartment.  They ferried all of Ignis’ clothes over and anything that was in Gladio’s mostly unused room.  Other than some odds and ends Ignis didn’t really have much. 

Gladio snagged a new sheet set from Noct’s linen cupboard since Ignis had insisted they buy a king size bed.  Ignis’ current bed was only a queen and the sheets wouldn’t fit the new bed anyway.  The shield was secretly grateful for the upgrade and was looking forward to extra space.  

The afternoon flew by and the sun setting was the only indicator that time has passed so greatly.  Gladio had been putting their coats and shoes away in the front hall closet when he realized the apartment was silent.  Worried he began looking around for Ignis. 

Their favorite room with the view of the tree was where he found the advisor.  The bed had been delivered successfully only an hour before.  Ignis had been putting the sheets on so they could get a good night’s rest later.   Clearly more exhausted then he’d been letting on, Ignis was flaked out on top of the covers with his feet hanging off the edge. 

Approaching the bed slowly Gladio started by gently taking off Ignis’ new boots.  After years of dealing with the complicated footwear Gladio had learned the easiest way to undo the laces.  Within a few minutes Ignis was free of the heavy boots and Gladio lifted his feet onto the bed.  Sitting down next to his boyfriend Gladio admired the view.  Ignis was so handsome and his face adopted a soft quality to it when he was asleep. 

Gladio removed his glasses next and then began tracing the lines of his cheekbones with his finger.  He occasionally carded his fingers into Ignis’ fine brown hair. 

Several minutes later Ignis finally opened his eyes.  “Hgnn -- have I been asleep long?” He asked groggily. 

“No, maybe thirty minutes tops.  Relax I’ll order in some food for dinner.  We can sit at our new dining room table.”  Gladio smiled. 

The first night in their new apartment was amazing and Gladio had to pinch himself to prove it was real.  Ignis was already planning a house warming party and what he would bake. 

Oh. That meant more shopping; the kitchen and pantry were completely empty.  Ignis seemed excited at the prospect of filling up their new humble abode with the things they needed. 

“How did you get out of shield duty for today out of curiosity?” Ignis asked when they were settled on the couch looking out the balcony door to the courtyard.  The starry night and moon were casting wondrous shadows on the grass.    

“Noct said he wanted to talk to his father so he gave me the afternoon off.”

“I think he feels responsible for his father’s health right now.”

“He shouldn’t, the king would do anything to spare Noct from any pain.”

“We will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what they talked about.” Ignis pondered.  “Unless the prince doesn’t feel like sharing.” 

Gladio sighed and nodded in agreement. “He can be like that sometimes.  We shouldn’t get worked up over that tonight lets relax okay.  Besides I’m really proud of you for completing the training.”

“I couldn’t have done any of this without Noctis and your support.  Thank you for letting me be a part of your life.” Ignis murmured as he closed his eyes happily resting against Gladio’s chest.

“Anytime.”  Gladio hummed in response.  He hoped when they spoke with Noct the next morning that all would be well.  He could tell the prince had something on his mind.  They had all gone through something terribly traumatic. It made sense that they all dealt with it differently.  Peering out the balcony door Gladio tried to see if Noct’s light was on but he couldn’t tell, it was too far away.  He’d have to wait until the next day for an update.


	24. A Nation Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio enjoy their new apartment, well maybe Gladio has a little too much fun. Noct tries to be royal though the price may be heavy and Niflheim ends up in the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of stuff here and there... hope you all enjoy! :)

Rolling over Ignis reached out and couldn’t seem to find his phone on the night stand.  The slight shock of possibly having lost his phone jolted him awake.  Sitting upright he looked around and remembered he’d moved.  His phone was on the floor next to the bed. 

Once Ignis’ irrational panic of misplacing his phone died down he decided to take stock of his current situation.  He was naked in bed and slowly remembering Gladio goading him into trying it since they were truly alone together.  Looking over at his boyfriend Ignis recalled that the older man had started the dare by stripping down first and hopping under the covers. 

Ignis was still very excited about having a place to share with Gladio that they could both make their own.  Checking his watch revealed he still had thirty minutes before his alarm.   Scooching over to be closer to Gladio he laid back down and snuggled up to his warm body.  The shield mumbled something incoherent and then went back to snoring.    

Thirty minutes later as Ignis struggled to reach his alarm he cursed his eagerness to cuddle with Gladio.  The man in question wouldn’t let go of him and seemed to be enjoying the game.  He had one tattooed arm latched on to his waist and the other was wandering.  Gladio was touching him everywhere and fully taking advantage of his state of undress. 

In a feat of pure determination Ignis managed to silence his alarm.  He was breathless and sweating by the time he shut it up.  “Gladio.” He panted. “You’ll be the death of me.  I must get up and get ready.”

“Let me have my fun babe, it’s the first morning in our new place together.  I want to tease you.” He breathed in Ignis’ ear. 

The advisor shuddered and bit back a moan.  “Is that what you call this – aha.” Ignis whined suddenly.  “T—teasing.”  Gladio’s hands were most definitely doing their best at trying to undo him.

“Hmmm I do.” Gladio mused.  “I know you build in an extra ten minutes with your alarm anyway.”

“Heathen!” Ignis hissed.  “I do that for other --.” He gasped suddenly in pleasure. “Reasons hngnnnn.”  Whatever else Ignis wanted to say died on his tongue.        

Needless to say he was slightly behind once Gladio was done having his ‘fun’.  That was the last time he was going to bed naked on a work night. 

“We must go shopping this afternoon for food.” Ignis called out to Gladio as he was rushing out the door twenty minutes later.  “I’m going to grab something at Nocts.  Please make sure you eat love.”

He heard a grunt of agreement from the shield as he didn’t have to be up for another hour.  “Love you!” Gladio shouted after a second. 

This was going to be his life now and it excited him to no end that he was going to get to spend it with Gladio.  Ignis replied with his own declaration of love and then swiftly made his way out into the corridor.  Now all he to figure out was how to get back to Noct’s suite.  Thankfully he remembered some of the trip yesterday and was soon approaching the door. 

When he entered however the whole suite seemed lifeless.  Ignis went straight to Noct’s room to check on him.  Maybe the move caused more distress than intended.  He knocked twice but received no reply.  Slowly opening the door did indeed reveal the prince asleep on the bed.  When he approached to try and rouse Noct he immediately noticed his right arm.  It was healing from what appeared to be a burn of some kind. 

“Noctis!” Ignis tried as he gently shook his shoulder. “Wake up please.” Finally after a few minutes the sleepy royal stirred.  “Noctis what has happened to your arm.  Do you need a potion?” He asked concerned.

The prince groaned in response and tried to turn away.  He shoved his arm under the covers to hide it from view.  “M’fine.” He mumbled.

“That most definitely is not fine.  Please tell me what happened are you alright?” Ignis wasn’t expecting a broken sob from his prince as a reply.  The poor dark haired boy was openly weeping in front of him.  Ignis had never seen Noct cry before and that only made Ignis that much more worried. “Highness please tell me what’s happened.”  He begged again. 

Opting to pull Noctis into a sitting position so he could hug him Ignis could feel his body trembling.  Ignis held onto the younger man for a long time.  Letting him cry and collect himself.  Finally once Noct’s breathing evened out Ignis tried again to find out what had occurred.  “Noctis, do you want to talk about it?”

“I tried the ring on.” He weakly mumbled.  “I felt like I’d failed everyone since I refused to wear it when we were fighting Ardyn.  If you hadn’t managed to bargain with Bahamut you might have died, we could have all suffered.  I couldn’t deal with that thought.”

“Oh you dear sweet soul.” Ignis sighed into the princes’ hair.  “I would do whatever it takes to ensure you could lead your people as a great king.  You’re young and you weren’t ready for this kind of fight.  Ardyn said himself when I first met him that his timeline had been ruined.  It appears my interference in your life has changed quite a few things.” 

That statement got a reaction as Noct broke the hug and leaned back quickly. “You didn’t interfere with my life.  Don’t ever think that!”

“Only if you don’t find fault with your own actions as well.” 

Ignis watched as Noct opened his mouth several times in an attempt to respond.  He finally gave up and sheepishly looked away.   

“Did you have a plan in mind when you wore the ring?”

“I wanted to give my dad a break.  The council isn’t sure lowering the wall is a good idea yet.  I know that if we do he’ll feel better!  I thought maybe if he let me try and power it that he could take a rest.”

“Did he know your intentions?”

Noct shook his head. “Not really, I just asked to try it on and see what the power felt like.  I mean he knows I’ll inherit it someday so he couldn’t really say no.”

“That’s how you hurt your arm.” Ignis murmured.  

“The pain is gone now and it will heal soon, but a potion won’t do anything.  Funny magic can’t always fix magic.” 

“Are you planning on asking to wear it again?” Ignis pondered with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m not gonna lie it hurt when I put it on and the empty feeling you get after wearing it is unnerving.  However, I still need to find a way to help ease my dad’s suffering.”

“Why don’t we first check on the new reports coming in from Niflheim.  I am more than willing to assist you in gathering information regarding the threat level of our neighbor.”

“You don’t mind? I know the last thing you probably want to do it study that place after what they did to you.”

Ignis pulled Noct back in for a hug again.  “I don’t mind, we are doing it for a good reason.”

Given the circumstances Ignis decided to let Noct skip his appointments for the morning.  Instead he made him breakfast in bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep once more.  It’d only been a few hours since Ignis had arrived but the mark on Noct’s arm was mostly gone.  Ignis knew things were going on in Niflheim but he had yet to see a full report.

Remembering that Loqi had been asked to review documents Ignis pulled out his phone and quickly sent him a message.  Loqi was the only true expert on anything Niflheimian that they had at their disposal.  Ignis was unaware of many things despite his two years in captivity there.  Within the hour he’d slipped out of the suite and was waiting for the blonde near the archives.  Loqi rounded the corner soon enough but he wasn’t alone.  Cor was walking next to him with a scowl. 

“Oh dear you both look far too serious. Has something bad happened?” 

“You could say that but it might be in our favor.” Loqi replied. 

Cor picked up the topic before Ignis could question Loqi’s response.  “We’ve been receiving reports of Niff government facilities and factories being vandalized.  We couldn’t understand it until we were sent these.” Cor took his phone out and pulled up some photos to show to Ignis.

“Astrals are those dead bodies?” Ignis breathed when he was shown the grainy image.

Loqi answered this time. “No it’s MT units.” 

“Why would they trash so many at a time, it’s their only military force currently.” Ignis asked aghast.

“We think they have all stopped working.  It appears that every magitek type of weapon or solider Niflheim had created is not functioning anymore.”

“Is the general populous aware of this?”

“That’s the other part, it seems all the fires and vandal reports we are getting are focused around riots.  The people appear to be revolting.  The communication line to emperor Iedolas government offices went dead over an hour ago.”

“How can we confirm this?” Ignis asked hurriedly. “It’s imperative that we act now before the major news outlets find out.”

“Huh?” Cor asked.  “What are we doing now Ignis?”

“The right thing, now how do we get more intel?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis felt slightly bad for having to barge in a second time and wake Noct but this was important.  The timing of everything was very important.  They had to act fast. 

“Highness! Truly I need you to wake up and join the living!” He demanded as he began pulling the sheets off the prince. 

“Wha – why what happened Specs?” He grumbled.

“The answer to your prayers dear boy now get up we need to get you ready for a press announcement.”

That seemed to resonate with Noct and he managed to sit up.  “What am I supposed to be doing?”

“It seems that when Ardyn was finally allowed to rest his death wiped out the scourge with it.  Do you know what that would do to an entire country that uses magitek?”

Noct stayed silent as he thought about what his advisor was telling him.  “Magitek uses the scourge as fuel doesn’t it, so that means they’re defenseless now aren’t they?”  He sputtered.     

“I have a feeling that a lot of their infrastructure was powered by magitek. I believe that with Ardyn being gone everything stopped working.”

“Why did it take us two freaking weeks to find out?!” Noct huffed.

“They were most likely trying to hide the details. I do beg this question, if you lived in a barren place with an evil dictator in power how would you deal with that new development?”   Ignis asked with a serious face.

“I’d revolt and take back my government!” 

“Very good highness, now get dressed so we can make this press statement sooner rather than later.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not going to bite you Prompto.” Gladio stated calmly as he stood opposite the blonde. The shield had just informed Prompto that he knew about his tattoo.  The younger man was clearly starting to panic.

“How long have you known?” He asked breathlessly.

“A few months but I don’t think any different about you. Please try and calm down I didn’t tell anyone else.”

“I’m an MT Gladio.” Prompto hissed under his breath.  “More and more people keep finding out.”

Sighing Gladio rubbed his face with his hands. They were standing just outside the training hall waiting for Noct and Ignis to come back. His boyfriend had gotten Noct to announce that they were lowering the wall around Insomnia in a friendly gesture towards Niflheim.  The war torn nation was in need of help because of the recent coup.  Insomnia was ready and willing to offer any supplies and aid if needed.

“That’s the thing Prompto.” Gladio added seriously.  The blonde looked at him like a kicked puppy fearing his tone of voice. “Based off new intelligence from Niflheim it appears that MT’s aren’t modified people. MT’s are pure machine and magic.  Nothing more.  The very fact that you exist as a living breathing person means you could never be an MT.” Gladio finished.       

“Wha – I --.” Prompto tried to form a coherent thought but kept failing.

“I think Noct could use someone on his team that can connect with the new refugees that may start coming from Niflheim.”

“Loqi might not want --.”

Gladio cut him off. “I’m talking about you blondie.  Noct loves you like a brother don’t be afraid to tell him about your history.  It doesn’t change the fact that you are an amazing friend and human being.” He smiled watching curiously as Prompto turned several shades of red at once.

Prompto finally relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath.  “You mean it?”

“Course I do.” Gladio admitted. He didn’t have time to make further comments as Ignis, Noct, Cor, and Loqi appeared.  Gladio could tell from Ignis’ expression that it had gone well.  Noct even seemed happy.  “So I take it the press statement was received well?”

“Our timing was golden.”  Ignis offered. “It appears that the leaders of the coup have already reached out in hopes of building new relationships.” 

“Do you think it’s really safe for the wall to be down?” Gladio asked out loud. It had always been up and functioning during his lifetime so the idea of being potentially unprotected was unnerving.

“We have friendly relations with every nation in the eos.” Cor offered in response.  “Niflheim was the only true threat that remained and it seems their military might has been diminished significantly.  We are also carefully monitoring the surrounding areas for any signs of mobilization that might indicate an attack.  We needed to act swiftly in order to get our foot in the door with the newly formed government over there.”

“That new government is how old? An hour?” Gladio scoffed.  “I’m not sure it will be very stable.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Loqi pipped up.  “When I was still in the country I would frequently see reports detailing a resistance that had formed against Iedolas.  They were waiting for the right time to strike.  I’m sure the last thing Iedolas and Versteal expected was for the whole of their army to cease functioning at the drop of a hat.”

“They couldn’t have everything be powered by magitek, that’s bad planning.” Gladio cut in worriedly.

“No but if your pilot for the non magitek machine is magitek then you’re still outta luck.  The losses were enough for the resistance to overtake them that is what matters most.  Now like Ignis says we need to help them when it’s most important.  I’m sure some of the citizens will want to leave for a better life elsewhere.  Fixing the country won’t be easy.”   

Prompto made a small noise once Loqi was done talking and Gladio looked over to the blonde. He cleared his throat and looked over to the prince. “Noct, I want to help.  Um – I want to be a part of the relief efforts for Niflheim.”

“Sweet, I need as much help as I can get and I’d also be able to hang out with you more too.” Noctis smiled. 

“Yeah that’s great -- I’m looking forward to hanging out more.  You should have an easier time getting the people of Niflheim to relate to you if I help.”

Noct looked slightly confused. “Why cause your blonde?  I’ve got Loqi to help out too he was born there, if you’re willing?” He asked quickly looking to the other man.  Loqi nodded but looked back at Prompto with an expectant gaze. 

Prompto had started shaking slightly. Gladio wanted to reach out and give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder but he knew the kid was about to spill the beans to his best friend.

“I’m from there too.” He announced weakly. 

“What!” Noct exclaimed. “You found out more about your birth parents?  That’s really good, uh we should see if we can find them unless you don’t want to.” The prince rambled.  “I mean now would be a good time since we lowered the wall.”

Prompto held out his hands to silence his friend.  “Noct it’s not that simple.  I just said I was from there not born there.” He swallowed hard trying to maintain eye contact. 

“How can you be from a place and not be born there that doesn’t make sense.”

“I was cloned.” He spit out finally.  “I have proof.” With that final statement Prompto unhooked the bracelet on his wrist and held out arm to the prince. 

Noct seemed to shut down for a moment as he stared at the barcode etched on Prompto’s skin.  “You’re not telling me this because you have twenty-four hours to live or something right?  I can’t handle shit like that right now.  Cause I’d find a way to save you.” Noct breathed with wide eyes.

“Huh? I’m okay I’m not dying bu--.” Prompto’s response was cut off as Noct rushed forward and hugged him.

“Then don’t freaking scare me like that.”  He chided.

“Did you hear me though? Do you understand?  They made me so I could be an MT.” Prompto whispered in his ear.

“Well you’re clearly not one so what’s your point?” Noct replied pushing back to look at his friend in the face.

“Um – I – does it really not matter to you what I was supposed to be?” He asked in disbelief.

“No, because you’re not an MT you’re you, my best friend.  I thought that much was obvious.”  Noct scowled.  “Dude you’re so silly sometimes. Did you mean it though that you’d help me with all this new stuff?” 

“Of course!” Prompto exclaimed.  “I’ll always be by your side!”

Gladio was thankful that Prompto was easily distractible because he was once again beaming his megawatt smile. 

The prince was clearly tired because it took him a full five minutes after they’d all started walking to stop and turn wide eyed. “Wait --- why didn’t all of you have something to say about this?  Why am I always the last one to find out stuff!” He whined.

Ignis sighed and shook his head opting to walk ahead.  Prompto smiled shyly and stayed next to Loqi as they were holding hands. Cor was avoiding making any eye contact and Gladio wasn’t sure why but he dismissed the thought quickly enough. “Hey I found out on my own buddy so blame your terrible observational skills for that fuck up.” Gladio announced a minute later.

“Hey!” Noct shouted as he chased them down the hall.  “I’ve got a lot on my plate.  Don’t tease me about something like that!”

The prince finally calmed down enough that they could all enjoy a hearty late lunch in relative peace.  They began crafting a plan for how to handle the new Niflheim situation since so many things were happening at once.  It took a few hours but they eventually came up with a good directive for the first phase.  Changes were happening for the better and Gladio was a little in awe at how it had all come to pass.  If the astrals were playing a game with them all then they were having far too much fun.    

It was dark by the time they were able to finish everything and part ways.  Gladio lead Ignis back to their new apartment.  He surprised the advisor when they arrived by gently pinning him to the front door and kissing him. 

“What was that for?” Ignis asked breathlessly once they parted. 

“Don’t couples do that at their front doors?”

“Only in the movies or those silly romance novels you read.” Ignis retorted with a grin.   

Gladio laughed and fished his key out. “Fine, make fun of me, but I think you enjoyed that.”

They spent the rest of the evening comfortably resting on the couch and looking out into the garden.  The silence was a welcome change from the hectic day they’d had.  Finally retiring near midnight Gladio tried his luck once more.  “So you gonna sleep in your birthday suit again?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Astrals!  No!  You’re terrible, I was late for everything today because of your teasing this morning.”

“Oh come on I won’t do it again. Please it was fun just once more I promise I’ll be good.” Gladio whined.  Ignis finally relented and they snuggled together in bed.  The shield knew he was going to tease his boyfriend the same exact way the next morning.  He’d not exactly lied he’d just had his fingers crossed out of sight! 


	25. Age Of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later and Ignis runs through what's happened since Ardyn was defeated along with a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is it my final chapter. Thank you all so much who've been reading this thing I appreciate all the support and comments! It's helped keep me motivated. I hope you all enjoy this and I am planning on doing more stories for this AU. :)

Sitting in a tiny guest chair across from the king’s shield Ignis tried to keep his nerves in check.  This was a fairly simple thing.  He had only to ask one simple question and then live the rest of his life as he’d known it for the past year. 

“Should I be concerned that you’ve asked for a meeting only with me?” Clarus pondered with a raised eyebrow. 

“No sir, I’ve just wished to discuss something with you for a while now and I thought it best to stop stalling.”

Clarus looked confused but nodded his head for Ignis to continue.  It took all of ten minutes to survive the conversation.  Ignis excused himself politely once it was over and rushed out of the room to retreat to his office.  Not expecting the response he’d received Ignis needed to go sit and think on some things. The quiet of his office offered the peace he needed at this moment. 

It had been almost a year to the date since Ardyn had been allowed to rest peacefully.  The eos was a slightly different place now but things were looking up.   The first few months following the voluntary fall of the wall had been nerve wracking.  Thankfully the new government of Niflheim had held and was going strong.  Iedolas had been found eventually but he was stark raving mad.  No one really knows what had happened but he was currently being held in a mental ward.  His babblings of a deranged man with dark stained skin was all he talked of.  Ardyn had clearly corrupted the emperor.  Versteal the man that Ignis would later discover was in the photo he’d seen as the father of the clones was found murdered.  The case was still open but it appeared his killer was a professional. 

Some speculated that his creations had turned against him as he was the main architect behind magitek.  Others had theories involving spies and hit men.  All that mattered was his death; the man wasn’t able to torment anyone anymore.

Loqi and Prompto were still together and the gunner had convinced Loqi to join the guard so he could go on missions with him.  The real deciding factor had been when Cor offered to do the training course. Unsurprisingly Loqi had breezed through the training.  Being the son from a prominent military family had meant his training had started early much like Noctis.  The fate for his family had been unsure during the first few weeks of the coup. 

However, it appeared that after some negotiations they’d been allowed to remain to help train new recruits.  Loqi had already visited once with Prompto so he could meet his family.  Understandably they’d all been nervous to let them go off to a previously hostile territory.  His trip thankfully was nothing be pleasant and Prompto had returned full of ideas to help rebuild. 

After the first trip Loqi had returned and requested a private meeting with Ignis.  He’d been slightly nervous due to the timing but he agreed none the less.  Loqi had merely wished to pass on information. The man Ignis had been given to for his two years of captivity had been captured and was undergoing trial.  Ignis could travel back to Niflheim and make a statement if he wished.  The advisor was sure he didn’t want to do that.  It was one thing he hadn’t come to terms with yet. The place had too many memories. 

Loqi had assured him that even lacking his testimony the man would be in jail for life.  The trial was more of a formality at this point; he didn’t stand a chance at freedom given his crimes.  Ignis had been relieved to hear it and had thanked Loqi for the intel. 

Noctis and Luna were an entirely different story.  The princess of Tenebrae had gotten her wish and had moved in with the prince.  Things didn’t go exactly as planned and it wasn’t because of the mini scandal that erupted since it was out of wedlock.  She had been somewhat unawares of how Noct really lived. He’d been cleaning diligently for her bi weekly visits but couldn’t keep up with her there full time. 

At one point she’d shown up at Ignis and Gladio’s apartment in tears because she didn’t know what to do.  She loved her prince but he was a bit of a slob behind closed doors.  Ignis had worked to assure her it was merely growing pains.  The boy was barely a man and hadn’t been able to experience life the same way as others. 

Needless to say Ignis had a very big heart to heart with Noct the next day and was able to breathe the fear of the astrals into him.   Ignis knew he had the ability to be neat he just lacked the motivation.  With some carefully planned tactics Noct was able to control his mess.  He’d never wanted the cleaning staff to touch his stuff so the result had been a typical messy teenager’s room.  The look of shock on his face when the advisor had told him of Luna’s tearful visit had shaken him to his core.  His room was his room and he didn’t realize its messy state had affected her so greatly. 

Things were quickly mended and they were now becoming known as the royal power couple.  It was hard to fight either of them when they saw fit to do something. 

The king had the most dramatic change of them all. Since the wall had gone down his health had improved greatly, the knee brace he often wore was abandoned. His cane followed shortly afterwards.  Ignis did know the king was secretly training his son how to wield the power of the ring.  Regis it appeared was coming to terms with the knowledge that his son would in fact inherit the throne.  Living under the shadow of a prophecy that demanded death as payment was a hard thing to forget. 

The most unexpected thing to have happened didn’t involve new countries or government policies it was regarding marriage.  Ravus had proposed to Aranea shortly after the wall fell and she’d accepted.  Luna couldn’t help but throw her brother a lavish wedding in Tenebrae.  It was a show stopper and getting to see Aranea in a gown fitting of a queen was breathtaking.  Those close to the altar would swear that the normally stoic Ravus had cried. 

Overall life had continued on spectacularly considering the circumstances had been so grave only a year prior.  Sometimes Ignis would wake up and pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

He had finally made it to his office to regroup from his meeting with Clarus.  He assumed he’d be alone for a little while but a visitor was waiting for him, Cor.

“I’m not aware of a meeting have I missed something.” Ignis asked worriedly.

“No I wanted to talk to you about something can we?” Cor asked gesturing towards the office behind the locked door.   

“I trust everything is alright?”

“Oh yeah I think so but uh – I just need to do something.” The marshal offered.

Ignis was slightly concerned since the normally poised and unruffled man seemed nervous. “Shall we sit?”

Cor then proceeded to lay out a plan that left Ignis truly speechless for a few minutes. It was the last thing he was expecting but quite honestly he almost wanted to cry at the tenderness behind it.  “Let me make sure I understand you correctly.” Ignis finally admitted once he’d gotten over his shock.  “You want to adopt me?”

“Yes, you don’t have any family around anymore and I want to make sure you feel welcome here with us all.  Plus I’m starting to need to fill in that beneficiary part of forms now days.  I’d kinda like to put in a name I feel deserves the title.”

“Aren’t I too old for that?” The advisor mused. 

“Twenty five is the cut off age, I checked.  You’re only twenty one so if you’d like to be related to me then I’d like to proceed.”

Ignis let a little laugh escape his lips as he as sat and thought about the offer.  The smile on his face was betraying his answer before he’d voiced it.  “You don’t think Prompto will be mad do you?”

“I doubt it; he has too much fun passing me off as the scary uncle these days. I think he’d be happy for you.”

“As do I.” Ignis paused and took a deep breath, this was really happening.  His family was becoming a reality again.  “What do I need to do as a next step?”

“I’ve got all the paperwork ready it just needs your signature.  Perhaps we could meet early next week to finalize all the details.”

“Yes, I’d like that very much.  Cor I won’t lie this was completely unexpected I’m still surprised when things like this happen.  I may call you later to double check.” 

“I would welcome the call; you’ve done so much in such a short time.  Don’t sell yourself short Ignis.  If I could think of a good comment about greatness or some such thing I would use it.  For now I’ll leave you to your work and I hope your weekend is relaxing.” Cor smiled as he left. 

The weekend was going to be anything but relaxing if Ignis had his way.  Things still had to be planned and completed but he hoped it would all be worth the effort. 

 

 

* * *

 

  

Gladio had made it home first and was waiting for Ignis in the kitchen.  He was attempting to cook dinner for his boyfriend since the man constantly cooked for them both.  Distracted by trying to measure out some ingredients the shield missed the front door opening.  He turned around to rinse something in the sink and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Ignis was there, and he was down on one knee holding a little black box. 

The high pitched giggle that erupted from Gladio’s throat sounded more like something that might come from Iris.  “Iggy?” He croaked.  “Wha ---.”

“Gladiolus would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Ignis asked with a slightly shaky voice. 

“Haaaa – Uh --- Damnit Iggy – Don’t move!” He ordered with wide eyes. He then vaulted over the counter to run to the bedroom.  Returning a minute later he found Ignis hadn’t moved but instead bore a look of concern and confusion.  He took up the same position in front of the advisor and answered breathlessly.  “I would absolutely love to be your husband babe!”   

Before Ignis could properly respond Gladio had pulled him up off the floor and was showering him with kisses.  He had the advisor laughing and squirming from all the attention.  “Shall I put the ring on your finger?” He asked finally after Gladio slowed down.

Nodding eagerly Gladio held out his hand and watched in awe as Ignis carefully placed the band on his finger.  “I’m truly blown away right now you have no idea!” He exclaimed.  Stealing one more kiss Gladio quickly released Ignis and stepped back a few feet.  “Ok my turn.” He announced as he got down on one knee. 

Now it was Ignis’ turn to look shocked.  “Astrals that’s why your father said that to me earlier.” He mumbled to himself.

Gladio quirked an eyebrow but continued.  “Ignis you would make me the happiest man alive if were to accept this proposal of marriage.” The ring box he’d frantically run to get was in his hand and opened in front of Ignis. 

The advisor always had something to say but he remained quiet and could only manage to nod his head emphatically.   Gladio saw tears welling up in his beautiful green eyes.  His boyfriend, no his fiancé extended his hand to accept the ring. 

The next few minutes were a blur as they both hugged and cried a little.  Gladio finally calmed down enough to speak clearly.  “Babe, why in the kitchen?”

“Ha well you can thank your father of all people for that.”

“Huh? My dad knows about this?” Gladio asked confused.

“Yes, I had a talk with him this morning regarding my desire to ask for your hand in marriage.  He of course gave his approval but he also mentioned that I should act now.  He seemed to indicate that waiting would only complicate things.  So I thought about it and I realized that I didn’t want to wait any longer.  I had debated about doing something romantic in the garden but I would feel the same way despite the setting.”

“My dad set us up, you know that right?  I told him about my plan to propose to you a week ago.  You asking for my hand must have made him worry that you’d be upset if I asked first.  That’s why he suggested not waiting.” 

“You’re not bothered that we have this moment to remember forever in the kitchen are you?” Ignis asked suddenly.

“I will cherish this memory for as long as I live Iggy.  All I could see was you and that ring box, the kitchen sorta faded into the background.”

Ignis laughed softly and hugged the shield tighter.  “I love you so much Gladio.” 

“Not as much as I love you.” He responded.

They spent the rest of the evening clinging to each other more so than usual.  Gladio didn’t complain since that meant Ignis helped him finish making dinner.  They took a long while to eat since they kept getting distracted staring into each other’s eyes. Yeah it was cheesy but Gladio had never felt so complete in his life. 

Any plans for things to do were put aside as they talked about goals and what married life would entail.  Gladio remembered something suddenly.  “I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind walking you down the aisle when we tie the knot.  I know you don’t have family left to fill that role.” 

Ignis hummed noncommittally from where he was nestled into Gladio’s chest as they sat on the sofa.  “Oh I just found out I do have some family around.”

“That’s great, who?” Gladio asked earnestly.  Though he was surprised by the comment since he knew Ignis had searched for any possible relatives when he first arrived in Lucis.

“Cor, he wants to adopt me next week.” Ignis offered without skipping a beat.

At first Gladio thought Ignis was kidding but when the advisor didn’t give any more details he realized it was true.  “So that means he can walk you down the aisle?”

“I suspect that would be the case, that way your father would be free to walk you down.”

“Huh, that would be nice.  Hey can I wear a white suit?” Gladio asked suddenly.

“I was going to suggest that since you have a darker skin tone than me it would look better.” 

“You would look killer in a navy blue or black tux.” Gladio mused.  “Seriously Cor offered to adopt you!” He exclaimed as the gravity of the statement really hit him.  “So would that make him my immortal in law?”

“Astrals! That’s terrible!” Ignis breathed with a grin.

The conversation dissolved into giggles after that and all hope of accomplishing anything of merit was lost.  Gladio could barely contain his happiness at the thought of being with Ignis for the rest of his life.  The man had a rough journey but he’d overcome every obstacle with grace.   Helping to ensure Noct became a great king would be their next challenge.   Thankfully they had time to make sure he prevailed with that task. 

# EPILOGUE

 

“Ardyn! Is that you!” A voice called. 

The wind threatened to take the sound away but it carried none the less. Ardyn strained his ears to determine the direction.  Turning around in the field he finally saw her, Aera, his fiancé.   She was running to him with her arms open and smiling. 

“Is it really you?” She breathed.  “I’ve been waiting so long but I never forgot you my dearest.”

“What happened?” Ardyn asked as she fell into his arms. 

“Do you not remember?”

“Not exactly my love, I recall you announcing my ascendency to the throne and then nothing after that.”

“I thought you had died that day dearest, but I could never find proof.  I was injured but I worked to try and carry on with your mission since you were gone.”

“Do you hurt still?” Ardyn asked with concern.

“No my love I’m quite well and I’m so happy you’ve returned to me!  Do you not remember anything else?”

Ardyn was still for a moment longer and tried to think.  Yes, he did have memories of another place.  “I believe I was in a strange land, the crystal was there.  I remember a man praying, it gave me hope that people still had faith in things.  I was able to heal two others that were afflicted with injuries.  That was the last thing I remember and now I’m here with you now.”

Aera hugged him tightly and Ardyn felt a warmth fill his body that he’d not experienced for a long time. He was finally able to rest peacefully. 

 

 

# THE END :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!! I'm planning on doing one shots from this AU soon so I hope you stick around for those. :) 
> 
> P.S. I have this HC that Ardyn doesn't have his memories from when he was the scourge monster. Hence his not remembering anything after the throne room incident with his brother. o-o.
> 
> I've been trying to work on my art skills so I did a Gladnis drawing of them together in their shared apartment. :) [ Gladnis Fluff](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/post/185506488421/finally-drew-them-together-just-gladio-checking)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Here's a tumblr post of everyone's ages in case you're curious. Yes, i'm a nerd! [ How old are they? :)](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/post/182375923101/background-data-for-my-ffxv-current-fic) )
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
